


Ice Roses

by webeta123



Series: Ice Gardens [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Complete, Creature Inheritances, Elves- Freeform, Elvin Culture, F/F, F/M, Fae Culture, Faes- Freeform, M/M, OCs- Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Slash, Tags Subject to Change, Werewolves- Freeform, mentions of mpreg, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 91,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus Lupin adopted his best friend's son, Harry Potter, from the Dursleys, he was not aware of all the things that would come from it. Friendships with Slytherins, falling in love, and finding out what it means to have a family for a child who before had none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Birthday to Remember

_June 5th, 1987_

It was a fine warm summer’s day. Malfoy Manor stood proud in its place in Wiltshire, a fresh coat of white sharply contrasting with the black shingles of the manor. Children were running about, yelling and waving around toy wands that had a large variety of colored glitter coming from the tips as adults stood off to the side near the hedges, both watching their children and having more mature conversations while doing so.

The wards around the manor accepted another guest who had Apparated to the gate in a flurry of black robes. He strode past the gates and readjusted the ribbon that was on the package that was held in his potion-stained hands. The package in question was wrapped in emerald paper, folded precisely over a rectangular box, and had a silver ribbon tied around it with a neat bow on the top. The man who held it seemed to be accepting of it, for he continued walking down the path after a moment of contemplation.

He didn’t seem to notice the young blonde boy who was running full force towards him, a wizard’s hat askew and only staying on because of the string under his chin, until he ran straight into the taller man’s legs. “Uncle Sev! You made it!” The boy yelled exuberantly into the dark fabric of the man’s robes, his statement muffled and barely understood.

“Yes, yes, I would hardly forgive myself had I missed my godson’s seventh birthday.” Severus said in a placating if not sarcastic tone, looking over Draco’s head with a slightly annoyed expression. Draco pulled himself out of his godfather’s robes and gave him an extremely excited grin before his attention was taken by the box in the man’s hand. He seemed to be vibrating in excitement at the sight of his godfather, which put him off slightly but he then attributed the added energy from the sugar that was undoubtedly coursing through the child’s veins.

“Is that my birthday present?” The boy asked in as innocent a tone he could manage. Severus had to smirk at the attempt and shrugged in a noncommittal way, looking up and seeing Lucius walking towards him.

“Perhaps if young boys would get back to their parties, they would find out sooner.” Lucius told his son with a smirk, looking to his friend with a raised eyebrow. “Severus, always a pleasure to see you.” This statement was said as an older brother would to their younger siblings who they hadn’t seen in an elongated time. Severus huffed and watched as Draco ran down the path and towards the party that could be heard behind the hedges. He set a brisk pace towards the party himself, Lucius walking beside him with a smile on his face.

“What do you need Lucius?” The Potions Master asked with a roll of his eyes after a couple moments of silence.

“What? Can I not walk with my good-“

“Your smile gave you away as needing something. You never let your smiles reach your eyes.” Severus told him with a huff. Lucius let his head fall back in sadness, as though he could hardly believe that Severus could believe such things of him, before snapping it back up.

“Oh fine, I do need something. How long has it been since you’ve touched your Defense Against the Dark Arts text?” Severus’s eyebrow rose as he looked to Lucius and he did some mental math, nodding his head from side to side for a moment before telling him,

“It’s been about five years, why?” He asked as they went to the main garden, tastefully decorated with various streamers over some of the tree tops and bushes.

“Did this research ever touch on faes?” Lucius asked, looking to Severus as he put the package on the table that held a large variety of others, all of them in various color schemes. Severus again looked off into the sky before back at Lucius.

“A bit, not a lot is known about them other than that there are four types of them. Magic comes in fours as they say.” He told him.

“And in sevens.” Lucius added with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course.” Severus said, nodding. “Why the sudden curiosity?” He looked over at Draco and saw the little boy running about, as little boys did, but he realized that the boy had even more energy than he normally did. It was as if his body simply could not keep up with the energy that was radiating from him. The man’s eyes narrowed a bit and he looked back at Lucius, who was waiting patiently for once for his attention.

“Draco has shown signs of having fae blood in him. You probably noticed all of the energy he has now, that’s his magic reacting with his natural power, it’ll slow down but since this is the first real burst it’s playing with his body and energy levels.” Lucius explained calmly. “Another thing that I actually needed to discuss with you, Severus, is something that involves Draco. I’ve been looking into more things about this fae business and I found that his magic will only grow stronger as he grows physically.”

Severus nodded and looked at him in expectation. “Of course, Lucius, you of all people would understand such things. It’s the simple law of magic. As a magical being grows physically, their magical cores must grow to accommodate their power. It’s a simple thing.” Severus said.

“Well for you it would be.” Lucius said with a roll of his eyes. “But as I continued researching this, I found that faes also have mates.” He looked to Severus, who had gone scarily blank of face. “They do this mostly to balance out the magic that is overwhelming them. Apparently in past cases, if they were without a mate, their magic overthrew their bodies and they went insane from the struggle that their magical core was going through.” Lucius said gravely, looking at his friend who was still blank of face.

“So, you’ve been trying to find Draco’s mate early on to try and help stave off the magic struggle?” Severus asked him after a moment.

“I would never put it so bluntly, but yes. I was looking for someone who was obviously powerful, so I thought a child with an equal creature inheritance would help since they would balance the other out. Or so I assume.” The Potions Master seemed to think about this for a few minutes, before shrugging.

“Valid hypothesis. So, who were you under the illusion might be appropriate for your son? Parkinson perhaps?” Severus asked, looking to the pug-faced girl. She didn’t seem to be of any higher magical prowess than any of them and he could see no beginnings of any kind of creature inheritance in her even though she had turned seven several weeks ago.

“No, she is merely a witch. No creature blood in there.” Lucius told him.

“Zabini? Those Italians.” Severus said, looking towards the dark skinned boy as he ran with Draco, laughing happily. He didn’t seem to have any sort of magical beginnings either.

“No, though I do agree with your sentiments on the Italians.” The blonde man said, pointing at Severus with a raised eyebrow and half a smirk. Severus went through the list of several other pureblood families and the children who would be near Draco’s age. Each time he was given a negative. “I give up. I can think of no other family who has a child who would be appropriate for Draco’s age.” Severus said finally, giving his friend an angry glance to show just how frustrated he was by admitting this. “Unless you’re thinking of bonding Draco with someone twice his age.” Lucius’s attention was taken by something over his shoulder and Severus turned to look and see what it was. At the gate, Remus Lupin stood with a small child who was trying to hide himself behind him and just the beginnings of a head peeking around his leg, with familiar bright green eyes staring out in curiosity. All of them recalled the incident that had come with Remus Lupin adopting Harry Potter, but perhaps most potently of them all was Severus, who had been there that fateful day that it had all begun.

_Severus watched as diligently as a sentry, silently waiting as Remus awoke from his troubled sleep, the tawny haired man blinking in confusion at the stern grey wolf who stood in the corner in wait for him to acknowledge him. “Hello there.” Remus said gruffly as he slowly got up from his curled up form, his knees and spine popping. “I don’t recognize you.” He told him, wrapping his arms around his frame and kneeling so that he could see the wolf better. “Will you tell me who you are? I can tell you aren’t just a normal wolf. You couldn’t be for the things you’ve done for me in the past.” Severus stood silent and looked at him with the same black eyes that he had in his human form. “I guess you won’t. Thanks though.” Remus continued with a half smile before his smile fell and his ears perked up. “That’s odd. There’s… cub, what are they doing to my cub?” Remus fell with his chest grazing the ground and wrapped both arms over his head. He looked back up and his eyes had gone yellow like when he was a wolf. Severus blinked several times in confusion as a growl mixed with a howl escaped the werewolf’s lips. “They’re hurting my cub. My cub.” He said in a low tone. He went to the entrance of the cave and started running full-force down the incline of the hill. Severus followed after him and quickly went into the small forest to transform into his normal form. He had already learned how to transform from his wolf form to his human form without losing his clothes, so it was all the better for him when he went back out to the clearing and Remus was looking at him with confusion. “Severus, when did you get here?”_

_“Not of importance, Lupin. You said something about your cub. That would be the Potter child since Potter senior was a part of your pack and he’s dead. You’d be the next in line.” Severus said hurriedly, looking at Remus with strong conviction in his eyes. Remus’s eyes flickered with understanding and he nodded. “I already know where he’s at; I never thought to go since I was under the illusion that he was fine. But a werewolf’s instincts are never wrong.” Remus nodded and took Severus’s forearm. “I’m going too.” He said bluntly, black eyes locking on gold and the dark man nodding in understanding. “I would expect no less.” A smirk curved Severus’s face in such a way that made his crooked nose almost look normal and him look some form of regal and, dare he think, handsome? However, he turned away and Apparated the two of them to the corner of Privet Drive, unthinkingly copying the events of six years prior._

_They looked to the house and hummed. It seemed like a perfectly normal home, a place that Severus up to that point had assumed would be a place of spoiling and arrogance-building for Harry. However, there was a boiling in his stomach that did not settle right, making him shudder for a moment as they strode across the street and straight to Number 4. “That’s odd. If I can get through so easily, what stops a true Death Eater or any wizard for that matter?” Severus muttered to himself, looking down at the snow covered grass and the swept away driveway. “I’m going to go around the perimeter, just to see what there might be.” He told the other wizard, taking a sharp right and going past the front of the house and around the side, mentally making notes of the almost religiously perfect fence that was painted so blindly white that he had to wince at its brightness as it bounced off the snow. He went into the backyard and felt his heart stop in pain for what he found._

_In the backyard, chained to the tree as though he were nothing more than a dog, Harry Potter sat on the freezing ground, with nothing more than a thin blanket on his shoulders. Even with that, he could not believe such things would help against the cold. The little boy looked at him with wide-eyed wonder and was breathing heavily in shock at the sight of him. “Wh-Who are you?” He asked with wide eyes, wisps of white flowing from his mouth as he said this. “I’ll be right back.” Severus turned on his heel and quickly went to Remus, who was waiting by the side of the house and looking at the dark haired man in confusion._

_“Severus, why do you look like you’ve seen Nearly Headless Nick’s Head-on-a-hinge trick one too many times?” Severus just shook his head and motioned for the werewolf to follow him. The two emerged into the backyard and Severus could see the hair on the back of Remus’s neck, and some of it actually on the top of his head, rising in anger at the injustice done to his cub. Harry looked at both of them in shock, as though he couldn’t believe that Severus had actually followed up on his word. Severus knelt down in front of Harry and quickly did a Cutting Charm on the chain that held him to the tree. Next, he transfigured the thin and holey blanket into a long flowing cloak with green accents on the inside and over the edges and placed it gently on the young boy’s shoulders, quickly clasping it to his neck with a tenderness Remus had never seen from him before. He then cast a series of charms on the cloak and Harry snuggled into it with wide-eyed wonder. He asked something that Remus could not place and Severus told him in too low a tone for Remus to understand. The Potions Master then took Harry’s face in his hands and gently kissed his forehead as he got up and Harry got up as well. He stood with feet apart, hands behind his back, or so Remus assumed considering the cloak was so large that it hung down to the ground and pooled at his petite feet, and a curious expression on his face. His attention was caught by Severus turning on his heel sharply and striding towards the backdoor, drawing his wand and waving it high above his head so that the door flew through its frame, the hinges being broken as though they were nothing more than paper and wood splitting, and landed with a thud in the kitchen. Remus soothed Harry when he jumped, obviously not expecting such a strong reaction._

_“Always good to see you, Tuney.” Severus’s voice was so low and rumbling that Remus had to take a moment to remember to breathe. A high pitched squeak that sounded like a mouse being stepped on caused Remus to gather Harry into his arms, picking him up as if he weighed nothing (which he didn’t) and walking into the house, him soothing the child while the boy shook. They walked into the kitchen and Remus saw Severus standing over a fallen Petunia, his wand at her throat and a wind that could only be influenced by magic roaring around them. “You dare hurt your own nephew? You dare treat him as though he were nothing? Do you not know all of the people who yearned for your opportunities? Do you not see all that he will be?” Severus bellowed at her. Harry shook even more and hid his face in Remus’s shoulder as the werewolf watched in shocked silence._

_He would deny later that he had never been more scared or more awed by this performance._

Both of them looked to each other in respect, Severus nodding his head and smirking as Harry’s eyes lit up at the sight of him. He obviously remembered Severus’s role in getting him out of that house from hell. Harry brought his thumb to his mouth and began to suck on it as he looked at Severus through the fringe of his hair. His other hand held a dark grey bunny plushie close to his side. That plushie had been the first toy that Harry had ever been given and it was clear that he would not let it go for anything. Then Severus remembered the conversation he had been having moments ago and he looked to Lucius with suspicion. “Him?” He asked simply.

Lucius nodded solemnly.

The children, having seen another child arrive, quickly ran towards Harry and Remus, Draco leading the pack with his hat still askew. Remus gently nudged Harry out from behind his leg and Draco was the first to ask, “Hi, I’m Draco. Well, obviously you’d know that, it’s my party. What’s yours?”

“H-H-Ha-Harry.” The boy had a bit of trouble getting his name out, so terrified he was of the group of children who he didn’t recognize and didn’t know if they would hurt him or not.

The pug faced girl laughed and said cruelly, “He can’t even get his own name out, how pathetic.” Some of the other children laughed and Harry looked up at Remus in an imploring manner for him to help him. Remus was about to say something when Draco spoke up instead,

“Pansy, shut up.” He said sharply. “You wet yourself the first time you ever went to Madame Maitre’s without Blankie, you have no room to talk.” He told her, looking to Harry with a warm smile. “Do you want to go somewhere special? I don’t think we’ll be doing much until my father and Uncle Sev finish talking and that could take hours.“ He made it clear that this could happen by making both of his hands into puppets and snapping them back and forth as though they were people talking. Harry smiled a bit, revealing three of his teeth in various places knocked out.

“Y-yeah. Okay.” He said softly, letting Draco lead him from the main garden, though he looked over his shoulder at his guardian, who was motioning for him to go on with a small smile. Harry followed Draco obediently through the garden path, silent as the blonde attempted to learn more about him. “So, you’re Harry Potter?”

“Nuh-uh, Lupin now.” Harry said softly, bringing his other arm to wrap around his plushie. He wasn’t used to disagreeing with anyone, but that was the greatest thing in the world to him and he couldn’t stand the idea of someone thinking he was a part of that name any longer.

“Oh, right.” Draco seemed disappointed by that correction. Harry wondered if he should take it back. He couldn’t afford not to have a friend. Even though he was sure that the other boy probably wouldn’t want to be with a freak like him. The one who could play with trees and understand animals as they ran away from his terror of a cousin, tell them where to hide and how. Definitely not someone who deserved friends. They walked into a smaller garden, a circular clearing with rose bushes and a cobblestone path that continued on towards Malfoy Manor. Draco sat on one of the oak benches that had a black iron welding around it and motioned for Harry to sit next to him. Harry slowly sank next to him and pulled his plushie into his lap.

“Do you want to see a trick I can do?” Draco asked, smiling at him with a wide grin. Harry hesitantly nodded, wondering what sort of trick the boy could do. Draco turned towards the bush that was right behind their bench and with a careful hand; he detached one of the roses’ heads from its vine. The black haired boy’s pointed ears arched at the cry that escaped the flower from this detachment. They relaxed as he watched the other boy carefully cup his hands, one over the other but not crushing the flower, and hold them there for a few moments. As he let go, he revealed the formerly alive flower to be completely made of ice, the ice glistening in the summer sun but not melting. Harry blinked in surprise and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

“That’s amazing.” He told him, nodding his head. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to show his own gift, but he looked down at the rose then up at Draco before saying softly, “I can do something like that too.” He bit his lip and brought his rabbit stuffie closer to his chest to try and protect himself should the other boy retaliate harshly. Rather than that, Draco’s eyes lit up and he transferred the rose from his palm to Harry’s.

“Okay, show me.” He said with a wide smile. Harry continued to bite his lip as he held the rose gently in his hands, covering it with one over the other and closed his eyes in concentration. He opened them as he looked up at Draco and revealed the ice rose to have a healthy green vine gently hugging the rose as it wove around it. Draco’s jaw dropped and he looked up at him in shock. “That is amazing! Do you think we could do more?” He asked, eyes wide with wonder. Harry smiled at him and nodded, sitting a bit more comfortably and sitting his plushie aside so he had both hands at the ready.

Closer to an hour had passed before the group of children and adults realized that the birthday boy was not to be seen. “Lucius, go find Draco and tell him it’s time for presents.” Narcissa told her husband as he finished off a story that left Remus chuckling and shaking his head.

“Honestly Lucius, how you Slytherins know everything about each other is simply astounding. I cannot see Severus having problems in Arithmacy of all things.”

“Well, I am his Slytherin brother, that’s not that hard to imagine.” Lucius said companionably before nodding to his wife. “Of course dear. Now where would he have gone?” Remus smiled and began walking confidently down the path to the garden, having kept an eye on his adopted son while he was walking away and thus knowing he had to have gone this direction. Lucius nodded and followed beside him, slightly in front but not by far.

The sound of children laughing caught the werewolf’s ears and he moved carefully as to not alert the boys of his presence. He motioned for Lucius to do the same and the blonde haired man did so, carefully moving as they crept closer and peered over the hedge to see their sons. Both of the boys were sitting on the bench, laughing as Harry’s nimble fingers tied the healthy green vines together to make another chain in the crown that he was obviously constructing. Both of them wore crowns of ice roses but no water fell into their eyes. Draco laughed some more as he made another rose turn to ice and both children laughed with glee as he handed it to Harry with a gentle care.

“I have never seen him smile so largely.” Remus said softly, watching his son with a proud smile. He looked down at Harry’s feet and saw the boy’s stuffie, laying forlorn on the other side of the bench and decidedly crumpled, as if it had been forgotten about and pushed aside for a moment.


	2. Playdate from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Malfoy Manor to enjoy a playdate with Draco. Once there, things go from good to bad, horribly quickly.

_June 18th, 1987_

“Uncle Rem, when are we going to go?” Harry asked for what was most likely the fifth time since he had woken up that morning. It had taken a bit of doing, mostly in an attempt to work around Remus’s lycanthropy which had plagued him a week before and to try and make sure that Harry would be going to a decent primary school come the school year, but he had finally been able to correspond with Lucius and get a play date set up.

“After you eat, cub.” Remus told him as he transferred the eggs that were being cooked onto a plate and motioned for Harry to take his. Harry moved slowly, as if afraid of Remus, before quickly grabbing his plate and sitting back at the small two-person table that was against the wall. While the boy was getting better about not being scared of Remus, he was still skittish when it came to food and his responsibilities in the house. Nearly three days after he had been adopted by the werewolf, Remus had awoken at six AM to the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. He went into the kitchen in confusion and saw little Harry had pulled up a stool from the pantry and found the tools needed to begin cooking. He later learned that this was the time that the boy’s aunt had forced him awake from his cupboard (the revelation of where Harry had been sleeping had sparked intense anger in the werewolf when learned of) and prepare breakfast. If he didn’t have it ready by six forty-five he would face “punishments”. The boy had yet to go into detail about this and Remus was unsure if he wanted to hear of them at all.

Remus blinked back into the present as Harry wolfed down the food with a clear intent of being finished quickly. His shoulders were hunched over the table as he brought the silverware quickly up and down from the plate, the metal scrapping against the plate in a quick and uniform pace. It was as if he were terrified that the food would be taken from him at any moment. “Calm down, Harry I won’t take it from you.” Remus said reassuringly. The little boy looked up at him with a mixture of unsure understanding and fear. He tried to eat more slowly, but he ended up falling back into his habit of eating as quickly as he could and finishing in record time. He got up and scurried past the coat cupboard to his room, not even thinking for a moment to stop there as he had when he had first come to this little cottage.

A few moments later, the boy returned and looked up to Remus for approval. It was clear that he had tried his hardest to comb his hair, though it still stuck out at every angle and several curls fell into his eyes even as he shook his head from side to side to try and separate them. He wore a light red t-shirt and a pair of simple denim shorts and a pair of trainers that were still untied. “Do I look okay, Uncle Rem?” The werewolf had learned early on that Harry craved approval and Remus nodded to Harry.

“You look adorable. Just tie your shoes and then we’ll head on.” He told him, the little boy quick to obey and tie his shoes. His slight fingers worked easily with the simple knot before he stood and looked up at Remus with wide-eyed adoration. It sent a stab of warmth through his heart, the knowledge that Harry trusted him so and yearned for his opinion. He wondered vaguely if this would continue, but he would just have to wait and see.

Remus picked up the petite boy and put him on his hip as he went to the Floo that was centered in the middle of the small sitting room and said in a clear voice, “Malfoy Manor.”   
Harry hid his face in Remus’s shoulder as the ash and flames swirled around them and they landed in the Manor’s main fireplace room. The little boy’s eyes quickly lit up as Remus carried him through the threshold of the fireplace and Harry quickly wiggled himself down so that he stood on his own two feet when Draco arrived and grinned to the other boy. “’Ello, Harry.” Draco said enthusiastically as he went forward. Harry stepped back unthinkingly and Draco stopped short with wide eyes.

“Hello, Draco.” He said with a half-smile. Draco smiled back and moved forward. Harry’s plushie had made an appearance again and was still in Harry’s hands as Draco took him by the elbow and started trying to pull him out of the room. Harry’s breath hitched even though he obviously did not mean to and he pulled back desperately with wild eyes. Draco looked at him in confusion and Remus moved forward to comfort his son when the blonde boy moved faster and spoke in a low comforting tone, “Tranquilla, carissime.” The boy’s hands went to cup the other boy’s face and he looked at Harry with firm but kind eyes.

Harry visibly calmed and his eyes brightened after a moment of silence. “Alright, let’s go.” He said with a grin, taking Draco’s hand in his and letting himself be led out the door. Remus stood there for a few moments, unsure of what he should do or what had happened exactly, but found that his wondering could come to an end for he saw none other than Severus Snape making his way down the hallway opposite of the doorway.

“Severus.” Remus called, walking towards him with a half smile. The dark haired man turned and looked at him in wonder before smirking at him in that same stomach-curling manner that he had done before.

“Lupin. Play date with Draco then?” He asked. “The Parkinson girl is here as well, she wanted to play with my godson.” Severus told him as Remus’s face grew slightly pale.

“She was the one who teased Harry about his stutter… wasn’t she?” Severus saw the worry in Remus’s face and realized that this was terrifyingly true.

“She was.”

“Oh hell.” The Potions Master muttered to himself. “Let’s stay away for now, just to see what happens.” Remus looked obviously conflicted and had nearly started up the large marble staircase only to be withheld by a strong hand on his chest. They stood in the foyer for a few moments, contemplating to themselves in silence, waiting to see what would happen in the playroom not a floor above them.

The playroom in question was a large octagon-shaped room with several types of toys all around. A small train track that went all around the room had a scarlet colored train chugging along and Harry was captivated by it with Draco beside him, both of them watching the train as it went along the track. “This is so cool. I always liked trains; they were always neat to me.” Harry told him, craning his neck to continue his watch of the train as it went around Draco and continued on. Pansy sat beside Draco and looked positively bored, occasionally sighing dramatically and huffing.

“Yeah, this one is cool because it makes me think of the Hogwarts Express.” Draco told him, obviously taking great joy out of seeing the other boy so happy.

“The what?” Harry asked, slightly embarrassed that he didn’t know what it was. Pansy sighed dramatically again as Draco sent her an annoyed glance before telling Harry, “The Hogwarts Express is the train that we’ll take when we get older and get to go to Hogwarts. It’ll be great.” Harry smiled at the description. “Uncle Sev goes there because he works there, he isn’t there now obviously since its summer, but he’s the Head of the best house in Hogwarts. At least that’s what I think. Slytherin. Where the true and cunning reside in stride.” Draco said proudly, jutting his chin forward and grinning. Harry grinned as well and Pansy looked at Draco adoringly.

“I want to be in that house so terribly.” Pansy told him.

“I don’t know what house I would like to be in the most.” Harry said, crossing his legs Indian style and smiling at both of them. His guardian had told him wonderful tales of Gryffindor and the friends he had made there, but he didn’t want to be separated from Draco. Pansy sighed at the statement that Harry gave before turning her attention back to Draco.

“Let’s do something else than this boring train stuff.” She said in a whiny tone that reminded Harry very much of his cousin before he left. He couldn’t say he liked it and his mouth turned into a frown at the memory of the other boy before Draco sighed and asked her what she wanted to do. “Let’s play house.” She said decisively. Both boys groaned at the idea and Pansy crossed both of her arms over her chest in anger. “It’ll be fun. We can do it for your mummy and daddy and Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin.” Pansy told them, smiling as if it were the greatest idea there ever could be. The boys groaned again and the girl rolled her eyes as she dragged them out of the playroom, intent on playing.

Severus had managed to coax Remus into going into the lounge, sitting down and having a couple of the biscuits that the house elf had set out for them. Lucius and Narcissa had joined them and a pot of coffee and some mugs filled with the drink were on various surfaces at the adults’ request. The Malfoy patriarch kept Remus entertained with embarrassing stories of Severus’s years at Hogwarts and more than once the Potions Master had Silenced the blonde haired man with a flick of his hand with his pale skin just barely tinted with pink. “Would you be silent about my Hogwarts experience, just once? I didn’t have good marks in Arithmacy but if it weren’t for the fact I was and am superb in Potions, you would have spent your last year at Hogwarts in a perpetual hangover.” Severus snapped at him. The lounge was silent for a few moments before Lucius began chuckling and Severus looked down, his chuckle reverberating low in his chest.

This was when the children decided to enter the room, with Draco pushing Pansy’s hand off of his arm with a frown. Harry stood beside Draco and he didn’t seem happy about Pansy’s insistence on her holding Draco’s arm either. The adults looked to the trio, Remus with curious eyes and the others with slight worry. Having two future Slytherins and Harry in the same play group was starting to seem like a bad idea indeed.

“Pansy wanted to play house.” Draco said with his arms crossed over his chest and him looking away in annoyance. “And she wanted to show you all.” He told them, still with an annoyed look on his features.

“Mmhmm, I’m the Mummy, Draco is the Daddy, and…” Draco looked at her in wonder, curious as to what she thought Harry’s part should be. “And Harry will be the crup.” She said, smiling. Draco gave her another annoyed glance and Harry simply waved him off. The black haired boy fixed his glasses so that they sat correctly before going to his hands and knees. He wiggled his backside for effect and Remus couldn’t help but chuckle. The boy simply couldn’t be bothered to care about how ridiculous he looked if it meant he could play with his friends.

Draco looked to Pansy in warning before running a hand through Harry’s hair and smiling at the effect. Harry’s head fell back in contentment and he grinned up at the blonde, silently telling him that it was alright. Pansy sighed as she moved forward and started the game.

“Welcome home, dear.” Pansy said happily, kissing Draco on the cheek. The seven year old made a face of disgust and quickly wiped the kiss off with the back of his hand, to the adults’ amusement.

“Hello, dearest.” He said, continuing to pet through Harry’s hair. “Has our… crup been good today?” He asked, obviously still thinking it ridiculous that he would call Harry such a thing.

“Oh, he’s been fine. But I think he might have tites.” Remus’s eyebrow rose at the use of the term of the parasite. Tites were a wizarding version of muggle ticks, but they were usually exclusive to crups.

“Oh, really?” Draco looked at her in bemusement and a bit of worry.

“Yeah, but I read in the paper that there is a great way to get rid of them.” Pansy said, smiling as she went to the tea service that was set up and taking the pot that held the hot coffee.

“Pansy-“ Severus warned as he moved closer and held a hand out for the pot. He was certain the girl didn’t recognize what she held especially since the pot had been charmed so they wouldn’t burn themselves holding it.

“Pouring water over them is best.” She said, ignoring Severus and upending the pot onto Harry’s head. The boy cried out once as the hot liquid splashed over his head and face and he brought his hands to his face. The adults quickly got up and went to their separate children. Narcissa scolded Pansy harshly for her behavior and vowed that her parents would hear about this. Lucius went to his son, who seemed to be trying to calm Harry. Draco tried to follow Severus as he took Harry in his arms and Remus followed close behind, Flooing into St. Mungo’s, but Lucius held him back.

All of the healers immediately rushed to Harry and took him from the Potion Master’s arms to treat him. Lucius and Narcissa quickly arrived with Draco looking around for the other boy frantically. His grey eyes were only for his friend, hoping to see him somewhere in the large hospital. “Where is he? Where did they take him?” He asked, turning around the lobby with his hands running through his hair and turning in frantic circles. “Dove si trova? Non parlare di lui essere male!” Draco said, clearly unaware that he had shifted into another language that no one around him understood and distressed that he did not know where Harry was.

A Healer came forward and asked, “Mr. Lupin.” Remus went forward and talked quietly with the woman for a few moments before nodding and motioning for the party to come towards him.

“He’s very lucky, Mr. Lupin. Whoever thought to put a cool object on his face was very smart to do so.” She told the parent as everyone else came forward. The adults looked amongst each other in confusion and Lucius voiced what everyone was thinking,

“None of us put a cool object on his face. We were more focused on getting here.” The Healer was surprised by this information and led all of them with her to the curtained off section of the Emergency Section. Harry sat in one of the beds, holding his bunny plushie close to his chest and watching as an Assistant took his vitals.

  
“He was severely malnourished before he came into our care; we are still working on getting him to an appropriate weight.” Severus said sharply at the look he saw the look given to Remus as the vitals seemed less than appropriate. Harry began gnawing at the ear of his bunny plushie, continuing to let his eyes roam over the room. Draco came up to him and sat next to him on the bed, watching the smaller boy squirm.

  
“Are you okay, Harry?” Draco asked worriedly.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry’s voice seemed detached, as though he were away from the world. He continued gnawing on his bunny, simply looking out at the curtain that went in front of the bed. “She was trying to humiliate me.” He looked to Draco and his bunny fell from his mouth. “She wanted me to seem less to you. Am I?”

  
“No.” Draco shook his head at Harry and pulled him close, avoiding his injuries that were over his face and head.

  
In the end, Harry stayed in the hospital for the rest of the night and Draco stayed with him, both of them eventually falling asleep in the same bed, Harry wrapped in Draco’s embrace.


	3. Sweet Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Diagon Alley turns into a trip down memory lane

_LOCAL CITIZEN’S OUTRAGE_  
 _by Rita Skeeter_  
  
 _This past week during an innocent visit to a friend’s house, Harry Potter’s day turned from wonderful to horrible in a matter of moments when he was accidentally burned by a tea service. Having rushed him to Saint Mungo’s, the boy’s guardian Remus Lupin was righteously worried for him. After being patched up and taken home, Lupin could not imagine what would happen next._  
  
 _Within the days that followed the incident, a child abuse report was sent against Mr. Lupin about the malnutrition and overall unhealthiness of the child as reported by one of the Healers who cared for Mr. Potter, despite the reasons that the child’s former Muggle guardians were abusive which were already stated before treatment was given. Family friend and confirmed bachelor of the pair, Severus Snape was righteously upset about this turn of events and quickly went to the Ministry in defense of Potter’s guardian. No comment will be given at this time about what was precisely said and Potions Master Snape refuses comment at this time._  
  
 _It gives one a moment of pause to wonder how many Muggleborn children are under the same conditions but the consequences are not seen until they have entered Hogwarts._  
  
As Harry still needed to get his uniform for Madame Maitre’s Primary School for Young Wizards and Witches, the odd duo made their way into Diagon Alley for the first time. Harry had clung to his bunny and Remus’s hand with a vice grip as they entered the marketplace, but now it loosened slightly in his curiosity. His eyes were bright as he looked at all of the people who passed him with variously coloured packages and odd things being called out. Prices for potions ingredients and books, all of them were intermingled in the discussions of the day.

“Did you read about Harry Potter-“

“Yeah, he was saved by Severus Snape and-“

“Five Sickles for that? It’s not even the right colour!”

“Staying and was adopted with Remus Lupin, I always liked him, he was such a kind boy when we were in Hogwarts-“

“Four Galleons a pound for this? It was killed three weeks ago!”

“I can’t believe those muggles would hurt such a kind-“

“Twenty sickles for zumberbeen roots, god help anyone who actually wants to get something done!”

“Muggles are so odd-“

“Did you see the report?”

“Fifteen pounds for The Twistgate Affair? Merlin who picks these prices?”

Harry could pick out these discussions as Remus picked him up and set him on his hip as he went through the crowd. Slowly people recognized the black haired boy and he quickly hid his face in his guardian’s shoulder with his bunny up to protect him. A single glare from the werewolf made any enthusiasts back away and let him through. Harry stayed hidden or as well as he could from his position, until they arrived at Madam Malkin’s. As the door closed, Remus set a small charm on the stool that Harry clamoured onto at the tailor’s insistence so no one beyond her or him would disturb him. Harry seemed fascinated by the proceedings, him moving his arms and body accordingly to Madam Malkin’s instructions. He crossed his eyes to try and see the ruler as it went down his face and then around his head and he followed the slithering ruler with his eyes as it went to his feet and wrapped around them there.

Finally when all was said and done, Harry stepped off the stool and went to Remus, smiling. “That ruler is odd, Uncle Rem.” He told him as he reached his arms up and Remus picked him up, setting him on his hip. “It went everywhere. Do all of them do that?” He asked in curiosity.

“No, hers is just charmed so she can get your uniform just right.” Remus told him. He looked to Madam Malkin and quickly wrote down their address to where Harry’s uniform should be shipped to. _Moonlit Cottage, Kensworth, England._ Madam Malkin nodded at the address and pinned it to her notes of Harry’s measurements. “Here is the thirty five pounds.” Remus said, pulling out the gold bag that he had gotten earlier in the week and placing the coinage on the counter.

“Thank you for your business, men.” Madam Malkin said, smiling at both of them.

“Bye, Madam Malkin. Thank you.” Harry said as they left the shop and waved with a grin. The older woman smiled fondly and wiggled her fingers in a wave to him. “She seems nice.” Harry told his guardian as they stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the crowds to pass so they could get to the other side where the ice cream shop sat. Remus raced the two of them over to the ice cream shop and picked Harry up onto his hip as he answered,

“Yes, she’s very wise, but rather strict as well.” The two went into the shop and immediately they heard the proprietor from the back.

“Remus Lupin.” The large man roared as he came from the back and appeared behind the counter that held the multi-coloured ice creams. “I haven’t seen you since my grandson’s birth!”

“It has been quite a time, hasn’t it?” Remus said complacently, smiling to Mr. Fortesque as he came from behind the counter and wrapped the lean man and Harry by default in a bone crushing embrace. Harry squeaked from under the arms around him and Mr. Fortesque backed away enough to look at the small boy.

“And who is this then?” Harry looked up at him through the fringe of his hair and the large man scoffed. “It can’t be. Is this Lily’s son?” He looked to Remus, who nodded. “Well, put me in a dress and call me Mindy, the last time I saw you your mum was yelling at your da so loud that we could hear her down the Pediatric Ward’s hallway. Swore she would never let him touch her again, she did, which was amusing for all involved to hear. Of course, little Alice did the same thing to poor Frank, James and Frank were banding together in their fear of their wives. If I recall, you didn’t give any condolences to either of them.” The man said, looking to Remus. The lycanthrope chuckled and shrugged.

“He deserved it and besides that, it’s always fun hearing the sweet Alice Longbottom curse like a sailor.” He said unapologetically.

Harry was more fascinated by the story about his mum and he asked softly, “You knew my mum?”

“Well, of course I did. My Alice and her were as close as any two girls could be. She, Marlene and Alice were inseparable through all of their Hogwarts years, they were right up there with your little group if I recall correctly.” Mr. Fortesque said, looking to Remus for confirmation. The man chuckled and nodded.

“The Lionesses were up there with the Marauders, I’ll give you that. Your mum was the leader of the Lionesses, though she would never admit it. Alice was like me in a way when it came to being the brains behind the operations and Marlene was the voice and Lily was the operator of it all. No wonder your dad fell head over heels for her by fifth.” Remus shook his head at the thought of his friend and Harry was wide eyed.

“But not even the Lionesses could beat the Circle.” The door opened and Severus appeared in the doorway, obviously having heard the conversation. On his arms he had a few bags from the apothecary down the road and it was clear that he had been on business beforehand. “The Marauders just barely beat us.”

“I’ll give you that Severus, but you have to admit, we were much better when it came to pranks.” Remus said with a smirk to him.

Severus chuckled and shook his head, “You were good at planning, but the Circle beat you in execution. We never got caught, not once.” He said with a smirk of his own.

“Who were the Circle?” Harry asked, looking to Severus now.

The former Slytherin’s eyes grew sad as he told him, “All of us were Slytherins, so we didn’t have much beyond the friendships we managed outside the house. We all needed each other one way or the other, in such a way that we became the family that we all yearned for.

Roddy and Rab were the troublemakers of the group, their telepathy between each other scaring us sometimes if it weren’t so convenient to keep us safe.

“Bella was the enthusiastic one who could get us out of any problem we got ourselves into, very easily finding the secrets that the teachers didn’t want the students knowing and using that to our advantage.

“I was the brains behind most of the operations,” He held his arms out as if this could not be helped. “And I made sure that we never got caught in execution.”

The former Slytherin raised an eyebrow to Remus with a smirk still apparent on his face before continuing. “Lucius was the voice of the group, his ability to twist any accusation to our advantage helping very much with any problem we managed to get into and his ability to debate circles around anyone, save me, helping that as well.

“And then Reg… Regulus was the baby of the group. With his brother ostracizing him and making him feel worse than dirt.” He sent a glare to Remus as though this would help anything now, “It took us months to get him to feel comfortable with us. Once we got him to open up, he became the one with the sick sense of humour who always made sure that our jokes were that, though others might not see it that way.”

He smirked for a moment before it fell, “All of them changed once we got out of Hogwarts and joined the Dark Lord. I can only wonder if maybe something could have been different.” He shook this thought away before looking to Harry, “That was the Circle.”

Harry nodded in contemplation before climbing down from Remus’s frame and going over to the ice cream displays, curious. Mr. Fortesque went behind the counter and began to assist him as Remus turned to Severus. “Thank you for assisting with the whole ordeal with Harry. I know it wasn’t your first initiative to do something like that for me.” Remus told him as he looked over his shoulder at Harry, who was biting his lip as he tried to decide between the multiple treats available.

“After everything that has happened to that child, the idea that our idiots of a Ministry would take him away is at best barbaric and at worst idiotic.” Severus told him, also watching the child. “You are the best thing for him, you realize?” He looked to Remus now and gold met black as he continued, “You saved him, he needs you.” He said solemnly.

A spark of a certain something went through Remus suddenly as he continued looking in Severus’s eyes, not focusing on anything around him. He told him softly, “You saved him too.” Remus then jerked away as though shocked and quickly went to help Harry make his selection, his hair standing up on the back of his neck and his heart pounding as he felt Severus’s eyes stay on his frame before leaving with the ring of a bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of today (April 25), I'll be updating this story every Tuesday and Thursday rather than just on Thursdays. There's just too much of this story for me not to begin updating more often or I'll be forty when I'm done.


	4. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's horizons broaden as he meets the Weasley clan and becomes fast friends with the wrong people. If they could be considered as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry that I forgot to update yesterday. This and the next one are my apology present to you.

_July 5 th 1987_

Remus was able to push that encounter out of his mind as more things occurred. The accusation that spread against him had died mysteriously, most likely in an attempt to let die the fact that the Ministry hadn’t a clue that the Boy-Who-Lived was being abused in his former guardian’s house. Remus truly didn’t mind so long as he was able to keep Harry with him, after a pantomime of proceedings which ultimately told him that Harry Potter was his legally even though he had already gone through it once.

The second thing that occurred came in the form of a letter, covered with raspberry jam on the back and a few coffee stains over the words.

_Dear Remus,_

_It has been much too long since I have seen you and especially with the recent events, I would love if you could come to the Burrow with Harry so we can catch up. Send a response soon or just Floo. All of the children are here and they would adore meeting Harry as well. Ron is around Harry’s age, I hope the two of them might get along._

_Do write back soon._

_Molly Weasley_

Considering how Harry’s interaction with children his age stayed primarily with Draco, Remus decided that such a date would be good for his son. Harry was excited for the playdate as well, though the lycanthrope saw that trepidation in his son’s eyes as he stood by the Floo, his grey plushie once again in his arms. The rabbit, who Remus finally learned to be dubbed “Buns”, had been staying in Harry’s room for most of the time, but apparently the change needed Buns’s assistance.

Harry clung to Remus as they arrived at the Burrow, the sound of loud footsteps and equally loud voices breaking through. Remus slowly unwound the boy from his frame as two boys who looked alike but had to be a year older than Harry came bounding down the stairs and skidded to a stop at the sight of the two of them. Harry stood in front of Remus, his eyes wide at the sight of both of them.

“Hello!” Fred said, smiling. “I’m Fred.”

“I’m George.”

“We’re related.” Both of them said together. Harry laughed softly and the vice grip on Remus’s trousers lessened slightly.

“Mum told us to be nice to you-“

“But our way of being nice isn’t her definition-“

“So if we say something that isn’t nice-“

“We usually don’t mean to.” Fred finished, Harry’s head bouncing back and forth to keep up with the two of them as they spoke.

“I understand.” Harry said, letting go of Remus’s trousers and moving towards the twins. More footsteps came from the stairs and another redhead appeared, this one being closely followed by a girl with lavender purple hair. Both of them were laughing close together and Harry wondered if they were in a relationship.

“That’s our brother, Charlie.” George said in a stage whisper as he went to Harry’s side. “He’s a sixth year this year.”

“And that’s his best friend, Tonks.” Fred said as he went to Harry’s other side. “Also a sixth year.”

“Mum’s convinced that they belong together.”

“And we agree but-“

“They’re disgusting!” Both eight year olds said together. Harry joined in at the gagging at the thought of such things and all three of them grinned. Charlie and Tonks seemed to realize their audience and Charlie moved forward, smiling at the three of them with a conspirator’s grin of his own.

“Hello, Harry, I’m Charlie. It seems you’ve already met the twins.” Charlie said with a small smile to his younger brothers.

“It’s nice to meet you, Charlie.” Harry said happily, feeling more and more comfortable as time went on. The cacophony of the Burrow seemed to lessen as he recognized more noises and voices and it didn’t seem so discombobulated. Pots bubbled on the oven in the kitchen, an odd scratching came from the roof above them, and pipes rattled and shook in a similar fashion. All of it was finally organized in his mind to his intense relief.

He heard more footsteps on the stairs and this time an older woman came with a little girl in her grasp. The girl seemed a year or so younger than him, but there was a definite defiance in her eye as the woman continued on, “…scaring your brother like that, it is hardly ladylike, Ginerva Weasley!” Ginerva rolled her eyes as soon as the woman’s gaze went away from her and towards the party that had congregated around the Floo. The woman’s eyes lit up at the sight of all of them and she immediately dragged Ginerva along.

“Oh, hello, I see you’ve already met the twins and Charlie.” Mrs. Weasley said enthusiastically. Harry nodded as he went to stand beside Remus. Ginny’s eyes went wide at the sight of Harry and she quickly turned out of her mother’s grasp to run back up the stairs as fast as she could. The black haired boy looked to the brothers in confusion as to what just happened.

“Ah, we forgot.” Fred said, slapping his hand over his forehead.

“Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley clan-“

“Has an itsy bitsy-“

“Teeny tiny-“

“Barely existent-“

“Crush on you.” The twins said together.

“But I don’t even know her.” Harry said in confusion.

“We know.” The twins stated.

“But what can we do?” George said with a shrug. “She’ll be back down in a little while. Or however long it takes her to prank Ron again.”

“We’re so proud.” Fred said, clutching his chest in mock happiness. Another redhead came bounding down the stairs, this one looking more Harry’s age and also clutching a plushie. Harry had forgotten he even had Buns in his hands, but the sight of the teddy bear made the six year old feel less ridiculous for having the rabbit. “Oh, and there’s Ron. Or as we like to call him, little ickle Ronnikens.” He continued, going to Ron and taking him by the cheek and wiggling it for a few moments. Ron pulled away with a frown and a slight blush adorning his cheeks before he turned his attention to Harry.

“Hey.” Ron said simply, giving a half smile.

“Hi.” Harry said, feeling slightly better as time went on in the presence of such company. Charlie and Tonks returned to a discussion about their OWLs and whether they would get decent ones and he looked to Remus, who was watching this entire exchange with a bemused smile, with question clear in his eyes.

“OWLs are a wizarding standardized test. It’s the precursor for the NEWTs, another test.” Remus explained, Fred and George nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, the OWLs stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels and NEWTs stand for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.” Fred said with a grin. Harry looked to Remus, who nodded solemnly.

“Those are the real names? That sounds really odd for a test name.”

“It strikes fear into all who read it.” A new voice said. “Or just hear the word. I can’t even think of going into Potions any more without shuddering at the thought of using newts in them.” This redhead (Harry was realizing that all of them were redheads) smiled at him and told him, “I’m Bill.” Harry was getting slightly tired of having to say his name every time, so he stated in a loud voice that seemed to scare everyone around him,

“I’m Harry! Just so everyone knows.” He said, going back to a normal tone.

“Why did you say that so loudly, dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“So that anyone who meets me will now who I am while I’m here.” Harry told her smartly, smiling innocently. All of the adults laughed and Remus ran a hand through his hair affectionately.

“Good idea, little one.” He said with a half smile. Ginny came running down the stairs and looked at all of them in confusion.

“Who was yelling?” She asked, blushing slightly at the sight of Harry.

“Harry.” Fred said, smiling.

“He didn’t want anyone asking him about his name anymore.” George told her. “So he yelled it out for everyone in our little abode to hear.” He stated, grinning.

“Pretty brilliant if you ask me.” Fred said, running a hand through Harry’s hair affectionately before putting his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders.

“We’ll give him the tour, Mum.” George said, mirroring his brother by putting his arm around Harry’s shoulders as well. Remus chuckled at the sight of Harry grinning at the twins, obviously feeling better by the moment as his grasp on Buns loosened but not so much that he wasn’t holding the rabbit.

“Just be careful.” Mrs. Weasley said with an obvious bit of trepidation at letting the petite boy stay with the two troublemakers.

“What do you take us for, Mum? Criminals?” Fred asked, grinning as he led Harry to the staircase.

“Give us a bit of credit.” George said before leading them up the stairs.

The staircase revealed itself to be a weaving and forever changing staircase, the stairs changing direction and size at a moment’s notice. Harry could not have been more entranced. Finally he got to a room with two beds on opposite sides of a centralized window. A table was behind the door and was covered with a variety of different bottles and plants. A small cauldron was balanced on two stools in front of it and had grey smoke emitting from it. Fred quickly went to it and poured it into a series of vials and took a piece of parchment from a precariously tall tower of papers and wrote down _Test Later_ before sticking it on them pushing them aside.

What followed pushed Harry into an alliance with the two troublemakers of the Weasley clan, both of the redheads readily talking and interacting with the formerly shy boy until he came out of his shell and they were making plans for mischief. Since Fred and George’s handwriting far surpassed Harry’s in reading ability, they wrote a copy for him and grinned as they heard Remus calling for Harry. They patted Harry on the back as they went down the stairs and Fred commented, “It’s been a pleasure working with you, Harry-“

“Hope to see our great work come into fruit soon.” George said, grinning. Harry grinned as well and nodded.

“I’ll tell you the results when they happen.” The black haired boy said as he went to his guardian and Remus looked down at him in wonder and slight worry. The glint in Harry’s eye was all too familiar as it looked much like James shortly before he pulled a prank. Remus worried for whoever it was that the prank was directed towards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this story reaches more and more on my word count, I'm realizing that even twice a week is not enough. So, starting today (May 1) I will be updating three times a week instead of just two. *wild cheers* Come back here every Monday (because we all need something to look forward to on Mondays), Wednesday, and Friday for updates.


	5. A Glimpse of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus babysits Harry and a small accident confirms everything Severus worried about when it came to Harry Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those tags I have about Past Child Abuse? Yeah, those are coming into play starting about this chapter. Read with caution.

_July 11 th 1987_

“But why do you have to go, Uncle Rem?” This wouldn’t be the first time that Remus had to run out for the night for the full moon, but every time, he had to try and explain it to Harry.

“Because, cub, tonight is the night I need to run so that I don’t hurt you or anyone else.” The man said, running a gentle hand through Harry’s hair. An instinct to _protect, shield, cub_ went through him and he knew that soon he would be fighting those very instincts to keep his cub safe. He heard a soft Pop outside and he knew that Severus had arrived. Harry looked at him with pleading eyes, clearly not wanting Remus to go, but the man contented himself to brushing the boy’s hair out of his face instead. A knock came from the door and Remus went to answer, smiling to try and convince both himself and Harry that he would be alright.

As he opened the door, another instinct ran through him, commanding he _mark, claim, mate, MINE._  He pushed this away as he gave a half smile to Severus, who leaned against the doorway with a bored expression. A military style messenger bag was slung over his frame and in his hand a steaming goblet that Remus knew hadn’t spilled a drop during transport was held. He handed it to the werewolf and nodded in welcome as he straightened. The werewolf drank the potion and winced at the taste as he led Severus into the cottage.  

Harry slowly emerged from the kitchen and waved to Severus with a half smile on his face. Despite the foreboding overtures that the man emitted, Harry always seemed at ease with him. Perhaps their first meeting had assisted that, the fact that Severus gave the primary force in saving Harry from the house from hell, but no matter the reason, the green eyed boy seemed well adjusted to seeing the Potions Master. “Hi, Mister Snape.” Harry said.

“Hello, Harry.” Severus said with a nod of his head. He stood stiffly in the sitting room and let his eyes graze over the room. The sitting room was simple, a bookshelf at the far wall with several books and a window beside it, a worn couch at the other wall and a muggle telly sat in the corner between the bookcase and the fireplace. The hallway beside the other side of the fireplace went to the bedrooms, and the opening to the kitchen was beside where they stood. His obsidian eyes landed on Remus’s and again a tightening in Remus’s gut appeared but that could have very well been the Wolfsbane settling there. At least, that was what he told himself. “Is there anything that I need to be told?”

Remus watched as Harry returned to the kitchen and he knew that the boy was going back to his handwriting sheets. “Harry’s working on his handwriting sheets, his handwriting is not the best-“

“He got a mix of Lily’s illegible scribble and Potter’s… equally illegible scribble?” Severus inquired, smirking. Remus chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, but he also seemed to have added in a book-like script into it. It’s rather hard to see where he learned that, but what have you.” Remus said, leaning against the side of the couch. Already the moon was exhausting him, his constant fight to keep the werewolf at bay around this time draining for the man. Severus nodded at the statement and raised his eyebrow to Remus, obviously expecting more. “He doesn’t go to bed until about eight thirty; he’s already had dinner though I usually let him have a small snack before bed.  He takes his Nutrient Potion with that snack; he usually likes having the chocolate biscuits that are in the cupboard, he’ll show you where they are.” Remus tapped his foot against the floor as he thought before continuing, “I think that’s about it. I’ll be back by seven.”

“I know.” Severus said, adjusting his bag on his hip. Remus nodded before looking out of the window, seeing the sky darken from its former yellow and orange sunset to dark blue night. The full moon slowly rose and Remus’s hair rose on the back of his neck. He shook visibly and he looked to Severus. His eyes flared yellow before the normal brown returned. Fear was clear on the werewolf’s face and he turned to look at the kitchen. “Keep him safe.” Remus murmured to Severus’s solemn nod.

The man ran out of the house and Severus quickly set the wards to keep the werewolf at bay. Once finished, Severus sighed and turned away from the door, not wanting to think of the fact that he would have been with the werewolf if not for these circumstances. He sighed and thought about when he began being guardian for the werewolf.

_The flames from the torches that lined the walls flickered off the stone as Severus brought the metal mask to his face and it melded to the contours of his skin. He sighed as he entered the dark chamber where the Death Eater meetings usually commenced.  He took formation beside Lucius, who he could see sway on his feet and his eyes flicker from exhaustion. “Draco keeping you up?” Severus murmured under his breath with a half smirk adorning his face._

_“He’s been contracting colic.” Lucius murmured. “I’ve been staying up all night while he’s crying trying to calm him down. The oddest thing though is that frost has been growing on his cot. And it’s August.” Severus hummed in wonder as he waited for the meeting to begin. More Death Eaters came at the command of the Dark Mark and finally when all were present, the Dark Lord appeared at the front of the chamber. The small chatter that went among the Death Eaters went deathly silent as they watched the leader walk among them. All of them were at attention, hands clasped behind their backs and the silver masks flickering ominously in the torches’ light._

_“My followers…” The Dark Lord began, standing in the middle of the congregation and looking at each of them in turn with his blinding red eyes. “Who among you are Animagi?” Severus pushed forward his personal memories of developing his ability to turn into the grey wolf form, morphing Minerva’s face into a blur and the Forbidden Forest where he practiced into an unrecognizable black haze. All other memories were pushed behind a wall in his mind, his Occulmency shields coming up._

_“I am, my Lord.” Severus stated lowly, keeping his eyes closed as he felt the Dark Lord shift through his memories that he pushed forward._

_“Ah, the lone wolf.” The Dark Lord cooed once he was finished with the memories, pulling out harshly. “A worthy form and very telling of you, follower.”_

_“Thank you, my Lord.” Severus kept his eyes closed as he heard the rustling of the Dark Lord’s robes move closer until he could hear the Dark Lord’s wheezing breath directly in front of him. Others stated their ability, Bella being the most silent surprisingly though he knew that she had a beautiful arctic fox form as she had gone with him to practice when he was still learning. He supposed her pregnancy kept her from doing the missions that before she threw herself whole-heartedly into. Lucius was a white hawk and he also supplied images of his practice. Severus prayed he could blur Minerva’s face enough that the older woman would not be recognized._

_“It is good to see so many of my followers have such… useful abilities. However, I am certain Severus is up for the task I need done. As I am certain you all are aware, Severus is a member of the Order of the Pheonix.” Many of them hissed and sneered at him and the Dark Lord raised a hand to them to silence them. “Yes, yes, his alliance with the Light deserves such loathing, but it is to our advantage. I have to come to the knowledge that Dumbledore has on his side a werewolf.” Any sound that had been in the chamber before, died at this. “A docile werewolf who for years has loathed himself and the wolf that lied within. He has a pack, but they do nothing for the need of the chase, of the desire to kill. This pack of his,” An underlining sneer could be heard at the term “pack”. “Does nothing for him. This is where I believe Severus will do well. He will watch over him, tell us of the wolf’s developments, then report back so that we may decide if he would be better suited for our cause than the one he currently works for.”_

Even after the Dark Lord fell, Severus continued his work with Remus. Every month, he would go to whichever forest that the werewolf decided to change in, change into his own wolf form, and obediently watch over him. He led the werewolf away from the villages, playing chase and acknowledging Remus’s desire to know who he was but not letting him in on the truth.

He blinked out of his memories at the soft clatter and childish curse that escaped the kitchen and he quickly moved forward, curious as to what had caused the boy to have such a reaction. Inside, by the door, a two person table sat and on his knees with a checkerboard rag in hand, Harry was trying to clean up the ink that had spilled from the now sideways and cracked inkpot. His movements were frantic and he visibly shook at the thought of being in trouble. Severus stood there in shock for a few moments, very much aware of the similarities between he and the boy in front of him. To make such a clatter at Spinner’s End when he was growing up would have sent him into such a frenzy.

“Calm down, Harry.” Severus said as he pulled out his wand. Harry looked up at him and his eyes were wild.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He said hurriedly, backing under the table with the rag to his chest. “I was working on my handwriting sheets and I ran out of ink on my quill and it’s really hard to get used to using it and my quill knocked against the inside and before I could stop it, it fell over and I’m really, really sorry.” The little boy looked close to tears as he quickly said his fill, his words blending together and nearly unintelligible by the time he was finished.

“Calm down Harry.” Severus said calmly, waving his wand and having the ink that was spilled quickly siphoned into his wand and repairing the inkpot. He sent it back to sit on the table before going to his knees and motioning for Harry to come out from under the table. Harry shook his head and burrowed further under the table until his back hit the wall. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I made a mess.” Harry whimpered.

“And I cleaned it up, didn’t I?” Severus said in a soothing voice, recognizing his own former actions when he had been a child. He had started to see more of Potter in Harry as time went by with Remus, but it was moments like these that he saw a little boy who was simply scared. Who, had he been allowed to stay in that house, would have been broken by the time he reached Hogwarts. And who was to say that Severus would recognize it? He would merely see the attributes that the child got from his father most likely and disregard any of Lily’s. It hurt him to his core at the mere thought.

Harry brought his thumb to his mouth and began to suck at it as he nodded, looking much younger than he actually was. Severus recognized that the boy was not coming out from under the table any time soon, so he put his wand to the top of his ear and crossed his legs, sitting in front of the boy as he quivered under the table.

It could have been hours, or it could have been minutes, it might have been seconds, but slowly Harry’s hectic breathing slowed and his thumb slowly left his mouth. He slowly crept from under the table and crawled into Severus’s lap. The callous Potions Master wrapped his arms around the terrified boy and rocked him gently, murmuring soft things into his hair and calming the fear that lingered in Harry’s heart.

The boy knew that he was loved. Uncle Remus said it often and slowly he was starting to see it. But Aunt Petunia’s harsh words and Uncle Vernon’s painful lessons were hard to ignore and even harder to forget. He was still learning that love was something that he deserved and not something that only good boys got. Because he wanted so much to be a good boy, he did as he was told and Uncle Remus loved him even when he messed up. And Mister Snape cared for him too. He saved him from Number 4 and the scent of sandalwood and something spicy cooled the heat of his fear.

For a time, he was at peace.


	6. The Best Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns what its like to have a truly good birthday thanks to his friends and family.

_July 31 st, 1987_

“Happy birthday, Harry!” Draco cried as he ran through the Floo, very nearly tackling the birthday boy who grinned at the welcome.

“Thanks, Draco. I’m glad you could come.” Harry said, holding his friend close for a few moments before letting go. The blonde looked very well dressed, a simple short-sleeved green button-down and a pair of dark slacks and his hair carefully combed. It was clear that Narcissa had a part in his attire for the day as Draco squirmed and pulled at the tucked in shirt so that the left side hung out from his slacks. The elder Malfoys sighed at the sight and shook their heads in dismay at their son. Harry was just as well dressed with a nice dark blue t-shirt and a pair of light denims and his hair was at least attempted to be tamed, though curls still abounded from every corner of his head.

“Who else is coming?” Draco wondered, looking around and realizing he was one of the first to arrive.

“You, Mister Snape, your parents, the Weasleys-“

“Ew, the Weasleys? Why would you want them here?” Harry gave Draco a blank look and his eyebrows narrowed.

“Because they’re my friends and besides, Fred and George are brilliant.” Harry told him defensively, his arms crossing over his chest. Draco mirrored him and both boys glared at each other for a time.

“Fine.” Draco relented after several minutes, huffing. “But I don’t like it.” The blonde walked off in a huff and Harry felt his heart ache at the sight. He wanted to go to his friend and apologize, especially since he couldn’t lose a friend, not when he had gotten so close to having one such as Draco, but he knew it would happen someday. He was a freak, not worthy of having such a friend. His saddened thoughts finally broke at the sight of the Floo flaring again and more people coming through.

The Weasleys came in twos and threes, Mrs. Weasley holding up the rear with Ginny again in her grasp. Harry wondered if she had gotten in trouble again, but his attention was taken by the twins as they quickly went to flank him.

“Hey Harry-“

“Will we get to see-“

“Our beautiful work-“

“Come to fruit today?” Fred finished. Harry gave a mischievous smile and shrugged minutely.

“Perhaps.” He looked over at the snack table and could see the cupcake that he had spiked earlier that day with the potion the trio had made when Harry went to the Burrow that first time. Magic flourished around it and briefly Harry worried that an adult might pick it up. He had realized shortly after he woke up that morning that he was able to see odd things. Not only the person or object, but a thin circle encompassing each person that seemed to shift and change as they moved. The cupcake was on the surface an innocent white, but the aura around it shifted with red and gold bands over a dark green. The magic from the potion was clearly working, to Harry’s immense satisfaction. He shouldn’t have been so proud about a potential prank, but he was and it filled him with a joy that he was unaccustomed to which normally would have worried him. But he wasn’t able to for in the next moment Mrs. Weasley came with Ginny in her grasp.

“Hello Harry.” She smiled at him and Harry looked up at her with a briefly questioning look. She surely could have come over here without Ginny in her vice-grip, right? He squished this thought and smiled up at her.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley.” He said, though a brief sense of wonder filled him. Mrs. Weasley’s aura was a deep red, interlaced with black and violet and over it a light green. It sent a small spike of fear into him and he quickly looked down so he wouldn’t have to look at it. He looked to Ginny’s and smiled. Hers was a pure white with light red and silver going around her and over it a light yellow. Hers soothed him.

“-your birthday been so far?” Harry zoned back in at the Weasley matriarch’s question and he looked at a spot above her head so he didn’t have to look at her aura.

“Very good, thank you.” He said kindly, his eyes wavering at the flare of the Floo and the sight of Mister Snape appear. “I need to go say hi to other people; it was nice to see you Mrs. Weasley.” He said kindly, though clearly in dismissal as he turned and went to Mister Snape.

Mister Snape’s aura, to Harry’s interest, was a dark grey entity that shifted and moved between black and white. Amber waves swam through the grey and the grey was also interlaced with blue and over it a light green. The Potions Master gave Harry a half-smirk/half-smile and shifted the package in his hands so he could run a hand through Harry’s hair. “Hello, Harry.” He said softly, giving him that half-smile/half-smirk.

“Hello, Mister Snape.” Harry said, smiling up at him. Mister Snape moved away from the Floo and put the package, a green and gold wrapped package that Harry still could not believe he would soon be opening, on the table beside the cupcakes. The aura from the cupcake caught his eye again but Harry quickly diverted his attention to Draco as the blonde went to his godfather and hugged him around the legs. The blonde glared at Harry, but it seemed less forceful as it had been before. He nearly looked repentant, but not so much that he was willing to come to him. Mister Snape went to talk to the adults and Harry went in the opposite direction, accidentally running into Bill.

“Hey, there birthday boy.” Bill said with a half smile down to him. Bill’s aura was a dark blue and light orange that nearly matched his hair in tone beneath it. He would have to learn the colours of auras if he was going to be seeing them this often, Harry decided silently. And why he was seeing them in the first place.

“Hey Bill. How’re things at Gringotts? That’s you right?” Harry asked, suddenly unsure if that was Bill or if it was Charlie.

“Yeah, I’m the Cursebreaker. Charlie’s the Dragon Tamer.” Bill answered, smiling. “All the rest of them are in Hogwarts still or at home.” He told him, chuckling.

“Thanks, it’s kind of hard to remember with so many of you guys.” Harry said with a half smile in apology.

“Not a problem. It happens.” Bill said as he waved it off. He put his gift, a brown and grey wrapped package, on the table with the others and went to talk to the adults as well. Harry wandered over to Ron, who was being poked on both sides by the twins.

“Hey guys.” Harry said happily as he joined the group.

“Hey, Harry.” Fred and George said together with a smirk and a significant look to the cupcake. Harry chuckled and looked as well with a similar smile. Both of their auras were blue-green with violet overlying them.

“We can’t see it, but we can tell which one it is.” Fred confessed, smirking. “I just hope that Malfoy, any of them, get it.”

“But he’s my friend.” Harry told them, frowning slightly when he realized that the rivalry between the Malfoys and the Weasleys was not one-sided. There was a clear line in the sitting room, the Weasleys congregating on one side and the Malfoys and Severus on the other. He couldn’t imagine a more strenuous situation. The auras on the Malfoy side were grey and had some colours underlying them, but otherwise were not changing. But the auras on the Weasley’s side were vibrant with different colours for each of them, making Harry’s eyes ache just looking at it too long.

Remus finally appeared from the kitchen and saw the tension between them. He went to the far side of the sitting room where an old polyphone sat, carefully walking the line of tension, and he found a record after a bit of searching on the bookshelf and started it up. The music was a nonsensical tune that obviously came from a Muggle composer, one of Harry’s favourites. A low sound that nearly sounded like a chuckle came from the Malfoy side and Severus looked completely innocent when looked at in question. The music broke the tension and Fred and George were the ones who crossed the line, smirking at Draco in such a way that the blonde looked slightly nervous if not for his parents by him.

“So, we hear-“

“That you’ve been a good friend-“

“A very good one at that-“

“To Harry.” Draco nodded at that, though he looked at Harry in apology for their misunderstanding. The twins hummed in thought and looked to each other before nodding.

“We don’t want Harry mad at us-“

“Because, let’s face it, he’s pretty smart-“

“So, if a Malfoy’s his friend-“

“We can live with it.” The two of them said together. Draco nodded and pulled at his shirt as he thought about this. The other side of his shirt came out of his slacks as he pulled at it until he nodded again.

“Thank you.” Draco said simply. The twins then nodded, turned on their heels, and went back over the line. The tension was thankfully broken at least slightly.

Harry let out a shaky breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding before Remus went to him and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. “Ready for presents, cub?” Harry had nearly forgotten that the small pile of presents by the cupcakes was for him, that people had willingly given them to him and because of his birth. He felt his throat clench then release and he nodded.

“Yeah, I guess.” He said softly, still looking at the presents in shock. Remus noted this mentally and vowed that he would break any of the thoughts that before had been pushed into his cub’s head about his worth, or lack thereof. The boy then went to the table and picked out the first one, this one Severus’s. All of the guests turned to watch as Harry carefully undid the gold ribbon and laid it on the table after folding it. The memory of having to pick up after his cousin’s birthday parties weighed heavily on his decision to do this. It made it easier if he had one small pile instead of large ones everywhere. He picked off the Spellotape and carefully undid the paper to reveal a light brown box with _Beginner’s Potions Kit. *Cauldron not included_ written over the top in light purple lettering.

“Neat.” Harry said happily as he turned it over and read the things inside.

_Beginner’s Stirring Rod (withstands all charms of self-stirring)_   
_Beginner’s Potions apron (charmed to withstand 500 degrees Fahrenheit and accidental spills Level 1.)_   
_Three cups of crushed Swallowtail Butterfly Wings_   
_One cup of live Brachyceran larvae_   
_Three fresh dragon hearts_

“Keep going!” Draco cried as Harry continued reading more of the things inside. “I want to see what else you got.” The birthday boy looked up at Severus, who seemed slightly worried about the reception of his gift.

“Thank you, this is wonderful.” Harry told him earnestly, smiling at him as he put the box down and the warning on the bottom of the label on the box flashed _Do not use without adult supervision_ up at him. He looked to the next gift, a slender package which revealed itself to be given by the Malfoys. He took the package and looked over at the Malfoys, who were sitting calmly in wait for their turn.

He did the same routine that he performed on Severus’s gift, folding up the silver tying and lying it on top of the gold and picking off the Spellotape before unfolding the paper to reveal it to be a beautifully bound book.  Smooth brown leather held fresh parchment and in the bottom right corner of the cover, his name was written in gold. _Harry James Lupin_. Harry flipped through the pages, smiling as he watched the date scrawl itself on the top of the page as he flipped, more and more pages appearing as he did so. He saw the magic; a simple silver aura with nothing overlying it, flicker over the book and he looked to the Malfoys for understanding.

“The journal is charmed so that only your eyes will read what you write, it will write in important dates on the dates, and the journal will add more parchment as you write in it.” Lucius told him with a nod of his head. Harry nodded as he smiled at the gift, putting it on top of the Potion’s Kit.

“Thank you, this is great.” He said honestly, smiling at the family before going to the next gift.

In the end, along with the Potion’s Kit and the journal, he was given a large portion of homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a Hungarian Horntail dragon tooth necklace from Charlie (which he saw to have a grey aura and nothing overlying it), _The Founders: A History Behind the Magic_ by Margaret Harger from Bill, a small bag of Zonko’s Joke Shop merchandise from Fred and George, and a bag of Honeyduke sweets from Percy, Ron and Ginny. Harry smiled at all of them in turn as he put the things into a small orderly pile and the paper into another orderly pile beside it. “Thank you all so much. These are all wonderful.” He told them, smiling as he finished his work and sat decisively on the floor. The group told him their welcomes and nodded to him.

Harry spent the rest of his birthday looking over the book he had been given, trying on the necklace and finding that it shrunk to sit comfortably in the middle of his neck and would expand to accommodate his growth and starting to write in his journal.

This nearly distracted him from seeing Draco take the spiked cupcake, eat it before he could stop him, and bright red and gold feathers burst from the top of his head and quickly spread over his arms and face. A bright yellow beak sprouted from his nose and mouth and he squawked in shock. Harry doubled over in laughter and the twins high-fived him from where he laid on the ground. The adults quickly reversed the potion’s effects, though Remus was chuckling all through it. 


	7. Interlude: Journal Entries for the Month of August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tests out his new journal

_July 31 st 1987- Harry James Lupin’s birthday_

_Today has been the best day of my life. I have never been used to having friends, or a family that loved me, but now that I have them, I feel selfish for having them. I shouldn’t deserve such friends or such family. I suppose I’ll just have to get used to it._

_~_

_August 1 st 1987_

_This journal continues to fascinate me. The first page has a chart of dates and I put in important dates today when Uncle Rem wasn’t looking. I really should work on my handwriting, but I thought this was just as important. Anyway, I think there’s a charm on that chart that makes it so that it will tell me the important thing on that particular day. I hope it does, so I can maybe get used to Uncle Rem’s leaving._

_I know that he has to leave because he’s a werewolf and he doesn’t want to hurt me, but I still miss him. I found a book that had all of the full moons through all of this year and far into the future. That took a long time and took over three pages, but all of them are finally in here so that I’ll know when Uncle Rem will be transforming. The Potions Kit that Mister Snape gave me is really useful and I’ve already started working on some of the recipes that were in the kit with one of Mister Snape’s old cauldrons. I think he might have gotten it from Hogwarts, but I can’t say if he did or not. The colours around it are silver and purple, which makes me wonder if all school cauldrons will be like this. I still need to find a book about these odd colours that I see, I’m sure that they’re called auras because that’s what Uncle Rem called them when I asked him about them yesterday, just so I know what they mean._

_Apparently Madam Maitre’s opens again on September 2 nd so that the parents who have older students can still see them off to Hogwarts on September 1st. So that’ll be neat. The only reason it isn’t before is that August 31st is a bank holiday. _

_August 9 th 1987- Full Moon_

_Ha, so I was right! I’m glad this actually works, because as I wrote earlier, I wouldn’t want to miss one of Uncle Rem’s transformations. Mister Snape won’t be watching me tonight, it’ll be Mrs. Weasley because apparently Mister Snape had some stuff he had to do. Whatever that means._

_Mrs. Weasley’s aura really hurts my eyes to see and there’s an ache in the bottom of my spine whenever I’m around her long. I just hope that Fred and George will be with her so I can distract myself and not Ginny. While Ginny’s a really nice girl and all that, I’d rather be around Fred and George because they’re fun. I wouldn’t really mind being around Ron, because usually he’s kind of cool, but he didn’t like the fact that I was friends with Draco and that annoyed me a bit. I wish I knew why there was a rivalry there so it would stop because I don’t want that stopping me being friends with all of them. I’m still not used to having friends who will stay with me because I’m still a freak, even in the wizarding world, but I suppose that’s something I’ll have to get used to. I’m just glad that Fred and George called a truce with Draco. That’ll make things easier in the future I think._

_August 10 th 1987_

_Well, I was right. Mrs. Weasley’s aura hurt a lot to see and my back hurts because she hadn’t brought Fred and George, just Ginny and Ron and she didn’t want to leave them with me alone. I had a bit of fun with Ron, but he didn’t think my Potions kit was as cool as I did. So we just looked at one of his Quidditch magazines and he told me how he loved the Chudley Cannons. It was slightly awkward because I love the Havering Hawks. The Cannons suck._

_Either way, I still had some fun, and I’m glad that I didn’t have a panic attack like I did last month because I don’t know how Mrs. Weasley would have handled it. How Mister Snape did it was really good because I didn’t feel quite so scared. But I noticed something odd when I went to bed. I have a window that looks out to the backyard and where Uncle Rem goes to transform and stay away from the house. So, when I was getting ready for bed, I wanted to see if maybe Uncle Rem was nearby. And I saw a wolf with tall limbs and a long snout in shadows in the moon looking up and then looking straight at me with bright yellow eyes. I got a bit scared but then another wolf appeared and bit at his neck. I thought it would be hurt but the first wolf just howled and went after the second wolf and bit him on his shoulder. Then the second wolf ran to the forest that Uncle Rem goes to and the first wolf ran after him. I think the first wolf was Uncle Rem, but who was the second one?_

_Then I fell asleep._

_August 11 th 1987_

_I got to see Mister Snape today and his arm was in a sling. He told me that he had gotten burnt on his shoulder from a potions accident. Odd._

_August 15 th 1987_

_My primary uniform came in today. I think it’s really neat because apparently it looks a lot like Hogwarts uniforms. I’ve got to learn how to tie a tie, because as part of the uniform we’re supposed to wear dark purple ties, white shirts with the emblem on the right upper side and slacks. I think it would be easier for girls because they just have to wear purple dresses or jumpers. Draco came by and he was already trying on his own. I thought he looked very nice. I don’t think I’d be able to redraw the emblem in here, but if I ever get a picture of it, I’ll put it in here. Of course, I probably need to learn to write more neatly before I learn to draw._

_Mister Snape says that really smart people have sloppy handwriting because their brains are working too fast for their hand to keep up. I think that was a compliment, but I also felt offended. I stuck with offended for a while and he laughed. I kind of wish he would laugh more, it sounds nice when he’s being genuine. Uncle Rem heard him and laughed as well._

_Uncle Rem’s teeth looked a lot like the injury that Mister Snape has. Weird._

_August 24 th 1987_

_I went to go see the Weasley’s today and I mentioned that I was going to Madam Maitre’s. According to Ron, it’s a really uppity school and only for brats. I wasn’t sure how to respond to that, especially since Draco was going and he can sometimes be a brat, so what if Ron was right? But he isn’t a brat all the time, just some of the time. I felt bad that I didn’t defend Draco._

_August 31 st 1987_

_Uncle Rem surprised me with a book on auras and I was finally able to find a chart that told me all of what the colours mean. I’ll copy it in here._

_Black_

_Fear, Nothing, Angst, Serious, Overworked, Stormy, Depressed, Intense_

_Yellow_

_Anxious, Cool, Cautious, Distracted, Mellow, So-So_

_Orange_

_Stressed, Nervous, Mixed, Confused, Upset, Challenged, Indignant_

_Green-Peridot_

_Mixed Emotions, Restless, Irritated, Distressed, Worried, Hopeful_

_Green-Light Green_

_Normal, Alert, No Great Stress, Sensitive, Jealous, Envious, Guarded_

_Blue-Green_

_Upbeat, Pleased, Somewhat Relaxed, Motivated, Flirtatious_

_Blue_

_Normal, Optimistic, Accepting, Calm, Peaceful, Pleasant_

_Indigo-Darker Blue_

_Deeply Relaxed, Happy, Lovestruck, Bliss, Giving_

_Violet-Burgandy_

_Love, Romance, Amorous, Heat, Mischievous, Moody, Dreamer, Sensual_

_Pink_

_Very Happy, Warm, Affectionate, Loving, Infatuated, Curious_

_The only thing that annoys me about this chart is that it doesn’t talk about the lower colours. I would guess that the colours are the same, but there are so many meanings behind these colours. I can guess that Fred and George’s violet on my birthday were definitely mischievous, especially since they were waiting for the cupcake to be eaten. But Mrs. Weasley continues to confuse me, especially since hers was so intermingled. I don’t understand how hers can be red, black and violet. All of those colours don’t make for anything good, especially combined. I’ll just have to wait and see._


	8. First Day and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first day at Madam Maitre's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the shortness of the chapters lately, here's this one! Oh, and thanks for all the views and Kudos and bookmarks. It makes me all tingly inside knowing you all love this so much :)

_September 2 nd, 1987_

“Hair… about as close as we can get it.” Remus fussed as they tried again to get Harry’s curls to lie down and failed again. “Clothes, impeccable.” Harry laughed as he felt his guardian poke at his stomach and hit a ticklish spot. “Shoes, tied. Necklace on. Reminder that I love you.” Remus kissed Harry’s forehead as they left the small bathroom and towards the sitting room. “Which I do, mind you. Oh, backpack. Need that. Though most schools don’t do much on the first day, I can’t say for Madam Maitre’s because I never went there.” Remus said as he helped Harry put on the dark blue and brown leather messenger bag with the school’s emblem on the front. “So it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” Harry shook his head and his curls bounded out in every direction. The werewolf chuckled as he witnessed this and the seven year old grinned as well.

“Where did you go to primary, Uncle Rem?” He asked with eyes wide in wonder. Remus ruffled his hair fondly and gave a small sigh.

“I went to a primary school near where I lived until I got bitten. Then I was tutored by my mum.” He told him. Harry watched as Remus’s aura, which was light green and black with pink formerly overlying it, changed to have yellow over the underlying colours.  

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Harry said softly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s fine, cub. You didn’t know.” Remus smiled warmly at him as they went to the Floo and tipped some of the Floo powder from the black and red vase on the mantelpiece into his hand. Harry took his place on Remus’s hip as they went into the fireplace and he buried his face in the werewolf’s shoulder as the adult said firmly, “Madam Maitre’s Primary School.”

Harry heard the rush of ash and fire around him until they finally touched down on an unknown platform and the sounds of children bombarded his ears. He felt Remus move from the fireplace and the sounds were much louder as he did so. Harry slowly removed his face from his guardian’s shoulder to take in his surroundings.

The room they were in was painted in a soft yellow with a wall of mirrors on the far wall and two double doors on the left. Several sets of families appeared in the other three fireplaces than the one he and his guardian were at and some of the children were taking the separation much harder than Harry thought they should. Some of the adults were crying and the children were bawling, clinging to their parents as Harry calmly removed himself from Remus’s hip and watched them in wonder. “Why are they crying like that?” Harry asked, looking to his guardian in bemusement. All of the auras he could see hurt his eyes, so he turned his attention to the one that he recognized.

“Because they’re not used to change.” Remus told him, smiling. Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the groups of people. All of the auras changed in colour and shade, but mostly the overlying colours were different shades of orange and yellow. Remus’s was blue, which felt much better on Harry’s eyes.

“Oh.” Harry said simply, looking at his guardian again.

“I’ll see you at three fifteen and not a second later, alright?” Harry felt a stab of fear go through him but he tried to quell it, reminding himself that he could handle this and that Remus was coming back. The man held his arms out and Harry quickly rushed into the embrace, burying his face in Remus’s stomach and breathing in the familiar scent. The strap of his messenger bag dug into his chest as he pulled away and Remus kissed his forehead.

“I love you, cub. Have a good day, don’t let all of these panicking people panic you, learn something.” Remus seemed to be out of advice and smiled at him as the green flames engulfed him and he disappeared back to Moonlit.

Harry let out a shaky breath as he moved the strap on his shoulder and wandered out of the Entrance Hall, hoping to find a familiar face. The hallway that led out of the Entrance Hall had several classrooms on either side, each with large numbers on the rectangular windows. The closest to the Entrance Hall had a large red R, the second one on his right had a large yellow 1, the third had a purple 2, and so on he realized until it reached a black 6 at the end. He went to the end of the hall and turned to the left, slowly walking and saw that the cafeteria was on that end and on the other, a door went to the outside which had a large red playset with several swings, a long slide that looked like a dragon, a stretch of pavement that had several things printed on it and behind that, a Quidditch pitch could be seen. He turned back around once he finished looking there and started towards the Entrance Hall when he saw a boy around his age walking down the hall.

The boy had tear tracks on his face, very clearly one of the children who had been upset to see their parents go, but otherwise he looked like any other student. He had long brown hair and his blood-shot eyes had light brown irises. His aura was dark black and blue but his overlying was bright orange. Harry felt a stab of sympathy for him and decided he would help him. He readjusted the strap of his messenger bag as he went to him and said, “Hey, I’m Harry. Harry Lupin.”

The boy looked up at him and quickly rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. “I’m Neville. Neville Longbottom.” He said, giving a watery smile. “Are you a Year 2 like me?”

“Yeah, this is my first term here.” Harry told him, giving a genuine smile.

“I’ve been here since I was in Reception. I could help you with our class if you want.” Neville said shyly, giving a weak smile as he adjusted his own corduroy messenger bag and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Harry nodded and gave a grin.

“Thanks, I’d like that.” The chime of a bell reverberated down the hall and children began to filter through the hall and go towards their classrooms.

“Ours is the one with the two on it, obviously.” Neville rubbed at his neck at the obvious statement and kept his eyes focused on the ground as he and Harry walked towards the room. Several older students looked at Harry in shock and began muttering to themselves as the two seven year olds reached the classroom and Neville let Harry in.

The Year 2 classroom was painted in lavender purple with cedar cubby holes on the far right wall, a large window door that looked out to a small patch of land that looked to have potential for a garden, a large bookcase that was filled with multi-coloured books and boxes for games and puzzles. Some students were going there already and finally Harry found Draco.

“Harry! There you are! You must have gotten here before me. Hey Schlongbottom.” Draco’s demeanor immediately changed from welcoming to sneering at the sight of Neville beside him. Harry frowned at him and his lips became a thin line.

“You said his name wrong. His name is Neville.” Harry defended, eyes narrowed at him. Neville looked at him in mild shock, obviously not expecting him to defend him.

“What does it matter?” Draco asked, shrugging with a slight frown.

“Because I don’t want you to be a brat.” Harry stated, his fear that Ron would be right after all about Madam Maitre’s becoming all the more clear. He didn’t want Draco changing from the boy he met on that warm June day, the one who stood up for him and made him feel like someone who deserved to have friends. The one who made ice rose crowns and held him when he got hurt. The one who didn’t see him as less of a person because of a horribly played prank. This one was not that boy, this one he didn’t like at all.

Draco blinked in mild shock at the statement, the overlying colours of his aura changing from light green to orange. He seemed to think this over for a time before finally nodding. “Okay. I don’t want to be a brat either.” He admitted, “Just don’t expect me to be close to Long- er, Neville.” Draco corrected himself at Harry’s sharp look and went to one of the circular tables that were centralized in the room. Harry followed behind him and Neville followed as well, both of them sitting in the small white chairs that went around the table. A few more children joined them there and the other tables began to fill as they put away their things onto the racks below the cubby holes. After a few moments, Harry took off his messenger bag and sat it beside his leg, unsure if he would need anything in it or not.

A woman walked through the door, her aura yellow with blue-green overlying it. She went to the desk at the front of the room and smiled at all of them. “Welcome to Class 2, everyone. I hope everyone had a good summer break and for those who were in summer term for Class 1, I hope I can continue the teachings of Mr. Booker. My name is Miss Charlet, but the problem is, it seems I have children who I don’t know who are. So, let’s go around the tables and introduce ourselves. Just your name and something you like doing.” She started with Harry’s table and the other children introduced themselves. One of them talked about how he loved to play with his crup, another said she loved to have tea with her mum, the other stated that he loved to fly above his family’s garden. Neville said that he loved working in the garden with his grandmother and then Miss Charlet looked to him.

Harry felt his throat clench and he pulled at his collar as he looked around the room at the peering eyes of his classmates. “I-I-I’m Harry Lupin… and… um, I… I like reading with my Uncle Rem.” He said, his voice turning to a whisper by the time he finished. Miss Charlet smiled at him and nodded.

“Very good, Harry.”  She looked to Draco and Harry let out a slow breath as Draco stated proudly that he liked to help his father with the important legislation that went through the Wizengamot. Miss Charlet nodded approvingly before moving to the next table.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Neville asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, I don’t like speaking a lot.” Harry muttered as Salacia Marie told their teacher that she liked swimming in the pond by their house.

“I don’t either.” Neville agreed, nodding his head as Willi Helmut said that he said he liked practicing with his mum on charms with his practice wand. “I always get nervous I’ll say something stupid.”

“Yeah, I do too.” Harry agreed, smiling. The rest of the children introduced themselves and said what they liked to do before Miss Charlet took control of the room again.

“Alright, now that we all are acquainted with each other, let’s go over this term’s schedule.” The dark haired woman waved her wand and in gold swirling letters a schedule appeared in mid-air going across the top of her head and in a single filed chart.

_  
_

_Monday               Tuesday                           Wednesday                  Thursday                     Friday_  
Assembly             Gym                                 Numeracy                    Numeracy                    Numeracy  
Numeracy            Assembly                         Assembly                    Music                            Assembly  
Snack Break         Break                               Break                           Break                            Break  
Literacy                 Literacy                           Literacy                        Literacy                        Literacy  
Lunch                    Lunch                              Lunch                          Lunch                           Lunch  
Charms                 Numeracy                       Geography                  Art                                Potions  
Break                     Break                               Break                           Break                           Break  
Etiquette               Reading Time                  Latin                           Reading Time              Latin

_  
_

“After Christmas we’ll be moving onto a new schedule, but for now this is what we’ll be doing.” Miss Charlet said with a half smile. “As you can see we’ll still be going over our Latin skills that were beginning to be worked on last term and in Reception, and we’ll review our courtesies. However, as it is Wednesday, we’ll be going straight into our numeracy work.” All of the students stood up and went towards the short bookshelf on the right side of the tables. Harry watched all of them and opened his messenger bag, pulling out the shiny new numeracy book that they had gotten from Flourish and Blotts. A dragon danced across the cover and blew fire onto the words. _Numeracy for Year 2._ Harry smiled and opened the book as Neville and Draco came back and sat on either side of him. Both of their books were equally new and opened to the page that Miss Charlet instructed with a flick of her wand. The gold swirling letters changed to the correct instruction.

Harry rubbed at his eyes under his glasses as he tried to read the words, his eyes aching at the attempt. “Hey, Neville?” Harry whispered softly. “What does that say?”

“Go to page two and do numbers eleven through twenty.” Neville told him.

“Thanks.” Harry murmured as he turned to the page and took out a pencil from his messenger bag, starting on the numbers that swirled around in his vision. He winced a few times and rubbed at his eyes more to try and sooth the ache, unaware of Miss Charlet’s piercing eyes.

Throughout the rest of the day this continued, going through Assembly and Harry finally meeting Madam Maitre, a large boisterous woman whose French accent was incredibly thick. It nearly came to the point that he could not understand her, but he managed to get through alright. After the break that he spent primarily with Neville and Draco, they went back into the Year 2 classroom and started on their literacy lessons. These gave Harry the same sort of trouble as Numeracy and his eyes ached more as he leaned further over his book to try and read the words he was supposed to understand. His hair hung like a curtain around his face as he finally got close enough to read it, the edges brushing the table.

“Harry, do you have trouble reading small print?” Harry’s head shot up at Miss Charlet’s question, his breath catching when he realized he hadn’t heard her approach.

“Sometimes.” He murmured, his eyes not leaving her dark blue ones. “The letters move around and blur too much for me to read and numbers are the same way.” He told her. Miss Charlet nodded and hummed.

“Alright, I’ll write a letter to your dad asking him to take you to a Healer so you can get your eyes checked, alright? Your glasses might be the wrong prescription.” She told him calmly. Harry nodded mutely and readjusted said glasses in self-consciousness. He _knew_ they weren’t his prescription since Aunt Petunia didn’t want to waste her hard-earned money (or her husband’s) on him so she found the ones he currently wore in the back of an optometrist’s shop in the trash bin and told him to use them.

“Okay.” He didn’t bother correcting her on Remus’s title.

At the end of the day, just as promised, Uncle Remus appeared in the Floo and smiled down at Harry as the boy came running forward, hugging him around the legs and telling him all about the things he had done and how amazing school was. Remus ran a loving hand through the boy’s hair and looked up when Miss Charlet came to him. “Mr. Lupin, my name is Gianna Charlet, I’m Harry’s Year 2 teacher. I noticed that Harry had a bit of trouble reading and doing his numeracy work and he told me that the letters and numbers move around and blur too much for him to understand. I would like to recommend that you take him to a Pediatric Healer so he can get his eyes checked and hopefully get some glasses that have his prescription.”

“Oh, thank you, Miss Charlet, I had no idea that Harry was having that sort of trouble.” He told her honestly, looking down at Harry in confusion.

“It’s perfectly fine, Mr. Lupin. Your son is very well behaved and is very sociable with the other students.” She praised, smiling.

Remus flustered for a few moments before telling the educator, “Miss Charlet, I adopted Harry from his relatives near the beginning of this year, but I’m not his father. His biological parents died when he was just a baby and he stayed with his aunt and uncle until I was able to adopt him.” The werewolf continued explaining the situation as Harry looked up at him with a saddened face.

“Do you not want to be my dad?” Harry asked in a small voice, just barely heard. Remus snapped his head down to look at Harry and he let out a slow breath.

“Harry, of course I want to be your dad. But I’m not. Your dad died a long time ago.”

“And I don’t remember him.” Harry snapped, his face becoming more distraught. “He doesn’t tuck me in at night, he doesn’t give me snacks with my Nutrient Potions because those are disgusting otherwise, he doesn’t hold me when I get nightmares. You do! And I know he’s a part of who I am, but you are more my dad than anyone.” He turned away as he felt hot tears course down his face and the Floo powder jar flew into his hands as he went to the fireplace and took a handful of the stuff, looking at Remus with a defiant look. “And you’ll always be.” He then threw it down and cried out, “Home!” The green flames gulped up the child before Remus could get to him.

~

The Floo System was developed in 1243 by a young alchemist by the name of Heet Floo who while working with boric acid, chrisdeen powder and hyperion leaves discovered that if he threw it into a fire, it would turn the fire green. He discovered later when his teapot dropped into the flames during a study of the effects of the combined ingredients that it would disappear and did not turn to ash. A few experiments later, and several explosions later by default which killed his test subjects, he found that if he proclaimed the destination, the object would disappear into another fireplace. A frog named Trevor was the first to take the Floo System to Aberdeen, Scotland and end up in Fina and Kadir Hatheway’s one floor cottage during a rather intimate moment.

In the fifteen century, nearly two hundred years after the Floo powder discovery, regulations began to be put into place as more people used the system than Apparation or Portkey. These regulations restricted the magic drawn by the powder, the distances a Floo system could take a person, etc. A regulation that came in 1765 was that if a child under the age of eleven were to use the system and say an unintelligible location, whether because they were too young to actually speak clearly or for a stutter that hadn’t been beaten, the powder’s magic would seek the true destination in the child’s mind to keep them out of harm.

So, when Harry James Lupin cried “Home” the powder quickly went into his mind and found the true destination and swept him to Moonlit Cottage. Tears blurred his vision as he put down the Floo powder vase that he had taken from Madam Maitre’s and he fell down to collapse on the small tweed couch, the salty tears staining the fabric. He cried hard with his arms over his head, his messenger bag very nearly choking him with the strap wrapped around his neck and his arm.

Thankfully, a few moments later Remus came bounding through the Floo, having taken some of the powder from the other fireplaces. He took one look at his son and felt his heart clench. He hadn’t realized before that point that the boy had seen him in such a manner, even though there were plenty of instances where he could have seen it. If only he had looked. The lycanthrope slowly walked towards where Harry laid and knelt beside him, unsure of what to say.

Once the hiccupping cries slowed, Harry took a few deep breaths and his face emerged from the fabric of the couch. He stared at Remus with big green eyes, so very like Lily’s. As they sat there, Harry half laid out on the couch and Remus sitting on the floor, the man saw more similarities to Lily than before. Harry didn’t just have her eyes; his nose was distinctly hers; small and petite. He definitely had James’s strong chin and full lips, but those high cheekbones belonged to Lily. His face structure was James’s, most likely how everyone saw James first, but Remus realized in that moment that Harry was a perfect mix of his parents, not leaning more towards one or the other.

“Your father was one of my best friends.” Remus told Harry. “He was strong, courageous, if not a bit stupid, but warm-hearted beneath a mask of self-confidence and arrogance. I’m willing to admit that now as I think about it. Your mum on the other hand was kind-hearted, open-minded, brilliant in all she did, but she was extremely critical of herself behind a façade of a fiery temper. I don’t want to replace either of them, because both of their spirits shape who you are. However, if it would make you feel better, I can act as a surrogate dad.”

“So… I can call you Dad rather than Uncle Rem and you won’t get mad?”

“I wasn’t mad when I came to pick you up, cub. I was just trying to explain to Miss Charlet our situation. Even if I was, I promise, I’ll never be mad at you for long.  And I’ll never take it out on you.” He promised, holding both of Harry’s hands as the boy shifted to sit on the couch upright.

“Promise?” The seven year old asked.

“Promise.” 


	9. The Stirring of an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus comes to an odd realization as he walks through Hogsmeade while Harry is away at Madam Maitre's.

_September 15 th, 1987_

With Harry safely away in Madam Maitre’s, Remus realized he had a great deal of free time on his hands. For eight hours now, he was childless and it was a disconcerting feeling after having Harry in his care for nearly nine months to the day. He rubbed at his forehead as he wandered around Moonlit, having cleaned up the puzzles and other assignments that Harry had brought home and were portrayed proudly on the refrigerator door by a few magnets that they had found interesting. A numeracy test with a 100 written in green ink was held by a Union Jack flag magnet, a progress report with praises to Harry’s help to Miss Charlet and the students who needed assistance, a picture of Harry with his new rectangular glasses and the old glasses in the bin with him smiling and waving to the camera.

Once Remus finished his nostalgic look at the pictures and the papers, he decided that he would go to Hogsmeade and see if he could find a book to add to his growing collection.

He landed outside the Chancellor’s Office and was suddenly aware of the fact that it was not a Hogsmeade weekend. The only people out and about were the shophands who were restocking their wares and others who wanted to buy them. Without the Hogswart students out, Hogsmeade was instead a place for adults and the specialties that they needed to buy. Remus wandered for a time before realizing something. In all of his years at Hogwarts, he had always gotten his books at Flourish and Blotts, his quills at Scrivenshaft’s and if he was sometimes able to get some clothes from Gladrags. For all intents and purposes, his school needs were fulfilled at Diagon Alley and anything that needed to be bought more of, like quills or ripped clothes, could be taken care of in Hogsmeade.

But he was blatantly aware as he went down the street, that there was no place to get a book of your own. He supposed there had never been a need since the students had the library, but that didn’t hold the same feeling as owning the book, being able to read it over and over without fear that someone else had gotten to it first. His trunk, which at the time had held tattered clothes and second-hand books, was stuffed full of enough books to make him struggle to pull it along during his train rides. Those books now lined the bookshelves at Moonlit and were still taken down from time to time when either he or Harry got the desire to. Students who did not have that opportunity would have their textbooks from their years, but if they came from a place that did not have a large library, like James who had Potter Manor and the expansive Potter library or Sirius who had Grimmauld Place and its slightly terrifying collection, or simply did not have the funds beyond those, those textbooks would be the only books that were theirs once they went out into the world after graduation. In such ways, Remus related to those who were forced to do such things as he had been in the same situation if not slightly rectified by his friends.

He went down the left side of the street, his eyes scanning over the quaint little buildings that held so many shops. He watched as one of the shophands helped a little boy select a proper candy in Honeydukes and another roll out taffy to be wrapped and put in the “Muggle Oddities and Treats” section of the store. He went to the one beside it, only to have a “FOR RENT” sign blocking his view. Remus blinked owlishly as he looked over the sign and peered inside.

The building inside was dimly lit, the sun from the window casting shadows over the covered tables and the centralized bar in the room. Tall wooden columns went down either side of the room and supported the balcony that went around the room. Two spiral staircases led up to the balcony on the far side of the room. Celtic knots seemed to be a favourite theme as the columns had golden bands of the knots intricately painted onto them and the lion’s feet on the tables had small knots on each toe.

Remus continued examining the shop from the outside, taking in the details and already his mind whirling with this idea. So absorbed he was in his investigation, he didn’t notice the small figure who pushed herself up to see what he was looking at, her long black curls tumbling back. “What are you looking at?” Remus jumped and turned to look down at the little girl.

The girl’s big brown eyes were wide with wonder as she looked up at Remus, her light pink polka-dotted dress slightly moving as she moved from foot to foot. “I’m… looking inside.” Remus said, confused by the child’s sudden appearance. “Where are your parents?” He asked her, looking around.

“My mummy’s in Scrifen- Scrigen- Sgriffin-,“ The little girl scratched at her head as she continued to tear apart the quill shop’s name in an attempt to say it.

“Scrivenshaft’s.” Remus corrected gently, smiling at her attempts.

“Yeah, there. But I got bored so I came out here and I saw you with your nose against the glass, so I wanted to see what you were looking out.” She told him, giving a weak shrug before continuing, “But all I saw was a dusty room.”

“What is your name, darling?” He asked, realizing he needed to find her mother and return the child to her.

“I’m Charlotte Regina Winston, four and three quarters years old.” She told him smartly, nodding.

“I’m Remus John Lupin, twenty seven and two thirds years old.” He responded, smiling. She giggled at him, her eyes lighting up at his warm response.

“Charlotte!” A young woman, looking very much like Charlotte except for the black hair being replaced with thick brown curls and pink dress being replaced with grey robes, ran across the street and scooped up the little girl in her arms. “I was only in there for barely a moment.” The woman’s thick Irish lilt caught Remus’s ears. “I know you’ve got the attention span of a pea, but gods above you nearly gave me a heart attack. I can’t lose you too, ducky.”

“Sorry, mummy.” Charlotte said into the woman’s shoulder. The woman then looked to Remus, her bright brown eyes warm with thanks.

“Thank you so much for keeping Charlotte occupied. I’m…” She shifted the child so that Charlotte sat on her hip and she had a hand free. “I’m Marlena Winston. Pleasure.” She held her hand out and Remus took it, smiling.

“Remus Lupin. Pleasure. And she’s an absolute delight. Your husband and you must be so proud.” Remus said kindly, a smile coming to his face. Marlena’s eyes dimmed slightly and her lips pursed slightly.

“I have no husband and I do not desire to date anyone at the moment. Or ever.” Remus flustered slightly and he began to try and refute the assumption as he truly hadn’t been trying to implicate such as she continued, “I appreciate your caring for Charlotte, but we don’t need it. Good day.” She turned sharply on her heel and walked back into the street, the little girl pushing up to wave over her mother’s shoulder at Remus as the woman turned on her heel and Apparated away.

After Remus shook himself of the shock, he looked back to the building and felt the beginning of a plan stir in his mind. He truly did have several hours a day now that Harry was in school and he could easily care for a business within that time. He still had the very generous stipend that he was given every month by Gringotts for his caring for Harry. He had used every Knut towards Harry, including his tuition at Madam Maitre’s and other essentials, but there was still a large amount that simply sat in the vault. He had known that the Potter family was wealthy, it was hard not too when you were best friends with their only son, but he still had no idea how to go about this. He decided to go to the Chancellor’s Office and inquire on how to.

Several hours later, Remus was loaded down with papers, pamphlets, and more information in his mind about how to start a business than he ever wanted to know. The Chancellor was a kind old man who seemed to be able to go on a tangent about a particular subject for hours on end but not on the subject that he had asked about. It was frustrating to say the least when Remus tried to get a word in, only to be shot down and more information thrown his way. He tried to pay attention to as much of it as he could, for fear that he would need it, but after a while it became clear that the Chancellor was just trying to fill in for anything and to have someone to talk to. Remus gave the suggestion of a cat as he left the office and Apparated to Moonlit to drop off the papers.

He sighed as the pile collapsed on the small table and he looked over at the small clock that was on the wall. _3:30._

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Remus cried as he ran to the Floo, taking a handful and throwing it into the fire as he exclaimed, “Madam Maitre’s Primary!”

He landed in the Entrance Hall and let out a slow breath when he realized that there were no parents save an elderly woman whom he quickly recognized to be Augusta Longbottom and Lucius nearby. He spotted his son by the wall of mirrors, playing a hand game with another boy and Draco with Augusta and Lucius looking on. The boys’ hands were merely a blur as they went faster and faster, all of them laughing and grinning to each other, daring the other to mess up. Harry looked over at the fireplace and grinned even more at the sight of Remus. “Hi, dad.” He said, still not losing the rhythm of the hand game.

“Hello, cub. Hello Lady Longbottom, Lucius.” Remus said respectively, nodding to the older woman and the man in turn.

“Hello, Mister Lupin. Running late today?” Augusta asked, her eyebrow rising to him. “My grandson didn’t want to leave Harry alone and I agreed with him.”

“Hello, Remus. Draco refused to let Harry be left alone.” Lucius explained.

“I got caught in a meeting and he absolutely refused to let me out until just now.” He told both of them, giving an exasperated look.

“Oh did you get caught by Chancellor Thurman? That man is so old he can’t tell a clock from a door.” Augusta said with a roll of her eyes. Remus gave her a shocked look and he quickly looked over his clothes to try and figure out how she knew.

“You’ve got a bit of dust on your nose. I have no doubt that it came from that little pub’s window that used to have the best Irish wine I’ve ever tasted that’s up for rent. Can’t believe Carleton died so early.” She told him, shaking her head at the thought. Remus nodded, unsure that he had been there at any point. The former owner was obviously from a time that he did not recall. He looked down at his son, who was still playing the hand game with the boys though the others looked decidedly anxious as they went faster and faster.

“Okay, okay, I give up.” The unknown boy winced as Harry’s hands slapped on his as he stopped. Harry gave an apologetic look to Neville and quickly turned the game so that only he and Draco were playing.

“Sorry, Neville. Didn’t mean to hit you.” Harry said, continuing to give his apologetic look.

“It’s alright, Harry.” Neville waved his apology off and until Lucius told the two boys who still went faster that it was time to go nearly twenty minutes later, they played. None of them knew of the line of magic that Harry saw, pure gold as it wrapped around him, Neville and Draco, binding them. 


	10. Therapeutic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry's defenses fall, Remus sees that additional help is desperately needed if his son is to be rid of his demons of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that tag I have about past child abuse? Yeah, that's in this one. So, tread with caution, think about fluffy unicorns and pretty clouds... take that, reverse it, if that sort of thing doesn't settle right with you. I did warn you :)

_October 5 th, 1987_

_It was dark, the grate on the door closed and the walls closing in on him. Spiders had found their place in his hair and the smell of the bucket by the door had already made him retch once, though nothing came out by spit, blood, and coughing. Though the reason for Harry’s fear was not the sight of the watery red but the sound of footsteps above him causing him panic, stomping angrily. He whimpered and quickly hid in the corner of his cupboard, his arms coming over his head to protect him as he heard the multiple locks be undone and the door opened angrily._

_“What are you doing? Are you trying to wake the whole house with your noise, boy?”_

_“I-I-I-“ He cried out as his arms were retched away from his head and he was pulled by his hair out of the cupboard, thrown onto the rough carpet. He quickly went to first position, kneeling with his head bowed and arms crossed behind his back. He heard Uncle stalk around him, deciding his punishment. He felt the warm moonlight on his skin, calming his heart though it raced._

_“You have twenty seconds.” He knew it was a trick, for he didn’t know how to tell time or how long that truly was, but he had to try._

_“The smell made me sick, sir, I didn’t-“_

_“Time’s up.” He had a feeling that wasn’t twenty seconds, but he wasn’t going to speak out. He heard Uncle go to his cupboard and the slosh of the bucket as it was brought to him. Uncle took him by his hair and forced him up, pulling him out to the backyard and throwing him down onto the ground. The moonlight was completely over him now, making his skin a pale white as he went back to first position._

_His mouth was forced open and he spluttered as the bucket was turned, the contents poured into his mouth-_

“Harry!” The echo of his cry went through the room as Remus raced to his bed, the door thrown open. “What’s wrong, cub?” He asked, picking up the boy and sitting down on the bed, cradling him in his arms. Harry clutched at the soft t-shirt that Remus wore and tears raced down his face, the memory haunting him.

“Nightmare.” He whimpered, not wanting to elaborate on the nightmare that had once been his life. He had thought once he was freed he would never have to think of that time in his life. But his mind still held the memories, the thoughts, the sounds, every part of him felt the same as it had that horrid night so long ago.

He remembered everything, every lesson learned, every word spoken to him. He wanted it to be gone. “Papa, please. Please, save me.” He whimpered, clutching tighter to the t-shirt in his hand. Remus continued to rock him, his own heart aching at the sight of the boy who had before been so happy now so terrified.

“I will, cub, I will.” Once Harry’s hiccupping cries slowed, the hand on his t-shirt relaxing and Harry’s breathing slowing until Remus saw that he had fallen asleep. The werewolf smiled at the sight and slowly unwound Harry’s hand on his shirt until it fell heavily into his lap. He found Buns and put it into Harry’s grasp before pushing himself back more onto the bed so that he could lean against the wall and fall asleep as well.

When Harry awoke again, he yawned and rubbed at his nose, snuffling. He shuffled until he realized that his guardian held him close, also asleep and his aura a dark blue. Harry smiled as he unwound Remus’s arms from around him and clamoured off the bed, setting Buns on Remus’s lap before going to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Remus woke up a few minutes later, blinking in confusion as to where Harry had gone. He chuckled at the sight of the rabbit in his lap before getting up and setting the toy on the bed.

He went down the hallway and sighed when he smelt the bacon and eggs cooking. All of the work that had been done to break Harry of these habits seemed dashed now. He went into the kitchen and saw Harry had again gotten the stool and the ingredients needed to start breakfast. The toaster was pressed down with bread inside no doubt and Harry didn’t seem overtly distressed even though it was nearly 6:45. This was when Remus realized something was not normal.

“Good morning, Harry…” Remus said softly, walking towards him.

“Morning, Papa.” Harry replied, smiling to him as he flipped the bacon over and the pan sizzled.

“You know you don’t have to cook breakfast, right?” Remus asked cautiously, unsure of Harry’s response. The seven year old gave a grin and nodded.

“Yeah, but you were sleeping. You looked too peaceful; I didn’t want to wake you up.” The tension was broken as he giggled at Remus’s look of mock disapproval and the adult took Harry into his arms, pulling him away from the oven before tickling him. Harry squealed as he tried to get out of Remus’s grasp, squirming and laughing in turn. Harry finally managed to get out of Remus’s arms and he ran out of the kitchen, laughing all the more. Remus quickly found his wand by the counter and cast a charm on the food so that it wouldn’t burn before chasing after his son.

Once the food was completely cooked and eaten and the two in the house were fully dressed, Remus decided to make a call to St. Mungo’s Psychiatric Ward and see if they had any appointments available. With Harry working away on his numeracy work, occasionally stopping to fix the rectangular frames which now helped his eyesight, Remus took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire, proclaiming his destination.

“St. Mungo’s Psychatric Ward, this is Healer Finn Filipov, how can I help you?” A thin faced man with a graying beard, strict black hair, and thin frames appeared in the fire.

“Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, my son, Harry Lupin, seems to be showing signs of PTSD. Are there any appointments available for him?”

“How old is he sir?” Finn asked as he took a clipboard and began to write.

“Seven.” Remus said simply. Finn hummed and looked up at him with an incredulous look. The father huffed and told him, “He was very much abused by his former guardians.” Finn nodded and checked something on the paper he was writing on.

“Alright, let me see our availability.” Finn’s face disappeared and Remus sat back on his haunches, waiting patiently. Harry sat up on the couch, his eyes wide with wonder. Remus motioned for him to wait as Finn’s face reappeared a few moments later. “We just had an opening appear at 9:45. Would that be alright?”

“Yes, that would be perfect actually. Is there anything other than Harry I should bring?”

“Nothing.” Finn told him, “We’ll be glad to assist you.” He said in a monotone as the man disappeared and the fire turned to its normal ash. Harry waited a few moments once the man had disappeared, turning a page in his numeracy book before asking his question.

“What is PTSD?” Remus gave a soft sigh and went to sit beside him on the couch.

“PTSD stands for Post Tramautic Stress Disorder. I think because of your memories from that place you’re having trouble sleeping. I’m hoping that once you can talk to someone who can help you, maybe you won’t feel so scared to do certain things.” He explained in a soft tone, hoping that Harry would understand. The boy shuffled on the cushion, his feet swinging from side to side as he thought.

“I won’t feel so scared?” The boy echoed questioningly. Remus shrugged.

“I don’t know for sure, but I hope so.” He told him with a half smile. Harry bit at his lip and continued to swing his feet from side to side.

“Okay, I’ll try it.” He said after several minutes. Remus smiled in hope.

~

“Harry Lupin?” Remus put down the magazine in his hands, _Psychology Today_ , and Harry looked up, his eyes wide with wonder. Buns had taken this trip with the two to the hospital and from there they went to the Psychiatric Ward, a warmly painted room with beautiful ocean landscapes and calming rivers painted over the walls and seeming to move in time with an actual wave. The chairs were hard plastic, but after a bit of adjusting Remus and Harry were able to find a comfortable sitting position.

Harry jumped off the chair and Remus followed behind as they started towards the white robed Healer, who had a pink aura around her. “I’m sorry sir, but these meetings are confidential between Healer and patient. You’ll need to wait out here.” The woman said as Remus tried to follow Harry into the back. Harry turned quickly, his eyes wide with fear when he saw his guardian could not follow.

“But he needs me.” Remus protested, looking to his son and his aura changed to dark green.

“I’m sorry sir.” The door closed in Remus’s face as the Healer turned and led Harry to one of the offices. The office was a dimly lit room, soft colours from a large aquarium reflecting off the dark walls. Harry smiled as he looked at the fish which were on display, multi-coloured fish swimming merrily in their little world. He stood in front of them, holding Buns up so that he could see as well.

The door opened and Healer Filipov entered, smiling at the boy. “Hello, Harry. Is it alright if I call you that?” Harry turned quickly, his grasp on the rabbit becoming stronger when he saw the lean unfamiliar man. The man looked like a wisp of wind would blow him away and his aura was light green with blue green overlying it.

“Yes.” He whispered, watching the Healer warily as he didn’t know how to respond to this situation. The Healer took a seat in the tall grey wingback chair that was near the far wall and he motioned for Harry to sit in one of the beanbags that were placed throughout the room. Harry slowly went to the dark green beanbag and sat down in it, the soft fabric encompassing him.

“My name is Finn; I am the Pediatric Psychiatric Healer here. Would you prefer to call me Finn or Healer Filipov?”

“Healer Filipov.” Harry whispered, looking down at his nails and picking at them. Healer Filipov wrote down something on his clipboard and nodded.

“Alright.” Healer Filipov continued writing until he stopped and put down the clipboard and fountain pen on the table beside his chair. “So, is the man who was with you when you came in your father?” Harry continued picking at his nails.

“Not my biological one, but yes. He’s my Papa.”

“Who was your biological father?” Healer Filipov asked after he wrote something else on his clipboard.

“James Charles Potter.” Harry said as he got a piece of his nail off and flicked it away. The Healer hummed in thought as he wrote something else down.

“Interesting. Who were you with before you were with your Papa?” Healer Filipov asked without missing a beat. Harry’s face drew in slightly, which Healer Filipov noted.

“My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.” He said softly, picking off more of his nail and flicking it to the dark ivory carpet.

“And how did they treat you?” Healer Filipov asked as he wrote down something else. “On a scale of one to ten.”

“Negative twenty-three.” Harry said without a moment of thought, his eyes starting to mist over as he got more of his nail and his blood started to pool in the crevice left.

“Why so low?” The Healer asked.

“They hated me.” He whispered, wincing as he got more of his nail and it dug into the skin underneath. “And they made sure I knew it.” A loathing that a child should not experience could be heard in Harry’s voice as he got his thumb nail and dug into the white part of his nail to pull it off of his finger and throw it to the ground. More blood pooled on his finger.

“How did they make sure you knew that they hated you?” Healer Filipov asked, him leaning forward with pen perched over his clipboard. Harry took a small breath, his eyes focused on the blood as it traced the thumbprint’s indentions. Harry took another shuddering breath and shook his head, the misting of his eyes becoming tears and tracing down his face. The flood gate, which Harry had so labouriously built, came crashing down and he brought his hands to his bent knees, drawing his knees to his chest.

“Uncle Vernon was always mad at Harry.” His voice belonged to a child much younger than seven, his tongue slipping over simple syllables. “He always hit Harry, threw Harry, made sure Harry k-knew he was a bad, bad boy. Dudley was a good boy. Harry always tried to take attention away from Dudley, Harry deserved to be punished for doing that. Harry should have died with his drunken bastard of a father and bitch of a mother.” Healer Filipov sucked in a small breath as Harry’s voice became a monotone. “Aunt Petunia was too good to do chores like Harry. Harry was a burden. He should have never been born. He would never be good for her perfect family. Harry needed to do all of his chores, but they were too much for Harry. He could never do all of them.” More tears raced down Harry’s face. “He should have done all of them, but he never did, so he deserved to be punished. He should have been hit with Uncle Vernon’s belt, and the stick, and the umbrella, and the paintbrush, and the frying pan,” His hand came up to rub at the back of his head. As his hand drew away, the wound revealed itself, yellow and brown and still healing. Harry rubbed at his arms and more bruises and wounds revealed themselves under his hands. The glamours were falling away and Healer Filipov drew another breath in as he watched the child’s wounds reveal themselves more and more.

Two hours passed before Harry emerged again from the office, the glamours having fallen and Remus sucked in a breath at the sight.

Behind the glasses which were his actual prescription, Harry’s right eye was dead with scars over the irises. His arms were covered with bruises and open wounds, all of them old but none the less horrid to look at. Some of Harry’s hair was shorter on the back of his head, having grown from the round wound there. Remus felt his throat clench painfully as Harry looked at him with terrified eyes, clearly unsure of the reception. He was reminded for a moment of that little boy before they went to his friend’s house, smiling up at him with crudely tied shoes and craving approval. The werewolf took Harry in his arms and hugged him, scars and all.


	11. Partnerships Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus's idea for a plan comes to much more formalized beginning.

_October 24 th, 1987_

It had been a few days over two weeks since Harry had first started going to Healer Filipov for therapy and already Remus saw improvement. Healer Filipov explained to him that they were going to use a method known as Cognitive Behaviour Therapy for Harry’s fears that were linked to his abuse. The goal for Harry was that he would realize that being with Remus was much different than being with the Dursleys. They essentially had to reverse the brainwashing that the Dursleys forced onto Harry and make the boy see that the goals that were set for him before were unachievable and that he was set to fail because of those impossible expectations. Healer Filipov met with Harry every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after primary for two hours a day, working on new phrases to go through Harry’s mind when he thought he was doing something wrong. These would be modified as Harry got older and new responsibilities were required of him, but only at appropriate intervals. As Harry became more comfortable with his past, Healer Filipov would start another therapy method that was known as _Sui Studio Mentis_ or the self-study. He would assist Harry to go into his mind and confront the memories that haunted him and in that way be able to come to terms with them. He assured Remus that he wouldn’t put Harry through that until he was certain that Harry was ready.

“I can help with breakfast, but I am not required to right now.” Harry murmured as he walked into the kitchen a little after seven that morning. Remus turned from the oven and smiled as he saw Harry sit down and continue to murmur the obviously learned phrase. “I will not be punished for not making breakfast. I can help with breakfast but I’m not required to right now.” The boy continued to murmur. “Good morning, Papa.” Shortly after Harry’s first caught nightmare (Remus was still unsure of if Harry had just been quieter about any other nightmares and thus he hadn’t been able to help), Harry had started calling him Papa rather than Dad or Uncle Remus for reasons that Remus had yet to discover.

“Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?” Harry nodded as he scratched at the bandages that were over his fingers, stopping him from picking at his nails.

“I didn’t have any other nightmares. I think talking to Healer Filipov is helping.” Harry told him, smiling. Remus nodded with a half smile as well.

“I’m glad.” Remus told him, finishing the cooking for breakfast and set it on two plates before going to the table. He sat down across from Harry and passed him his plate. “So, there is something we need to talk about.” Harry looked up at him in wonder, taking another bite of his food. Remus Summoned a large packet of paper from the counter and Harry blinked owlishly as he pushed it over to him. The seven year old turned his head to the side as he read the cover.

_Good Cuppa Business Plan_

“Good Cuppa?” Harry asked as he gingerly opened the packet and started reading.

“Yes. Do you remember when I was late a couple of weeks ago?” Harry nodded as he slowly mouthed the syllables for a word he didn’t know and finally understood after a few moments. “Well, the reason I was late was that I had gone to Hogsmeade to kill a bit of time and I realized that there was no bookstore there.” Harry looked up at him with slight understanding. “And the only place that serves foodin Hogsmeade is the Three Broomsticks and the Hogs Head. There’s no happy medium.”

“So you want to open a bookstore?” Severus inquired as he read over the packet later on that same day, his reading speed much faster than Harry’s. All three of them sat in Severus’s study, as Remus had hoped that talking to someone of his own age would help him make this decision. Harry sat in front of the fire playing with Buns as Severus reclined in a dark black wingback chair and Remus sat beside him. “In Hogsmeade? You do realize that there aren’t many bookworms, forgetting the Ravenclaws obviously, in Hogwarts. Wouldn’t they be your main customers?” Severus asked as he rubbed at his eyes and huffed. “Damn my eyes.” He waved his hand in an opposite direction and a pair of black glasses flew from the hallway beside the study into his hand. He pushed the glasses up his long nose and continued reading.

“Well, I would only get the Hogwarts customers every few months and some of the summer at most if they don’t go to parts unknown. I still have the adults who bring their younger ones to get a bit of culture, the adults who want to relive their Hogwarts years, those who don’t want to try and fight through Flourish and Blotts to find a book, those who don’t want to go into the hospital just to find a small café that isn’t overthrown with fluff and pink, those who-“

“Alright, alright, I see that you have plenty of customers available. And you’ll be using some of the stipend that you get from caring for Harry to finance it?” Severus gave him a look that made his opinion on that idea clear.

“I still take care of Harry and anything he needs. But there’s still a _large_ amount available for this sort of idea. And besides that, if this takes off, I’ll be able to make my own income to help supplement the stipend and take care of him. So in a way-“

“You are taking care of Harry and fulfilling his needs.” Severus finished, an eyebrow rising in thought as he licked at the tips of his fingers and turned the page. Remus ignored how a stab of desire flew through him at the sight. “This is your ideal location?” He asked, turning the packet sideways to look at the pictures that Remus had taken of the still dusty pub. He huffed as he turned the next page and saw the full extent of the room. “How do you plan to clean all of this and get it into shape for retail?” Remus just smiled a smile that Severus swore belonged more to a Slytherin than a Gryffindor and told him,

“My brother owes me a favour.”


	12. Another Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus introduces his younger twin brother to Harry and a stake is put into Good Cuppa to assist the business by a familiar face.

Romulus and Remus Lupin, despite their names, could not have been any more different. Where Remus was the quiet one who had a silent cunning underneath it all, Romulus was boisterous and generally could be described in one word. Loud.

“Big brother!” The large man cried as he walked through Moonlit’s door. Harry jumped from where he sat in the living room, his eyes wide with wonder at this man’s entrance. Remus sighed as he entered the room from the kitchen.

“Hello, Romulus. I was wondering when you’d get here but then I realized who you are. At least I never have to worry about not hearing you.” Remus said as the large man wrapped his tree trunk like arms around the man and tried to squeeze the life out of him, or so it appeared to Harry. Several pops could be heard from Remus’s back as he was put back on the ground. “Harry, this is my twin brother, Romulus. The only reason you haven’t met him before is that he’s been off in America.”

“Oh, I don’t need your criticism, big brother.” Romulus said drily, giving his brother a half glare that held no heat.

“I’m not criticizing you, little brother, but honestly, I know the reason you went and you were focusing with the wrong head.” Remus told him, smirking. Harry watched the both of them with wonder; his curiosity peaked by this time. Romulus had a blue and black aura and above it a bright yellow was clear. Romulus’s kind brown eyes that looked much like his brother’s turned on him and the man’s mouth dropped into an o-formation.

“Pot meet kettle. Who is this little guy?” Romulus asked as he went to Harry and scooped him up, tossing him into the air. Harry squeaked in shock and Remus quickly went forward to catch his son as the boy fell back to earth. Harry had a shocked expression on his face but he looked more excited to have it happen again than fearful that it occurred.

“I’m Harry James Lupin.” He said smartly, grinning up at Romulus, who gave a shocked expression to the child then to his brother.

“Who did you pregnant, big brother?”

“No one, and I still don’t plan to.” Remus told him with a half smile. “One of my pack mates died in the war and this is his son. I adopted him back in early January then again a few months ago to sate the Ministry’s fear.” The werewolf made clear that he was not impressed by the Ministry’s tactics to keep quiet about their Saviour’s past home life or even current home life. Ever since Severus’s uproar, the Ministry had been keeping their claws away from his son, but Remus had a feeling that this would become less likely as Harry grew. Romulus nodded in mild understanding before smiling at Harry.

“How old are you, little one?”

“I’m seven, Mister Romulus.” Romulus chuckled and shook his head at the title.

“You don’t have to call me that. Uncle Rom or any variation like that would be fine.” Romulus told him. Harry seemed to think about this for a few moments before nodding.

“Okay, Uncle Rom.”

“Good on you, Harry! So, not even two days into coming home and you’re already calling in that favour from me, big brother? I’ve barely gotten over the jetlag!” Romulus cried, though the smile broke any possible anger the other man could have shown towards Remus.

“Well, I knew that you were coming home and I needed some muscle-“

“Then join a gym, you lanky son of a-“

“Harry is in the room!” Remus stopped his brother before he could finish that statement. “And more hands to help with cleaning out a space I’m going to be renovating.” Remus was finally able to finish his statement, to which Romulus nodded.

“Alright, let me see where you’re at.” Romulus followed his brother into the kitchen, the likeness of a large dog following a small mouse making Harry giggle. Romulus was easily four to five inches taller than his brother, his frame filled out tremendously with burley arms and a defined stature easily surpassing Remus. He could not believe that the two of them were twins, let alone that Remus was the one who was older. Considering the only exposure he had to twins was through Fred and George, he supposed it could happen, but he still wasn’t sure.

Remus brought out the business plan for Good Cuppa and handed it to his brother, who quickly opened it and found a seat at the table, his reading speed much faster than Harry expected it to be. He flipped through the beginning pages quickly before finally finding the pictures of the space. Harry’s understanding of Romulus’s reading speed became clearer as the man turned the pictures sideways to better see them. The man hummed in thought as he pulled out his wand, a silver-white aura around it like all wands Harry had seen before though some were darker silver than others, and said an unfamiliar incantation as he waved his wand over the picture. The picture suddenly rose from the photo, turning into a 3-D picture of the pub rather than 2-D. Romulus put his wand into the pocket of his jacket as he turned the picture slowly, getting a better understanding of the pub.

The risen picture was precise to the very last ruffle of the sheets over the tables, parts of the picture that had not been on the 2-D appearing now. Remus gapped at the sight and Harry sat in the seat in front of Romulus in fascination. “Not a bad space definitely could use some work. I can probably work with the columns, very nice. Is that oak or redwood?” Romulus asked the teasing lilt in his voice gone as he worked.

“I’m not sure.” Remus told him, Summoning a chair from the sitting room and sitting himself beside his brother. “There’s a second floor that I took some pictures of on the next page.”

“The staircases definitely suggested that, but I had thought it was for a flat above it. I hadn’t realized that could be used for more retail space. Will you be using that as well?”

“I’ll probably block that off for as long as I am able until I get more business and the interest is there. I’ll just use the first floor for the books and the tea area.”

“The tables are nice, at least from what I can see. I’ll need to see the condition of them, but I think with a good sanding and dusting they’ll look nice. I wish I knew if those tables were the same as the columns.” The two men continued to talk business, moving from the tables to the potential bookcases and some of the people that Romulus knew in England.

In such a way, Harry learned why Romulus had gone to America. The story went that shortly after Romulus had graduated Hogwarts (“Hufflepuff and proud, dammit.” “Romulus!”), he had gone to the Ministry to ask if there was any construction work for him. Considering they were in the midst of the war, he had been given the option of either rebuilding the places that had been hit most heavily by the Death Eaters’ attacks or building barricades for the Aurors and other fighters to be behind during battles. Romulus had wanted neither as he had already seen how the war was affecting his life and he didn’t want to help either side.

A young woman by the name of Summer came to him and told him her sob story about how American poverty had forced her family to move to England. He had learned that several wizarding communities were in ruins because of a different problem all together and they could use any hands they could. With this and Summer in mind, Romulus fled to America and had stayed there for the rest of the war and up to this point.

“What happened to Summer?” Romulus’s over aura turned to a deep orange and he sighed.

“She’s gone.” Romulus threw himself back into the planning, “Well, I can talk to Jackson, he owes me a favour and it’s about time I called it in…” The two of them continued discussing until they decided it was time to go to work.

“I’ll go tell Severus that we might need his help.” Remus’s over aura turned to a light orange and green mix as he went to the sitting room and the Floo flared. Harry heard Severus’s deep baritone and his father’s soft replies and he laughed at the hesitance he heard in Remus’s responses, as though he had to think about each carefully as to not sound idiotic.

“What are you laughing about?” asked Romulus curiously.

“My Papa and Mister Snape are clueless.” Harry replied, shrugging as Remus returned with Severus in tow. Both of them had the same light yellow-green and pink over aura. Harry had taken to calling the two different auras the under aura and the over aura. He had realized that the over aura represented moods, but he had yet to figure out the under aura’s meaning though it had been three months since this ability made itself known. Harry giggled again and looked down to the table at the questioning looks. Romulus caught the sly look that his brother occasionally gave the newcomer and he couldn’t help but laugh as well. He could very well feel the link between the two, though if they knew, Romulus did not know. Considering Harry’s statement, he doubted it. 

“Severus Snape.” The man said formally, giving his hand to Romulus to shake.

“Romulus Lupin. Pleasure.” Romulus said with a nod of his head, shaking the others potion stained hand in his own meaty grasp.

“Older brother?” Severus asked as he looked between the two Lupin men over his glasses which had made an appearance again for a short time.

“Younger. Fraternal twins.” Remus replied, chuckling at Severus’s raised eyebrow and second glance between them. Severus hummed before shrugging minutely.

“I don’t really care.” He said bluntly. “What is our plan for the pub then?” He asked, taking the photos as Romulus cast the charm again and the pictures rose into their 3-D images. He gave a raised eyebrow at the ingenuity of the spell and his long fingers slowly moved the photo, turning it and examining it as Romulus repeated the idea to him. He hummed and probing at the image, the image wavering like water around his hand as he tried to see how stable it was. Remus chuckled at the nearly familiar sight of a studious Snape, splitting his attention between two things but looking as though he were focused on only one. The merriment on his face fell when he recalled how his friends would use his focus against him, dipping ink over him and ruining his already tattered clothes. He would glare at them but Remus most specifically, as though it were his fault that all of it occurred. Severus’s head snapped up at the sound, an old fear clear on his face before it became neutral again.

“Where are you on funding?” Severus asked once he got over his initial interest in the spell.

Remus gave a soft sigh and Summoned another piece of paper which Severus saw to be a budget. He hummed in interest as he read the November line of the budget. “Where did you get just under five thousand Galleons?” He asked in shock.

“Since I already paid for the year’s tuition for Harry, a good deal of the stipend I get for taking care of Harry is still there and I’ve already accounted for food, Harry’s therapy, and the mortgage of the cottage, but there is still a good amount. I accounted for next month considering those are mostly constants, except for food but I don’t see food going up or down any time soon. The rent for the pub will be fifteen hundred Galleons a month,”

“That’s pretty hefty considering you will be a commodity in and of yourself with this proposal.” Severus commented, raising an eyebrow to him. “At least until you get a steady income, especially since you’ve made clear that you have the audience, it should be lower. Besides that, from what I’ve heard of Chancellor Thurman, he isn’t the hardest to negotiate with. I’m sure I could get him down to nine-fifty at the very least.” Romulus held in a chuckle at Harry’s proud and mischievous look and Remus’s shocked one.

“You would truly do that?” Remus asked incredulously. Severus gave him a look.

“Not for free, obviously. I’ve looked over this proposal at least ten times since you first started this, and I have a proposal of my own.” Severus looked up over his glasses as he continued, “Considering my position at the school, I’ve already gotten food, house and board, and basic living taken care of during nine months of the year and usually some of the summer as well. I still get a decent salary for my work and with that, I usually buy potions ingredients if they are not already supplemented by the Ministry or Dumbledore and a small flat I hold onto when I can’t stay at Hogwarts during summer. So, I am willing to put a ten percent stake into the business for twenty five hundred Galleons.” Remus seemed unable to speak. Romulus chuckled and hit Remus on the back a few times to help him breath. Remus gasped and blinked a few times.

“I wouldn’t do a lot obviously, but I figured that would-“

“Help a lot, yes, yes it would.” Remus finished, having finally found his voice.

“How do you hold onto a small flat when you’re teaching nine months out of the year?” Romulus felt the need to ask.

“I rent it out to an old married couple who goes to their children’s country house during the summer and let me stay at the flat when I need. Another source of income.” Severus replied, shrugging. Romulus hummed and nodded. Remus nodded mutely and Harry waved a hand in front of his eyes to try and get him to focus.

“Alright, so let’s head out to the pub and talk to Chancellor Thurman to negotiate and get started on that pub. Though there’s one thing.” Severus said, looking between all of them. “When should we plan to open?”

“I say the second Saturday in November, that’ll give us plenty of time to get supplies, set up the pub and turn it into the store, and anything else that could come with all of this.” Remus stated.

“You’re the founder.” Romulus said, going to the small calendar on the wall and flipping it over so that he could look at the date. “That’ll be the fifteenth.”

“Alright, let’s get on then. I have to be back at Hogwarts by dinner.” Severus stated, standing from the table and starting towards the door so they could get out from under the wards and Apparate. The Lupin twins and Harry followed behind and Harry had to hold in another giggle at the sight of his Papa’s aura.

It was as dark blue as night.


	13. Darkness in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Cuppa's business booms and an enemy makes themselves known, though not to those who need it the most.

_December 6 th, 1987_

_NEW ADDITION TO HOGSMEADE SCENE  
by Elisa Beasley_

_For over twenty years, Stephen Carleton’s pub has lied vacant once its owner died. Collecting dust, the formerly bustling pub seemed to be a mere memory on the face of the idyllic Hogsmeade landscape. But now, with new owner and proprietor Remus Lupin in ownership, it seems that Carleton’s pub might have another shining day._

_The pub, renamed Good Cuppa, has been beautifully redone to accommodate the new business. With the tall Norse columns renovated and repainted with their celtic designs shining and the former pub tables sanded and also repainted, it feels as though you have walked right into a bookworm’s Valhalla. The central bar is bustling with new teas that send your senses singing and pastries that make your tongue water. Bookshelves line the space between the columns and already are flying off the shelves by students and adults alike. Owner Remus Lupin had this to say, “I had hoped that this would happen, but I never imagined to this extent. It’s good to know that the desire for knowledge is still alive and well.”_

_It is clear that Good Cuppa has become an instant favourite among Hogsmeade visitors._

“To your new found success in the business realm.” Lucius toasted as Harry yelled, running away from Draco and Neville as they ran after him with toy wands waving. Remus tiredly raised his glass of Firewhiskey and smiled to the blonde as they drank. It had only been a day after his transformation and while he was happy about the thought of the need of merriment, he was also exhausted. The wolf still lingered just under his skin, not as dormant as he normally was. The lounge that the small gathering convened in was warm from the hearth of the fireplace and the light danced off the walls as the adults watched indulgently as the boys abandoned their toy fighting and started playing hand games instead. The three became better and better at them and by extension, so did their friendship.

Harry was the lynchpin for the friendship between Draco and Neville. As the three boys became closer and their friendship became stronger, Draco lost the need to pretend to be higher and better than Neville as he saw that the other boy was at his level. Neville’s self-confidence soared under the friendships he was developing, his laughter becoming contagious and his humour becoming stronger and making both Harry and Draco laugh hard when he managed to crack a joke.

Severus gave a half smile at the sight of the three boys and went to sit beside Remus, unaware of the danger he faced. Remus blinked owlishly at him, his eyes flashing between yellow and brown as the wolf roared _claim, mate, mark!_ The business owner kept his eyes closed and rubbed at his forehead with his free hand to try and make the wolf go down. Finally his heart rate decelerated enough that he could take another drink of his Firewhiskey and look at Severus without feeling the intense need to follow through with the wolf’s demands. “Lupin, what’s wrong?” Severus asked, rubbing at his own back subconsciously.

Suddenly, Remus was given a memory of the night before.

_He ran behind the silver-grey entity that raced in front of him, the creature turning to look at him and give an expression that could only be seen as a smirk. The werewolf raced forward, catching the other wolf and both of them rolling on the leafy terrain, claws scratching over the back of the silver-grey wolf and blood catching on his nails._

“The wolf’s refusing to go down.” Remus said softly, “What happened to your back?” He asked, motioning towards Severus’s rubbing.

“Ran my back into one of the tables in the Potions labs at Hogwarts.” Severus lied easily. Remus nodded and looked down at his lap as Harry laughed, turning under his linked arms in accordance with the hand game that the three boys were doing.

“I’m sorry,” said Remus, unsure of what to say, “It looks like your investment really paid off.” He added, shrugging.

Severus hummed and nodded. “It seems it has.” Severus agreed, taking a slow drink of his water. Remus learned that night that Severus never drank, even at social events. He mused that it must have had something to do with the comment that the Potions Master had made about Lucius during their Hogwarts years. He realized that he did not know Severus as well as he thought. Any time he thought of Severus during Hogwarts, he thought of that greasy-haired boy who leaned far over his books and looked terrified in the eyes of the wolf. The one who was angry in the face of the Marauders’ oppression and had a tongue of fire that he used easily came to mind for Remus, but the one that Lucius talked of was much different.

The one Lucius remembered fondly had a weakness for muggle candies like Mars bars and cauldron cakes and could be convinced to do any History homework for either, one who laughed at Lucius when he stumbled over the courtship rituals with Narcissa and when Bellatrix called him Lucy, one who on a dare was willing to lock Filch in a closet and hang Mrs. Norris by her tail once they Stupefied her. How Remus had never heard of these acts, he wasn’t sure, but he supposed the dungeons held different secrets than Gryffindors thought.

Remus hoped that he would be able to meet the grown-up version of that Hogwarts version and perhaps learn more of those secrets.

The wards did not activate when a figure stood outside Malfoy Manor, accompanied by another who was swathed in black fabric to hide their identity. Snow swirled around them as they watched the celebration, merriment clear as house-elves began to prepare for the Yuletide and the children continued to play. “Harry Potter must not be allowed to continue to stay with Remus Lupin,” said one of them, his voice low even though the music from the inside was loud enough to overpower it. “Not if he is to continue associating with these people.”

“I agree, sir.” The other stated, nodding her head under the hood of her cloak.

“We must take him back to the Dursleys. He needs to be trained to follow the Light when the time comes. This association with the Dark will only grow and fester for him if he is allowed to continue to be in correspondence with these.”

“The Longbottom boy might balance him out.” The other suggested, though there was a hint of disbelief even as she spoke.

“No, he will need to be broken away from the Dark as well. It will be for the greater good.” The first said lowly, watching as Harry crawled into Remus’s lap and curled into his frame, yawning as the grandfather clock down the hall chimed eight times. “The future relies on my plans going according to direction. This is a large step back.” He said, watching as the werewolf picked up his son and bade goodbye to the rest of the group, going to the fire and taking a handful of Floo powder. “If Harry Potter is allowed to associate this closely with the Dark much longer, he will turn Dark himself.” Severus seemed to want to say something else to Remus, but from where the onlookers stood, they could not hear the choked attempts that were finally given up on and a sarcastic comment took their place. “And from there, the world will be doomed.” Remus disappeared into the green flames and the others in the room egged on Severus for not saying what he wanted to.

“He will be taken Christmas Eve or never.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have a problem. Thank you for all of the fantastic reviews and kudos, they make me feel all tingly inside. Feel free to continue doing so!


	14. Almost Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twas the night before Christmas, and right in Moonlit,   
> three boys waited anxiously to receive their new gifts.   
> Their hopes they were high and their worries were few,   
> though they should have been more if they only knew

_December 24 th, 1987_

“Happy almost-Christmas Harry!” Neville cried as he and his grandmother came through the Floo, the larger boy carrying a backpack and a rolled slumber bag. Neville, Draco, and Harry had begged insistently through much of their entire Christmas break for them to be able to have a sleepover, and finally the three families agreed that the boys could stay together on Christmas Eve since Christmas would be spent together anyway. Moonlit Cottage was decked out for the occasion, a simple evergreen in the corner where the polyphone used to be with handmade ornaments decorating the tree and a shining star on top. The window reflected the snow as it glinted in the moonlight, the light of the star dancing over the panes. Holly and garnet was thrown over every surface and a sprig of mistletoe stood under the kitchen’s entrance as a joke. Remus and Harry had already been caught once by the mistletoe, though the fact they were family saved them from an embarrassing situation, though Remus still kissed Harry on his cheek to the seven year old’s disgust and heavy blush.

“Happy almost-Christmas, Neville.” Harry responded, grinning as he came into the sitting room with a rolled up slumber bag under his arm and pajamas already adorned.

“When’s Draco going to get here?” Neville asked as Augusta went to Remus and greeted him formally.

“I don’t know, he’ll probably be here soon though. I think he told me once that Malfoys are never late-”

“Everyone else is just early.” Lucius finished as the two blondes came through the Floo. Draco nodded and grinned to the two other boys. Harry stepped forward first, starting the handshake that the three had created between them. Remus couldn’t begin to understand it, but the boys had apparently spent a majority of their school day breaks teaching each other this handshake until they could do it easily between the three of them. As far as Remus could decipher, it involved several handslaps going skyward, clasping hands to make them fall downward, going under the bridge, and tackling whoever was last on the chain. Apparently Draco had been the victim this time as both Harry and Neville turned to tackle him. He would never understand seven year olds.

“So, how has everything at Good Cuppa been?” Lucius asked as Draco cried for freedom under the others.

“Really, really good. I never could have imagined the adult interest along with the student interest would be this strong.”

“I would suppose it’s because Hogsmeade’s market is primarily towards those who are third year and up and so they worked to accommodate that. Your business appeals to all markets and so you are getting much more business.” Lucius proposed, watching as Draco got up and quickly latched onto Harry’s back, making the other boy stumble back and both of them get into a wrestling match. Neville jumped onto both of them to make them stop and Lucius chuckled weakly. “I suppose I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Lucius stated, watching as Draco called for freedom and Neville got up with a large grin. Augusta went to the trio and crossed her arms in wait.

Neville looked to his grandmother and quickly said his goodbyes, wrapping his arms around her legs and pressing his face into her stomach. “I love you, grandma.” He murmured into her robes. Augusta smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you too, Neville. Have a good time; I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” She promised, smiling at him as she slowly knelt to be on his level. Neville wrapped his arms around her neck and quickly kissed her cheek with a half smile. Augusta threw her arm out to the couch to stabilize herself as she got back up.

Draco did similarly, even though Lucius tried to keep some form of decorum. His proposed handshake was forgotten as the young boy strangled his father’s legs, smiling up at him. “Good bye, father.”

“Good bye, son. Be good for Mister Lupin and don’t get these two into too much trouble.” Lucius said with a half smirk. Draco laughed and pressed a kiss to his father’s cheek.

“I think I’ll be the one you need to worry about.” Draco told him. Lucius chuckled as he got up and went to the Floo with Augusta on his arm.

The two parents disappeared in the green flames and quickly the boys went to work. “Papa, can we make a fort here?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

“Just make sure we can tear it down tomorrow.” Remus told him as the three whooped and went up to find supplies. Remus chuckled as he went to the linen closet and took down the extra blankets and pillows that he kept there. Harry and Neville came running down the hallway holding onto Harry’s comforter like it was a gurney with several pillows placed on top. Draco followed behind with more pillows and a blanket tied around his neck like a cape. Remus shook his head and dropped the supplies on the ground for them to have a large pile to choose from.

“Papa, don’t we have more blankets up in your wardrobe?” Harry asked as he sorted through the blankets and Draco finally got the knot off of his neck to drop the blanket he had.

“Yes, I’ll go get them.” Remus told him, smiling. He went to his bedroom and collected the blankets from the top of his wardrobe. Neville’s loud laugh suddenly came from the sitting room and he went to the sitting room to find Draco and Harry standing under the mistletoe, clearly stuck. Remus had never seen a boy’s face as red as Draco’s and Harry’s neck was most likely raw from his constant rubbing.

“Papa, help,” pled Harry. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

“Sorry, son, I can’t. The mistletoe won’t let you out just because I’m there too.” Harry sighed petulantly and huffed before finally deciding to take action. He quickly kissed Draco, barely a brush of lips before running as fast as his legs would carry him into the sitting room to where Neville was doubled over in laughter and tackling him in retaliation into the pillow pile. Draco quickly followed and did the same, throwing himself onto both of them and joining in the battle.

Remus chuckled and went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for all of them.

It was nine thirty when the fort was finished and the boys were ready for bed. Crude knots and several Sticking Charms made the fort into a high reaching creation of blankets and flashlights. The phoenix on one of the blankets was outlined from the ceiling light over where Harry had set up his small camp, a nest of blankets and the pillow from his bed. Neville lay beside him with another nest made of his sleeping bag and blankets. Draco lay on the other side with his sleeping bag and blankets overlapping Harry’s accidentally but neither of them minding. The boys were in the midst of conversation on whether Sadie Maxton from Year 6 was really the cutest girl at Madam Maitre’s and if the Comet 2600 would really be better than the Comet 2400.

“I’m heading on to bed. Please don’t stay up too late, alright?” Remus asked as he crawled through the entrance made of a plaid throw blanket and held to the rest of the fort with the couch cushions to look at the boys. “Father Christmas will never come if you don’t go to bed. If you boys need anything, just let me know.” He said with a half smile. Draco and Neville looked to each other and quickly crawled into their nests. “Good night boys.”

“Good night Mister Lupin,” “Good night Papa.” The boys chorused, smiling from their nests of blankets and pillows. Remus crawled over enough that he could kiss Harry on his forehead and he did the same to Draco and Neville before going to bed.

Once they heard the bedroom door close, they went back to their conversations, though decidedly muffled so they didn’t wake him up. “What do you think Father Christmas will bring?” Draco asked, looking to the two of them. “I asked for a Potions Kit like Harry got for his birthday, I always thought those were neat.”

“I asked for a Herbology Kit. It has five Level 1 plants that you can grow from their seedling phases on.” Neville said enthusiastically.

“What’d you ask for, Harry?” Draco asked. Harry rubbed at his neck and shrugged.

“I already have everything I ever wanted. I couldn’t imagine having anything else.” Harry told them. The other two fell silent in thought before Draco shrugged.

“Well, Father Christmas will probably give you something cool either way. You’re the best boy I know.” Draco said honestly. “You hardly ever get in trouble, you always do your chores, and you’re just great overall.” He told him.

“Yeah, Harry, you’ll probably get presents by the boatload for being your level of good.” Neville added, smiling. Harry chuckled weakly and shrugged.

“I guess.” All of them eventually fell asleep, the light of the star outlining all of them.

~

The clock on the mantle chimed eleven times, ringing through the sitting room and the rest of the cottage as its occupants slept silently, though Neville’s snores gave a valiant try at breaking the quiet. The wards accepted five figures, all of them swathed in black as they approached the cottage silently, two of them wands out and at the ready and three standing silently with gleaming blades strapped to their backs. One of them cast the Unlocking Charm on the front door and found the scene inside. The shadows from the stars made it difficult to tell which boy was their target, but once they saw the gleam of his glasses beside his head, they knew which it was.

Draco stirred beside Harry and the figures stood deadly silent with their wands drawn at the other two boys. The figure closest to Harry quickly picked him up and covered his mouth, waking the boy from his already light sleep. Harry fought when he realized it wasn’t Remus or anyone he recognized for that matter, the black fabric shielding the person’s identity as they attempted to keep a hold on him and start him towards the door. Harry bit hard on their hand, causing the person to let go and giving the boy the chance to yell as loud as he could, “PAPA!”

Draco and Neville woke at this and started yelling when they realized these people were not Father Christmas or people they recognized. Draco latched onto one of their legs and bit hard on their thigh, causing one of them to cry out and reveal themselves to be male. Neville latched onto another’s back and tried to choke him with his hold on their neck. Remus ran into the room with wand raised and he started hexing them with deadly accuracy. Many of the curses felled the assaulters and Harry continued fighting and squirming against the one that held him. Harry managed to fall out of his grasp and he ran to Remus, though his sight was blurry as he didn’t have his glasses. He didn’t make it. One of the assaulters caught him and cast a _Stupefy_ on him to stop his resistance. “It’s for the greater good,” said one of them as Harry went limp in his arms. The two of the kidnappers left ran out of the cottage with Harry in their hold.  The three remaining disappeared from where they laid and Draco and Neville collapsed on top of each other.

Remus ran after the kidnappers, but the fabric of the black cloak slipped through his fingers as they Apparated away. 


	15. All I Want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't care if they aren't awake yet! Harry. Potter. HAS. BEEN. KIDNAPPED!"

_December 25 th, 1987_

“I don’t care if they aren’t awake yet. Harry. Potter. Has. Been. KIDNAPPED!” Lucius snapped into the Floo, practically yelling in his rage. Severus pushed him out of the way and took over.

“If there is not a team of Aurors here in the next five seconds, you will realize why I was on probation for five years after I got reprieved for my charges.” He growled lowly, glaring at the dispatcher and obviously terrifying her. She popped away and Severus turned to the rest of the group. “I actually wasn’t, my tenure at Hogwarts is probation enough, but what have you.” He said in a normal tone, shrugging. He moved back from his kneeling position when several Aurors finally entered and were able to take in the scene.

Augusta was sitting on the couch with Neville in her lap, though the boy didn’t move at all. Neville seemed to stare off into space, not seeing anything or responding to anything. The older woman attempted to get some reaction out of her grandson, but it seemed in vain. Narcissa had the same problem with Draco, for the boy was not doing anything either. Lucius and Severus were taking turns pacing and Remus simply stood in the front entrance with his brother nearby. Remus held Buns loosely in his hands, clinging to the last thing he had of his son at this point.

Severus stood in front of all of them, his hands clenching and unclenching as he said tersely, “It’s been eight hours since Harry’s been kidnapped. Neither of the boys are talking and currently Remus is beyond being of any use. I want names of all of you now.”

“Marissa Grinstom.” The one with a messy brown pixie cut said quickly as she went to attention.

“Brandon Minster.” The one beside Grinstom who had a long scar on his neck told him.

“Gregory Christian.” The one beside Minister who was still in a dressing robe and had a pepper-salt beard stated.

“Clarisse Melet.” The one beside Christian who had her uniform inside out told him.

“Ignatius Brown.” The last said with his back straight and arms behind his back even though his shoes were on the wrong feet. Severus nodded to all of them.

“Fine. Which one of you is the oldest?” He asked.

“I am.” Christian told him. 

“I could have guessed as much,” stated Severus. “What do we do?”

“We should check Malfoy Manor.” Minster said with a vicious look to Lucius. Remus blinked out of his self-induced meditation to look at the other man.

“Why would Lucius kidnap Harry? Harry has gone to the Manor multiple times with permission and enthusiasm from everyone involved. No, it’s not Lucius.” Remus looked down at the floor before looking back up at the team. “One of them said something about it being for the better good. What could that mean?”

“Greater good.” Draco said lowly, the first words he had said the kidnapping. All of the adults looked to the blonde in amazement, but the boy fell silent again, falling against his mother’s frame as though exhausted from those two words escaping him.

“Greater good? That’s a phrase I’ve heard one too many times.” Severus said. “Dumbledore uses that phrase to justify nearly everything.” The Potions Master blinked a few times as he was thrown into a memory.

_“Severus, my boy, how have things been?” Dumbledore asked as he offered yet another lemon drop. Severus respectfully declined and gave a meager shrug._

_“As well as it can with class in session. Lupin told me that Harry has started therapy with a Healer for his PTSD.” Severus told him, quickly putting up his shields to get rid of any of his thoughts about Lupin or otherwise. Dumbledore truly was too nosy for his own good, especially when it came to Severus’s interests. Severus had no doubt of the angry look in Dumbledore’s eye at that news, though he had no clue as to why that would be so. Wouldn’t it be good that a boy who was so terribly abused could move on at some point in the future?_

_“How has Harry been?” Dumbledore asked after a few moments._

_“Very well, he’s become fast friends with my godson and that Longbottom boy… Neville I think his name is.” If the anger was a flicker before in Dumbledore’s eye, it was a flame now. Severus decided that he would be more careful about what he said to Dumbledore about Harry now. He should have been careful anyway, but he hadn’t realized Dumbledore’s exact feelings on Harry’s adoption until this point._

_“Hmm, friends with a Dark family?” Severus could taste the displeasure in such an idea in Dumbledore’s tone._

_“Lucius and Narcissa are no more dark than I am.” Severus defended with an unsettling feeling in the bottom of his stomach. “Both of them were under duress since the moment they joined the Dark Lord. Similarly to myself.” He stated tersely, gritting his teeth to keep from continuing his rant. Not all Slytherins were dark; they merely were forced to put on such a persona to keep themselves safe. Magic at its core was not defined as light or dark, as Severus had come to find after countless hours of research for his MEATs (Mastery Entrance Arduous Tests). The magical core did not base itself on the magic you cast, rather your intent and whether you were to do harm._

_“I’m sure.” Dumbledore waved off the statement with a clear dismissal of such an idea in his voice. “However, I must speak plainly with you Severus; I doubt that Harry’s adoption was the best thing for him.” The old man said with a knowledgeable twinkle in his eye. Severus wanted to hit that twinkle out of his eye with a cricket bat._

_“Albus, with all due respect, if Harry was allowed to stay in that… place,” Severus couldn’t begin to call the Dursley residence a house, let alone a home, “He would have been significantly weaker than when Lupin and I found him.” That damned twinkle returned and again the need to go to a Muggle sports store reared its head. Severus clenched his hands into fists and felt his nails dig into the palm of his hand._

_“But he would have also been stronger emotionally, wouldn’t you say?” His hands relaxed slightly in his confusion._

_“I’m sorry… what? If Harry had been allowed to stay in that place, he would have had no self-confidence, little self-esteem and most likely would have been magically stunted.”_ Almost how I was. _Severus added in his mind with a grimace to his own childhood._

_“But it would have been for the greater good.” Dumbledore said wisely and yet again Severus wanted to conjure a cricket bat. He hated that phrase, it had justified every summer that Severus was forced to return to Spinner’s End and fall under his father’s foot. He had taught himself better since then, how to protect himself both physically and magically, but it hadn’t been before he was sixteen and he had left Spinner’s End to work as a barhand in the Leaky Cauldron with his school trunk Shrunken to fit in his pocket and his wand proudly in the wand holster Lucius had given him for Christmas that he could begin that training. That had been one of the best summers of his life, he thought blithely._

_“No, it really wouldn’t have.” Severus quickly got up and left the office before he followed through with his admittedly tempting thoughts._

“Check the Dursleys!” Severus commanded, pushing the trigger in the palm of his hand that sent his wand from the wand holster on his arm down into his hand. The Aurors moved too slowly for him as he ran out of the cottage and finally found the edge where the wards ended. “The address in Number 4, Privet Drive. Is there anyone here, besides the obvious, who are underage?” He demanded, looking to each of them in turn. “Or in training?” Grinstom and Brown raised their hands. “Alright, here is the memory of the house so you know where you’re going.” Severus brought his wand to his temple and withdrew the silver strand of the memory. He held his wand upright and the memory settled on the tip in a small silver sphere. _“Memoria proiciatur.”_ The memory floated up and expanded to show the house. He Banished it once he could see that all of them had a mental image of the house. “Now, let’s move. Now.” All of them, except for Augusta and Narcissa who were to stay behind to watch the boys and hope that they would say something else, Apparated away with a house and a little boy in mind.

Harry awoke sleepily in the cupboard, the beautiful dream still having him smiling. He could still see those boys in his mind and the phoenix of the blanket over his head. He could still taste the hot chocolate that Remus had given him before bed to take his Nutrient Potion with and hear the laughter that came from Neville when Draco and Harry got him back for laughing at their situation with the mistletoe. It was such a nice dream, he hadn’t wanted it to end. The banging on the cupboard got rid of any smile on his face and he quickly sat up, taking his circular glasses and pushing them onto his face as the cupboard was flooded with light. “Get up, boy! I will not have you ruining my Duddy-kin’s Christmas!” Aunt Petunia took him by his hair and thrust him to the carpet. Harry crawled to his feet with little more than a whimper and quickly ran into the kitchen to start breakfast.

His heart accelerated when he saw that it was 6:30. When he saw that arrangement of numbers, he knew he didn’t have enough time to make breakfast. Why hadn’t he been woken up sooner? He would never be able to get everything done before Uncle Vernon came to the kitchen for breakfast! He rushed to find the pan and the ingredients for breakfast. _I can help with breakfast, but I’m not required to right now. I will not be punished for not making breakfast._ Harry stopped suddenly at this rebellious thought, unsure of why it was there in the first place. He shook his head and quickly cracked the eggs into the bowl, finding the whisk and the milk to make the scrambled eggs. He was worthless, this and all of his chores were his payment for his worthlessness and taking up space in their perfect home. Memories of beatings for his worthlessness and Dudley pushing him around on the primary playground flooded his mind, overriding the pretty ones of Miss Charlet helping him with his numeracy and Draco helping him learn to fly on the training brooms and hurting his head.

His heart was beating like a drum in his ear when he saw the time now. 6:46. He whimpered quietly as he turned the bacon over, willing it to cook faster, and heard the thundering steps of his uncle as he came down the hallway towards him. _Please, please, cook faster. Please, gods, cook faster._ He blinked owlishly when the formerly raw bacon suddenly became perfectly cooked and he quickly moved it off the pan and onto the plates, rushing to the table and setting it down as Uncle Vernon entered. He looked at it in shock as Uncle Vernon grunted and pushed him away, his hip running into the countertop and making him wince slightly. He sighed softly in relief as Uncle Vernon began piling his plate with the delicious smelling food, seeing nothing amiss. _There must be a god somewhere._

Aunt Petunia entered, obviously expecting Harry to be punished for something, but when she beheld her husband eating and her son entering to eat his fill and Harry still standing, it was clear that he had somehow made the food in time. She gritted her teeth at the sight of Harry relaxed for a few brief moments against the countertop, eyes closed and a hand loosely on his hip. She was reminded suddenly of her sister in such a position when she was seventeen, a hand clutching a letter from that damned school to her chest and a half-smile on her face. A rage filled her at the sudden thought of her _perfect, pretty_ sister and she wanted it to be gone! She took the still warm frying pan and hit Harry over the head, getting rid of the image as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Harry was unconscious through the opening of the twenty one presents for Dudley, the leather wallet for Vernon and the nice necklace that Vernon had gotten Petunia. He stayed on the ground, sprawled out and none of his family bothering to check his head as it slowly bled and took its time clotting. He was silent when the Auror team with Severus and Christian in the leadappeared in the front lawn, their boots crunching under the snow. Both men glared at the house and raised their wands in tandem, blowing out the windows as a warning and Melet cast a Disillusion Charm around the property so that no one would know what was going on. A shrill yell came from the inside and a thundering tone came as Severus walked into the sitting room. Petunia was crouching behind the tree; the boy was behind her also cowering. Vernon was gone and Severus didn’t even have to turn to hear the cock of a gun and the firing. He bent quickly to miss the bullet and the bullet lodged itself in the chimney on the far side of the room. He cast a charm on the gun and it quickly turned into a pretzel, to Vernon’s shock.

“Find Harry.” He said lowly, turning finally to face Vernon. Remus raised his chin and let the wolf that he kept tame under his skin be released. His eyes flared yellow as he ran to the kitchen and found his son slowly bleeding. The wolf howled in agony for his cub and Remus reflected it as he gathered Harry in his arms and he ran a hand through Harry’s blood-matted hair.

 “It’s alright cub, it’s alright.” He murmured to the unconscious boy. “Everything will be alright.” The sound of cracking bone resounded in the house and Remus gathered his son in his arms, carrying him gently to the sitting room where he found Severus with the bent gun in his hands and Vernon on the ground bleeding. The rest of the Aurors stood in awe as Severus gave the same treatment to Petunia and then cast a simple _Stupefy_ on Dudley. He dropped the gun and quickly cast a few charms on the two of them, turning the gun into its original shape, putting said gun into Petunia’s hands, cast an Illusion Charm on her arms to make bruises appear, and make the blood puddle look more like a blood splatter of a gunshot. All of the Aurors continued to stay silent, though Melet also cared for Harry for a few moments by running a hand through his hair and holding him as Remus gave a vicious kick to Vernon’s side.

Harry murmured something unintelligible as he slowly awokeand was returned to Remus's arms, finding himself in the arms of the man from his dream, the one who had cared for him and he called Papa. He thought it was only a continuation of his dream but even with this thought he whimpered softly in joy. “Please, don’t let me wake up.” He whispered into Remus’s robes. Remus just huddled him closer and whispered reassurances in his ear, telling him that everything would be alright and that he wouldn’t be taken away again.

There were no colours around any of them. 


	16. A Revolution Will Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For this plan to work, the first list would become smaller and the second list would become larger."

_December 28th, 1987_

“How dare he do that to my son?” Remus ranted as he tipped the crystal decanter back and swallowed the Irish mead with barely a wince. “Take him back to those horrid people and try and restrict his magic! Gods, I can’t believe I trusted him!” He said, going over to where Lucius, Severus, and Romulus sat. “And to top it all off, I know that bastard hurt Harry, I wish I had gotten that honour to take the final blow, Severus, I can’t help but be a bit jealous of you for that. I’m not going to lie and say I know what to do about Harry right now, but he’s gotten so much worse and Healer Filipov won’t be back until after New Year’s. I can’t do anything about it right now and that tears me apart.” He admitted as he sat down on one of the couches in the lounge they were in. 

Ever since Harry’s rescue, Harry had regressed terribly. He shook visibly anytime he had to be near Remus or any adult for that matter, his friendship with Draco and Neville was weak because he didn’t know if he could trust them, and his own speech patterns were turning to ones of a small child. It was as if he didn’t know how to handle normal situations any longer. Immediately after his rescue, they had rushed him to St. Mungo’s to get his head checked on and cared for. What they found out sent many of them into a silent (or not-so-silent depending on who it was) rage.

_“We need a Healer!” Remus yelled as they walked into the lobby. A woman with brown hair and blonde highlights came towards them and Harry began to shake at the sight of her. The Healer stepped back and looked to Remus for help. “Harry, she’s going to help you with your head.” Remus murmured in his ear. Harry continued to shake his head and his eyes were brimmed with almost-tears. “Alright, alright. Would it be alright if I held onto him?” The Healer nodded and took them into a backroom so that they had a bit of privacy._

_The Healer pulled out her wand and cast a small Diagnostic, but she was thrown back by an unseen force and her breath was blown out of her as she hit the wall. Remus gently laid Harry on the bed and ran to help her up. “Dear gods, someone put a shield on him. I can’t do my Diagnostics until it’s removed.” She said breathlessly, taking a few deep breaths before looking to Remus for assistance. He gave a weak shrug, unaware that such a thing was in place, and pulled out his own wand._

_“Finite Incantatem.” The area around Harry’s body flashed brilliant red before dying. “Try now.” Remus said, looking to the Healer. She cast a gentle Diagnostic and again she was thrown back. “Finite Incantatem.” Remus said again, the area around his son’s body flashing red and dying. “Finite Incantatem.” The area was a gentle red now. “Finite Incantatem.” The area was a soft pink. “Finite Incantatem.” The area was a dull pink. “Finite Incantatem.” The area flashed once more a brilliant red but faded to nothing. Remus gave a heavy sigh as he sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair as the Healer cast her Diagnostic and finally stayed in place. Gold swirling lettering appeared above Harry’s head._

Harry James Potter (Lupin)  
Age: Seven years, five months, twenty eight days  
Weight: 1.57 Stone  
Height: 1.32 Meter  
Magical Core: Level 12 with Elvin influence, Restricted   
Injuries:  
Grade 3 Concussion (potential memory loss)  
Second-degree burn on cranial  
Dislocated wrist

_“What does it mean restricted?” Remus asked once the more serious injuries were cared for. Harry was incredibly drowsy from the potions that were now in his system and he was reclining heavily on Remus’s arm. The burn that was on his head was already healing quickly, the skin stitching itself together and hair beginning to sprout just as it had when Remus learned of the glamours that Harry formerly used to hide his injuries. Harry quickly found a place in Remus’s lap again, snuggling against him and whimpering slightly every so often. “And what’s Level 12?”_

_“The levels of a magical core go through Level B to Level 242. Level B is for young children, most of the time infants, who have a magical essence. As you grow older, your level will rise. Usually your magical core level will correspond with your age.” The woman was clearly confused at such a statement coming from her. “For Harry’s magical core to be this level and to be restricted is incredibly dangerous for his growing magic. Adding in the Elvin influences could very well kill him before he ever reaches Hogwarts. If you don’t mind my asking, would you allow me to remove whatever is restricting his magic?”_

_“Please.” Remus requested, shifting Harry so that both of them sat on the bed and his back hit the wall. The Healer nodded as she took out her wand and began the process._

_“Core ortum a superficie.” Because the shield that was before around Harry was down, it was much easier for the Healer to cast her spells on Harry and see what was happening.  
Harry suddenly fell unconscious and he went limp in Remus’s arms. The lycanthrope looked to the Healer in worry and she quickly quelled his fear. “That happens. Wait.” Suddenly, a cylindrical entity floated up from Harry’s chest, lying horizontal over the prone boy’s body. The cylindrical body was dark grey with green vines etched into the surface. There seemed to be something written on the vines, but they were too lightly written to be properly seen. An amber branch went out and towards Remus and he assumed that was the pack bond between him and Harry. In the middle a vibrant red ribbon was tied around it, distorting it into a pear like shape. “Dear god, this was deliberate. I can get the magical signature on this.” The Healer said, casting another charm with a wave of her wand. Silver block letters appeared above the ribbon. _ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Created: December 25th, 1987. 

_“I’ll kill him.” Remus growled as the Healer began her work on the restriction, being thrown back several times by the power of the restriction. Just as the shield that had been placed on Harry did, with each Finite, the ribbon faded more and more until it finally disappeared and the cylindrical form moved to change into a fully cylinder shape. “Reditio.” The core fell back into Harry’s body, finally able to grow properly._

Harry stayed unconscious through much of that night, unaware of Remus’s murderous thoughts and all of the others who were well on their way to having similar sentiments. 

Those who were loyal to Dumbledore had a difficulty believing he would do such a thing, but once they [Severus and Romulus primarily] saw memory of the restriction that had been placed on Harry’s core, they were convinced. In all honesty, it was Romulus who needed to see such things, after Severus’s memories of the conversation he had with Dumbledore and the old man’s betrayals came to the surface. 

“I still think we should storm the bastard and kill him.” Romulus said viciously, following his brother’s example and taking a long swallow of his elvish-made wine. “Who knows who else he has done this to.” Romulus said, shaking his head at the thought. 

“We can’t. He has too many supporters.” Lucius said as he stood by the fireplace and stared into the fire. “We would be thrown into Azkaban faster than you can say ‘traitors’.” 

“Then we break down his support.” Severus said, standing as well to stand on the other side of the fireplace. “I know he’s already destroyed mine. But it was delicate anyway. This could take a good deal of time though.” He stated, looking to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in the room. “Much longer than you would think. We have to make sure he doesn’t suspect we know anything. That’s why I made it look like I did at Number 4. For all intents and purposes, Dumbledore thinks that Petunia finally grew a backbone, saved herself from her husband’s tyranny and then killed herself in her grief. Dudley will go into the muggle foster system and perhaps will get rid of his spoiled nature. Hopefully. Or he’ll go to his aunt, who will probably continue to spoil him. That’s a problem for another day. Right now, we need to focus on how to break apart his pedestal one brick at a time until he falls like an angel into hell.” His voice grew darker and more sinister as he glared into the fire, his eyes glinting with the light. “The first thing that will happen is that I’m resigning from Hogwarts. While I enjoy being Head of Slytherin, the only class I actually enjoy teaching is my NEWTs class because they aren’t all idiots. Everything below gives me aneurisms.” He stated. “I have a dependency on my Calming Potions to make sure I don’t kill half of them and even then I terrify the other half of them.” Severus explained. 

“Besides that, with my owl-service apothecary and the offer I got from Gregory to join the Auror program-“ This statement was met with shocked congratulations and Lucius asking when this happened. “Shortly after Harry was taken to St. Mungo’s, Gregory told me that the Auror department could use someone like me to command them and he said I would rise through the ranks easily.” Severus told them. “As I was saying, I’ll be fine. With one less sympathizer at the school, it’ll be much harder for Dumbledore to sink his claws into more students.” 

“But we need someone at the school so we can keep an eye on him.” Lucius stated. “Though I think it’s a good idea and a great opportunity, Severus, you have to admit right now is not a good time to switch. At least until we find someone with as much of a resume as yours to compete and to catch Dumbledore’s eye when you do quit.”

“I wasn’t saying I was going to quit today, I would have waited the school year out for my NEWT students at the very least, but we have to make sure that Slughorn doesn’t get in.”

“That man’s still alive?” Remus asked incredulously.

“Amazingly by being the coward and cheapskate that he is.” Severus sneered. “If Slughorn takes my place then it’ll just be putting in apples for oranges.”

“Maybe Slughorn could have an accident.” Romulus suggested with a smirk. 

“No, no, that would be much too convenient. Dumbledore’s probably suspicious because of the Dursleys’ deaths, we have to lay low for a while. At least until he gives up the search and realizes that Remus is the best place for Harry.” Severus stated, now looking to Remus. “You’re going to have to stop with the visits to the Manor, at least while you’re on Dumbledore’s radar. He thinks that Draco will be a bad influence on Harry when it comes to his Light supporting.” He gave a half sneer at the thought. “I’ll make a pendant for you to wear if Dumbledore ever decides to give you a visit so that if he tries anything it’ll throw it off and you won’t wear down your magic more than you already have. To make this work, we’re going to have to be Slytherins about this. So no attacks,” He looked directly at Romulus then back to Remus. “Lay heavy on the fact that you want to pull Harry out of Madam Maitre’s but don’t actually do it. Make it seem like you can’t tutor him because of Good Cuppa and that was your only option. It’s slightly sad that those are the only options, but again, a problem for another day. Throw in a few jabs about me and the Malfoys if you will and I’ll do the same on my end. 

“On that note, keep taking Harry to therapy but don’t let Dumbledore know. I have a feeling that he doesn’t like the idea of Harry recovering from his PTSD and actually being able to be all that he can be. It’s saddening, but true. We need to make a list of the people we need to take out. Lucius do you have a bigger piece of parchment?” Lucius nodded and went to go get some from his office with Romulus following behind to help. This left Severus and Remus alone in the lounge, the fire casting shadows around the room.

Remus noticed blithely as he waited for Lucius to return that the fire made Severus’s hands look much longer, much more defined than he ever gave them credit for. The ring on his right ring finger glinted off of the light and his black eyes burned in the orange of the flame. With his head slightly bowed, the black curtain of hair which just barely brushed the ends of his ears seemed softer and Remus’s hands ached to feel it between his fingers. He looked down as Lucius and Romulus returned with a large piece of parchment to write on. Severus gave the other Slytherin a raised eyebrow and asked, “Why in the world do you even have that?”

“I have to give presentations to the Wizengamot at some points; this is simply easier than relying on old men and women’s drawing ability to get my point across.” Lucius said as he turned to an empty piece of parchment. Severus found a fountain pen and his flowing writing soon took up the page. 

__Dumbledore Supporters:  
Minerva McGonagall (might be able to be convinced otherwise. Confounded? Only kill if necessary.)  
Horace Slughorn (easily overpassed for Potions Master position if Wizengamot is put in favor of another. Otherwise useless. Kill when able.)  
Filius Flitwick (could be convinced otherwise. Could be useful. Only kill if necessary.)  
Sybil Trelawny (Don’t even try. Useless. Kill when able.)  
Poppy Pomfrey (Can be convinced otherwise. Most likely Confounded. Research still required. Could be useful. Only kill if necessary.)  
Molly Weasley (Perhaps can be convinced. Unsure if Confounded. Research still required.)  
Arthur Weasley (See wife)  
Cornelius Fudge (Idiotic figurehead who thinks he has more power than he does. Kill immediately when able.) 

The list continued with several other figures in the school, in the Ministry, and out in the public that were well known. “We’ve got our work cut out for us.” Severus murmured as he gave the pen back and stepped back to read the list. 

“But the end is well worth the means.” Remus said as he turned the page and wrote the heading for a new list. 

__Harry Supporters:  
Remus Lupin  
Severus Snape  
Romulus Lupin  
Lucius Malfoy  
Narcissa Malfoy 

All of them nodded and looked to each other. They knew that if this plan was to work, the first list would become smaller while the second would become larger. It was only a matter of time.


	17. Power Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve brings worry to the parents, embarrassment to Severus and Remus, and closure for Harry.

_December 31 st, 1987_

“Harry, do you know who I am at all?” Severus asked as he knelt beside the boy, who shook visibly and clutched at Buns much tighter as he shook his head negative. Severus sighed and sat in front of him as the party continued on around them at a much more subdued tone. Remus had decided to ring in the new year with friends and family near to help celebrate Harry’s homecoming. However, the fear that emanated from Harry restricted anyone who wanted to see him, including Draco and Neville. Severus and Remus were the only two who could get Harry to react to them, everyone else merely got shakes of the head.

Some of the reactions were telling, such as Molly Weasley’s who was shocked by the seven year old’s silence and demanded that Harry speak to her at this very moment. Harry started crying silently and Severus stood between them with his magic crackling around him and demanded that the matriarch leave the boy alone. This worked for a time, though Severus had a feeling she would try again. Her twins took it much better and sat beside him with large grins, talking as though he were actually responding with them. Romulus understood, especially since he had only met the boy a few months ago and that level of trust was hard to come by so easily. Ron seemed confused and unsure of what to do, similarly as Neville who decided to let Harry be for a time. Draco took the same route as the twins, sitting beside his friend and supporting him.

“Sorry.” Harry murmured, eyes wide and leaning heavily against Draco who had his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“It’s fine Harry.” Severus murmured, watching the boy carefully to see if any recognition would come. His heart ached at the sight of the boy so clearly shaken. His mind supplied the split image, one of the boy who now sat in front of him, and the other who was learning to be happy again just a few short weeks ago. “You’re fine.” He continued, nodding at Harry. The boy shuffled and wrapped both of his arms around Draco’s waist, burying his face in the other boy’s shoulder. The twins added to the support.

After a few moments, Harry looked at Severus and bit his lip in obvious thought. “I slightly know you.” He whispered in such a small tone that the Potions Master very nearly missed it. Severus raised an eyebrow but otherwise gave no reaction. “The fuzzy dreams that are below the real memories have you in them.” Severus’s eyes narrowed slightly in thought and he nodded for Harry to continue. “You helped save me from… them in my dreams.” He explained softly, looking down at the twead of the couch. Severus’s eyes narrowed even more and he sat back on his haunches in thought.

Harry’s changes in personality would only occur if he had been horribly abused in more than the eight hours that he was again with the Dursleys. But a portion of that was spent asleep, so that left a window of two, perhaps three if they weren’t being lazy pieces of lard, hours for potential abuse. Even then, the only thing Severus saw that was new was the hit to Harry’s head by Petunia with the frying pan. It still didn’t explain what the boy meant by only remembering his first rescue in the form of dreams. His eyebrows narrowed as he continued thinking until finally he recalled a passage in his MEATs text.

_If we are to understand the theory of memory magic, we must first understand the paradox behind it. Magic, at its core, is pure and untainted. In the opposite form, memories can be changed to the point that only the observer can recall precisely what occurred. To change a memory, one must distort the observer’s mind and push the memories that are true into a place in the mind where they are hidden. In this way,_ Occultae veritatis, _or the memory-distortion spell can often cause personality changes, regression and in severe cases complete loss of the original memory or series of memories. Only the caster or someone of equal power of said caster can cast the reversal._ Veritatem revelandam.

“Everything will be okay, Harry, I promise.” He said as he stood, realizing what he needed to do. He wove through the crowd, certain that Draco, Fred and George would keep Harry safe for a time, until he finally found Remus and pulled him aside, pressing him against a wall so that they took up as little room as possible. From where Severus towered over Remus, he could see the flicks of yellow in his bright brown eyes and the curve of his lip that was very nearly a cupid’s bow. He nearly forgot what he wanted to say, his heart accelerating then dying down when he finally recalled.

“Can I help you, Severus?” Remus asked once he found his voice, quelling the desire that raced through him at their sudden closeness.

“I know why Harry’s been so confused lately. Dumbledore must have cast the memory-distortion spell on Harry so that it would make up for the year that you were taking care of him and not the Dursleys. The memories that he has of here were forced into his subconscious and the memories that were placed in their place were forced to take up the place where the true memories were.” Remus narrowed his eyes at the explanation, thinking for a few moments to sort it out in his mind before finally nodding and motioning for him to continue, “Someone has to cast the reversal, someone who has equal magical power to Dumbledore. Dumbledore tested himself in front of me at one point and he’s at Level 78. Do you know anyone at that is at that level?” Remus shook his head, having just recently learned of the levels of magical cores and not having himself tested with a Healer before. He had always gone to a Muggle doctor for any of his physical problems because he didn’t want to fight with Healers who refused to help him because of his lycanthropy. “Would you allow me to test you?” Remus nodded and finally Severus stepped back and drew his wand. “I learned this during my Mastery testing.” He told Remus to reassure him. The gold lettering that appeared above Harry in the Healer’s office appeared over Remus’s head.

_Remus John Lupin_

_Age: Twenty seven years, nine months, twenty one days_

_Weight: 8.6 stone_

_Height: 1.72 meters_

_Magical Core: Level 30 with Lycanthropic Influences_

_Injuries:_

_None._

Remus sighed as he read the test results, stepping out from under them so he could see them. “Should we test you, just to see?” Remus asked. Severus shrugged and told Remus the incantation and corrected his pronunciation as Remus drew his wand and cast the spell.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Age: Twenty seven years, eleven months, eleven days_

_Weight: 8.21 stone_

_Height: 1.85 meters_

_Magical Core: Level 79 with Hogwarts influences, Restricted_

_Injuries:_

_None._

Severus blinked in amazement at the sight of his magical core being that pronounced and wondered briefly how he had such power and who restricted him. He had no doubt of the true culprit, but that was another problem for another day. He had no doubt he could take out Dumbledore’s memory charm now that he knew of his level being one above the old coot. He would celebrate that in a more private setting at another time.

He started to walk towards Harry but was suddenly thrown back by an unseen force. He fell back on his backside, sprawled out for a few seconds before picking himself up and quickly looking around in wonder. Remus stood by him in shock as well, unsure of what had happened. Lucius’s sudden laugh came from the far side of the room and both of them turned to look at him for assistance. “-the hell, Lucius?” Severus asked, glaring at his merriment.

“Look up.” Narcissa said with a large grin. Both of the men looked up at the same time and saw the small sprig of mistletoe still hung on the doorway. Severus’s face became grim and Remus’s face combusted into red. The children laughed at the adults’ predicament and Severus started raising his wand by his side to undoubtedly destroy the mistletoe, his teeth gritted, when Remus took the initiative. He wrapped his arms around Severus’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him quickly. Severus’s mouth was still slightly open and Remus was sure he had missed, but the force around them faded as Remus pulled away just as quickly as he had gone forward and he ran, his face still bright red. The adults laughed at Severus who was still standing there in mild shock, blinking hard once or twice until he finally left the doorway as well.

Severus calmly explained to Harry what was happening and why he was going to do what he was. “It might be a bit confusing for you, especially since Dumbledore’s magic will be fighting yours and trying to keep the implanted memories in your mind and keep your true memories at bay. It might be painful, but Remus and I will be here the entire time.” He promised the boy. Harry seemed to think about this for a few moments before nodding and taking Draco’s hand in his.

“Okay.” Molly and Arthur seemed unsure of letting Severus cast such a spell on Harry, Molly the most potent fighter and proclaiming that this was ridiculous and that Harry had merely been too heavily abused to react differently, but Arthur put a hand on her shoulder to silence her and he nodded for Severus to go ahead. Fred and George sat by Harry and put their hands on his shoulders in silent support. Severus looked to all of them and nodded once as he raised his wand and cast the spell.

_“Veritatem revelandam.”_ Harry collapsed against the couch as the golden band hit him.

~

_He was sitting in Miss Charlet’s room, practicing his Latin. “Meum nomen est harris.” He said slowly, putting his own name in for where Miss Charlet put hers._

_He was face first in the dirt, Piers holding his face down as he spluttered. Any time he was pulled up, he was punched repeatedly in the face._

_He was lying in bed, listening to Remus as he told him a story about a lonely wolf who found a pack in a stag, a dog, and a rat._

_He was in the cupboard, trying to stay as quiet as possible with a full bladder pressed heavily against his pelvis._

_He was laughing with Draco and Neville as they ran through the Manor’s vast gardens, both of his pursuers waving fake wands and glitter raining over them._

_He was fearful as he ran through the streets of his neighborhood, Dudley and his other friends chasing after him with intent clear._

_He was crying as Uncle Vernon hit him with his belt-_

_He was enveloped in Mister Snape’s warm embrace-_

_He was telling animals where to hide, not caring about himself-_

_He was talking to Healer Filipov-_

_“You’re a freak!”_

_“I love you, Harry.”_

_“You should have died in that crash-“_

_“They were wonderful people-“_

_He was panicked-_

_“Your mother was my best friend-“_

_Fearful-_

_“James used to call it my ‘furry little problem’”_

_Joyful-_

_“You are worthless.”_

_At peace._

~

“Harry…” The voice seemed far away, as if he were underwater from where he heard it. “Harry…” The voice was low and comforting, one that he very nearly recognized.

“…should tell Dumbledore about this…”

“…reason we’re in this mess, Molly!”

“He’s waking up, so shut up all of you!” Harry blinked his eyes open and saw the congregation of people in front of him. His side was warm from where he laid against Draco, Fred and George. “What happened?” His tongue felt thick as he tried to speak.

“Do you recognize any of us?” Mister Snape asked carefully. Harry thought about it for a time, realizing that he did in fact recognize all of them. The veil that had before been over his mind, confusing him and making his mind mush, was gone. Harry smiled brightly and nodded.

“Mister Snape,” He pointed to him, “Mister Lucius, Miss Narcissa, Miss Molly, Mister Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Papa, Neville, Miss Augusta, Draco.” He said, smiling as the memories came coursing back and the odd ones that he thought were the truth diminished into nothingness.

Neville was the first to react, running forward and tackling Harry onto the couch, hugging him close. “Missed normal you, mate.” Neville muttered above him, his breath tickling over Harry’s hair as he moved away and sat down beside him, ending up in George’s lap. The red head laughed as he moved the younger boy away and sprawled him out on the floor. The clock chimed twelve times, signaling the beginning of a new year. The beginning of a revolution was at hand. 


	18. A Need Recognized and Filled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend comes onto the scene and easily finds her own place in Good Cuppa's line-up

_January 17, 1988_

Harry walked into the kitchen with his pen poised over his journal, having gotten back into the habit of writing in the journal every day. “Good morning, Harry.” Remus said, smiling at the boy as he sat down at the two person table and laid his journal out flat so that he could write more easily. Remus peered over his son’s shoulder and saw that the boy’s handwriting was no better than it was before and he chuckled. Even with the handwriting sheets and practice from school, Harry’s handwriting still seemed to be a mix of his parents’ messy scrawls and that of a book.

“Morning, Papa.” He said, scrawling something else before flipping to the beginning page of the book and looking at one of the charts. “Mister Snape’s birthday is in three days.” He said with a head cocked to the side in wonder. “We should do something for him.” He told Remus, looking up at the werewolf with an innocent smile. Remus hummed and nodded.

“We’ll ask Mister Lucius and see what would be a good idea.” Remus promised, not acknowledging the fact that his heart accelerated at the thought of the Potions Master. He refused to think about the kiss that they had on New Years, that quick rush of adrenaline that filled him to his very core and spread to every limb of his body. The wolf had been difficult to calm after that, the wolf’s desires infiltrating his dreams and making it impossible for him to sleep any longer without seeing _head thrown back, his neck exposed and him quickly moving forward, his teeth digging into Severus’s neck, marking him as his._  He looked down at the floor, rubbing at his neck as he thought about this, unaware that his son was grinning from ear to ear. Since he had reread some of his journal entries, he now understood what the odd colours around the people were and what they meant. The over colour of Remus’s aura was mix of orange, peridot, and indigo, basically telling what the older man was thinking of. “But right now, we need to head to Good Cuppa and open.” He told his son. “We open at eight.” Harry looked to the clock and nodded as he finished off his breakfast and went to his room to change.

Even with the knowledge that this room was his, Harry still had trouble thinking of it as such. His bed with the celtic headboard, gold and silver covers, and a plaid quilt over it was militarily made, as he had been taught. Buns sat on his pillow, resting his back against the headboard. The window beside it filtered in the warm sun, the wardrobe had all of his clothes carefully hung up. A dresser with his other clothes had a drawer hanging out. Overall, the room was everything he could have ever dreamed of and it was somehow his. He sucked in a breath and slowly released it as he thought about this, smiling at the thought that came to him before he went to his wardrobe and found his clothes for the day.

He went back to the sitting room wearing a blue and gold turtleneck, a pair of long blue jeans, and his favourite trainers. Remus was finishing off a red mug filled with coffee and turned the page in the _Morning Prophet_. The deaths of the Dursleys had made a page three article that barely filled a quarter of the page, making it clear the paper’s views on the family. Remus hummed as he turned it and saw an ad for the Three Broomsticks which said that they had a new butterbeer variation. He glanced up at his son as Harry flicked through the pages to be read and found the crossword. He tore it out before sitting back down at the table and finding a pencil to work on it in.

This Saturday routine had become theirs long before Harry was kidnapped, the familiarity of it making Remus smile and know that they would be okay. Even if Dumbledore’s memories tried to override Harry’s again (a possibility according to Severus), if this routine stayed then perhaps the foreign memories would not last. Or so he could hope. Once Harry did his bit (a good portion of it as most of them today were historical figures and Harry had been reading several of the mentioned ones in school and in his spare time), the lycanthrope took the crossword and put it beside the sink for him to do later if they had the time.

They Flooed to the backroom of Good Cuppa and Remus saw that the new shipment of books had gotten there in the night. He opened the back door and Levitated the books so that he could put them on the old table and see what books were inside. He quickly glanced at the clock on the far side of the room, it reading that it was 7:40. He had twenty minutes to get everything ready for the day. He hummed in thought as he cut open the box as carefully as he could before taking out the books he had. With all of the work that needed to be done, it was becoming increasingly difficult to do on his own. While Harry’s help was appreciated, and Romulus’s when he wasn’t looking for a job through the Ministry, he needed someone who could be here to help him sort out books and take tea orders when someone else needed assistance with what book they wanted. He let out a slow breath as he took out another book and put it with the other twenty that he had ordered. This one was popular, though he couldn’t see why as it was written by a Muggle writer. _Pride and Prejudice_ ’s iconic cover flashed up at him as he carried three into the main room and went to the _Meandering Muggle Missives_ bookshelf and set them with the others. Harry followed behind him with a few different ones and put them where they belonged.

“Harry, do you think I should hire someone to help me around here?” Remus asked as he went back to the back room and collected the teas he had also ordered.

“I don’t know. Do you think you should?” Harry asked as he picked up some of the new tea cups and carried them to the small pub that had been renovated to be a tea area. He put them under the shelf where all the others were carefully lined to be used. Remus set up the tea maker with the new teas and the machine began to bubble and hiss. The machine itself was an oddity, as it could hold several teas and just like in a pub, he could set the machine to change to the tea he needed.

“Well, it would definitely help with the number of people who come through increasing by the day. I won’t be able to keep up with demand soon.” Remus told him, playing with the knobs to set the machine.

“Then you should.” Harry said as though it should be obvious, going back into the back room and grabbing a few more tea cups. Remus chuckled and slid over the surface of the pub to get to the door as the decorative clock above it chimed eight. He unlocked the door and uncovered the tables, wrapping up the covers into a steadily growing ball until he could throw it into the back room. A yelp came from there, signaling that Harry had gotten hit. Remus laughed as Harry came out while rubbing at his head.

“Sorry, son.” Remus said affectionately, grinning slightly.

“It’s okay, it didn’t hurt.” Harry responded, straightening one of the books on the _Crazy Creature Chronicles_ bookshelf. All of the bookshelves had titles like that, _Amazing Archaic Accounts, Terribly Truthful Tales, Nutty Narratives, Fanciful Fairy-tales,_ and so on like that through many of the popular genres. Romulus and Harry had had great fun coming up with those titles, trying to use similar words as ‘story’ but not actually using it. The door opened as Harry fixed one in _Historical Hearsay_ and Remus recognized the newcomer as the woman he met when he first saw this place. Charlotte was pulling Marlena along, smiling widely as her bright childish eyes went over the books.

“See Mummy, see? I told you they had lots of books!” Charlotte said excitedly.

“Yes, I do see.” Marlena relented, smiling affectionately down at her daughter before glancing up at Remus. Her eyes widened slightly in obvious recognition before her face became slightly flush. Charlotte ran to where Harry was fixing a book in _Fancifiul Fairy-tales_ and she began talking his ear off about which book she wanted and if he knew where it would be. The seven year old was obviously shocked to see her, but quickly took it in stride and began motioning towards the books, listening to her description and trying to find the title she was looking for.

Marlena went to the pub and leaned against the surface. “Remus, right?” She seemed more relaxed than she was the day Remus had initially met her. Remus nodded in confirmation. “Can I apologize?” She seemed truly repentant. “I was incredibly stressed that day and I really was not in a good place. Adding in that Charlotte had run off and I had no idea where she was just added to that to the point that I just could not talk to anyone without snapping. You can ask anyone at Scrivenshaft’s.” She gave a guilty smile and a half shrug. Remus smiled and nodded.

“Don’t worry, I know how it is with kids and worrying about them.” Remus told her, glancing over at the two children who were still discussing books. “I completely forgive you. To be honest, I had nearly forgotten about it with all that’s been going on lately.” He added, smiling. Marlena chuckled and rubbed at her neck.

“Well, good. You have no idea how much better I feel. So, what have you got that’s good?” She asked, glancing up at the blackboard that Remus had used to write up the names of his pastries and teas. Just like with his bookshelves, he used popular book titles to name his pastries and teas. _Beedle the Blueberry Crumble, Babbity Rabbity and the Hoppity Treacle Tart, Pride and Plum Pudding, Enchanted Eclairs, Broken Breakfast Tea, Raggedy Raspberry Tea, Charlie and the Hot Chocolate_ were just a few examples of the names that were on the list. Marlena smiled at the sight, her eyes lighting up slightly before she decided. “I think I’ll go with a Babbity Rabitty Treacle Tart, a Raggedy Raspberry Tea, and a Charlie and the Hot Chocolate.” She said, grinning as she said these names.

Remus chuckled and rang her up. “That’ll be seven Galleons and two Knuts.” He said as he went to find the Treacle Tart and make the drinks. Marlena moved the cross-over bag that she had so that she could pull out a light brown leather wallet and she took out the money stated. Remus gave her the Treacle Tart and put the money into the old-fashioned cash register. “Your tea and hot chocolate will be ready in a few minutes. Feel free to look around.” He said as Marlena went to check on her daughter.

The machine bubbled and squealed as it made the two drinks, finally depositing them onto the tray for Remus to collect and send to the table where Marlena was. More people filtered in and soon Good Cuppa was at full capacity with people yelling their orders and Remus trying to keep up. Harry tried to assist by taking a place on the ladder that went to the higher shelves and spinning it along the railing as requested, but it did nothing for the drink orders. Finally, Marlena, who still stayed hoping to continue talking to Remus, gave a shrill whistle from where she sat, having finally had enough. All of the patrons fell silent as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest. “I want everyone who wants a drink to get in a single file line in front of where Remus is standing. No protesting!” She silenced someone who was about to speak with a raised hand. “Anyone who is looking for a book, make a line towards Historical Hearsay and wait patiently until Harry can get to you. We’re all mostly adults here, let’s not act like children.” She sneered. “Eh?” The patrons were quick to do as she said, the foreboding figure quickly making an impression on the lot of them.

Remus was shocked to say the least and he quickly took the orders, convinced now that he had found his assistant. The problem was he barely knew her, let alone know if she was available. She could very well have a job, a career, something that didn’t involve serving tea and changing into a monster every month. It wasn’t as though he didn’t love Good Cuppa, he loved it more than anything in the world as it gave him steady employment and since he was his own boss, it didn’t matter quite so much if he had to get ready for the moon and miss some time off. He used the same reasons that he had in school; sick mother, sick brother, sick child, visiting relatives, etc. But there were others who he needed to worry about now. Those who loved to come into this little place and read a good book or have a tea for a while. Students who wanted to forget their troubles in the worlds that these books created. He needed help.

Once all of the patrons were settled and paid for, Remus motioned for Marlena to come over to him. She walked over, her delicate eyebrow rising slightly in wonder. “I don’t know who you are, I don’t know what you do for a living, but I want you. Not romantically, not in the slightest. Not that you aren’t a beautiful woman, but I just… don’t.” Remus was quick to reassure. “But I need help with Good Cuppa, and you are exactly the type of person who could do it.” He told her, looking to her in hope. Marlena seemed conflicted for a few moments, looking over the shop and all of the patrons who were in their place because of her. She adored this sort of situation, where everyone was where they were supposed to be and everything was normal. This was what she craved, what she could not longer have, but could perhaps have in a twisted sort of fashion.

“Charlotte has been going to Madam Maitre’s; perhaps you’ve heard of it? She’s in the Reception class there.” Marlena began. “And I work in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. The only thing with that is I do a lot of field work and while my research gets reviewed, I have a great deal of time on my hands. I won’t sign on for full time, but… perhaps we can strike a deal. I’ll work here up to the point that I get a new assignment, which could be from two days to two months. I’ll take minimum wage, the Department gives me plenty of benefits and they’ll give me a pretty Knut once my research is found to be sound. I can do lifting work, I have a hyperactive five year old, what can you really expect otherwise?, and I can do a bit of the bookwork. I can strike deals as they are needed and I can keep this place in line. How does that sound?” She raised an eyebrow to him and suddenly Remus was struck with an odd comparison in his mind.

“Do you know Severus Snape?” Marlena gave him an odd look and seemed to wonder about his mental health.

“I recall him vaguely from my Hogwarts years, I was a couple of years above him I think, but other than that and my looking into his research on the uses of ancidote in modern potionery, no. Why?” She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side. Remus shook his head and gave a breathy laugh.

“No reason. You just remind me of him a bit.” Marlena smiled and nodded.

“Alright then. What are the hours?” She asked.                                                       

“Eight AM every day and we close at noon for lunch, three fifteen for me to pick up Harry on weekdays, and five. He goes to Madam Maitre’s like Charlotte.” He looked to Harry, who was pushing along the bookshelves at the requests of the adults below. Charlotte was sitting a few rungs below him on the ladder, laughing as they went along. “He’s in Year 2.” He said, watching with amusement as Harry pushed along again and Charlotte squealed in her delight, clinging to the oak ladder’s handle. He glanced over to see Marlena give an indulgent smile at her daughter’s obvious happiness. “Do you want to meet up so we can get to know each other a bit better? I’d feel odd for you to work for me and not know the basics.” Remus asked.

“I know you keep saying you aren’t interested, but you keep acting like you are.” Marlena said, giving him a serious look. There was no heat behind her gaze, but he still felt as though he were being examined under a microscope. Her dark as night eyes looked so much like Severus’s though Severus’s held flecks of brown in them which occasionally were better seen. “As I said before, I’m not interested in anyone.” Remus wanted to deny it again, but he had a feeling if he didn’t quell this now this issue would come up again.

“I’ll say this once, and only once. I’m gay. I am not interested in the fairer side of the human spectrum. I prefer roosters to cats. If my Patronus was anything other than what it is, it would be a rainbow. I-“ Marlena cut him off with her laughter, shaking visibly as she tried to stay quiet.

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’m sorry. I just took your statements the wrong way.” She told him, a large grin on her face as she said this. “If we’re coming out to each other, then I suppose I need to tell you that I’m lesbian. Charlotte’s my partner’s daughter.” She seemed to stutter across the term ‘partner’ as though there were a million other phrases that could be used instead. Remus decided to keep out of that part of the pain.

“Oh, so when you said-“

“She’s dead.” The way that Marlena said this stopped Remus on a dime, his eyes wide with the bluntness of the statement. She said it with that lingering pain of one who had just recently found out, who had just recently received that blunt force trauma of death affecting their lives. Remus knew this pain well, especially after his best friends’ deaths and Sirius’s betrayal. He reached across the bar and held her hand with a nod of his head.

“I’m so sorry.” Marlena looked down and sighed softly.

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now. Just… I’ll… I’ll tell you what you need to know now. I hate the smell of coffee, my favourite colour is maroon, my Hogwarts house was Ravenclaw, I live in a little flat near Liverpool and I Apparate to work when needed, I’m allergic to crup hair and if you say anything bad about the Weird Sisters I will skin you where you stand.” She said all of this without stopping, her thick Irish accent skipping over some of the syllables and consonants. “I figure if I’m going to work for you, you might as well know the worst about me.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you what you need to know.” Remus felt odd feeling this comfortable around Marlena, especially since she had so abruptly came into his life, but he vowed that if he became better around her, he would tell her the rest. “I can’t stand the smell of some perfumes, I love indigo as a colour, I am a proud Gryffindor, I live in a cottage in Kensington, and… I’m pretty much neutral when it comes to music.” He told her. “Oh and I have a very sick aunt who I have to visit about once a month, don’t know how long she’s going to be around, you know. It really hurts her and she screams at night, so if I seem more tired than normal when I get back, that’s why.” He explained, lying through his teeth. Marlena seemed suspicious, but otherwise unsuspecting. That was what Remus needed, at least for a while until he could ascertain her trust.

“Alright, do you want me to start now?” She asked, looking around the still busy shop.

“Would you?”

“Sure.” 


	19. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus contemplates the career choices that are available to him and the full moon that is at hand.

_February 2 nd, 1988_

Severus slowly sank into his wingback chair in his study, staring out towards the fire that cackled merrily in front of him. A crystal decanter of the fifty-year set elf wine that he got from Dumbledore for his birthday sat beside him, having been checked meticulously for charms or potions. Having made sure that there was no such things were infused with the alcohol, he decided that he could enjoy the taste before he was to head off to Moonlit. It was a lucky thing that Remus trusted him enough to include his magical signature into the wards so that he didn’t have to worry so much about getting there as he once had to. Ever since the kidnapping, Remus had completely redone the wards, making them ten times more difficult to get through and making sure that only a select few could get through at all. Personally Severus thought he should have done so the moment Harry came into his care, but he mused that Remus truly was very trusting if given the chance. Almost too trusting. His understanding of peoples’ motives was terribly lacking.

He finished off the wine, the burn settling in his bones and making him shiver slightly. He sighed as he stood and stoked the fire, watching the embers dance across the grey cobblestone that surrounded the fireplace. All of the other Slytherin Heads held this study as theirs, the journals of theirs lining the bookshelves. The only one missing was the first Head, the one of Salazar Slytherin himself. It was well known that there was a journal somewhere, hidden within the Hogwarts walls. No one had been able to find it and Severus mused that he would not be the one to discover it either. His own journal was already on the bookshelf, his research on spells and lycanthropy perhaps helping future generations of Slytherins when he was gone. The date of his departure was still unknown, but he had a name of the new Slytherin Head. The bookshelf that held all of the Slytherin Heads journals went well into the future to assist the current ones to perhaps change history and keep the horrors that they read of away. It was a dangerous game played, to try and change history for the better, but it was needed. Unlike Dumbledore’s greater good, this was for the good of _everyone_ not just those who played loyalty to one side or the other. His own journal did not show the future as his timeline was still intact and playing out day by day rather than the ones of the future ones which could be changed by as simple a thing as a butterfly’s wings fluttering.

He put away the stoker and went back to his wingback, looking to the Norse styled window that showed the outside though they were miles below the sight of the sun. He still had until moonrise before he was to depart. He picked up the decanter, going to put it in a different place, when a correspondence fell from underneath and fluttered to the floor. The Auror program’s seal, a diagonal wand across a red field, flashed up at him and he sighed softly in thought. He knelt down to pick it up and Gregory Christian’s sharp handwriting glinted in the light of the fire.

_You would be a great Auror, Severus. Think about it._

Gregory Christian was the second-in-command to Mad Eye Moody, another person that Severus could not believe was still alive. Apparently Mad Eye had sent the team but could not be a part of it himself as he had other work to be a part of. Severus’s sharp tongue and quick wit had caught the eye of Christian and since then his letters became a regular part of Severus’s repertoire of mail.

_We could use someone like you on the force. You would easily get through training and rise through the ranks._

He gave a half huff as he thought about this. His father had always wanted him to join the army, _make something of your life, boy!_ He had never thought about the idea, preferring the backstage work to the front lines.

But the more he mused, the more he realized that it would be nice to be recognized. To get rid of the people who ruined this world. That pump of adrenaline that came with finally being rid of Vernon Dursley flared in his memory, mirrored with the same thrill that came when he finally got his revenge on his father for all of the grief caused.

_“Severus, please.” He clasped his cloak around his neck, having taken it out of the utility closet where all of his Hogwarts things were flung once he returned to Spinner’s End, and glared at his mother. She clutched at his shirt, pleading with the same eyes as his up at him. She had always been shorter than him, but she had been powerful once. His father’s heavy hand made it collapse and the woman who taught him to brew potions while his father was at the construction site was gone. This pathetic shell was all that was left._

_“I’m sorry, mother.” He didn’t sound repentant at all. “You wasted all of your chances; I’m taking care of myself now since no one thought it appropriate to take care of me when I couldn’t.” He brushed off her hand and pulled out his wand, the birch wood soothing in his hand. She immediately stepped away at the sight of the wand as he Shrunk his trunk and stuffed it into his pocket. He had nothing now holding him to this place, not his mother who had left him worse for dead, not his father who could care less about him, not even Lily who did not see his friendships as pure as he did or how they truly were._

_His father emerged from the sitting room and Severus slowly turned, feeling his magic stir within him. The man stutter-stepped back in confusion obviously feeling the power that filtered through his son. “You are a worthless sod.” Severus growled softly, smirking inwardly at the fact that he was seventeen and no one would be able to say he was doing underage magic. His outward smirk seemed deadly and Tobias stepped back again in confusion, his alcohol-induced haze clearing slightly. With a single flick of his hand, Tobias flew into the wall, crumpling just as his son did for so many years. “You will treat my mother with respect and the dignity she deserves.” He hissed at him as he strode towards him, his cloak flaring behind him. He raised him without touching him, strangling him without laying a hand on him. Tobias clawed at his neck and began to weaken his efforts. “If you don’t, you will see those lights again, and you won’t be coming back from them.” He told him, turning effortlessly and flinging Tobias to the other wall, making him crumple there._

_Eilleen ran to her husband and held him in her lap as Severus left, his eyes glowing softly with a new power that he reveled in._

Of course, he wouldn’t be able to take the revenge that he had then or on the Dursleys, he would have several hoops to jump through when it came to the Auror program. Perhaps he didn’t have to be officially affiliated with them. The Sherlockian in him (the one that had emerged when Lily Evans was still his friend and would read him the tales on hot summer’s days) smiled at the idea of being a consulting Auror, but the truth of the matter was simple. It was all or nothing, recognition or anonymity, Auror or teacher.

He vowed that he would think about it more as he saw the sun set and the moon rise, his first duty calling his name and roaring in his blood. He quickly walked out of the castle and past the wards, Hogsmeade silent and the only light that reflected off his skin coming from the Three Broomsticks. His Apparation was silent as he left the marketplace and reappeared on Moonlit grounds.

He stood in the shadows of the small wood that Lupin ran in every full moon, watching as the lycanthrope kissed his son’s forehead and thanked Molly for watching him again. He felt a stab of heartache go through him, though he couldn’t pinpoint why. He took off his cloak and Transfigured it to look like one of the leaves on the tree that he hid under. He placed it carefully on one of the branches, Sticking it there before transforming into his wolf form.

His senses were sharper than they were in his human form, everything more acute. The whistle of the wind across the snow, the light of the moon across his fur, the chill of the ice beneath his paws, all of them were even more potent in this form. He watched as Lupin collapsed on the ground outside Moonlit, crying out and writhing as his body rebelled against him. He recalled somewhere a description of what it was like. _Within thirty seconds, the heart will stop and shrink to two-thirds its normal size. The liver and kidneys will fail and all of the other organs will shrink to accommodate the new shape. All of their bones will break and then stitch themselves back together in the new form. After thirty seconds, the werewolf will stop screaming as their vocal cords and throat will be ripped and reshaped as well. The pituitary glands will attempt to ease this transition by flooding the werewolf’s system with endorphins, but after this point, they will have shut down and these endorphins will not be a part of the transformation._

The wolf’s yellow eyes locked on his and immediately the werewolf stood, growling. Severus stepped out into the light, watching warily as the werewolf came forward. It sniffed over his fur and huffed hot steam over his snout before a growling could be heard. “ _You have come once again, Silvergrey.”_   The werewolf had always called him that, even when it thought he was trespassing. “ _Shall we play this game again?”_ It had taken Severus by surprise when the wolf deemed him a playmate, a packmate, a mate, but he had long since become used to the idea. He had no clue if Lupin was somewhere underneath this werewolf’s exterior, for he knew that the man would have been embarrassed by the idea of Severus being anything more than what he was, whatever that was, but for now he was content to continue this way. _“Come, my mate, I believe it was your turn.”_  The wolf nipped him on the ear, sending endorphins through his system.

_“I believe it was.”_ Severus growled back, turning on his heel and purposefully kicking up dirt and spraying it in the werewolf’s face as he sprinted off. The werewolf howled in indignation and had Severus been human, he would have smirked. He sprinted past the first ring of trees, the werewolf behind him and catching up fast. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he used one of the tree trunks to jump onto and then push off to get a bit of speed. The werewolf did the same, growling.

_“You tease me, Silvergrey.”_ It growled at him, _“You have such a scent that I have never smelt, an ability to send desire coursing through me which I have never known, and yet the only reconciliation I have beyond this is that New Year’s… kiss, isn’t it called? You must have felt it too, Silvergrey. The adrenaline pumping, the heart racing desire.”_ Severus had felt it, he couldn’t deny it, but he didn’t need the wolf knowing it. They reached the small creek that was in this wood and the werewolf stopped short as Severus jumped across and skidded in a circle to collapse on the other side. _“You did feel it, didn’t you?”_  The werewolf almost sounded unsure.

_“Yes.”_ Severus growled softly, “ _Is the man who normally keeps you restrained in you somewhere?”_ The werewolf’s eyes flashed.

_“He thinks I restrain him, but as you said, he restrains me! He has let injustices happen to my cub, he has not claimed my mate, he does not listen to me when I tell him of the truth of people’s loyalties.”_ The wolf seemed even more potently angry than he normally did.

_“What do you mean by claiming your mate?”_ Severus asked, safe in the knowledge that werewolves could not cross running water. If a werewolf could make expressions, this one would look as though he thought Severus was denser than a bag of rocks.

_“Sex. Intercourse. Feeling the other writhe beneath them in ecstasy.”_ The wolf’s voice was low, seductive, in its power of explaining what it meant. _“Have you ever felt such things, my mate?”_

_“With three other people.”_ The werewolf growled at Severus’s admittance, clearly feeling unjustified because of it. _“Humans can not feel a mate bond as well as wolves can.”_ Severus could not believe he was trying to reason with a werewolf. _“Does the Wolfsbane restrain you at all?”_ He felt the need to ask, as he did every month when he played babysitter for the werewolf, the Potions Master in him rearing its head.

_“It makes me slightly drowsy and less likely to kill, the man within is able to understand what is happening but I hold the main reins.”_ The werewolf told him, _“He doesn’t understand who you are, why you do this.”_ He added, lying down and crossing his paws over one another and placing his large jaw on the crux of them.

_“That’s exactly what I want.”_ Severus told him.

_“Interesting.”_ The werewolf gave a large yawn and Severus felt his heart accelerate slightly at the sight of the large teeth within the werewolf’s mouth. That was what he had seen in his sixth year, the yellow eyes that sent terror through his heart and the teeth that could easily rip him apart or send him away from humanity. _“I would think that if you were human you would have an easier time with mating with him as you seem so scared.”_ The werewolf was clearly talking to himself now. _“Oh do stop it, I won’t harm our mate. Other than what I’ve already done.”_ The werewolf sneered inwardly and gave a wolfish smirk. Severus sighed as he watched this proceeding. This was yet another thing that was average when he watched over the wolf. _“He wasn’t injured long.”_

This continued on for much of the night, eventually the wolf falling asleep and Severus yawning as he went into the shadows and transformed from his wolf form back to his human form to get some rest. He leaned heavily against one of the trees and tilted his head downward in sleep from where he sat, listening to the snuffling snores of the werewolf across the creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of Lupin's physical transformation comes from Being Human. I take no rights to that sort of genius.


	20. Reaching the Cusp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Severus, you might want to put a Disillusion Charm on that mark on your neck. It’s hardly proper.”

_February 6 th, 1988_

The bell rang merrily as Severus Snape walked into Good Cuppa, blowing softly into his cupped hands and stomping off the snow at the doormat. “Welcome to Good Cuppa.” Marlena called from the bar, wiping it off as the tea machine gurgled and spit out the rest of the hot chocolate that was ordered by a little boy with multiple freckles and a thick wool hat still on his head. She quickly took the cup and set a charm on it so that it would retain the heat but not burn the child before she handed it to him. “Here you go, sweetheart.” She said kindly, smiling. Severus was incredibly confused at the sight of her, though this only lasted for a few moments before he recalled that Remus had told him that he had found someone to help around the shop. Marlena glanced up at him and she nodded in welcome. “Hello.” She said, still smiling.

Remus emerged from the back room, precariously carrying several boxes with the tea distributor’s logo on the sides. The only way that Severus knew it was him was the fact that it was the same threadbare robes Remus always wore. The boxes blocked Remus’s sight of the front room and he clearly knew it. “Marlena, am I near the bar?” He called out. Marlena gave him an indulgent smile, her eyes alight with amusement. She moved to the far side of the bar and gave an affirmative. Severus moved forward and took several of the boxes off the top. “Oh, thank God, Marlena I thought you were going to leave me to kill-,“ Remus blinked owlishly when his eyes met Severus’s and his heart accelerated slightly. “Myself.”

“I’m almost certain that I hold several different qualities that Marlena does not.” Severus sneered with no real heat, a half smirk adorning his face as he went into the bar and set down the boxes. “Severus Snape.” He greeted the woman, holding his hand out once his arms were empty. Marlena took it and looked to Remus in wonder.

“Marlena Winston. Pleasure. I don’t see the resemblance at all.” She told him with a half smirk. Remus chuckled breathily and shook his head.

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” Remus said, continuing to shake his head as he set down the boxes and opened one. He took out several packets for the hot chocolate and leaves for the tea. He put them beneath the bar and Severus quickly caught the pattern, pushing one of the boxes towards Marlena before starting into the box in front of him. “What resemblance?” Severus asked, deciding that he would do what he needed to after he learned of that information.

He truly didn’t know what Lupin was looking for when it came to resemblance. He and Marlena were both tall, that was a given, and their face structure was slightly the same. Her hair was lighter in colour than his though and her frame was wispy, similarly to his. She didn’t have the hawk-nose that he did though, which he thought counted for something. She was wearing a dark brown wool pullover and a pair of dark denims under a white apron which seemed to have been stained by raspberry tea. It had clear attempts to be cleaned, but it had failed. Unlike Severus, who wore his regular casual robes and a pair of dark slacks beneath, which was different from Marlena.

“Oh, I don’t know. I was just… I was probably losing my mind a bit.” Remus said with a half grin and a shrug. Severus hummed in thought and finished off packing away the teas and pastries. Once he wiped his hands off on one of the rags, he turned to Remus and raised an eyebrow to him, motioning towards the back room. Remus quickly looked to see where Harry was; helping one of the customers in _Amazing Archaic Accounts,_ and nodded before following Severus into the backroom once he cast a small Detecting Charm on his son to make sure of his safety.

He leaned against the oak table, the tension in his bones rising slightly and making him just barely out of breath. It was as though he had held his breath for a few moments too long and was now catching it again. Severus leaned against the stacked stone wall and pulled out a black silk pouch from one of the many pockets in his robes. He handed it to the other man, their fingers barely brushing and heat surfacing under Remus’s skin. He went to where it was safe, against the oak table, and pulled open the pouch.

Inside, a black cord held a beautiful circular emerald mounted on a diagonally cut piece of smoky quartz. Black curves were etched into the quartz surrounding the emerald, pulsing with magic and sending Remus’s heart rate racing. “Wow.” He murmured, his eyes wide.

“This is the pendant I said that I would make.” Severus told him in a low tone, clearly bored. “The emerald has been known to have qualities that will help memory, offsetting anything that Dumbledore tries to use against you. The quartz has qualities which will neutralize any powers that attempt to go against yours. I put some other charms onto it, hence the curves that are on the stones. They don’t take well to other energies working on them, even if it is to enhance them.” Severus sounded annoyed, as though the stones were actual people and refused to do what he wanted them to. “But I added a Security Charm, a few Memory Enhancers, and a couple of Reflector Charms, so anything that anyone tries to use against you will just do as the charm suggests. If it was accidental which is bound to happen, just use a _Finite_. If it was purposeful, just go with it. I’ll need to take Harry’s dragon tooth necklace and set these charms since the dragon’s tooth should do the same as the emerald and quartz when it comes to protection and it’ll safe me the trouble of finding another tame emerald and quartz. I talked to Charlie and he told me that it was from a Peruvian Vipertooth, so he will most definitely be safe.” Remus gave another breathy sound and continued moving the pendant in his hands, flipping it through his fingers and playing with the cord. “Other than that… do you have any questions?”

“How can I repay you?” Remus asked in a breathy tone, still mesmerized by the pendant. Severus moved closer to the point that Remus was pinned to the oak table and their eyes met.

“Keep Harry safe.” He said in a low tone, his black eyes piercing into Remus to the point that he felt breathless. His eyes flickered to Severus’s lips, thin and pale just like the rest of him but felt so perfect against his, then back up to his eyes. Remus sucked in a quick breath and he leaned as far as he could away.

“Can you clasp this for me?” Remus asked, looking up at him through his tawny fringe. He needed to get a haircut. Severus gave an affirmative and stepped away enough that Remus could give him the pendant and turn around, pushing away the fringe that tickled at the back of his neck. He heard the undoing of the mechanism for the clasp and the pendant came over his head to settle in the indention of his collarbone. He barely felt Severus’s fingertips against his neck as he redid the clasp, a small sound coming from Remus as the pendant fell completely against his skin, cool against his warmed skin. Severus’s fingers grazed over his neck as Remus turned and the man was able to look up at him again. When had Severus gotten so much taller than him? The wolf within him was seductive in its cooing, _“He is your mate, son of Selene, claim him, it calls you.”_  

They moved at the same time, Severus swooping forward and Remus finding his handhold on Severus’s shoulders as their lips mashed together and Remus was pushed against the table. They fought for dominance, the wolf demanding that he take and the man demanding that he not give in. Remus wrapped his hands firmly in the others hair, finding it much softer than what was originally thought and tugged slightly to catch a breath. They continued fighting with the ability to breathe and Remus quickly moved forward, baring his teeth and scratching slightly across Severus’s neck, making the taller man groan. “Gods, if we were alone.” Remus growled into his neck, delicious promises dripping from his lips. Severus groaned again and caught his hands on the table behind them, gripping the sides as he dove back in for another bruising kiss.

“Remus, we need more of that book you ordered on Wednesday, it’s flying off the shelves like the new Comet.” Marlena’s voice came from outside the doorway, her footsteps drawing closer and making both men jump back into reality. Severus moved to the edge of the wall and Remus quickly moved off the table where he had been pushed and fixed his clothes which had been ruffled. Severus did the same and still seemed to be having trouble breathing. Marlena entered and looked to both of them with raised eyebrows and a half smirk. “Everything alright back here?” She asked, looking as though she were fighting the urge to laugh.

“Perfect.” “Fine.” Both men said at the same time, not meeting the others eye as Marlena quickly found a few more copies of the book she requested and started out of the room. She stopped in the doorway, the light from the main room casting her back in a shadow as she added, “Oh and Severus, you might want to put a Disillusion Charm on that mark on your neck. It’s hardly proper.” Her shoulders shook as she left.

Severus quickly pulled out his wand and cast the charm where Remus’s teeth had made a small blemish on his pale skin, making it invisible for anyone who cared to look. Remus quickly flicked a hand through his hair, a slight flush coming to his face as the realization that he had just snogged Severus as though he were little more than a sixth year trying desperately to get to second base came to his mind. He leaned against the table again and decided that this dancing around needed to stop. If this was how he was going to get out his tension with Severus, it was not going to do.

“What are you doing on the fourteenth?” Remus asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Severus blinked owlishly at him and shook his head.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, I doubt I’ll be doing anything.” Severus told him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Good. I’ll meet you at Moonlit at six thirty. If we’re going to do whatever… this is.” He motioned vaguely between them. “I want to do it right.” Remus quickly moved forward, stealing one last kiss that made both of them breathless before smiling widely and practically skipping out of the room in his euphoria. Severus followed behind; shaking his head at the werewolf’s antics as he left the shop and the bell rang behind him.


	21. The Beginning of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We want him back before his bedtime. Which… I don’t know what is but is before morning.”

_February 14 th, 1988_

“’Cissa, I know you’ve been waiting ages to do this sort of thing, but this is _ridiculous_.” Severus sneered as he was handed another potential outfit. After his last class, he was sent a missive from his best friend’s wife, demanding that he immediately come to Malfoy Manor so that she could make sure that he doesn’t “scare away this potential before you get through the door.” He hadn’t realized at the time that this meant going into one of the spare bedrooms that was apparently used as a clothing room, being thrown insults disguised as compliments and clothes from behind an ornately designed sliding divider.

“Well, you shouldn’t have made me wait so long.” She said smartly in return, smiling to herself in the large mirror that was also in the room. Severus sighed and finished buttoning up the shirt he was given.

“I don’t like white.” He sneered, glaring at her as he walked from behind the divider and went in front of the mirror.

“Well, white doesn’t like you back sweetheart.” The mirror told him, making him realize it was a talking one.

“Hmm, you’re right. The white brings out the paleness of your skin too much. Perhaps a silver…” Narcissa sent him back behind the divider and went to the large wardrobe on the other side of the room and began to rummage through the clothes. Severus sighed as he pulled off the shirt and threw it over the top of the divider.

“Why can’t I just wear what I normally wear?” He asked with just a hint of a whine in his voice.

“Because, you are trying to impress your date, who you still haven’t told me who is, not scare him away with the idea that you have no figure. Which is untrue, love.” Narcissa said as she finally found what she was looking for and went back to the divider, throwing it to the man without worrying that he wouldn’t catch it.

“Says you.” Severus sneered as he took the shirt and sighed. He didn’t know why Narcissa was under the illusion that these clothes would do anything for him. He undid the buttons and carefully put it over his shoulders, buttoning it up. “Where did you get these clothes anyway? I know Lucius is much shorter than me and these actually go to my wrists.” He asked, adjusting a cuff and playing with the top button.

“Oh, I estimated your sizes and after the first set of clothes is tried on, the rest adjusted accordingly.” She told him, smiling blithely as he spluttered and shook his head. He should have known that she would do such things and why he was still surprised confused him slightly. She threw him a long black outer robe and he put on the robe graciously, glad that at least some of his sense of style was still a part of this. “Okay, come out, I want to see how this looks.”

“Oooh, much better dear, much, much better.” The mirror cooed at him as he stepped in front of it. Severus moved to make sure the person in the mirror was the same and it reflected him, making him realize that it was in fact true. The figure in the mirror wore a nearly sheer silver shirt with a white undershirt, an emerald green cummerbund and a pair of long black slacks, the black outer robe bringing the rest of the outfit together. His hair wasn’t as greasy as it normally was as he had been sent head first into the bathroom as soon as he appeared and instructed that if he hadn’t washed by the time Narcissa came to collect him, he would have much worse problems than what he thought. Severus turned slowly, taking in every angle and shaking his head in amazement.

“’Cissa, I have no idea how you do this.” He murmured, “No wonder Lucius has gotten so high in the Wizengamot.” Narcissa chuckled as she appeared behind him and leaned her chin on his shoulder from behind.

“Every great man has an even greater woman behind him.” She said wisely, chuckling before stepping away. “Now, let’s go over our etiquette.” She said, taking his wrist and dragging him out of the room as he groaned.

Back at Moonlit Cottage, Remus was having similar problems but without the assistance of a woman. Instead he had Romulus, who was laughing more and more at Remus’s selections. “My god, big brother, do you have _anything_ that looks decent?” The younger man asked with a grin. Remus sighed and threw himself onto his brother, landing stomach down and on half of the other man’s large frame. Romulus oofed.

“Actually, no. I haven’t gone clothing shopping for myself since… hmm, I think the last time I did that was right after I graduated Hogwarts.” Remus said in a contemplative tone, bearing down slightly to keep Romulus pinned as the other man squirmed and tried to get out from under him.

“That’s ridiculous!” Romulus cried, finally pushing his brother off of him and throwing him to the ground. “Where did you find this stuff?” He asked, taking out another set of threadbare robes and waving them accusingly at Remus.

“I found them at a thrift shop at the end of Diagon.” Remus told him unapologetically, shrugging. “I was low on funds and-“

“Well, you don’t have that excuse anymore, Mr. Successful-Business-Owner.” Romulus said defensively. “I am taking you shopping, Harry will help, and you have no excuse.” The young man stuck his tongue out and pffted at Remus. As if summoned, Harry appeared in the doorway of Remus’s bedroom and looked at the two brothers in confusion.

“What’s going on?” He asked in wonder.

“We’re taking your Papa shopping and you need to help me get him something nice.” Romulus told him before Remus could respond. Harry grinned and nodded.

“Okay.” The seven year old walked off, leaving the brothers alone and making Remus feel even more betrayed.

“You have been influencing my son more than you should.” Remus said angrily, walking out of his room with Romulus beside him.

“It’s not my fault that he likes me.” He said with a grin. Harry laughed as he heard this and Remus picked him up so that they could go to Diagon Alley. The three stepped into the Floo and with a flick of Romulus’s wrist, they were off. They appeared in the Chancellor’s office and Chancellor Marbach, an older woman who was unlike her Hogsmeade counterpart in the manner that she went straight to business and didn’t scurry around on subjects, nodded to them as she continued working on something at her antique oak desk. Romulus and Harry took one of Remus’s hands each and dragged him out of the office, straight to Madam Malkin’s, both of them with large grins.

The bell rang merrily and one of Madam Malkin’s assistants walked out of the back with her hair held up with clothes pins and a pincushion. “Hello.” She said warily, looking to all three of them in wonder.

“Hello, my brother has a date tonight and he really needs some good looking robes. Do you think you could help us out, pretty eyes?” Romulus asked, smirking as the assistant flushed and nodded.

“Of course, men, follow me.” She said, taking them to one of the many clothes racks and held her hand out for the ruler that was around her neck to fly forward and start taking Remus’s measurements. The werewolf gasped as he stood stock still and let the ruler take its measurements before moving forward. “So is this a formal, informal, or semi-formal date?” She asked as the ruler flew back to her and she found a piece of paper to write down what the ruler had taken.

“Semi-formal I think.” Remus admitted, “Severus doesn’t seem the type to just do informal.” He said, rocking on the heels of his feet. The assistant hummed and picked out a few robes before throwing them at him and motioning towards the dressing room. Remus sighed as he went in and started on the first robes.

“Where did you say you two were going?” Romulus asked as Remus struggled with pulling off his shoes.

“Well, Severus didn’t want to try and get a restaurant, especially today, so we’re going to that lake where you and I used to go when we were kids and having a picnic there.” Remus told him as he fell back and hit his back against the wall of the dressing room in his attempts to get his shirt off.

“Oh, I loved that place. It’s probably still frozen over, maybe you should find your old ice skates and do that too.” Romulus suggested, shrugging.

“I don’t know, but that is a good idea.” Remus said as he walked out.

He wore a set of long brown robes accented with red celtic knots on the sleeves and at the bottom. Romulus and Harry gave so-so hand signals and Remus sighed as he pulled them over his head and walked back into the dressing room. The next he had were a set of deep purple robes with silver swirls over the sleeves and at the bottom. Harry gave a thumbs down and Romulus fake gagged. Remus gave them an icy look and went back into the dressing room. The one after this were a set of black robes with silver buttons going down the sides and on the cuffs. Romulus and Harry gave slightly impressed looks and gave so-so hand signals. Remus sighed again and went back into the dressing room as he pulled off the robes. “These are the last ones, if you don’t like these, then I’m going with the brown ones because I actually liked those.” Remus called as he buttoned up the top of the robes and walked out. Romulus wolf-whistled and Harry jumped up and down in his seat in his excitement. The assistant nodded approvingly and Remus went to look at his reflection in the mirror on the wall.

The robes he wore were deep black with gold swirls on the sleeves and celtic knots on the bottom, the undershirt dark navy with gold buttons to complement the accents and the black slacks sitting comfortably low on his hips. “I’m paying for those myself if you don’t get them. I’ve waited too long for you to get a date to let this go.” Romulus warned, grinning widely in the mirror from where he sat. Remus chuckled and turned slowly, watching as the black swished along the floor silently. His heart accelerated as he thought of the fact he was about to do this, he was honestly going to go on a date with a man who fascinated him more than anyone before. Of course he had had his fair share of one night stands and two month relationships, but he never found anyone he felt comfortable enough to tell his most deadly secret to. He walked back into the dressing room and carefully pulled the robes over his head as the assistant told his brother the price and Romulus gave her the money with a wink. She gave a high giggle and once her back was turned he winced. He hated girls with such high pitched laughs.

Remus got onto Romulus strongly once they left the shop with the robes and child in tow, though he didn’t put as much venom behind it. He knew that his brother only meant well, even though Remus truly didn’t need it. They got back to Moonlit and Remus went to work on the picnic itself, unsure of what he should put in it and how.

Romulus chuckled and shook his head sympathetically before taking the basket from his twin and starting to pack it. “Summer and I used to take picnics all the time in Central.” His smile was sad as he found a red and silver plaid blanket and rolled it up. In his mind, laughter and the clinking of plastic glasses echoed in a melancholy tune. He found a half-empty loaf of bread and the pieces of roast and ham that were in the ice box before finding the cheddar and swiss cheese that was also there. “I don’t know how Snape takes his sandwiches, so it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” He said as he flipped the condiment bottles into the basket. Harry found a few bottles of butterbeer and put them into the basket as Romulus found a bag of crisps and put that in there as well. Remus pulled Harry aside and asked him quietly, “Are you alright with this?” While it hurt him to think that Harry would not approve of Severus, he didn’t want to cause animosity between him and his son. The idea that Harry and Severus would not get along hurt him more than any heartbreak.

Harry gave him a curious look and grinned, “Papa, you’ve helped me through a lot.” He made sure to put a large amount of emphasis on how much a lot was. “And Mister Snape has helped me just as much through it. I think that the two of you are going out is great.” Harry told him, “You deserve this. I don’t care who you fancy.” Remus’s outer aura turned to blue-green and he kissed Harry’s forehead.

“I love you, cub.” Remus murmured into his forehead as he got up from where he knelt and went to help his brother pack the picnic. “I told Severus if I brought the main course, I would need him to bring dessert.” Romulus smirked and raised an eyebrow to his brother. Remus hit him on the back of the head and flushed slightly. “Not like that, you big pervert. I need to get those robes on.” He murmured, walked out with the flush still clear on his face. Romulus and Harry leaned in close together and laughed at Remus’s embarrassment, though Harry didn’t quite know what the joke was.

At precisely six-thirty, the wards accepted another person and Remus jumped slightly at the knock at the door. Romulus laughed and went to answer it with Harry in tow. Remus stood and quickly patted down his robes and cursed their fabric for not being able to be ironed. He was suddenly self-conscious about every imperfection he had and he wanted nothing more than all of them to be gone. Romulus opened the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry copied him and grinned through his attempt to be serious. He looked more constipated than serious.

Severus raised an eyebrow to the reception and looked between them in wonder. Two pieces of chocolate cake were stationed on a simple white plate in one of his hands and the other was stuffed into the pocket of his outer robes. “So, you’re the one that our little Remy decided to go after.” Romulus said in a nearly perfect fatherly tone. Severus mouthed the nickname over Romulus’s shoulder to Remus with a raised eyebrow. Remus sighed and mouthed back, “Childhood nickname.”

“We want him back before his bedtime. Which… I don’t know what is but is before morning.” Harry said, attempting to copy his uncle’s persona but failing terribly. Severus chuckled low in his chest and smirked.

“Alright. I’ll try and have him back before then.” Severus promised, still smirking. Remus sighed and pushed his brother out of the way and nudged Harry gently. He smiled at Severus and summoned the picnic basket from the kitchen. Severus’s eyes slowly grazed over Remus’s frame, taking his sweet time before getting back to Remus’s face. Harry nearly laughed as he watched Remus’s outer aura change to yellow and Severus’s change to blue-green and violet. He assumed that the violet meant that a prank was involved.

“Shall we?” Remus asked once he looked over Severus’s outfit and felt his throat constrict in an attempt to calm himself.

“We shall.” Severus said with a nod, moving out of the doorway for Remus to lead the way out of the wards as Romulus and Harry waved happily. Once they reached the edge of the wards, Remus activated them and the cottage disappeared from view. “Impressive.” Severus relented, an eyebrow rising in interest as they kept walking to keep suspicion away from the house.

“Thank you.” Remus said as he crossed his arms behind his back and holding the picnic basket loosely. A slight wind picked up as the two finally made it to a point that both of them were sure that no one would suspect Moonlit and they turned to look at each other.

“This will be interesting.” Severus mused, looking down his nose at Remus with that half-smirk-half-smile that first caught Remus’s eye.

“Yes, yes it will.” Remus agreed, holding out his arm. “We’ve got to Apparate to where my picnic spot is.” He explained, still smiling. Severus nodded and carefully took Remus’s arm as they Apparated away.

They landed in a pile of soft snow, piled high beside a crystal blue lake with the crescent moon hung delicately above it. The village below danced with its streetlights and heart-shaped paper decorations went across the lights. A snowman stood by the lake and footsteps in the snow indicated that this was a popular place. Remus cast a small Warming charm on the ground and the snow melted around it as he laid down the blanket and sat himself on it. Severus sat down beside him and put down the plate of chocolate cake. “That looks really good.” Remus said, motioning towards the cake that sat near Severus’s thigh.

Severus’s eyebrow rose and he moved slightly sideways. Remus’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “Oh, no, I meant the cake! The cake is what looks really good, not… well, yes that but… I just… I’m going to shut up.” Remus said, his face flush.

They were silent for a few moments before a deep sound reverberated through the empty space. Remus blinked owlishly at the sight of Severus laughing, his eyes closed and attempting desperately to keep quiet. Remus smiled and realized the ridiculousness of his own statement and he laughed as well, the tension finally broken at least slightly. “I knew what you meant; I just felt the need to reassure my thinking.” Severus told him after he finished his chuckling. Remus glared at him and laughed even more.

“Alright, sorry, apparently I don’t do well with making my intentions clear.” He told Severus, smiling as he opened the basket and found the sandwich preparations that his brother packed. “It’s sort of build-your-own if you don’t mind doing that.” He said as he laid them out in between the two of them.

“No, that’ll be fine.” Severus said as he undid the loaf of bread and took out two pieces. “So, how has Harry been doing in Madam Maitre’s?”

“He’s doing incredibly well actually, now that he isn’t quite so scared when it comes to academics, apparently the Dursleys punished him when he got better grades than their son,” Severus gave a look that said all he needed to on that subject. Remus reflected it and shook his head, “Yeah, well, he’s rising in the class and apparently he’s right beside Draco at the top of the class with a girl who’s there.” Severus gave an impressed look and quickly slathered on the sweet mustard for his sandwich.

“That’s very good. I see it all the time at Hogwarts, especially with students with older siblings and who’ve been abused. The favouritism between children is ridiculous at times, especially with-“

“Purebloods?” Remus questioned.

“Actually, that isn’t as much of a problem as you would think.” Severus refuted. “For example, if Lucius and Narcissa manage to have another child-“

“Oh, they’re trying again?” Remus asked, having not been able to talk to Lucius as much as he had before.

“Trying being the primary word.” Severus told him. “They would love both of their children as much as they could but Draco would get more of the pureblood etiquette teachings as he would be the heir. The younger child would get a much more mild teaching so that if something happens to Draco, they won’t be too far out.” Severus explained. “But there wouldn’t be favouritism, more… training mixed with affection.” Remus nodded in thought before finishing off his garnishing and starting to eat his sandwich.

“Interesting. I would have thought with purebloods they would be one and done.” Remus told him, confused.

“Some of them are.” Severus relented. “However, most of them are from the Generation One and they do not desire the next generation to be a part of that.”

“Generation One?”

“Generation One is a nickname for our generation, though it applies to most purebloods. Essentially it implies that the pureblood families only desired to have one child, who would be their heir, and then they would do whatever it took to not have any other children so that there wouldn’t be any competition.” Remus nodded, though he thought that “Generation One” would be the ones to do such things. “Problem with this is that many pureblood children died before they reached Hogwarts from various things. Flying accidents, disease, problems with incest, etc. So once the generation before ours realized that they wouldn’t have an heir, they were forced to try and find a way to get an heir. Some of them took fertile adulteresses who were willing to be… essentially broodmares. Once the children were born, the adulteress would take a new role in the house, usually as a maid or she might leave with the child. The only thing that would make her give up the child to the father is if the father made a formal complaint.”

“Oh, I can see where this could go wrong.” Remus interrupted, rising an eyebrow.

“Right. No pureblood wants to admit that their lover was infertile or they were too old to do so, so if the adulteress truly wanted her child, she could do it easily.”

“Was Lucius one who had that happen?”

“Actually no. Abraxas’s wife was a very beautiful woman and Abraxas was very fertile until the point that Lucius was born. They merely did not want to have any more children.” Severus told him as he popped one of the butterbeer and leaned back against the tree that was nearby. Remus hummed and popped the other.

“Anyway, Generation One did not like the idea of their children having to have that much pressure on them, so they tried to have many children to balance the load.” Remus nodded in thought and took a long drink of the butterbeer.

“So, if we were purebloods, we would be considered a part of Generation One.” Remus concluded.

“Exactly.” Severus responded. “Except my being an only child.” They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound coming from their eating of their sandwiches and the occasional question. Once the sandwiches were finished and they got their fill of crisps, Severus undid the charm that he placed on the plate for the chocolate cake and Remus went back to the basket to find utensils.

“-the hell?” Remus pulled out a crystal bottle with a dark grey substance corked and with a note tied carefully on the side. Severus looked at him in wonder and he pressed on the trigger on his palm so that his wand fell into his hand.

“Let me see it.” Severus said quickly, taking the bottle and uncorking it carefully with his wand nearby. He brought it under his nose and wafted it gently before a half smirk adorned his face. He recorked it and shook his head. “Incolumes.” He murmured as he put down the bottle.

“Hmm?” Remus asked curiously.

“Incolumes, also known as the Safe Sex Potion.” Remus flushed brightly as Severus chuckled again and put his wand back in its holster. “I hadn’t realized that you expected that.” Severus told him with a half smirk. Remus flushed and shook his head.

“No, no, I hadn’t realized that Romulus put that in there.” He said quickly, shaking his head and reading the note. _Have fun tonight_. Remus gave a blank face and put it back in the basket. “I am so sorry, Severus. I truly didn’t-“

“Not that I object, but I would have thought that you held by the nothing on the first date stigma.” Severus told him, still smirking.

“I do! I mean… I normally do, but… wait, you don’t object?” Remus felt much like a child trying to explain his wrongdoings to an adult, though the realization of Severus’s statement hit him like Romulus when they used to wrestle. Severus shrugged and found the utensils for the cake.

“We’ll see how this date finishes out before I answer that.” Remus laughed breathlessly as he took a fork from Severus’s wiry grasp and started on his slice of cake. 


	22. Normality for a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though having another Draco would be bad for all involved."

_February 15 th, 1988_

Remus slowly awoke as the sun beamed down on him, nearly blinding. An icy breeze blew over him as he curled closer into the warm figure beside him and the steady breathing lulled his suddenly racing pulse. He slowly shifted so that he could sit up and the black outer robe that acted as a blanket fell to his waist. He blinked owlishly as he looked around and realized where he was. The snowy hill was reflecting off the morning sun and the ice over the lake blinked in the beams. The village was still asleep, no one moving except for a few shophands who were starting for the Monday business. He glanced beside him and his eyes widened dramatically at the sight.

Severus laid on his side towards Remus, still asleep and with his arms crossed possessively over his arm where his wand holster was still strapped. He shivered slightly and curled further into himself to try and find warmth. The cool breeze made Remus shiver as well and make him realize that he was completely bare. He looked around and quickly ran a hand through his hair, the realization of what had obviously happened becoming all the more clear.

The bottle where the Incolumes potion was had been hastily uncorked and thrown to the side, a few spare drops still lying inside. Remus looked behind him and saw that his clothes were still undone and a few of his buttons were lying forlorn beside the fabric and obviously ripped out. “Gods, Narcissa is going to murder me.” Severus muttered as he woke and rubbed at his eyes, looking at the lycanthrope. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

“Morning to you too.” He said, rubbing at the back of his neck as Severus sat up and blinked owlishly. He gave Remus a wary glance and obviously had the same realization as Remus did. He started trying to find his clothes and pull them on. Remus did the same, pushing off the black outer robe and shivering as they finally found all of their clothes and cast a few Warming charms on them to be warmer. Severus took the robe back and cast several Cleaning Charms on it before shrugging it onto his shoulders. Remus chuckled weakly and put on his own outer robe before starting to pack up the picnic.

“Are you alright?” He asked, remembering very potently who was in what position.

“As well as I can be. I hadn’t realized the wolf would be quite so… strong during that.” Severus admitted as he tried to button up his shirt and realized several of them were missing. “Gods, Narcissa is going to bury me.”

“That’s why there are Mending charms.” Remus said with a half-smile, giving up on his shirt and scratching at his temple. “So… where are we? We never really talked about New’s Year and that day at Good Cuppa gave me a vague idea, but I still don’t-,“ His breath was taken away by the sudden kiss that Severus gave, quick and to the point.

“I’m not quite sure what this is, but I am not giving it up that easily.” He told him before casting a _Tempus_. “I really need to leave though. Breakfast starts in five minutes and if I’m not there, Dumbledore will be suspicious. Good Cuppa opens in twenty, so you might want to run.” They ran in opposite directions once they finished packing everything, turning at opposite sides of the hilltop and Severus gave a mock salute as Remus echoed it and they Apparated away, neither of them aware of the miniscule figure who scurried quickly to the bottom of the hill.

Severus landed outside of the Hogwarts wards and he quickly ran in, sprinting past early risers and teachers alike before he made it to his quarters and managed to change clothes out of the good attire, which really wasn’t anymore, into his normal robes which would protect him better from any potions accidents, which were common in the lower levels.

Remus landed outside of the Moonlit wards and he ran through once he dropped the wards and was on the other side, putting them up again and going into the cottage. He found his brother lying on the couch, head fallen back and both of his arms over his face. Harry laid on his stomach, sprawled out like a starfish and snuffling softly every so often. Remus chuckled as he came in and Romulus immediately awoke, his bright eyes flashing as he looked to his brother. “Where have you been, big brother?” He asked softly as to not wake up Harry.

“You know where, little brother.” Remus said, smirking as he went towards Harry and gently shook his shoulder. “Come on, cub, time to get ready for school.” Remus said as the seven year old groaned and turned over to look at his Papa.

“How was your date, Papa? I didn’t hear you come in and I got really sleepy waiting up for you.” Harry said innocently as he climbed off of Romulus’s chest and started towards his room, padding through the room in his grey plaid pajamas.

“It went really well, Harry.” Remus said as he went into the kitchen and put away the picnic basket that he held loosely in his hand. Romulus followed and watched with a large smirk as Remus took out the empty bottle of Incolumes and removed the attached paper so he could clean it out.

“So, you had a really good night then.” Romulus stated as he leaned against the counter and watched as Remus threw away the plastic utensils and put away the food that was left over. Remus seemed to ignore him and the man smiled blithely.

“Yes, yes, I did.” Once he was finished, he went into the hallway to go into his bedroom and get ready for the day.

Business at Good Cuppa was booming as always, with plenty of readers and tea-drinkers alike coming in to peruse the things they had. Marlena was nowhere to be seen and by lunch, Remus was sweating and still going. He was getting another Babbity Rabbity Hot Chocolate (a favourite among the children who came in with their parents) when he heard the bell chime and he said over his shoulder. “Welcome to Good Cuppa.”

“Hello, Remus.” Remus froze for a few moments before adopting a carefree smile and turning to face his adversary.

“Hello, Dumbledore. What brings you here?” He asked, subconsciously bringing his hand to his neck and feeling the pendant on his neck. It heated up slightly at his grasp before dying to its normal cool.

“I haven’t been able to get much time out of my schedule to come see this delightful little shop.” Dumbledore said in that blithe unsuspecting tone that would have fooled Remus at any other time of his life. “How has business been?”

“Booming, Headmaster. I haven’t been able to keep up with the demand on my own so I had to hire an assistant.” Remus said, making sure his tone sounded as happy as possible even though he felt as though he were walking on thin ice.

“Wonderful, my boy. Simply wonderful.” The headmaster seemed contemplative as he looked around the shop. “And how has Harry been? Happy?”

“Very much so, sir.” He decided not to add the fact that it was Draco and Neville who primarily made this so, adding in the twins when they could see Harry. “Though he still has terrible nightmares. I help him the best I can, but it’s very difficult.” Harry hadn’t had a nightmare in months since his therapy began again with Healer Filipov. “He’s still going to Madam Maitre’s, I’d tutor him myself but with business the way it is, I don’t think it would be fair to him.” He added, going down the list of things that he was to say if the headmaster ever came to him.

The headmaster nodded wisely and asked, “I understand that Severus has been helping you with your Wolfsbane. How has that been?” A rush of endorphins went through him demanding that he defend Severus wholeheartedly, but he pushed it back down.

“Very good. His experiments are a bit tough on me, but I know that he’s trying his best to help.” He made it clear that he thought the experiments were more than a bit tough, which was true, but considering Severus asked him for permission before, during, and after the experimentation, Remus truly didn’t mind. He supposed their new relationship helped with the leniency that he portrayed to him. Dumbledore hummed sadly and shook his head.

“I suppose his animosity with the Marauders will never truly die.” Severus told him several months ago that while the Marauders’ pranks against him would forever leave a mark on him, he had grown up and decided to put such childish grudges behind him.

“Well, considering he nearly died when we were in our sixth year.” Remus reminded him, one of his worst memories surfacing.

“He was perfectly safe.”

“If James had gotten there five seconds later, I would have ripped Severus to shreds or turned him.” Remus could feel his temper rising at Dumbledore’s blatant refusal to see the danger he put his former student in. He quelled it again and quickly turned to make the Bubblehead Black Tea for the adult of the order he had been making before.

“It was all well under hand.” Dumbledore told him. Remus rolled his eyes once he made sure Dumbledore couldn’t see him and once the bell rang to signal the man’s departure, he sighed in relief.

At Madam Maitre’s, it was break time for the Year 2 students and all of them rushed out to the playground to spend their time wisely. Some of the children ran to the Quidditch pitch, while others went to the pavement and started drawing while still others went to the playground and began to swing. Draco, Neville and Harry walked out together, smiling to one another and glancing around to try and decide where to go. “Want to swing?” Draco asked as they walked past the swingset.

“No, we did that on Friday.” Harry told him. “Want to fly?” He asked, motioning to the Quidditch Pitch.

“No, I’m still recovering from Thursday.” Neville reminded them. The other two winced and nodded in memory of their friend plummeting from the height of the brooms and nearly snapping his wrist. Luckily he had only sprained it, but they both remembered the pain in their friend’s predicament.

“Oh yeah.” Draco said, looking down in thought. He glanced back up and saw a few of the girls of their class seemed to be playing something. “Let’s see what they’re doing.”

The girls were crowded around what looked to be a magazine, giggling and talking to each other. The boys tried to see what was on it, but all they saw was an abundance of pink and sparkles on every page. “What are you doing?” Draco asked, making the girls jump and look at him in shock. All of them crowded around the magazine even more to hide it from the boys and it only made the other two boys more curious as they went around the circle to try and get a better look.

“Looking at a copy of _Young Witches’ Weekly_ that a Year 6 left here during their break.” One of them, Salacia Marie, told them. All of the other girls shook their heads at her and Pansy, who was a part of the circle, pulled on one of her pigtails to her high squeal.

“First rule of _Young Witches’ Weekly_ , Salacia Marie. Don’t talk about _Young Witches’ Weekly!_ Everyone knows that.” Pansy sneered. Salacia Marie rubbed at her head and frowned.

“Sorry, I must not have gotten that owl.” She grumbled, glaring at Pansy.

“Oh, they were playing 20 Questions?” Harry asked curiously once he caught a glimpse of the heading of the page. “I love that game.”

“Yeah, me too.” Neville agreed, smiling.

“That’s always fun.” Draco stated. All of the girls looked to each other and sighed before expanding their circle to accommodate for the three boys. They grinned to each other as though they had won the World Cup and took their places besides each other, with Salacia Marie beside Harry and Pansy beside Draco and Neville in the middle. Harry and Draco did not look happy with the seating arrangement, but otherwise said nothing.

“Alright, let’s go back to the game, shall we?” Pansy sneered at primarily Harry as she said this and he rolled his eyes at her. Draco frowned at the girl and glared at her. For much of the school year thus far, Pansy had stayed away from Harry, primarily because of her actions last summer. However, it seemed that she was going to have another jab at him. “Where do you want to get married?” All of the girls cooed in delight and the boys looked to each other in wonder at what precisely they had gotten themselves into.

“My mummy goes to a beautiful church and I would love to get married there.” Salacia Marie told them in a soft, joyful tone. All of the other girls nodded in agreement and continued going around until it got to Pansy.

“I would get married in Malfoy gardens, they’re very beautiful.” Pansy said with a lithe smile and a love-struck look to Draco. Draco blinked owlishly and Harry gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and trying to get his anger under control, not understanding why it was there in the first place.

“Harry, you’re baring your teeth and growling, is everything alright?” Salacia Marie whispered to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said through his teeth, rocking softly before finally feeling his anger get under control and sighing as his eyes opened. His eyes flashed to a much brighter emerald before dying back to their normal colour.

“You wouldn’t get married in Malfoy gardens.” Draco sneered at her. “Only people getting married to Malfoys get married there. The only person who has the right to say that is me, not you.” He told her, frowning.

“But my mummy said that one day we’d be boyfriend and girlfriend and get married.” Pansy told him as though her entire world had collapsed.

“Blegh. I don’t want to be boyfriend-girlfriend with you. You’re mean to my friends and you hurt Harry.” Draco sneered, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

“Well, who would you be boyfriend-girlfriend with?” Salacia Marie asked curiously. Draco looked around and hummed in wonder. His eyes landed on Harry and he grinned.

“I’d be boyfriend-boyfriend with Harry.” Draco said gladly. Everyone in the circle oohed and Harry ducked his head, though he smiled widely. He slightly liked the idea, but not so much that he wanted to accept it.

“Boys shouldn’t be with other boys, Draco.” Chastity Frazee, another girl in their class, piped up. Draco gave her an icy look and his lips became a thin line.

“And why not, Frazgeek?” He sneered at her. Chastity crossed her arms over her chest in petulance at the boy’s insult.

“My mummy and daddy said so. They say that boys should only go with girls, not with other boys and girls should only go with boys and not other girls because boys and boys and girls and girls can’t have babies together.” She said innocently.

“Well, I say that’s stupid.” Draco stated, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding. “Boys can go with boys so long as they can take potions to have a baby and girls can go with girls so long as they take a special kind of those potions.” He told them, nodding once he was finished.

“Boys can have babies?” Harry asked in amazement.

“If they take special potions and they have to spend two more months getting ready to have the baby and it’s really dangerous if they don’t have a Healer around.” Draco explained. “But if they do, it’s just as safe as if a girl has a baby.”

“Where’d you learn that?” Salacia Marie asked.

“My Uncle Sev told me when he had to make a set of the potions for one of his customers for his owl-service apothecary.” Draco said proudly, as though it were a great honour that he was told such things. “He told me when I asked what intercourse was and why he wrote it.”

“I know what that is! That’s where babies come from.” Neville said.

“My parents told me all about it.” Pansy said proudly. “They told me that they share a very special kiss and you only have it when you get married. I think they meant that if you kiss you can have a baby.” She explained.

“So I could be pregnant?” Harry asked worriedly and in complete seriousness, realizing that he and Draco had kissed and he could be pregnant from it.

“No, you didn’t take the special potion.” Neville told him, “You’re okay.” Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and wiped at his forehead.

“Oh good. I don’t know how to take care of babies.” Harry said, shaking his head.

“My mummy and daddy have been kissing a lot. Do you think my mummy could be pregnant?” Draco asked innocently.

“Maybe.” Neville said, shrugging. “Though having another Draco would be bad for all involved.” He stated with wide eyes. Draco frowned and tackled him into the dirt. The girls quickly gathered their magazine and walked away from the boys as Harry joined in the games and threw himself on both of them.  


	23. An Update on the State of Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families talk about the recent developments and Remus gets a better understanding of Harry's true power.

_February 20 th, 1988_

“It’s been much too long since I’ve seen you, Remus.” Lucius said in a bored tone as they sat in the lounge where they initially started their planning. Remus privately thought of it as the war room as this was where they updated each other on the boys, the situation with Dumbledore, and other things. Most of the time it was just Lucius, Remus, Romulus and Severus, but sometimes Narcissa or Augusta came in once the boys were safely away in the playroom.

“Well, we don’t want to bring too much attention to ourselves.” Remus said from where he sat, leaning comfortably against Severus but not so much that it was obvious he was doing so. It was nice to feel the other man’s arm placed serendipitously on his opposite hip, still hiding it as the other tipped back a glass of water.

"Except for your small bit of anger you showed Dumbledore. Yes, he noticed." Severus told him, Remus clearly shocked before the Potions Master continued, "However, you should be glad that he passed it off as you being overworked. Where was Marlena that day?" He asked the book store owner.

"She was on one of her missions. I'm guesing she'll tell me more when she gets back. She told me that this would happen." The others in the room nodded in understanding, having been told the circumstances. 

“I understand why we haven't seen each other lately, but I think the boys are noticing a difference.” Lucius told him.

“How are the boys doing?” Romulus asked, looking to the fathers in the room.

“Well, Harry’s finally getting better about his glass eye,” Shortly after Harry’s glamours fell, Remus learned that Harry’s right eye had been brutally stabbed multiple times with a fork, to the point that it was useless. Remus was quick to find a better alternative and with the help of the Healers found a glass eye that nearly matched Harry’s original and could function just as well once it was installed. It took the werewolf several days to get used to seeing it, especially since it had a gleam that was unlike his left, but once he became accommodated with the sight, it was easy.  His right occasionally swerved the wrong way and Harry became frustrated with it since that was not how he wanted it to work, but eventually the right became well enough that he could pretend that it was the same as his original eye. “He isn’t quite so self-conscious about it.”

“Anytime I think of glass eyes, I think of Mad-Eye Moody.” Severus admitted. “At least with Harry his isn’t quite so extreme that it’s obvious. There are times that I completely forget its fake.” He told them.

“Well, Draco’s fae magic hasn’t been activating so strongly since he started his friendship with Harry.” Lucius told them.

“Fae magic?” Remus asked, having not been told about the true reason for Harry’s invitation to Draco’s seventh birthday all those months ago.

“Draco has a creature inheritance that will eventually activate and he will become an ice fae. That’s how he was able to freeze those roses that day that he and Harry met.” Lucius told him. Remus nodded and looked down before looking back up.

“But what does that have to do with Harry?” He asked, very much like a father worried for his son.

“Remus, has Harry’s accidental magic ever activated whenever he was outside?” Severus asked. Remus shook his head while Romulus’s nodded. Everyone turned to look at him in wonder.

“One of the times that I had to pick him up, we were taking that little area by Hogsmeade and we heard barking. We saw this little bunny come running down the road and a large mutt of a dog following it and clearly on the hunt. I didn’t want Harry to see the poor thing get mauled, so I started to try and get him to move, but Harry ran after the bunny and I cannot believe how fast he went! He managed to get in front of the both of them and he caught the bunny before it ran off. His eyes flared this _brilliant_ green and the dog could not get away fast enough. He put down the bunny and started squeaking like he was talking to it before it ran off in the opposite direction.” Romulus recounted. Remus blinked owlishly, having not heard this story either.

“And do you recall how the roses on those crowns that Harry and Draco made had vines around them? I’m almost certain that Harry did that.” Lucius told him. Remus nodded unsurely and Lucius continued, “From what I’ve learned, Harry seems to be an elf, though at this point his classification is still unsure. It’ll probably become clearer as he gets older.”

“But his ability to talk to animals and work with plants has to say something, right?” Remus asked.

“That might be pure accidental, not influenced by the elfin magic at all. As Lucius said, I don’t think we’ll know for sure until he’s older.” Severus explained.

“So, what does that have to do with the two of them together?” Remus queried.

“We’re ninety-two percent certain that they are mates.” Remus’s eyebrow rose delicately and he looked to the two Slytherins in a clear expectation for them to continue. “As Lucius learned about Draco, faes have to have mates. In older times when there were faes without mates, they would go mad with the overabundance of magic and they would perish from the struggle that their magical core was going through.”

“So, when that Healer said that Harry would have died by the time he reached Hogwarts-“

“She was correct as by the time his next influx came in would be when he turns eight, at least according to my calculations and knowledge of magic, if that restriction had still been in place, the magical core would have expanded to accommodate for him and if that restriction had been as strong as you describe it, his magical core would have most likely imploded.” All of the adults became silent as this statement sank in. “So, that’s why we want them to be as close as possible, if not romantically, at least they can siphon the magic off of each other. Because they might not want to be mates, they might date other people, they might fall in love with others and their mates might not be each other. I don’t think any of us would require them to mate with each other.” All of them shook their heads. “Exactly.”

Behind the heavy white-washed door of the lounge, three boys listened intently to the conversation inside. “I’m a fae?” Draco asked in quiet shock. He couldn’t believe that it was that simple, that the fact that ice frosted over him when he got mad, the fact that he could make ice flowers, his magic was what created it.

“I’m an elf.” Harry said, clearly not so shocked by the news. It finally made sense, all of the odd things he could do, all of the times he was able to save himself and the animals who were in danger, his magic was working to save them. Neville smiled to the both of them and shrugged.

“I think it’s awesome. I am perfectly content to be neither of those. Just so long as I don’t turn into a vampire or something.” Neville told them. “I am happy to be normal Neville.”

“I think normal Neville’s awesome.” Harry stated as he stood and brushed off his denims. Draco copied him and Neville echoed it before Draco started walking away from the lounge.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked as he jogged to catch up with Neville close behind with the same question on his lips.

“To Malfoy library, obviously.” He said as though this should be obvious. “Obviously my father and Uncle Sev have been too busy to do research, so we’ll do it for them.” The boys ohh-ed in understanding and then raced to catch up with Draco as he turned a corner. 


	24. Walking the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New guardians observe Severus and Remus reveals that he's put two and two together

_March 1 st, 1988_

The dungeons were quiet, all of the children in their beds, dreaming of whatever it was they dreamed of. It was slightly cool in the potions lab as a single figure moved from bubbling cauldron to bubbling cauldron, checking them and adding things or stirring it as needed. The lull of Beethoven’s piano sonata No. 7 echoed from a polyphone that he found in an old classroom and with some tweaking, he had been able to get it working again. Severus preferred listening to music, soft and low, when he brewed by himself. It kept his mind focused on what he needed it to.

He turned in a half circle as he went to his other cauldron where one of the orders for his apothecary was in its final stages before being able to be corked and sent off. It was a fairly simple potion, one that he could do in his sleep if he needed to. He had been half tempted to give it to his students to brew, but he worried for idiosyncrasies that would make the potion incompetent. Besides that he was under the Apothecary’s Oath that any potion sold would be brewed by a licensed Potions Master. Clearly none of his students fell under that qualification. 

He brushed a strand of hair from his face and readjusted his glasses as he carefully chopped the hyperion leaves into precise squares, not focusing on anything around him except for the bubbling of the cauldrons and the tune of the music.

Several robed figures suddenly appeared in the room, the only thing they could see being the smoky silhouette of the Potions Master. They stood silently, the only sound coming from them being the rustling of their dark green and brown robes. Almost all of them were all heavily armed, shining blades strapped to their backs, but one of them did not and merely bowed their head with their hands in the sleeves of their long robes. _“He is a caretaker for our elfling.”_ One of them who was at the head of the group murmured with her voice low and growling over an unfamiliar tongue.

_“He along with the wolf.”_ Another confirmed with his voice just as low as his companion’s as he stood beside her.

“ _Dumbledore said that they were harming our elfling. But I have checked him and he is perfectly happy. We made a mistake trusting the Headmaster.”_ Another told them. _“And acting on his orders.”_

_“I warned you this could happen.”_ Yet another said, this one being the only without a blade and who sounded much younger than the rest of them. _“I have always told you that Dumbledore could not be trusted. He only sees what he wants to see and our kind are too different for him to be able to understand. We scare him with our power.”_

_“The faes do the same it seems.”_ All of the elves grumbled in grudging agreement. They turned their attention back to the still unaware Potions Master. “ _He seems to think that our elfling will be a mate to the faerie.”_ All of the elves hissed in disapproval before the one at the head of the circle held her prim hand up and they silenced.

_“Anyone with eyes can see their connection and their combined power. Without each other they will surely perish.”_ The one who was without the blade whimpered at the thought of death in her vicinity. _“Be calm, Anendra. All will be well soon.”_ The head said soothingly, putting her hand on Anendra’s shoulder and immediately she sagged in comfort.

_“We will continue to observe this caretaker, the wolf, and the elfling and will no longer take Dumbledore’s orders. We only work under our own.”_ The head stated gravely. _“It is what we should have done all along. This elfling will be a part of Afoiwia soon and we cannot let him come to any more harm.”_ All of the elves murmured, “ _Hail, Afoiwia, hail.”_

_“If this caretaker’s statements are true, the faerie will come into Afoiwia through the elfling.”_ Again they murmured the hail of the clan of their people. “ _Because of the Treaty of Greencrest,”_ The older elves rolled their eyes in annoyance, _“we will tell of this to the fae council and they will most likely send some of their guards to join ours.”_ The elves groaned and rolled their eyes in annoyance. The head hissed and all of them silenced again. _“It is for the best of Afoiwia and Merrowmoor.”_ The elves’ ears perked up at an unheard sound to the normal register and they looked to the one at the head of the circle. _“The wolf approaches. We will meet back at base for debriefing.”_ She readjusted her cloak hood and the others did the same.

“ _Yes, good commander.”_ All of the others said together before disappearing into the shadows. The record on the polyphone shifted to a new song as Severus corked a finished potion and he ignored the knock that came to the door. He assumed that it was one of his OWL students who were worried for their grade as they got closer to the first of two stressful tests. His NEWT students knew better than to come to him on Wednesdays which were his private brewing nights. He wondered blithely if the new Potions Master would do like he did with students or if she would change everything. He decided he would need to speak to her before she started classes so that not everything would change for his Snakes. He could only hope he supposed that she would listen to him.

A warm hand suddenly appeared as it wrapped around his neck with a weight pressed against his back. His breath caught and he nearly pressed the trigger in his palm for his wand to descend when he heard, “Hello Severus.” He let out a slow breath and shook his head.

“Lupin, I was nearly ready to hex you.” He warned the other man, though he leaned back slightly against the warm frame behind him.

“I’m sorry, my mate.” Lupin murmured, obviously not thinking straight. “Or should I call you Silvergrey?” Severus blinked owlishly and turned to look at him, not breaking Lupin’s hold on him.

“You figured it out?”

“Well, it seems pretty obvious since the wolf comes out so much more potently when I’m around you and it identified you as my mate that day at the Good Cuppa and several times before. It’s very logical.” Remus told him, shrugging. “And Moony likes calling you Silvergrey in my mind.” Severus shook his head in amazement and smirked.

“I’m glad you saw the mating between us then.”

“You knew?”

“It wasn’t until several months of observing the wolf that I realized, but yes.” Severus told him, shrugging.

Remus nodded in understanding as Severus turned back around and Remus let go of him as the Potions Master went to another cauldron. “What are you brewing?”

“A few of the orders for my apothecary, your Wolfsbane, and Poppy’s been running low on Pepper-Up so I’m getting that for her as well.” Severus said as he ladled one of the potions into several vials and set them side by side before the cauldron was empty. Remus hummed and watched as Severus went to another table and dropped a few leaves and a couple drops of a blue substance into a grey stone mortar and began to slowly crush and mix it with a matching pestle. Remus’s breath grew shallow as he watched the Potions Master slowly turn the pestle in the mortar, his hand loosening its grip on the pestle as he turned it as it went towards him then tightening as it went away from him. Loosen…tighten… loosen… tighten. His eyes widened and he heard his blood rush rapidly past his ears and he quickly turned as the wolf rose within him and demanded he _claim, mate, MINE!_

“Damn it, Severus!” Remus turned away rapidly and the Potions Master looked up in mild wonder.

“What is it, wolf?”

“You’re distracting me. I can’t think straight with you doing that.” Remus growled, still turned away so that he wouldn’t be tempted. He wished that the cool of the lab would balance his suddenly overheated skin and he worried for Severus’s safety.

“Doing what, wolf?” Remus’s eyes snapped open, yellow overthrowing the normal white of his eyes and his teeth bared as he heard the low, nearly seductive tones of his mate’s voice. He turned and a smirk was clear on the Potions Master’s face as he poured the contents of the mortar into the cauldron and the smoke changed to grey.

“That.” Remus growled. Severus pressed the trigger on his palm and he waved his wand at the cauldron before turning on the balls of his feet and facing the wolf.

“My preparing an ingredient for a potion distracted you, wolf?” Severus pushed his glasses up his hawk-like nose and his smirk became predatory. “My working an ingredient into a useable substance diverted your attention?” He was obviously choosing every word he spoke in that low hypnotic tone to make an impression and to send Remus further down into a lust-filled spiral. The music behind them swelled and a cauldron bubbled on another table as Remus shut his eyes tight.

“Severus, if you don’t stop, I can’t say I’ll be liable for my actions.” Remus stated as he dug his nails into his palms to keep from lunging at him. He heard footsteps go away from him and the steady sound of a ladle going into a potion and going out. After several moments, with Remus still fighting the wolf and Severus ruining him, he heard the footsteps come closer until a warm breath moved over his face. He could practically picture it in his mind, for he knew if he opened his eyes all hope would be lost. Severus with those black frames perched delicately on the bridge of his nose, black fire dancing across his eyes and those robes which hid a delectable frame which he would always want to mark as his.

“You have fifteen minutes.” Severus told him lowly. Remus’s eyes finally opened and flared yellow as he drove Severus against the wall with his lips attached to his neck and reestablishing the mark on his neck with a growl. 


	25. A Birthday to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus's birthday is better than any he could have imagined with his friends and family near.

_March 9 th, 1988_

Remus was comfortably dreaming, warm in his bed, when a small weight landed on his legs. It bounced the mattress beneath and then a few seconds later, it appeared again, then again, then again, before finally Remus realized that he had a small child bouncing on him. He smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Harry bouncing on his legs in an attempt to wake him up. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” He demanded, smiling at his Papa from where he sat. Remus yawned largely and his eyes squinted shut as he sat up and stretched, bones popping and backs doing the same as he did so.

“Good morning, cub. What is the big occasion?” He asked curiously, his tawny eyes still sleepy though his face was amused.

“It’s your birthday! Uncle Rom is here to make you breakfast and he told me to wake you up and… stay.” The seven year old pointed at him sternly before jumping off the bed and running out the door. Remus chuckled and took his plaid dressing robe from one of the head bedposts and wrapped it over his shoulders. The grey and black comforter shifted as he moved and leaned himself against the headboard, the smooth wood kind to his back. He supposed his war days still played a role in the decorating of his room, simple furniture with nothing on them, a covered standing mirror that he only looked in occasionally, and a wardrobe with the bare essentials.

He had been like a lamb on the run, not wanting to fight with You-Know-Who and allowing the bloodlust of the werewolf to overpower him like it had so many of his fellow lycanthropes. He moved in night, not allowed to talk to anyone than those who was essential. Eventually after several unanswered letters, Romulus had clearly given up on correspondence and it hurt Remus more than anything. Even though they were only twelve minutes apart (their mum always said that Romulus preferred to take his sweet time and make his own entrance), Romulus looked up to him. Their lives had always been intertwined that way. They had shared a bedroom, shared a childhood, shared their lives. Until they reached their Hogwarts years, they could never picture being apart. But Romulus had gone to Hufflepuff and Remus mused that perhaps the stigma against them had affected him more than he thought.  He had wanted to talk to his brother more with the post-war peace and perhaps his calling in that favour had been his excuse to do so.

The door was occupied by the object of his thoughts and a badly done rendition of _Happy Birthday_ was sung by Harry and Romulus as the man light the candle standing proudly in Remus’s birthday pancakes and Remus blew it out with a laugh. “Just like mum used to do.” Remus said as he opened the card and found a carefully drawn picture of him and Harry on the front holding hands and drawn on orange construction paper and on the inside done in purple crayon a message was written.

_Dear Papa,_

_P is for the way that you give me my Nutrient Potions every night and give me a piece of your good chocolate because it tastes better than the stuff at the shop down the street._

_A is for the way DAd didn’t quite fit you, but Papa did perfectly. Dad sounded like someone who fainted when I was born, but Papa was the one who tucked me in at night and hugs me when he says goodbye at school._

_P is for the way you pucker your lips like a fish when you kiss my forehead goodnight. It’s really silly._

_A is for all the love you’ve given me since you adopted me._

_There are a ka-gillion other things that I could write about, but those are the ones I could think of that fitted in just that._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

Remus smiled weakly and purposefully puckered his lips as he kissed his son’s forehead. Harry laughed and snuggled into his chest. “I love you cub.” He murmured, nuzzling his nose into the boy’s hair. Harry turned his face up so that he could kiss Remus’s chin from underneath before moving out of the way so Remus could eat his breakfast. The small bowl of berries was soon thrown between Romulus and Harry and littered the covers, the pancakes still had a portion left and the orange juice was actually drunken because that was the first thing Remus drank. He knew what would happen if he didn’t drink that first after many years of his mother doing this ritual for him, Romulus and his father on their birthdays. He looked to the alarm clock by his bed and realized that it was nearly time for the store to open. He could only hope that Marlena would appear today.

“Oi, big brother, you almost forgot my card.” Romulus told him as he picked a strawberry off his shirt and dropped it into his mouth. Remus blinked owlishly and stood as he took the other card which looked slightly more professional. This one had a vine of aconitum on a blue moonlit surface and on the inside it read.

_B is for all of my bothering that you put up with even though everyone else would get annoyed_

_R is for the ridiculous things we used to do to Mrs. Whitestreet when we were kids._

_O is for the oatmeal that we ate and that I used to fling into your hair and you would dump on my head when we were babies._

_T is for the toast that I slathered with margarine while you slathered it with honey_

_H is for the house that we turned into a home with our presence (or so mum said)_

_E is for every time you picked me back up when I was feeling down_

_R is for the real brotherly love that you’ve shown since I’ve come home._

_I bet you remember when we were kids and we would always do these for each other, right? Well, let’s just say that I hope that bag of yours can hold a lot of them._

_Happy birthday, big brother, I love you,_

_Rom_

Remus smiled and shook his head as he pushed his son and brother out of the room so he could get dressed. He slipped on a cashmere jumper and his favourite dark blue denims and his trainers before walking out to meet his son and brother who were ready for their days. Harry readjusted his messenger bag as Romulus went through the Floo to the Ministry where he got his assignments for the day and Remus and Harry went through to drop off the boy for school.

Once Remus came to Good Cuppa, he saw that his assistant was there and was already starting on setting up the coffee machine. He sighed in relief and started finding the tea cups that were below the bar. “So, your research proposal got approved then?” He asked, making certain that that was the reason that Marlena had been missing since Valentine’s Day on.

“Yes, I had to go through several files in the Department of Mysteries and I think I ended up in southern Persia for a few weeks. Charlotte stays with my mother when my research proposal gets approved and I have to act on it.” She told him quickly before he assumed that she left her child alone. “Once my research was finished, I came back as quickly as I could and I hadn’t realized how long I had been gone. So, this is the one time I will apologize for it as I already told you that this could happen when you signed me on. How has the shop been?” She asked, looking to the door as he went to it and unlocked it, turning the sign from closed to open.

“Fairly good, I had to try and get back into the habit of going solo for that time. And I missed our pub visits.” As a way of bonding as both of them needed to get to know each other, they visited various pubs that they could think of to go and eat the crappy food there and compare it to their pastries. It was incredibly amusing to share stories of their children, criticize the food, and anything they could think of while not being completely sloshed like some of their generation’s counterparts.

“I did too.” She said honestly, smiling as he jumped onto the ladder and his momentum sent him flying across the railing as the door opened and business began.

The business owner didn’t see the card that had been left on the register until closing time and Marlena had already left for the day.

_B is for the bonus I have for having you as a friend and not only a boss_

_O is for the lack of a required outfit for the shop_

_S is for the sincerity that you treat me and you treat your customers, which I know is refreshing for all involved_

_S is for the shock I had when I met you and realized you weren’t a prat like I originally imagined and actually sweeter than the éclairs we serve_

_Someday I’ll tell you the story of that day and why I was so rude to you, but for now, take this as my apology and my congratulations for you on your birthday (I’d say you’re old, but I really can’t as I just passed ~~thirty~~ twenty-nine myself). _

_Happy birthday, boss_

_Marlena_

Remus smiled as he put this one along with the others that had been laid on the various tables, some of them by the children who were not in school or who were tutored by their parents and other by the students who came here religiously every Hogsmeade weekend. He was just about to leave when he saw another card lying outside the shop. He opened the door and crunched through the slush that remained from their last snowstorm and picked p the card, opening it and smiling as he recognized the familiar script.

_L is for the times you listened to my memories of the Circle and how they used to be and how the Marauders were for you_

_O is for the formation your mouth makes when you’re gasping (I’d go into detail but I can’t say who will read this first)_

_V is for the vendetta that I used to have against you, but I realized as I grew older how idiotic it was_

_E is for the effort that it must take to put up with my mood swings and snarky comments_

_R is for when I read and you fall asleep on my shoulder_

_Happy birthday, Lupin_

_Severus_

Remus smiled and glanced up at the castle which was in the profile from the Hogsmeade road. He held the card close to his chest, smiling as Harry leaned against him heavily and made what he assumed was supposed to be a lovestruck look. Remus laughed and picked up his son to tickle him and blow on his stomach, to the seven year old’s glee and strong laughter. The other shophands who were closing for the night smiled at the sight and watched as the small family finished closing up and went home for the day. 


	26. Far Beyond Hogwarts Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders of the elvin and fae cities meet to discuss two future citizens.

_March 11 th, 1988_

Deep within the Forbidden Forest, far beyond the Hogwarts grounds, the trees become taller and thinner, winding paths become straighter and buildings begin to appear. On one side of a pure green knoll, the buildings were of glass and never-melting ice, piercing the sky and glinting beautifully off the morning sun. One the other, vines were intricately tied and reinforced by the trees and simple doors were carved into the trees as puffs of smoke came from the tops like chimney stacks. All of the paths went towards the middle of the small town, where tall stone pillars surrounded its grassy centerpiece. This was Greencrest, the precise center of the border between Afoiwia and Merrowmoor. Faes and elves walked among each other around the knoll, though some of the others took their time to sneer and growl at one another. Children played in the streets, the faeries throwing ice and elves throwing flowers.

On the top of the knoll, a woman sat with her legs crossed, her eyes closed as she hummed a nonsense tune, not seeming to mind all of the others who were at various places on the hill as well. Her dark brown hair was pulled back and braided with intricate flowers and gold silk, her robes simple with its brown colour which offset her chocolate skin. On her head, she wore a silver circlet, a teardrop pearl balanced on the center of her forehead. She did not seem to notice as a large man approached her, wearing the same circlet as her and same style robes though he bore a curved blade on his back. His eyes blazed bright light with no irises visible as he approached and the woman smiled as she continued to hum. “Hello Hen.” She said simply as he towered over her. His massive shadow easily blocked out the sun’s rays on her skin.

“Anendra, you know how our highness does not appreciate you running off. What were you humming?” He asked, his voice smooth over the crackling syllables of their native language.

“The song of peace, Hen. We will need it in the times to come.” She looked up at him, her bright violet eyes turning more so as they looked at him and watched as sweat dripped down his face. “You have been in training.”

“As a royal guard, I must keep myself strong for our highness.” Hen said as he went to attention. back straight and chin high with pride.

“Why must we fight? We are at peace with the faes and Dumbledore would not dare to attack us in our native territory.” She asked innocently, her eyes wide with question. The guard sat down opposite of her and sighed, his shoulders sagging. Anendra sagged slightly as well and her face grew grim. “Must you give off such emotions? You know that yours are the most potent for me.” She asked angrily, her countenance changing dramatically.

“You know that I do not intend to do such things, ‘Endra. Your Emotion Absorbing powers still confuse our best scholars.” He reminded her, giving a slightly sympathetic look.

“I realize, but it is frustrating.” She reminded him harshly. Her eyes died slightly as she sagged and sighed again. “Damn you, Hen.” The man smiled as she came to him and relaxed against his large shoulder. “You put such emotions through me that I hate you for.” She murmured as she turned her legs so that they went over his lap and she could curl more effectively into him.

“I know, ‘Endra.” He said with a half-smile. She sagged more as her eyes closed and she fell asleep against him as Hen got stronger and seemed less tired than before.

“Hen, that is not a good way to silence your sister.” Hen’s shoulders straightened slightly as another figure appeared, this elf wearing a circlet made of silk and silver, small gems interspersed throughout the spaces between them. The newcomer sat down gracefully, her gold silk robes moving to lay over her lap and knees.

“It is much easier to do it this way though, Princess Anydith.” He told her once she made the sign that she wanted him to speak freely. She hummed and shook her head with a half-smile. “How is the human elfling?” He asked her.

“He is doing well, I was actually going to meet with Lady Eresa here so we can discuss the human faerie.”

“That is my cue to leave.” He decided, standing with Anendra in his arms and going down the elf side of the knoll as another figure walked up the fae side. Eresa wore silk robes that hugged her figure as she moved, the fabric shifting like water as her blonde-white hair glistened in the sun. Her dancing eyes caught Anydith’s gaze and she bowed lowly once she was in front of her.

“Live long and bountifully, Prince-“

“Anydith, Eresa. After our discussions, I think we should be able to speak plainly with one another.” Anydith said as she motioned for the woman to sit. Eresa shifted for a few moments before sitting with a sigh. “How have things been for the human faerie according to your guards?”

“He has been incredibly happy from what my guards have seen. The faerie’s birth parents are trying to conceive through nightly coitus. The Son of the Lady’s connection with the wolf grows stronger by the day. Their bond has already been consummated. Our connections with Dumbledore have collapsed as you explained his deception. I doubt he realizes that having us as an enemy is a terrible thing. The one with the potent Song magic has been growing closer to the wolf as well, I have no doubt she will be a large part of our charges’ lives soon. When shall we tell the caretakers of our watch?” She asked, cocking her head to the side and her hair sliding over her shoulder and tumbling towards the earth.

The elvin princess seemed to think about this for a few moments before responding, “I suppose the night after spring’s eve will be best, just so long as it does not interfere with the wolf’s change. I will not put my guards in danger.” Anydith said with a hint of protective venom.

“I would not ask you to.” Eresa replied, nodding. “What else is there to report?”

“The Potions Master is planning on resigning from his post after this year. Do you know of anyone who would be willing to take his place in your kingdom?” Anydith asked. “I dipped into the faerie’s father’s mind and saw their plans.” She explained.

“Our apothecary would most likely like to go to that post. Though I would be sad to see her go.” Eresa told her, frowning slightly. “And I must say, from what you have said of Dumbledore's manipulations and my own knowledge of his betrayals, I would be putting her in danger by doing so.”

“I would gladly give one of my guards to help watch over her.” Anydith told her, a half smile coming to her face as she decided on who was going and how the apothecary and the guard would most likely react. She almost wished that she could be a fly on that wall for that realization before she realized that Eresa had decided.

“That would be suitable. Shall we agree to meet here so we might travel to the caretakers on the night after spring’s eve with our respective guards?” Eresa asked.

“I agree.” They clasped arms at the middle of their forearms and bent their heads low to nearly touch their arms. A wave of gold magic swirled around them then melted into their skin.

“Live long and bountifully, Prince Noriand.” Eresa said lowly. Anydith looked nearly ready for murder at that statement, but she quelled her anger at the use of her birth name.

“May your castles gleam beautifully, Lady Eresa.” Anydith told her calmly. They let go and Anydith primly fixed her robes before walking down the knoll’s side towards Afoiwia as Eresa went to her own kingdom. 


	27. Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore contemplates his goals and the guardians make themselves known to those they care for.

_March 22 nd, 1988_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had goals. They were nice goals, or so he liked to think as he sat in his office, contemplating these goals up to this point while sucking merrily on a lemon drop (non-infused with a Compelling Charm) in his office.

He had wanted Harry Potter in the Dursley home up until he was eleven, watched to make sure he was not killed before his time or more severely injured than strictly necessary to break any sense of rebellion in him. Remus Lupin was to continue to stay in hiding for his lycanthropy hatred and worry for his packmate’s son’s safety until the point that Dumbledore would need him again. Severus Snape was to harbor a deep resentment of the Marauders to the point that when Harry came into Hogwarts he would treat him horribly and send him racing to the Headmaster’s care and comfort as needed. Draco Malfoy was to grow up spoiled rotten, having forgotten the lessons taught by his godfather once he reached eleven and driven away the chance of the Boy-Who-Lived being in Slytherin with his pompous nature. Dumbledore shuddered at the thought of the figure for the Light to be in such a house. The elves were to continue to stay in Afoiwia and the faes in Merrowmoor, staying away from the Hogwarts students and not caring about the human interactions as none of them affected the elvin and fae way of life.

The restrictions on Harry’s magic were to destroy the creature inheritance on his eighth birthday and the ties he had to Afoiwia. He would have put one of Draco’s magic as he knew that the boy loved to see his godfather at work any time he was able. Faes were dangerous creatures when their mates were harmed or put in their perception of harm’s way and Dumbledore would not have been able to restrict such things once the creature inheritance was activated. Even if Harry was not an elf, he would have been compelled to mate with the Malfoy heir and the magical struggle would have very well killed him before his time.

The restrictions on Severus’s magic were to devastate the connection he had to Remus, his connection to the school, and by extension his connection to Harry. No Alpha’s mate would purposefully harm the Alpha’s cub, emotional or otherwise, for fear of their mate’s wrath. An angry werewolf was a force to be reckoned with, full moon notwithstanding. Such desires, especially if his plans were to go accordingly, would have been quelled by Severus’s hatred and been seen as such rather than desire. Severus’s high magical level also terrified the Headmaster if he was brutally honest, the fact that he was merely one level above Albus putting him in a place where he could be rid of all of his hard work with a flick of his wand.

And such, the Marauders’ actions were not quite as disciplined as most likely should have been. The bullying should have sent Severus to a place where he was alone and would do anything to hold onto his childhood companion, even care for her son from afar. But only from afar, not as he was now. The group of friends that Severus found in Slytherin should have pushed his desire to stay with Lily to the point of obsession and he would forget about his desire for Remus. He would mistake his desire for Lily as love and such, when she died, he would be compelled to care for him. 

His plans were falling apart at the seams and it seemed that he could not get them under control. The Dursleys had had such an altercation that Albus was not able to stop in time, resulting in both of the adults dead and Dudley being sent to his aunt’s to be raised with her and her dogs. The comparisons that should have been made between Draco and Dudley were being destroyed more and more by the day. Remus was taking care of Harry in a way that most people saw as wonderful, but he saw as detrimental. His bond with Harry as Alpha and cub became stronger by the day and his bond with Severus as Alpha and mate was most likely consummated by now or completely bonded. With Draco being so close to Harry, his pompous nature disappeared more and more and Harry would have no reason to despise Slytherin by the time he arrive. If anything, he would _want_ to go into that house. 

The elves and faes made it abundantly clear that they were not going to stay away from the Hogwarts grounds or away from Draco and Harry. For Harry to know about that culture would be detrimental to Dumbledore’s needs. He had planned for Harry to be wide eyed and gloriously unaware of the world that he stepped into, the one where his freedom was absolute to a certain degree. This also led to the fact that Anydith refused to take any more negotiation meetings with him and Eresa was also making it clear that his presence would no longer be welcome in Merrowmoor. Sometimes he hated the fact that the magical wards in Hogwarts did not apply for the elves and faes as their magic was deeply rooted in the grounds. Their magical signatures were far below those of the Founders’ wards or the wards that were placed on the school as time went by and so the wards made would never be able to keep them away, no matter where they were. The elves and faes never saw a reason to use their freedom as they loved their part of the world, even as it gradually grew smaller and more creatures took over the space and requested sanctuary.

The lemon drop had lost its flavor by the time he finished this part of his musings and he took another from the crystal candy bowl and dropped it into his mouth. He had to find a way to get his plans back into gear, though he couldn’t see how that would be possible. The Dursleys were gone, the elves and faes would no longer work under his requests, and Harry was corresponding more with the Dark side by the day. To have the Boy-Who-Lived, the child who gave so many people hope, move to the Dark side would be injurious to the world as a whole. He would need to move his informant in closer to the circle of friends that Remus had made for himself of Slytherins and find out what all could be done to remedy this situation. He put the glass top back on his candy bowl and it gleamed slightly with an inward light as the lemon drops were replaced with the Compelling Charm laced ones.

~

“So, you all got the same message I did then?” Remus asked warily, holding Harry close to his side as the Malfoys, Longbottoms, and Severus appeared in the Floo one by one. The boys stayed by their guardians, though they looked to each other in wonder and worry. Obviously something was going on that was worrying their caretakers, but they hadn’t a clue what it was. Harry watched as all of the people in the room had their outer auras change to peridot green. He gulped slightly as he buried his face further into Remus’s thigh as one by one the adults gave their affirmative.

Severus began to scan the house, checking for imperfections in the inner wards and then went outside to check the outer. Lucius followed and did the same, Augusta also doing so. Finally when they saw that the wards were secure, they all walked back into the house and took various seats in the sitting room. Remus sat in the wingback with Harry in his lap and Severus sitting on the arm of it, tapping his foot in rapid sets of threes. Lucius and Narcissa took the couch and with a lazy flick of Narcissa’s wand, the couch expanded to accommodate Augusta and Neville as well. Draco found a place on his mother’s lap, popping his knuckles and anything else he could find on his body that he could pop. He just finished popping his back (to his parents’ mild annoyance) when a knock came from the door. Severus stood fluidly and Remus followed, putting Harry in between Narcissa and Augusta to make sure he was safe. He could not have another kidnapping, it would surely devastate him completely. “Well, they’re polite.” Remus heard Lucius murmur.

“At least they’re not destroying the door.” Narcissa said with a slight nod. Draco got off of his mother’s lap and wrapped his arms securely around Harry’s neck as if to make sure that he would not be going anywhere. Remus had his wand out and Severus pressed the trigger on the palm of his hand to have his wand fall into his grasp as the werewolf slowly opened the door.

A group of people, nearly ten or twelve in all, stood on the other side, half of them with long curved blades strapped to their backs and the other half with spears on their backs. The two in the middle wore no such weapons, but their appearances were no less shocking. Unlike those around them, who wore rough tunics and long cloaks that seemed to move as they did, these two women wore no such clothes. They wore silk gowns, one of them white with intricately blue designs over it and the other brown with intricate emerald vines etched into the fabric. The one of the left spoke first, nodding her head lowly and the pearl on the middle of circlet falling from her dark-skinned forehead, “Live long and bountifully, son of Selene and son of the Lady.” Remus blinked owlishly, unsure of how to respond.

The one of the right also nodded her head, her blonde-white hair tumbling down over her prim shoulder, “May your castles gleam beautifully, son of Selene and son of the Lady.” Severus, who knew very little on elvin and fae etiquette but enough to know that these were formal greetings and farewells, quickly recalled the correct response. He bowed lowly at the waist and Remus copied him.

“Welcome.” Remus said, realizing that these women were not a threat, though those around them continued to worry him slightly. “Might ask for your names?” He asked. The two women smiled and the one on the left chuckled, her laughter dancing across his skin and making it sing slightly.

“Of course, son of Selene. I am Princess Anydith of Afoiwia, my companion is Lady Eresa of Merrowmoor, those around us are our guards.” She turned to her side and pointed each of them out. “Isionduil, Tilmalith, Hen, Caloniel, Anendra, Felaf, Priarith, Kaeasa, Drori, Afok.” She said, going around the half circle until finally turning back to face Remus and Severus. “Might we come in?” She asked, primly putting her hands behind her back. Remus nodded and both he and Severus moved to let in the women and their guards simultaneously. Severus kept his wand at the ready as the group moved in two by two, the guards taking places at various points in the room and the faes drew their spears, holding them loosely with both hands. The boys were clearly fascinated with the proceedings, eyes wide with wonder as the women went to stand at the front of the room, murmuring to each other in an odd language that none of them understood until finally Anydith nodded and turned to address the group.

“As you can most likely tell, my companions and I are not human.” She began, quickly moving to readjust her circlet which had gotten slightly off-hilter. “Afoiwia is the home of the elvin clan of Scotland, while Merrowmoor is the home of the fae colony, also in Scotland.” All of the elvin guards in the room quickly murmured a hail to Afoiwia, including Anydith, before she continued. “When any elf or faerie is born, we take great care to insure that they are happy and well taken care of. Because of your… unique situation, it was quite difficult for a time to distinguish precisely what those qualifications were.” She told them, her hands moving in front of her as she spoke. “And because we were not aware of the exact circumstances, we fell to the deceptions of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.” She looked truly repentant as she said this, her eyes closing and all of the elvin guards hanging their heads in shame. “We put an elfling in harm’s way because of a horrible half-truth and for that I will always blame myself.”

“You were the ones who took Harry from me on Christmas Eve?” Remus asked lowly, obviously trying to stay calm.

“It was not only us, but we were the primary force to getting past your wards, which are quite impressive by human magic levels. Elvin magic is more deeply ground into the earth, as we have been here much longer than any other magical creature, and so any wards that are created are moot compared to our magic and we can get through them easily.” She told him, her bright eyes which seemed to hold no colour at all save light crossing to him. “Son of Selene,”

“Stop calling me that! You took my son from me!” Remus yelled as he stood, his brown eyes flashing yellow in anger for his cub’s injustices. “You broke into my house in the dead of night, took my son from his bedspread, then whisked him back to that house from hell! You didn’t even stop to think for a moment of the repercussions of that sort of thing! My mate had to destroy the restriction that was put on his magic or else it would have killed Harry by the time he turned eight! That little boy was made to think he had been abused by the Dursleys for the entire time that I had him and tried to help him heal! I will never forgive you for that!” Remus howled, gritting his teeth as Anendra moved as far away from the irate man as possible, though she still felt the anger. The betrayal. The heartbreak.

“None of us knew of those things.” Anendra said, her voice soft and wavering compared to the werewolf’s. “We only knew of what was told to us, not of what the circumstances were. The guards only worked under Anydith’s orders and her orders were based on Dumbledore’s statements to her. If she was aware of his deceptions, she would not have taken your son in such a manner.” Her voice, normally warm and happy, was low with her attempts to withstand the anger that seemed to seep into her very core. She took a few more deep breaths and pinched the bridge of her nose delicately. “Now, if you would listen to what we have to say, you might not be so irate.”

Harry slowly unwound himself from Draco’s embrace and went to Remus, who now looked conflicted but angry. The werewolf’s outer aura was bright orange and peridot as Harry wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist and burrowed his face into his guardian’s side. “I’m fine, Papa. Listen to them. They’ll help us.” While all of the guards’ under auras were various in colours, the over auras were light green and blue. Harry interpreted it as their nervousness towards Remus and their hope for the meeting to go well. Anydith’s outer aura was orange and yellow, clearly because of the reception they received. Remus glanced down at his son and his outer aura flickered from orange and peridot to yellow and light green a few times before settling on the latter. He sighed as he picked up his son and took a seat back in the wingback with Severus taking his spot on the armrest again, his wand still loosely grasped in his hand.

Anydith and Eresa looked to each other until Eresa finally spoke, “As my companion said, they did not know of the Headmaster’s deceptions and as a result neither did we. But, in light of recent events, it has become clear that our loyalties lied in the wrong place. We relied on Dumbledore to tell us of our elfling and faerie’s developments, under the illusion that he would keep them out of harm’s way. Now we shift our loyalties solely to our elfling and faerie. We will not let them come into harm’s way again.” She vowed, bowing to Harry and Draco respectively with Anydith doing the same. Harry nodded his head solemnly and Draco copied him, both of them understanding that this was incredibly important. Eresa and Anydith smiled at the same time, their relief apparent as their outer aura’s changed to blue-green.

“Now, as we do not know of Dumbledore’s future manipulations and deceptions, we bring gifts to help keep our elfling and faerie out of harm’s way.” Anydith said as she went to where Harry sat and sat in front of him. She noticed the dragon necklace that, since Severus had returned to him with the charms firmly in place, had not left Harry’s neck. “That’s a very nice necklace, elfling.” Her smile was warm now that she was not worried.

“Thank you, our highness.” Harry said softly, clearly not realizing that he used the proper term for the elvin ruler.

“Might I see it? I would like to add something to it to keep you safe, elfling.” She used the name affectionately and her smile widened as Harry unclasped the necklace and handed it to her. She turned it over in her hands for a few moments, her smile becoming contemplative before she finally laid it flat in her hands and gently grasped a section beside the dragon’s tooth between her hands. She hummed lowly and strands of magic began to light the area between her fingers and the space in between her hands. After a few seconds of this, she stopped and the light seeped into the fabric as she slowly unclasped her hands to reveal a single golden charm, shaped in the likeness of a birch leaf. “There you are, elfling. Keep this on and Afoiwia will always be at your aid.” She said as she handed it back to him. He clasped the necklace back around his neck and the boy began to play with the charm in fascination.

Eresa then went to Draco and knelt in front of him, sweeping out her dress as she looked at him. Her eyes were icy blue, flicks of pastel colours swirling within them as she gazed at him. He smiled slightly and she returned it with a slight chuckle. “Every infant faerie receives these when they are born in Merrowmoor, so that they always know that their colony will be there to protect them. Since you were not born there, but you will be there one day, this is just slightly overdue.” Her hand went into her pocket and she pulled out a long silver chain, with a pendant dropping to bounce on the chain. The pendant was diamond shaped with snow, moss, fire, and a crescent moon etched into the surface. Draco bowed his head and Eresa carefully put the chain over his head, the pendant falling to land on the center of his chest. His eyebrows furrowed and the fae laughed. “It will become a more appropriate length as you grow, faerie. When young faeries get theirs, it falls to their knees.” Draco smiled slightly at the thought and she stood carefully.

“One last question before we go.” Eresa requested as Anydith made to leave. “Faerie, is there a mark on your shoulder blade going down to the center of your back?” She queried with a warm smile. Draco’s parents made to say no, but Draco suddenly nodded an affirmative. “Might I see it?” She asked. Draco smiled and nodded, turning around so that his knees were balanced on the couch cushion as he lifted the back of his shirt up to reveal the markings.

On his back, ice blue swirls went down the left side of his back, starting at his shoulder blade and ending at the middle of his back. They were intricately woven together, though it was clear that they were to continue. “Very beautiful and just as I suspected. Sorry about the odd question, I just always love seeing the fae markings.” She said, smiling as Draco put his shirt back down and his parents looked at him in wonder.  The group then left and disappeared into the shadows beyond the wards.


	28. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face to a name and success in the Auror department.

_March 30 th, 1988_

Gregory Christian, for the fifty-three years that he had been in the Auror department, had always had a routine. He lived by this routine, the familiar, the knowledgeable. He woke up every morning at five AM, fed his Bengal cat, went to the office, did some paperwork, went on a mission if he needed to, if there was no mission he came home at six, ate bad Chinese and watched re-runs of Doctor Who.

His job in the Auror corps was not quite as dangerous as it used to be when he was a trainee, his job more to recruit and to find those who would be a good addition to the corps through different missions than to put himself in hard ways. He didn’t do all of the hard work, he left that to the rest of the team, but he still commanded respect just like Alastor did. And he supposed that was why when he first met Severus Snape on the Dursley-murder case, he knew that there was another who easily commands the forces and that the man needed to be a part of the department. All of the Aurors who had been on that team were trained to not take orders from anyone except their commanding officers, especially the trainees who had the Auror Handbook hit over their head until it was printed on their foreheads. But Severus Snape easily took control and they obeyed him without question, even when he murdered those grotesque Muggles.

Now, Gregory would never condone the actions done that day, well aware that what Severus did was illegal and would have put him in Azkaban had the circumstances been different. However, it was clear that the Dursleys had abused a child and that was the calls for the death penalty in the wizarding world. Frankly, it just saved the Auror department paperwork and space in Azkaban since Harry was a wizard and was a part of their world. He smiled as he thought of that little boy who had easily caught the hearts of the entire Auror department in one swift move.

_Remus Lupin looked ready for murder while he held his son close to his chest, the little boy whimpering and softly crying against his shirt as he filed out papers for the third go around for his adoption of Harry. One of the lackies in the lower levels had lost the paperwork for the first two times and Gregory was sure that that poor man must have had the paperwork memorized by this time. After line 28:_ Are you familiar with basic Healing spells and so, how were you acquainted with them? _was begun on, Harry stopped whimpering and slowly moved his head from Remus’s shoulder. Remus was muttering about something and obviously questioning whether a Stitching Charm qualified as a Healing spell as Harry slowly slid off his lap and began to explore, not traveling far and Gregory supposed that Remus knew that he wouldn’t after the ordeal he had gone through. Gregory still wondered what prompted Harry's explorations, but he supposed that Harry wanted to get himself acquainted with this new location and whether he would be safe while here._

_It was the day after Christmas and Gregory mused that the bright lights must have called to Harry in a way. They hadn’t found the time or effort to take down the ornaments (they would continue not to until mid-February) and the child simply sat under one of the lines of lights, his thumb in his mouth as he stared up at the lights with an innocent glow about his countenance. All of the Aurors who were rushing past slowed as they saw this child, this beacon of all they worked for. He didn’t know what caused Harry to stay under those lights, the bright emerald strand of blinking jade lights, but he knew that the child’s innocence was precisely what all of the Aurors needed to see._

He smiled at the memory as he looked down at his post and realized that he had a letter from the man he had before been musing about.

_Auror Gregory:_

_This back and forth missive has become tiresome, especially since I have now become the source of wonder and bemusement by the teenage population as they can’t decide how I have such frequent post beyond_ Potionery Weekly _. This is my final proposition, as you are already well aware of my circumstances: I will continue to work at Hogwarts until the end of next year, but I will do basic training under your watch or in such a way that suffices for your needs._

_Any other post past your acceptance or denial of my proposal will be kindling for my fireplace._

_Severus Snape, MoD, MoP of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The Auror department was surprised to find the spritely seventy year old man practically skipping down the hallway and jumping for joy. He had gotten him.

~

Severus was unaware of the joy that his letter had caused in the Auror recruiter as he had much bigger problems. A woman, who by humanity’s standards was beautiful of face and of body, walked around his potions lab, analyzing everything that was out and occasionally sniffing at some of the cauldrons that were emitting smoke. He tried to catch her name multiple times, but she seemed to either be ignoring him or doing her inspection (what she was looking for he was unsure and wary of) before she answered him. After several minutes of this run-around, he blocked her path with his arms out and keeping her from progressing to the next row of cauldrons. “Ma’am, I have tried to be patient with you, but I would very much appreciate if you spoke to me and told me why you are here.” She seemed to analyze him, her shocking red eyes piercing him to his core and reminding him distinctly of You-Know-Who’s eyes, though hers had pupils and white around the edges.

“Live long and bountifully, son of the Lady.” She said gracefully, bowing with her dark orange robes ruffling as she moved.

“Oh, so you’re a fae.” He felt more at ease ironically at the fact that he now knew this. It made more sense than any of the other reasons he could come up with. She bowed again.

“Yes, my name is Kimlor, I am the-“

“You are the apothecary for Merrormoor.” Severus said in shock when he finally realized who this was. “You’re my replacement.” She smiled wistfully up at him and nodded. She moved her hands, which held light red fae markings up her arms and undoubtedly continued over the rest of her body, to recline behind her back and told him,

“I like to get an idea of what I will be coming into in a year’s time.” She explained. “I’m sorry if my appearance alarmed you, son of the Lady.” She told him truthfully, smiling blithely at him. His eyes narrowed slightly at the use of that title which it seemed the faes and elves were very fond of. He was about to question it when a shadow caught his peripheral vision and he quickly drew his wand, casting a _Stupefy_ on the person and hearing them fall with a thud. Kimlor gasped and quickly ran to the fallen man, who Severus realized a few moments too late was an elf. His colourless eyes were wide with shock and his arm was moments from reaching the impressive curved blade that was strapped to his back. _There needed to stop being so many people in my lab who I don’t know_. Severus thought to himself with a frown, justifying himself mentally as he cast an _Ennervate_ on the man and stepped back as the elf drew his blade and pointed it at Severus’s chest.

“You hexed me, son of the Lady.” The man said in clear shock. “And I was not able to stop you in time.” Severus kept his wand loosely in his grasp as he slowly analyzed his opponent. The elf was just an inch or so shorter than him (who wasn’t?), but he was most definitely bulkier than Severus with large muscles outlining his biceps and every other part of him. In a fight, in conclusion, he would have been beaten to a pulp. “Very good.” The man said after a few more moments, giving an impressed grin. Severus blinked owlishly at the statement and slowly put his wand back into its holster as the man strapped his blade back into place. “I am Hen, Kimlor’s guard.”

“And who should have hidden himself better.” Kimlor sneered at him, making Severus like her much more than before. Hen glared at her and sneered right back.

“Well, if certain people hadn’t been looking right at me, then the human might not have noticed me.” He said harshly.

“If you weren’t so large that an entire territory could take residence on you, then perhaps he wouldn’t have seen your overtly large shadow.” Kimlor snapped at him. Severus was unsure of how to proceed in this conversation.

“If you didn’t have the attention span of a gnat and could actually hold a conversation without getting your eyes torn away then perhaps he wouldn’t have seen me.” Hen said with a glare. Severus looked to Kimlor for a response as he leaned against one of the tables, aware that this could take a while.

“If you weren’t so conspicuous that a bat without hearing could see you, then perhaps he wouldn’t have seen you.” Kimlor said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“If you weren’t-“ Severus decided to go work on some more potions and he walked away to one of his cauldrons, listening with half an ear as Hen insulted Kimlor’s father and the rest of her family as a consolation. He began chopping up one of his ingredient as Kimlor called Hen’s size an abomination for all things elvin. They began bickering back and forth after that and after a few more minutes of this, Severus cast a Silencing Charm around them so he could work in peace.

Even after he finished corking the Pepper-Up Potion (allergies were hitting students head-on this year it seemed), they were fighting and he sighed as he took down the Silencing Charm to tell them to go away. He had better things to do than this.

“…so far up an oak tree that you couldn’t begin to stand!” He had apparently just walked in on the end of a very harsh insult if Hen’s shocked face was anything to go by. He hit both of them simultaneously on the back of the heads and they yelped as they turned to look at him.

“While I appreciate finally having a face to the name of the future Potions Master, I don’t appreciate hearing you two bicker. You don’t have to go back to your colonies, but you sure as hell cannot stay here. So,” He went to the door and opened it, waving dramatically through the open door for effect. “Get out.” Both of them gaped at him until they began to walk out, still fighting quietly as he gratefully closed the door and sighed in relief as he went back to work, shaking his head and muttering about childish adults and still wondering if he could convince one of the house elves to bring the cookies from dinner there since he had a feeling this would take all night and those cookies had been chocolate chip.


	29. Almost-Birthdays and Idiotic Magazines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus questions Molly's babysitting style and Witch Weekly takes an interest in Remus, to Severus's intense chagrin.

_March 31 st, 1988_

“It’s Fred and George’s birthday!” Harry proclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes wide with begging before he even asked the question that Remus knew was on his lips. “Well tomorrow. Can I go see them after school, please? I really want to give them my presents.” Remus quickly checked the schedule, finding that he didn’t have any new shipments arriving until Tuesday and he didn’t have any potential investors coming in until next Thursday. “I haven’t seen them since the last time Mrs. Weasley couldn’t get Mr. Weasley to watch them and they came over.” He said innocently, not quite seeing the worrying nature of those words. Remus nodded and then thought that over as his son whooped triumphantly and ran towards his room to get into his uniform.

He knew that Molly often brought Ginny and Ron over to Moonlit when she watched Harry while he became Moony, but he had never thought about the fact that Fred and George were still too young to be in Hogwarts and would still be at home. Why would she not leave Ginny and Ron with Mr. Weasley and just come over herself or just bring Fred and George since it was clear that Harry preferred them to Ginny and Ron? He had never had a problem with having the troublemaking twins in the house, especially since Harry was developing a mischievous streak that both worried him and made his heart swell with pride. He had decided long ago that while he saw Lily’s attributes and he would help foster those, he would not diminish James’s role in Harry’s birth and any inherited personality traits that Harry might have gone from him. And besides that, Fred and George were at the “let’s-test-everything-that-won’t-kill-us-first” phase in their pranking, not to the Marauders’ level. That would come later.

But even so, Mrs. Weasley was well aware of the friendship between Harry and the twins, and Remus was also aware of Harry’s opinion of Ginny and Ron. In the words of the seven year old, “I like them, but Fred and George are cooler and I like them more. Ginny always runs away from me or blushes and Ron is mean to Draco and I don’t like that.” Remus continued to muse about this as Harry came running back into the kitchen, having obviously tried to tie his tie but ended up tying his hands up in it instead. His hands were stuck by his neck, the fabric nearly strangling them and the boy in turn as he tried to get the tie to let go. Remus chuckled as he undid the complex knots that his son had accidentally made with the tie and set the boy’s hands free. He redid the tie, making sure that Harry was paying attention this time so that this wouldn’t happen again before _Accioing_ Harry’s messenger bag and giving it to him as they went out into the sitting room and Flooed to Madam Maitre’s.

Once Harry was dropped off and Remus went into Good Cuppa, he saw that Marlena was already hard at work with getting things set up for the day. She dusted off some of the shelves with a feather duster and put away some of the books that she had in her hands. She checked the price tags on some of the already displayed books and nodded in her approval of them. Remus snuck up behind her, feeling incredibly childish, and poked her in the back, making her jump and turn, pointing her wand in between his eyes. She frowned when she realized that it was him and she quickly put away her wand, using her now free hand to slap him over the back of the head. “I was ready to hex you, you bloody wanker.” She told him with a frown, shaking her head in frustration.

“I see that English dialect has come into your speech.” Remus said with a half grin, rubbing absentmindedly at the back of his head where he was sure a bruise would soon appear.

“Just some of the idiosyncrasies.” She said with a shrug, brushing off the comment as though it were a bug zooming around her ear as the clock above the door showed that it was eight o’clock and time to open.

The store ran smoothly, few things out of place as Marlena had taken the front reins when it came to the customers and how they were to behave. Several signs had been created from drywood and hung around the store in various well-seen spots. One of Remus’s personal favourites was hung at Harry’s height by _Historical Hearsay_ and read: _If you are above this height, then you aren’t allowed to act like a child._ He smiled at it as he walked by and found the book that one of his customers was looking for. Marlena manned the register, taking orders and sending them out while Remus worked with the books and found them for the customers who needed them. His hair had become forever windswept from having always been on the ladder, flying from bookshelf to bookshelf on the railing and never having time to fix it. He looked up at the snap of a camera with a half-smile and realized that it was one of the reporters from _Witch Weekly_. He blinked owlishly and looked to Marlena for instruction as to how the young woman who now looked at him with large eyes had gotten there in the first place.

“Brilliant, simply brilliant.” The woman said, clearly unaware of Remus’s distress. “There’s a reason you are on the Top 25, Mr. Lupin.” She said with a large grin.

“Top 25?” Remus echoed, unsure of what she meant by such a statement.

“The Top 25 Most Eligible Bachelors.” She said as though this should have been obvious. “Do you not read our articles?”

“I’m not a witch, so I never saw a reason to.” Remus explained sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. The reporter waved it off and continued,

“Well, you’re on there.” She left the shop and Remus slowly turned his head to look at Marlena.

“Marlena…”

“He has to be the cutest thing on earth. How he only got number nine astonishes me.” Severus slowly strode towards where he heard two girls were cooing over a magazine that he could only assume to be _Witch Weekly_. He realized that the study period was a dull time if you had already done your work, but these were two of his students if their green and silver ties were to say anything and Slytherins would never be known for their gossipy nature if he could help it.

“Arton, Metler, might I ask what you two are clucking about like two hens in a barn?” He asked as the girls quickly separated and looked at him in shock. He could see several pictures of men splayed across the page with gaudy writing spelling out names and attributes. The heading very clearly read _Top 25 Most Eligible Bachelors_. “These men are far older than you, why would you desire to coo over them like newborns-“ He took the magazine to wave it at them and his eyes widened when he recognized one of the bachelors.

_Name: Remus Lupin_

_Age: 28_

_Why he is in the Top 25: Remus Lupin is the proprietor and owner of the smash-hit store_ Good Cuppa _but that doesn’t mean he has a big head. He has a clear love of children and books and his rugged looks add an air of danger. His sweet smile and kind eyes easily rank him at number nine on our list of Most Eligible Bachelors._

Severus blinked a few times and quickly threw down the rag of a magazine, shaking his head to calm his suddenly accelerated heart and the red he saw in front of his eyes. His very soul demanded he avenge his lover and destroy every copy of _Witch Weekly_ with this written on it. He breathed out slowly and the blood rushed past his ears as he tried to calm himself.

“Professor Snape?” The girl’s voice sounded far away as though he were underwater and she was above it trying to speak to him. He closed his eyes and another girl came up from behind him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered, “Severus?” It had to be one of his NEWT students then, one of whom was comfortable enough with him and him with them that she wanted to use his given name.

“I’m fine.” He said through gritted teeth, shrugging off the girl’s hand on his shoulder and quickly walking out of the hallway, closing his eyes and doing a trick that he learned he could do since his first year. He walked with his eyes closed, the stones speaking to him and telling him where to turn and how to avoid students who milled around him. This was one of those times that he almost wished he hadn’t declared himself dry from socially drinking alcohol after a particularly embarrassing moment shortly after he graduated Hogwarts.

He recalled that Rod and Rab decided that it would be a good idea to get the then twenty year old drunk so that he would get laid. It was a tense time for everyone, especially since all three of them had just been witness to a Muggle raid and three children being burned at the stake. All of them still had that image of the child who had just learned to walk trying to run away from them as another Death Eater set up the stakes burned in their minds. They all saw Bellatrix turn away from the gore, a shock for them since she usually was first in line, and Rod having to go to her and let her bury her face in his shoulder while the children screamed. The miscarriage had been two weeks before this particular attack.

Either way, they _Stupefied_ him and put him in an outfit that they saw fit for him being ravaged (or doing the ravaging, since they hadn’t known who would go where). They dragged him to a popular gay wizard’s club and from there abandoned him. He found himself drinking more than he should have and dancing against men in ways he still regretted. There had been one in particular though that had stuck out in his mind. His face was blurry but his kisses were like pure fire and the things he could do with his tongue…

Severus shuddered slightly as he continued to walk, feeling the lukewarm air of spring which told him he had made it outside without incident again. He sighed as his mind supplied him with a schedule for the rest of his day and he realized that he had just enough time to confront Remus about the article (and why was he so convinced he had to and also when had he started calling Lupin Remus?) and see his part of it. He went down the path towards Hogsmeade and found Remus quickly walking towards him.

“Why did you-“

“I didn’t-“

“You-“

“Of course not!” Severus felt his heart accelerate again and he quickly took Remus’s arm, leading him up the path of Hogsmeade with a stormy expression upon his face. Several of the people in the street parted for them and Remus tried to pull back, unsure of what was going on and whether or not Severus actually believed him when he said he had no clue about the list.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks and Severus continued into the pub, walking up to the bartender and asking him tersely, “Tom, is my meeting room available?”

“Of course, Severus. Go right ahead.” Tom got him a key from the section behind him and handed it to the Potions Master. Severus took the key and asked,

“Are all the basic charms there? Privacy.” He said with a nod.

“Of course, Severus.” Tom said. Severus nodded and went up the staircase with Remus in tow, his eyes blazing as he gripped the key tightly in his fist.

“Severus, what is-“ Severus stopped suddenly and turned to one of the doors, opening it and pushing Remus inside. He closed the door and pressed the book owner against the door, framing the man’s face with his forearms and resting his weight on them.  Remus’s eyes widened at the anger and possessive gleam in Severus’s gaze.

“You.” Severus suddenly surged forward, biting firmly on Remus’s ear. “Are.” He moved to his throat and bit there; hard. “ _Mine.”_ He took Remus by the shoulders and pulled him forward, slamming their lips together.  “And we have thirty minutes.”

~

Molly watched with a small amount of worry as Harry sat in between Fred and George, interacting with them enthusiastically and continually giving the two congratulations for their birthdays. He had given them both necklaces that looked like his, save for the dragon tooth being substituted for a gold token that Harry said he found in Hogsmeade on his way home from Good Cuppa and was shaped like a leaf. The boy deliberately ignored Ron, apparently finding the twins infinitely more fascinating than even a pet rat would be, and Ginny was forgotten as Fred and George strapped the necklaces on and hugged Harry on either side in thanks, telling him they would wear it every day.

It wasn’t as though Molly didn’t think Harry should be friends with Fred and George, quite on the contrary, the more of her sons he was friends with the better. But he was supposed to be best friends with Ron, get into harmless mischief with Ron, eventually save the world with Ron at his side. Not be sandwiched between her twins and having the largest grin on his face as the two compared their necklaces with Harry’s and proclaimed it was the coolest thing in the world and that they would have to convince Charlie to get them a couple of dragon teeth so that the three of them would match and leave Ron to watch his rat scurry over his hands again and again and Ginny to play with her doll near Fred but not so close that she was near Harry.

Harry was supposed to eventually fall in love with Ginny and be married into the family he always wanted to have but couldn’t by any other means. And if the Weasley family was given access to the extensive Potter vault by extension, then mores the better. But with Remus doing such a splendid job with raising him, he wouldn’t have that desire anymore and he could go off to find some other girl or heaven forbid a boy. Molly shuddered softly at the thought of such actions being done by the sweet little boy in front of her and she mentally swore that such things would never happen to Harry. She would continue to watch over him in the best way she could and if that meant getting him away from Remus, then that would be the best thing. She nibbled on her lip, looking to the werewolf who was still smiling brightly in that odd cardigan that he wore this time of year. He swore up and down that he only wore it because he got chilly on the spring days that felt more appropriate for December than April.

She didn’t notice Harry looking at her with a questioning gaze, distrust forming in his eyes as he fixed her with wonder about the peridot of her upper aura and by the look on her face, it was not hopeful. He turned his attention back to the twins and continued to laugh and play with them, only occasionally stealing glances to Mrs. Weasley’s aura, which didn’t change for the rest of the night.


	30. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor mystery of Severus's title for the elves and faes is finally explained.

_April 1 st, 1988_

Severus was backed into a corner, hexes flying from his wand and his mind focused solely on the task at hand. Sweat dripped down his face and fell from his hanging hair as he sent another charm. His hexes were thrown back as quickly as they were cast yet he had yet to give in. As a matter of fact, he was just as invigorated as he had been when he began. He heard Hen appear behind him and he quickly cast a Stupefy on Greg, finally getting behind his defenses and making the older man fall with a thud.

“Hen, what is it? I’m in the middle of training.” Severus snapped, turning on his heel to glare at the elven guard.

“I merely wanted to see your progress.” Hen told him, shrugging minutely. Severus sighed.

“You wanted to see if I had gotten beaten yet.” Ever since Severus had Stupefied the elf, they walked a fine line of animosity and respect. Hen respected the fact that Severus had bested him, but he also did not like him for that same reason. “Is Kimlor with you?” He asked as he made sure that Greg was still Stupefied.

“Just because I am her guard does not mean I must be by her side at every-“

“Hello, Son of the Lady.” Kimlor appeared in the doorway, smiling blithely as she entered the room and looked over the scene. Gregory was still lying on the floor, his expression frozen in that same look of shock and amazement that it always seemed to have when he was around Severus. Hen gave her an incredibly annoyed glare.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Severus queried, unable to resist the temptation that hung in front of his face. Kimlor gave him a questioning look and smiled wonderingly.

“You do not know?” He shook his head and her smile became a frown. “Hmm, that will not do. Sit down and I will explain.” Severus waved a hand at one of the desks that were in the abandoned classroom that he and Gregory had converted into a training room and it transformed into a simple chair. He did the same two more times and Kimlor and Hen took their seats. Hen scooted his as far as he could away from Kimlor and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Long ago, when this land held no Hogwarts, elves and faes lived prosperously on the land. We used every inch of this land as well as we needed to and were quite content. But one day, four brilliant wizards and witches came to our land, asking if they would be allowed to build a school for those younger. King Meriand (the elvin king at the time) agreed to their terms and once they won over the fae council, construction began. Once this castle was finished, elves and faes began to explore, interacting with students and teachers alike. Did you know that the first History of Magic teacher was a fae?

“Anyway, when the Founders approached the end of their time together, they agreed to leave a part of their magic in the school, turning it into a sentient being by accident. Of course, having four wizards and witches contribute part of their magic to a before inanimate object will undoubtedly do that. And thus, Lady Hogwarts became a reality. At first, she traveled these halls freely-“

“I’m sorry, Lady Hogwarts?” Severus interrupted, straightening when he realized that he had leaned forward in his seat as he listened.

“Yes. Lady Hogwarts is the physical representation of the school though she is little more than a ghost and slightly less than a human.” Kimlor explained with a nod of her head. Severus copied her and leaned against the back of his chair as she continued, “As I said, she used to travel these halls quite freely, assisting first years in need and occasionally helping troublemakers with their mischief.” The fae’s smile was warm and affectionate at the thought of Lady Hogwarts.

“That’s why we never give first years maps.” Severus said in sudden realization.

Kimlor nodded, “But, she always waited for one student who would become a much more physical representation of the school. Someone who when their magic was at its peak would protect the school in ways that she could not. Her heir if you will. That is why when the Founders left, Headmasters and Headmistresses were assigned by her to help in the search.”

“But wait,” Kimlor looked at the Potions Master in patient wonder. “If the Headmasters and Headmistresses didn’t know who it was, Lady Hogwarts didn’t know who it was, then how would they know when this heir appeared?” Severus questioned.

“Lady Hogwarts always said that the grounds would celebrate when the heir arrived, like that of a celebration for the prodigal son who finally returned home.” Kimlor told him. “Decades went by, and slowly Lady Hogwarts began to lose hope that her heir would ever come. She became more and more like a ghost, and slowly students were no longer able to see her, though the faculty still could and the Headmaster could. It became legend that when the heir arrived, she would come again in her full glory and welcome them with open arms. In 1938 however, she disappeared completely. No one was able to decide on why she disappeared or even if it was of her own doing. Some suggested foul play, but no one was able to decide.”

“1938 was when Dumbledore became Transfiguration teacher.” Severus recalled. Kimlor nodded again.

“Put two and two together there.” She sneered.

“And no one would have even thought he would.” Severus said in shock.

“Exactly.” Kimlor stated. “The elves and faes often attempted to tell those who wondered about it the truth, but as they tried harder, fewer believed them. Their credibility vanished and slowly fewer and fewer elves and faes were welcomed on Hogwarts grounds. They were pushed to Afoiwia and Merrowmoor as more creatures desired sanctuary to the point that our grounds are not even on the map any longer for Hogwarts grounds.” Severus shook his head in amazement.

“That’s… terrible.” He said softly. Hen and Kimlor nodded simultaneously before the fae continued,

“Then, in 1971, the grounds came to life once again.”

“That was the year I joined Hogwarts.” Severus said softly. “I remember that day so well. It was so windy and it seemed like the trees were clapping. Even the castle’s lights seem to dance for joy. But I thought that as how it always was and since I was always in the carriages afterward, I never noticed that they didn’t.” He stared at the walls around him, suddenly aware of every iota of noise around him and even in other rooms. It sent his heart soaring.

“Lady Hogwarts appeared in Merrowmoor several times and told our historian, who is also my sister, all of what had happened. My sister passed the information on to me and now here we are.” Kimlor’s voice sounded far away, as though Severus was underwater and she was above it trying to speak to him.

“Welcome home, my dearest heir.” Severus turned his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I've got good news, I've got great news, and then (depending on how you look at it) decent news.
> 
> Good: I've gotten to over 100 reviews from individuals who aren't me *throws confetti everywhere*
> 
> Great: I've gotten over 7500 views on this story since its conception *fires off fireworks*
> 
> Decent: I'm going to be leaving for San Antonio next week and I won't be able to update. *screeching tires* Yeah, sorry guys, my church is doing a thing and I'm not going to be able to update for the next three go-arounds. Which really kind of sucks because I'm leaving this at a really bitchy cliff-hanger. Sorry!


	31. Understandings Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus understands his powers finally and after several years of denial, he explodes.

The woman who stood in the room was smiling at him warmly, as a mother would for her son who she hadn’t seen in a long time. She was plump, but not overtly so, and her eyes were dark like the stones around her. Her skin was pale as snow and her hair fell in gentle rivulets down her back. Her dress matched her eyes in colour, though she wore an intricate belt that seemed to combine all of the Houses’ colours. Across her forehead, a crown with the four mascots engraved onto it sat delicately. Kimlor and Hen immediately bowed to her and Severus slid from his chair to his knees in shock.

“Lady Hogwarts.” He whispered. She nodded and he gasped for breath.

“My dearest heir.” She murmured softly, slowly coming forward and her steps silent against the floor. A thing that he had learned to do long ago, though he had never figured out how or why it worked so well. “Look at you. All grown.” Her voice cracked a few times again like a mother’s would. She continued coming towards him until she stood in front of him. He grasped at her skirts and knelt so that his forehead scrapped the ground. Warmth surrounded him and a hand was placed on his jaw so that he would look up at Lady Hogwarts’s face. She smiled at him and her eyes were misty with tears.

“Rise, my heir. Your place is never on your knees. Unless warranted.” She said with a knowledgeable nod of her head. Severus could feel a flush come to his face and he slowly stood, Hen and Kimlor obviously itching to talk to Lady Hogwarts. Lady Hogwarts placed both hands on either of his temples and she closed her eyes before letting go and something cool suddenly came to his forehead. He hastily took it off and realized it was an exact replica of the crown that Lady Hogwarts wore. “When the time comes for you to take your rightful place, you will wear this proudly as a symbol of your power and your status.”

“That’s why my magic level’s so high.” Severus realized.

“Yes. Latent magic from a magical school that holds hundreds of students a year has seeped into your core since you were just eleven years old and on. Why do you think that Dumbledore did not want you to go to Ravenclaw- erm, the Defense hallway?”

“He didn’t trust me enough to teach Defense.” Severus answered, though he realized belatedly that this was exactly what Dumbledore had fed him. “Or rather, he didn’t think I would be able to distinguish the Defense part from the Dark Arts part.”

“Dark Arts, Light Arts, none of it matters.” Lady Hogwarts’s voice was distinctly Scottish, the lilt in her voice soothing but harsh in this context. “Magic is magic.” Severus shrugged in agreement, turning the crown in his hands as he thought.

“That would explain how you did that odd walking-with-your-eyes-shut trick during our Hogwarts years.” Lucius told him later once Severus had _Ennervated_ Greg, sent him on his way with few explanations and no the sun had been down when he got that _Stupefy_ through, promised Lady Hogwarts that he would talk to her more and yes he would hold onto the crown, and called a meeting in the war room (Remus had told him the name while he was falling asleep one night and it fit so why not use it?) and damn it yes this was important and more important than the possible conception of another Malfoy! This was incredibly important and could change everything about their plans.

Remus looked confused but still smiled. “And how you always seemed to know when the Marauders were coming towards you.” Severus gave him a stony glance but otherwise said nothing.

“So, yet again we are reminded that Albus Dumbledore is a conniving bastard.” Narcissa concluded, drawing her thin dressing robe around herself and doing nothing to hide anything. Severus gave a long suffering sigh and got up from where he sat, nearly cracking his wrist as he resolutely snapped his best friend back from lust-filled fantasy land with a firm smack on the back of his head. He then turned on his heel, ignoring Lucius’s cries of pain that sounded more like his son’s than those of a grown man, and went to sit back down, still playing with his crown with a half-smirk written on his face. Remus seemed to be fighting to laugh and a few chuckles escaped him. Severus just looked annoyed and nearly ready to do it again except for the appearance of Anydith and her entourage of guards.

“I have been told that you have finally come into knowledge about your being heir of Hogwarts, Son of the Lady.” Anydith explained as she took one of the seats and the rest of her guards to their places at various points in the room. “I would like to offer my congratulations and wish that you pass on that Anydith says hello. I was just an elfling when she disappeared, but I remember her fondly. Wait, I’ll tell her myself, much simpler. I would hope that she visits Afiowia soon.” Anydith seemed tired, her eyes drooping every once in a while. The elders in the room could easily tell that she wasn’t really _that_ old. Perhaps eighteen or nineteen at most, though she occasionally showed signs of immaturity. Hardly able to run a country. But she still did it, relentlessly moving forward without any sign of stopping.

Severus nodded in acknowledgement of the request, continuing to spin the crown in his hands. He could vaguely hear the boys yelling as they played down the hall, oblivious to the talk that very nearly revolved around them. “So, Dumbledore knew the whole time?”

“Lady Hogwarts told me that when I was born, I was supposed to be taken to Hogwarts immediately so that I could learn about my duties to the school.” Severus explained, still twirling the crown in his hands. “Obviously that was not so.”

“But why leave you at Spinner’s End?” Lucius questioned, playing with the cord that held Narcissa’s robe in a respectable place but not forcing it either way. He spun it in his hands several times the same way Severus was with his crown. “Surely it would be wiser to have you under his thumb from the beginning so that once you reached this age you would just be his pawn.”

Severus thought about this for a few moments, still listening to the boys, when he heard Harry’s voice more prominently in the conversation. His eyes widened suddenly and his mouth fell open in shock. “Lily.” He whispered quietly.

“What about Lily?” Remus asked curiously.

“She lived near Spinner’s End during our childhoods. She was my best friend before we came to Hogwarts.” Severus said in a hushed tone, staring outward and then at Lucius. “The only reason she and I stopped being friends was because of the Mudblood incident and because of the things she said about you and the Circle.” He told him, Lucius nodding slowly in remembrance. “Of course he would make me stay at Spinner’s End.” Severus realized as he looked down to the ornate rug that was in the half circle of seats in the room. “It made me susceptible to meeting Lily, becoming her friend, harbouring that affection,” Remus gave a small face but Severus hadn’t noticed, “wanting to do anything to have her by my side. But she _always_ said horrible things about the Circle. She never wanted to admit that maybe the Slytherin stereotypes were wrong and that not everyone was evil. She had bought into that sadly enough. I thought she had figured it out once we left Hogwarts and I saw her one night at the Leaky…” Severus’s eyebrows narrowed as he suddenly recalled that night and every detail came swarming back.

_“Lucius, you’re drunk.” Severus exclaimed as he laughed, the rich sound bouncing off the walls and the sound of the other patrons. The blond haired man nodded wisely, though he still finished off his elvish wine and set the glass on the table._

_“That I am, but that does not mean that I am not capable of seeing my own limits.”_

_“Lucius, you wouldn’t know your own limits if they bit you in the arse. But I’ll leave that joy for ‘Cissa.” Lucius gasped and tried to hit him, but Severus easily evaded his wide swing and the hit went to one of the waiters who went by. The waiter stumbled and gave both of them a dirty look. “Speaking of Cissa, where is she?”_

_“Wedding things.” Severus gave a half smirk. He occasionally forgot that he and Lucius were two years apart and the other man had other responsibilities than him, like getting married to his Hogwarts sweetheart. He laughed for a few moments at the thought of Lucius soon being in dress robes and being married to Narcissa, shaking his head in amazement before the clearing of a throat caught his attention._

_He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight of Lily Potter (he had seen the announcement in the Daily Prophet and burned it in his fireplace) standing in front of him. “Hello, Severus.” She murmured softly, adjusting the hood on her head to cover her vibrant red curls._

_“Lily.” He said softly, turning himself fully in his seat as Lucius called for another shot, though Severus quickly waved the waiter away so that Lucius couldn’t get himself any drunker. “How are you?” He asked._

_“Good. James and I have gone into hiding on Dumbledore’s suggestion. Severus, I feel as though there is something terribly wrong.” Lily said as she sat down at one of the spare seats and looked at him imploringly. “The last thing I remembered was talking to Dumbledore and before I knew it, we were putting up wards around the cottage and trapped in our own home. I just barely got out so that I could try and find you. I knew that you weren’t quite so influenced by Dumbledore during school-“ Lily looked down at a pendant that was around her neck as it flared brightly and she quickly looked back to Severus with terror clear in her face. “I have to go. But…” Lucius began singing an off-tune rendition of a Celestia Warbeck classic. “I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m sorry too.” Severus told her honestly, the joy that she was truly talking to him and letting him apologize._

_“Apology accepted.” She said with a half-smile. “I’m sorry for being so stubborn about not talking to you. For whatever reason, I couldn’t stand the idea of hearing you talk even though I knew you had to have a good reason.”_

_“If you weren’t stubborn, then England would fall.” Lily chuckled as the pendant flared again and she looked down at it._

_“I missed you, Sev.”_

_“I missed you too, Lils.”_

“I think seeing the great Ice King of Slytherin drunker than anything got rid of the idea that Slytherins can’t have fun.” Severus concluded, coming out of his memory with a half-smirk to the blond, who was still rubbing at his head slightly. “But her questions of Dumbledore went over my head for a while because of the war and my worry about surviving.” Severus continued to twirl the crown in his hands in thought, smirking slightly to himself. “And it makes sense that Dumbledore would leave me at Spinner’s End. With my father’s abuse, my mother’s negligence and lack of support, and my need for some sort of affection would lead me straight into Dumbledore’s trap. It seems he loves to leave children in abusive situations.” Severus sneered, shaking his head in amazement at the thought.

Remus gave Severus a very confused glance, still unaware of Severus’s childhood. Anytime Remus recalled an episode from his own childhood and he relayed it to his partner, Severus’s face would become distant and he seemed to only be listening with half an ear. The Potions Master would continue to be distant for the rest of the night, not staying until morning as he was often inclined to do. Harry became used to the sight of Severus in the kitchen, finding it incredibly amusing that the Potions Master and Remus seemed to have regular sleepovers. Remus didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth of the matter and he truly didn’t want to. He would have that conversation later when Harry was older and could understand.

Lucius however shook his head in acknowledgement, Remus catching the movement and he quickly looked to Lucius on more information about what was being alluded to. Severus waved the blond on after a quick glance to him and continued to play with the crown in his hands as he leaned his shoulder against Remus’s side. “Severus was and still is my Slytherin brother and as such, I knew a lot more about him than many. I most likely annoyed him in that first year with all of the stories I had of here and my family and the problems that I thought I had but were pathetic compared to his.

“But then in late October of that year, I decided to scare Severus by surprising him in the bathrooms. I was thirteen, I was stupid.” Lucius said, justifying himself slightly. “I went in and I caught him off-guard while he was cleaning some of the left-over wounds that were still healing from his father’s abuse.” Severus sank slightly into the cushions of the couch, his twirling of the crown going faster. “I was shocked of course, and after a slight interrogation, he admitted it. I didn’t know what to do since by that time all I had was emotional distance from my father and the eventual pushing for me to join the Dark Lord so I could have his approval. So, I did what I thought was smart. I went to the Headmaster. Now that I think about it, I can’t remember anything from that conversation. I remember going to the gargoyle, trying to remember the password, going through every candy I could think of, finally hitting it on ‘caramel squares’, going up the staircase, entering the room, then… nothing.” Severus’s crown was a blur and Remus saw the mental shields that were undoubtedly up crumple like paper.

“You were so cold and… uncaring when you came back.” Severus whispered, still watching as his hands spun the crown.

“That’s why you never talked to me about it.” Lucius realized. Severus looked up at him and Remus saw all those years of self-hatred and self-loathing come roaring back.

“OF COURSE I NEVER TALKED TO YOU ABOUT IT!” Severus suddenly stood and stalked over to Lucius, glaring at him with a facial expression that could only be seen as pain. The elves and faes watched with immense interest as Remus quickly stood to try and be some form of support. “What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? The one person who I thought could help me turned his back on my problems and said that they _weren’t important_. That the fact that your fucking house elf had given you lemon squares instead of cream custards for dessert during summer was more fucking important than the fact that my father used me as a _punching bag_ since I could walk! And the only reason I never told anyone before you was the fact that I had been taught the same shit that _Harry would have been exposed to by the time he got to Hogwarts!_ ” Severus was near hysterics now, his hands faltering as he threw the crown to the couch and it bounced against the cushions and landed with a thud on the floor. It circled for a few moments before falling flat with a soft clatter on the carpet. “Never talk about what goes on at home, always hide your bruises so that no one notices them, no one will care if you tell them, so don’t bother. I know now that they were to keep him out of jail for what he did, but when you came back and told me that what I told you didn’t matter…” Severus blew out of a breath and Lucius slowly stood.

He grasped Severus at the elbow and told him, “I’m sorry, brother.” The former Ice King of Slytherin then pulled Severus forward and wrapped his other arm around him. The dark haired man leaned his head forward and his long curtain of hair came to hide his face in his best friend’s shoulder. 


	32. Interlude: April in the Eyes of Harry Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's journal through the month of April

_April 3 rd, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_Mrs. Weasley wasn’t able to watch me last night, so I got to go and spend time with Miss Marlena and Charlotte. Miss Marlena has a really nice flat, very clean, but she always looks sad when she goes past one of the windows. Her under-aura is a mix of black and yellow, but her outer-aura was blue-green through most of the night. She kept on asking me about my Papa’s aunt and my Papa already told me that it was okay to lie about it. I felt kind of bad lying to Miss Marlena, but after a while she stopped asking. I think she could tell I was lying, but she didn’t want to push it. I like that at about Miss Marlena. Mrs. Weasley would keep pressuring me until I told her what I was lying about and that scares me sort of._

_Charlotte was a lot more fun than Ron and Ginny to play with because even though she’s younger than me, she isn’t scared of me like Ginny seems to be. I wish I knew why Ginny was scared of me so that I could tell her that she was silly to be scared of me for whatever reason that is. She had a lot of cool puzzles that Miss Marlena got her from her missions and when you make them, they become 3-D of the place, which I think is kind of cool. We did one of the Taj Mahal and once I put the last piece in, it came up out of the picture and sat on the frame. It looked really cool._

_Miss Marlena’s a really bad cook. I hate writing that, but she is! She burnt the food that she gave us for dinner and I knew that she felt bad about it, but she couldn’t exactly fix it. So we just ordered take-out and we didn’t talk about the burnt smell in the kitchen. Once we ate, Miss Marlena told us cool stories about one of the missions she did then told us to get ready for bed. I slept in the bonus room. It was painted a really nice blue and it had really nice covers._

_She left my room door open while she put Charlotte to bed and I could hear her singing Charlotte a really pretty lullaby. I think it was in an Irish language, because I didn’t recognize it but it sounded really pretty and I was really sleepy by the time she was done singing it and I fell asleep before she came in._

_April 6 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_Mrs. Weasley is really starting to scare me. When I got to Good Cuppa after school with Uncle Romulus, she was talking to my Papa and was telling him that I needed to be taken out of Madam Maitre’s because it wasn’t a good environment for me. My Papa told her that I was doing wonderfully (which I am) and that I had no reason to not be in Madam Maitre’s. I think he was getting mad at her when she said that I was just a little boy and didn’t know best because he told her that I needed a good primary education and Madam Maitre’s was the best. I was kind of mad too, but not so much that I wasn’t listening._

_Then she said that I would turn Dark if I stayed at Madam Maitre’s with Draco and she said some really mean things about Mr. Lucius and that made me mad. I don’t think they realized that I was there until I went up to her and told her that Draco didn’t make me Dark and that she needed to shut up. I knew I shouldn’t have said that to an adult and I felt bad about right after I said it, but she was insulting Draco and Mr. Lucius and I didn’t like it. I could feel something curling up my arms and when I looked, I found that vines were coming from my hands and were curling up my arms like snakes getting ready to strike. That scared Mrs. Weasley a lot and she left but she gave my Papa a really dirty look before that. Papa helped me get the vines off and told me that staying at Madam Maitre’s with Draco wouldn’t turn me Dark._

_I felt bad because I read in one of the books me, Draco and Neville got from Malfoy library about elves that some of them turned out to be Dark. I asked our highness about it and she told me that Dark was a relative term and that I really didn’t need to worry about it. My powers were my powers and the definition of them should not meet anyone’s expectations but my own, so that made me feel a bit better. Our highness is really nice when she wants to be and she told me all sorts of stories about Afoiwia. It sounds really beautiful._

_One of the guards, Kaeasa, was assigned to me to teach me stuff about my powers so that I could get used to them. She’s really harsh about some things and if you mess something up, she’ll make you do it ten times more correctly. The vines thing was one of things that she taught me and she told me that is very natural for forest elves. I wonder if that will be what I am._

_April 8 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_Mister Snape and Papa had another sleepover last night. The only reason I know that is because I had a nightmare._

_It was an odd one too. A pretty woman with red hair came into a room that was painted in gold and blue and I was in a cot and she picked me up and was singing a very pretty song. Not like Miss Marlena, but like a lullaby you hear on the telly. It was discombobulated (Mister Snape likes that word a lot and he taught it to me) and I couldn’t quite understand the song, but it sounded nice. But her face changed from calm and nice to worried and petrified (another Snape-word. Maybe I’ll use that from now on) and she put me back in the cot and I heard a rumble down the stairs then a scary man with pale white skin and red eyes, kind of like Kimlor’s but without the pupils (Snape-word), came in and told her that she still had a chance to join him. The lady seemed conflicted, but she said no and he Avada’d her. I started crying in the dream and he turned on me. When I saw his eyes, I thought they seemed a little glazed over, like he wasn’t really paying attention, but then he pointed his wand at my forehead and tried to Avada me too._

_I got really scared because my head hurt really bad, but then the man turned into_ him _. He was hitting my head against the wall over and over like he used to do when he was really mad at me and it hurt horribly and I wanted to scream, but I wasn’t allowed, and it hurt so much._

_Then I woke up and Papa was holding me and telling me everything would be alright. Mr. Snape was in really rumpled clothes that I guess he wears daily, as though he had fallen asleep in them or they got tossed around. Some of his buttons were in the wrong places and a couple seemed to be missing. He was beside me and rubbing my back to try and calm me down. It felt nice and I wasn’t so scared any more._

_April 10 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_I haven’t seen Draco in a long time outside of school. It sucks._

_April 11 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_I met a really odd man today. He tried to give me a lemon drop and I never liked lemon drops so I told him I was allergic to lemons so I wouldn’t come off as rude. His aura was a lot like Mrs. Weasley’s; yellow, black and orange underneath, but over it was light green. Papa introduced him to me as Headmaster Dumbledore and that he was the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Papa’s outer-aura was peridot and orange and I decided not to ask Dumbledore why Mister Snape didn’t get the Defense position even though he knows everything about Defense ever. He’s even got a Mastery in it (He showed me the certificate once and told me that he did a Double Mastery when he went to the Academy to get his Potions Mastery. He says only certified people can teach at Hogwarts.), but I didn’t want Papa to get more upset._

_He asked me about Draco and Mr. Lucius and whether they were nice to me and I looked to Papa for instruction, but the Headmaster kept getting my way. So, I lied again. I told him that I hated Draco and why would I want to know a prat like him. I felt like Ron. I could think of all the times that Draco made me feel like an idiot with all he knew about the wizarding world and when he went to his other friends and left me alone. I saw a gleam in the Headmaster’s eye that said that I said the right thing and Papa nodded, though he seemed hesitant to do so._

_I hugged Draco for a really long time when I got to see him because I think Papa knew that I needed to see him after saying such terrible things about him. He called me ‘carissime’ again, which made me feel a lot better. I don’t really mind that I don’t know what it means._

_April 16 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_Blaise Zabini is a really cool bloke. His parents wanted to show him culture and stuff, so they have been homeschooling him since he could walk while they traveled the world. I remember him from Draco’s seventh birthday party, but I think that was a special circumstance that he could come see Draco. He was at the Manor today when I got to go see him and Neville was there too. The two of them really hit it off, laughing and talking as if they’d known each other all their lives. I’m glad Neville had so much fun, but I kept getting distracted by Draco. He wanted to do more research about elves and faes and I really didn’t want Blaise in on it._

_I guess I always felt that the research thing was a me-Draco-Neville thing. We’d always hide in the library while Papa and Mr. Lucius and Mister Snape and Miss Narcissa and Miss Augusta and Uncle Romulus talked in the sitting room and find all the books we could reach. It was easy for me to get to the high shelves because I’m used to them from Good Cuppa. Then we’d find a good table, spread out our books, and figure out what we could figure out. It was nice._

_And I guess Blaise was cool about it, there was no reason to be worried about anything. I still didn’t like it._

_April 17 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_Our highness explained to me what my and Draco’s gifts do today when Papa asked her. Apparently at the time he was more concerned about the fact that strange people were coming into his house and he didn’t know who they were than the gifts that were given. Our highness found it kind of funny and explained what they were for._

_Draco’s gift ties him to Merrowmoor because one day he’ll be a part of it. Not that he isn’t technically already because of the whole fae thing, but he’s even more so now. Apparently when his magic makes clear which kind of fae he is (whether it’s ice, earth, dark or fire), the pendant will shift to focus solely on that one part of it. Mine will do kind of the same thing, but since leaves are the main symbol for Afoiwia, that’s why our highness gave this one to me. When I figure out what kind of elf I am (Anendra told me a really cool rhyme that lists all of the kinds of elves there are:_

_Dark, forest, fire, light_  
All the things that change our life  
Wind, water, nature, wood  
All these things that can change the fight), my charm will change to symbolize that too. 

_Essentially, if we ever need one of the guards from Merrowmoor or Afoiwia, then we can touch our pendants and they’ll come to help us. Which I think it’s kind of cool._

_April 18 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_I did it. Healer Filipov and I have been talking about the Dursleys a lot and he told me a few weeks ago that this was the day that I would do Sui Studio Mentis. Mister Snape told me that it was kind of like Occulmency when I asked him how to explain it, but reversed. The mental walls that were around my mind already would keep me out, rather than my creating them to keep people out of my mind. I wonder if he’ll teach me how to do that when I’m older._

_Healer Filipov and I sat down and he told me to look into my mind while he said some things in Latin that I didn’t quite understand. I could catch some of it, but not all of it. I slipped further into my mind and I could feel him beside me until we finally stopped falling and were standing in front of a brick wall. It was really tall and seemed to go all the way up into the white space that we were standing in. Healer Filipov told me to imagine a gate so that we could get through. I thought of the gate that went to Moonlit and it appeared in the middle of the wall._

_We went through and standing in front of us was a really beautiful cottage. I had seen it before in my dreams but to see it in my mind made it look much nicer. We went towards it and slowly the lights came on inside and the door opened. The main foyer led to the sitting room, but there wasn’t any furniture. I saw a cupboard beneath the stairs and I realized that this was where I had to start. I went forward and opened the door, to see a younger version of me. He looked really sick, coughing and hacking and his skin was deathly pale. He couldn’t have been older than three._

_I heard footsteps on the stairs and his face became scared as_ he _came down the stairs and took him by his shoulders, shaking him violently. I told_ him _to stop and_ he _turned to me, his ugly face mutilated in his anger towards me for being sick. I realized then that everything_ he _had ever taught me was a lie. I was allowed to get sick. I was allowed to want a real bed and a family who loved me and a good education that didn’t involve lying through my teeth and never getting to go because of the odd things I did. I was allowed to be taken care of and not have to rely on myself. At least not at seven or six or five or four. Later in life, obviously. But not right now._

_My hand balled into a fist and I punched him in the face. It felt nice._

_April 19 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_During recess today, Draco told me that his mum had gone to a Healer today and that apparently his mum is infertile. I don’t quite know what that means, but I asked Mister Snape and he told me that it means that Miss Narcissa can’t have a baby._

_April 20 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_After dinner today, Mister Snape came by and asked me about how my therapy sessions were going. I told him about the Sui Studio Mentis and he said that my progress was great. Then my Papa came in and his over-aura changed from light green to blue-green. It made me smile to see him so obviously pleased and Mister Snape’s aura changed too to the same colours. His face didn’t change from the straight face he always makes, but his lips quirked (Snape-word) for a couple of seconds and I think that qualifies as a smile. At least for Mister Snape._

_He made sure that my Nutrient Potions were still fresh (which was a lousy excuse I think, but what have you?) and he and Papa talked for a while on the sofa while I played with Buns. I pretended that Buns was a knight in shining armour and was fighting the vicious fabric monster. I was bored, okay?_

_It got towards my bedtime and I asked Papa if he would read me a bedtime story and Papa volunteered Mister Snape to. I thought that was a really good idea and I went to go get my story book. It was the Tales of Beedle the Bard, a book that Neville let me borrow. It has some really neat stories in it. Mister Snape didn’t look happy with the volunteering, but he didn’t not read to me so I guess he was okay with it. He read the Tale of the Three Brothers, which was interesting but I was really sleepy by the time he got to the invisibility cloak. I was in that kind of asleep-not-asleep phase when Mister Snape picked me up and carried me to bed. I think I might have accidentally called him “Mister Sev” when I said goodnight but I can’t remember._

_April 25 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_Neville and I got to talking today when he came over to play with me, and he told me about how his grandmother gave him his father’s wand because it was supposed to hone his magic better and he wouldn’t turn out to be a squib. I thought that was kind of weird thinking because Papa always talks about how the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. So, even though it is his dad’s, wouldn’t it make more sense for him to get a training wand that is tuned to him instead of his father’s? I still don’t know enough about this magic stuff to really understand and I’ve been in this stuff since last year adding a few months._

_April 30 th, 1988_

_Dear Journal,_

_I went to Good Cuppa today and Miss Marlena looked incredibly sad. Her over-aura was as black as anything and she just looked generally sad. I wish I knew why._


	33. A Desperate Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlena's out of town on a mission, Severus has to help Remus, and Arthur's out on a job. Harry's trip to the Burrow on the full moon got very interesting very fast.

_May 2 nd, 1988_

“Papa, why can’t I stay with Miss Marlena? It worked last month.” Harry asked as the two of them prepared to Floo to the Burrow. It was that time of the month again and this time Marlena was unavailable to take care of Harry. The boy seemed distraught at the idea of going to the Burrow, even if Fred and George would be there.

“I know, but Miss Marlena’s on a mission and I don’t think it would be polite to ask Charlotte’s grandmother to take care of two children when she was only expecting one.” Remus attempted to explain, though the more he thought of Mrs. Weasley’s behavior, the more he realized that Harry would have good reason to worry. Mrs. Weasley didn’t seem to have a mind-to-mouth filter, especially when it came to Harry and his safety.

“Oh, okay.” Harry seemed disappointed with this answer and he took Remus’s hand as they went to the Floo and landed with a thud in the Weasley fireplace.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome.” Mrs. Weasley said happily, quickly moving forward and taking the small knapsack that Remus prepared for Harry for the night. It contained Harry’s Nutrient Potion, Buns, a set of pajamas, and a piece of parchment that was charmed so that if Severus was able to change out of Silvergrey during the night, he would be able to read it if Harry needed help and get to him. Hopefully Moony would not be quite so obsessive about their mate tonight, but it was purely the fact that Severus jumped over running water that he was able to keep away from the Alpha’s testosterone shooting up and demanding that he submit to him. Remus’s uncharacteristically rough behavior in bed was the only way that Moony would ever have to get such a submission.

Remus rattled off all of the things that were inside and Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley’s outer-aura changed from yellow to light-green. Obviously she had not been paying much attention until Remus mentioned the Nutrient Potion. Harry couldn’t imagine why she had gotten so attentive, but he didn’t like it either way. Even if his Potion kept him growing healthily, it didn’t taste that good. He had wanted to tell Severus and hope that maybe he could fix it but he didn’t hold out much hope.

He saw Remus shudder and saw hair beginning to sprout on his neck at an alarming rate. “I love you, cub.” He murmured as he ran to the Floo and Flooed himself away before he could be a threat to his son.

“I love you, Papa.” Harry murmured after him. He took his knapsack back from Mrs. Weasley silently and went up the stairs to where he knew Fred and George’s bedrooms were. Ginny was on her way down and her eyes widened as she passed him. She seemed to begin to move forward, but instead she ran the rest of the way down the stairs. He banged on Fred and George’s room and was greeted with twin faces of glee.

“Harry!” They said together, taking opposite hands of the ones that were in front of them and shaking them fervently. Harry giggled and moved into the room as the door was closed behind them and the flap on the top of his knapsack flipped closed.

Dinner was a heavy affair, with food that was plentiful and rich in fats and reused grease. Compared to Remus’s menu of light foods and multiple fruits and vegetables, it was hell for Harry’s already unstable digestive system. He tried to take as much as he could and preferred milk to the drinks that Mrs. Weasley offered. Mister Snape had taught him that milk helped with bone development and general growth and at his rate, he needed all the help he could get. All of the other boys had butterbeer and pumpkin juice and Mr. Weasley hadn’t been able to make it home in time because of extended hours for a job he was working on.

Harry asked the twins about Bill and Charlie and they told him that Charlie had gotten into a dragon reserve training program that would teach him the ropes before he joined them. Harry realized with a start that Charlie hadn’t graduated yet so it made sense that he would get into such a program. He must have confused Charlie’s multiple talks about his dream job as a true job. Mrs. Weasley didn’t seem happy about such knowledge and made that the point of conversation at the table.

Harry zoned out, simply content to watch everyone’s auras. They changed colours with the continuation of Mrs. Weasley’s rant said much about the people around him. Ron’s was orange and yellow, Ginny’s was orange and peridot, Fred’s was orange and black, George’s was orange and yellow, and Percy’s was orange and light green. He didn’t have to look at Mrs. Weasley’s to know it to be peridot and black. He decided to play with the pendant as he finished off his potatoes and asked to be excused.

“Harry, you’ll need to take your Nutrient Potion.” Mrs. Weasley’s voice pierced any thoughts Harry could have about playing The Trio with Buns and the two turtle stuffies that the twins had. It was very amusing since Neville and Draco didn’t usually go with playing with stuffies, but Fred and George didn’t seem to mind. If they did, they didn’t let it show and that was something he liked about them. He went to Mrs. Weasley and took his knapsack to try and find it when Mrs. Weasley gave it to him. He found this disturbing, but he knew that he couldn’t be suspicious right now.

He uncorked it just like Mr. Snape taught him to so that none of the potion spilled and he noticed that the colour was just slightly off. Rather than the dark purple that he associated with the potion, it was now more of a lavender. He glanced at Mrs. Weasley before gulping down the potion. It tasted too sweet than it normally did and he felt his heart accelerate before his world swam and he collapsed, foam coming from his mouth as he struggled to breath.

Screaming and hurried questions took their place in his hearing, the sound of a quill against parchment and Mrs. Weasley’s worried face swam in front of his vision. He saw Fred and then something was shoved down his throat and scratchy nails cut into the inside of his cheek. He saw Mister Snape before he finally fell asleep.

~

“What the fucking hell?!” Severus demanded, swirling around dramatically to face Mrs. Weasley who was staring at Harry in shock. Once he had gotten Remus away from the house and he had gotten over the river, he had laid out the parchment and waited. Moony continued to pace and he went into Silvergrey just so that he could understand him. They were in the midst of a rather interesting conversation when the parchment flared bright and Moony bowed, howling.

The platen cries of _“MY CUB! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY CUB?”_ roared in his ears and his own anger made everything around him be tinted in red. But he took a few soothing breaths until he could finally ask in that soft tone that spelled destruction for any who he spoke to, “Why is it, Molly, that you did not have a bezoar on hand for when this sort of thing could occur? Why did it take your _nine year old sons_ to save Harry’s life? Why is it that when I assessed his Nutrient Potion which you said he drank right before he collapsed, I detected something other than the potion?” He slowly began to circle around Molly, like a wolf ready to strike his prey.

“It was too light.” A small voice turned both adults to look at the boy in question, who slowly awoke from his fainting spell and was watching the adults with mild interest. Molly’s over-aura was yellow and black, though the black took over primarily.

Severus quickly went to kneel in front of him as the boy turned and sat up, leaning his right half against the armrest. “Say again?” Severus requested.

“It was too light. The Nutrient Potion is supposed to be a dark purple, not light purple.” Harry explained.

“Now, Harry, you’ve gone through a lot I’m sure that your memory is a bit frazzled-,“ Molly tried to cut Harry off but Severus gave her a stony look that silenced her.

“I haven’t gone through a lot, Mrs. Weasley.” Her name sounded pretentious by how Harry said it with little fear and great knowledge. “I do know however that the snail’s pupil that was in the Nutrient Potion Mr. Snape gave me and t-the…” He seemed to think for a few moments and quickly took the vial from the table and returned while he dipped his finger into the remainder of the potion and sniffed at it. “The Adam’s Apple of the gazelle in the love potion you tried to mix with it reacted negatively to the acids in my esophagus.” Severus could not have looked more proud.

“How did you know about love potions?” The adults and Harry turned to look at the doorway at the suddenly new voice and Molly began to stammer. Arthur stood in the doorway, having heard everything and looking at Harry in shock. The look of shock and betrayal upon his face was heartbreaking.

“Ever since that article on my Papa, some ladies have been sending him packages and I learned really quickly what some of the potions they attached did. So many of them smelled the same that it isn’t hard to smell. The one that Mrs. Weasley got is the weakest one on the market right now.” Harry said softly, watching as Mr. Weasley’s over-aura changed from yellow to a very bright orange and peridot. “You don’t get charged because of them because they aren’t considered life-threatening.” He continued. “Now, if you got into the ones from Knockturn, then you’d be getting into some grey area charges-“

“Harry.” Severus cut him off, though the smirk on his face very clearly showed that he was very much amused.

“Sorry, I looked them up when one of the first ladies sent those potions and Malfoy Manor has a lot interesting books on it.” Harry said, kicking his feet back and forth. Severus’s smirk threatened to become a smile.

“You gave a seven year old boy a love potion?” Arthur asked his wife, his eyes wide with question.

“Arthur, it’s not what it seems.”

“Actually, it’s exactly what it seems.” Severus told him. “Harry’s diagnostic of the potion was spot on, very well done.” He praised the boy as he quickly affirmed it by the same method as the boy. “Yes, though it’s the Adam’s apple of a deer, not a gazelle. Same species family but different subfamily.” He explained.

“He was supposed to fall in love with Ginny!” Molly blurted out. The men in the room looked at her in shock and Harry’s eyes widened behind his glasses as a wavering finger was pointed in between his eyes. “He was supposed to be best friends with Ronnie, go to Hogwarts with Ronnie as his best friend, not that incest-ridden Malfoy boy!”

“Don’t call him that!” Harry yelled out.

“He was supposed to learn about the wizarding world from us, not them! Learn about the good in the world, not the Dark-ridden part until he was ready.”

“Magic is magic! There is no Dark or Light magic.” Harry told her angrily.

“Then he would rid us of You-Know-Who forever after he fell in love with our Ginny.” Molly had clearly been thinking of this for years, perhaps since before even Ginny was born. Severus took all of this in with a sense of detachment, his mind already going back to his mate and whether he was still alright. The werewolf would undoubtedly be outraged at him leaving, but would he take it out on himself? Hopefully the Wolfsbane would calm the beast enough that Remus would be able to stop him, but that hadn’t stopped Moony before.

“…just a boy, Molly. You can’t be planning his life for him at this age, or the rest of our children’s at that.” Arthur’s outrage could be heard beneath the normal calm of his voice.

“They don’t know what’s best for them-“

“This is why Bill left! You desecrated his dreams to the point that the minute he could he fled!” Arthur cried out, his face breaking into one of pain and heartache. “He never talks about his job around us because he knows that it will be spit upon by the woman who was supposed to support him no matter what.”

“I just wanted him to have a good life.”

“He can make his own definition of good, Molly. Severus, please, take Harry home before anything else happens. I’m so sorry, my boy.” Arthur said tiredly, obviously holding his wife with his gaze of anger even as he ran a hand through his hair and looked to Harry for forgiveness.

“It’s okay, Mr. Weasley. You didn’t know.” Harry said as he slid off the couch and collected his knapsack. “Mrs. Weasley, you should probably know that even though I know you didn’t mean to, what you did could very well be perceived as attempted poisoning. But don’t worry, I won’t tell the Aurors.” He said as he quickly checked that everything was where it needed to be. “I need to go get Buns from the twins’ room. I’ll be right back.” He said, already scurrying up the stairs.

Severus looked to Molly and sneered, “Harry might have a kind heart, but mine holds no such affection. He might not tell the Auror department, but I’ll make sure to mention this to the second-in-command at the department.”

They Flooed back and Severus told Harry the story of the Warlock’s Hairy Heart as the boy fell asleep.


	34. Perception Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus receives word about Molly and Severus convinces their replacement

“SHE DID WHAT?” Severus had known that the information about Molly’s actions the night before would not go over well for the werewolf, but the reaction was even more severe than he imagined.

“She attempted to mix a low-level love potion with his Nutrient Potion, resulting in his near poisoning.” Severus related, sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, watching as Remus stalked the floor. The book-seller growled lowly, running both hands through his hair, “Honestly, if not for the twins having a bezoar on hand for their own experiments, things could have ended much worse.”

“Well, good that _nine year olds_ knew how to take care of my son better than their mother.” Remus snarled, stopping flat. “She is never coming anywhere near my cub again. Ever. The twins can come over here, but other than that that woman is not coming near him.” Severus sighed as he rose from the couch, cupped the man’s face in his hands and gently probed his mate’s mind.

“You don’t have to Occulemend me, Severus.”

“I find it easier to find motivations if they aren’t voiced.” He explained. Remus shook his head and wrapped his arms around Severus’s shoulders before letting his weight fall into the other man’s capable hands. Severus led him back to the couch and laid both of them back so that their legs were intertwined and Remus’s cheek was rested on the Potion Master’s shoulder. After several moments of silence, the werewolf spoke again,

“I’ve already been close to losing him too many times. When You-Know-Who attacked that night, when Dumbledore ordered Harry to be kidnapped, and now this. Is there no one on his side?” Remus questioned, his breath tickling over Severus’s neck.

“There are plenty of people on his side. But they just work behind the scenes to make sure that this doesn’t happen again. And it won’t, Remus. I promise you that.” He told him, pressing a thin kiss to the man’s forehead. He knew that he could not promise such things, it was one of those promises that you told a child to help them stop crying, but his desire to calm his mate overrode any logic that he could have put into the situation. Remus’s breathing slowed from its slightly faster pace to the point that Severus knew that he was asleep. After staying up the entire night as the wolf, this was the day that Remus could take as his rest day. The story for the shop was that he was en route back from his cousin’s Muggle residence where he laid sick. Severus Summoned one of the books from the bookshelf and shifted his mate enough that he could read with his book propped on the other man’s back and he could use this brief reprieve from his classes to let his lover rest.

His mind wandered as it often did when a book did not catch his attention immediately to someone to replace Molly. Obviously with their consummated bond it would not do well for Severus to babysit again. The wolf’s cries would attract Silvergrey within him and that could very well make him just as dangerous as the wolf. Marlena was a decent replacement when she did not have a mission, but the closer she got to their little situation, the more dangerous it was for Remus to use her for moon-duty, and besides that she didn’t always not have a mission. Lucius could be useful, but with Narcissa and him grieving about their infertility they wouldn’t do well to have Harry in that mix at this point. Romulus could be used, but he wouldn’t have been able to handle it if Harry had another outburst of accidental magic or had another panic attack. He would most likely accidentally make things worse.

The person they needed was someone who already knew about Remus’s lycanthropy, who knew how to handle children, and could handle Harry’s magic or emotions if either got out of hand. He flipped a page in the book as the clock above the fireplace ticked on. He saw that he had nearly twenty minutes before he would need to leave and get to his next class. His mind continued to go down the list of people who fit those qualifications until he realized with a start exactly who could.

“Remus, wake up.” The werewolf snuffled and huffed when he was suddenly moved from the warmth that Severus gave to the twead couch cushions. He blinked awake and gave Severus a stony look.

“You have five minutes before you have to go back to your classes, what is it?” He asked, his voice rough from sleep and under any normal circumstance would have made Severus stay a few moments longer.

“I figured out who can replace Molly, I need to go talk to her, I’ll come back with Harry’s new set of Nutrient Potions later. I love you.” He said hurriedly, obviously not realizing what he said as he took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it down, stating his destination even as Remus fell off the couch in shock with an exclamation of, “WHAT?”

Severus quickly went through his quarters, pulling on his robes and buttoning them as he ran down the hallway that led to the Slytherin common room. The older Slytherins were splayed out across the common room, some of them with their legs hanging over the tops of the high-backs and others simply taking some of the ornate rugs as their own as they studied. “Sit up straight, you’re a Slytherin not a contortionist.” Severus snapped at one of them as they flipped backwards to try and straighten themselves and their robes went over their heads.

“Sorry, Severus,” came the muffled reply as the Slytherin attempted to fix their robes.

“Just take the robes off and put them on correctly.” Severus told him with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh.” Severus felt his lips quirk into a half-smirk at the final response as he left the common room and stalked down the hallways, his robes flaring out behind him even as his students speculated about him.

“He seems somehow different.”

“He’s still a prat to me.”

“But he seems more relaxed, not quite so… off-standish.”

“Off-standish?”

“It’s most likely a word!”

“No, it’s not.” The younger Slytherin and Hufflepuff continued their discussion even as Severus passed and stalked into his classroom.

“Today, your potion abilities will again be tested. Whether we succeed or not is very much up to you. Few of you will pass.” He realized belatedly that perhaps giving the Fatiguing Potion as an assignment to his OWL group was not appropriate. Especially since they were fatigued already. At the end of his class, half of them were falling asleep against the desks and others had fallen straight off of their stools onto the floor.

He huffed as he thought of this, climbing the stairs easily and starting towards Minerva’s study. Once he reached the portrait of the centaur (a joke about her Transfiguration position) and told him the password ( _tueri confractum)_ , the portrait swung open to give him entrance.

Minerva’s study was not quite different from his own, with the stain-glass window being a half-mast lion instead of a curled snake and several bookshelves lining the walls. However, Minerva’s desk was a light maple instead of a dark birchwood (how many times Severus had fantasied about having Remus over it, his face contorted into pleasure-) and her books were about transfiguration and sappy romance novels that she was not embarrassed to have on display. She did however change them to look more professional when students came.

“Severus, always a pleasure.” Minerva said as she looked up at him over her glasses and set her hawk feather quill away.

“Protect the broken, Minerva?” He asked as he went to one of the wingback chairs that she had stationed in front of her desk and sat in it with a raised eyebrow to her.

“It has always been my motto, Severus. You know that.” She defended, smiling as she leaned back in her desk chair and looked him over. He had been in this study more times than most, though to be fair she had been in his study more times that he would have liked. He had taken the chair he sat in as his own very early on, his Slytherin brethren having to endure him standing beside them, glaring them down, until they moved. She thought back to when he first came to her about Animagus transformation and what that would take to be done.

_“Professor, I want to become an Animagi.” Severus came in in a similar fashion as he had done today, his eyes alit with knowledge and hope. He had looked rather dashing as a student before his nose had been broken in a fight with James Potter and had never been fixed right. His robes flared out in a similar fashion as they did now, his glasses folded over his collar so that when he had to read the small text of his books he would be prepared and his fingers starting to be stained from his extracurricular work with Slughorn._

_“Mister Snape, that would take several years of training and hard work-“_

_“I still want to learn, Professor. You know how fast I learn and I know I can learn how. It’s only a question of whether I will do it legally or not.” He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out several books, some of them clearly from the Restricted Section. She took some of them and looked at the fifteen year old in shock._

_“Mister Snape, how did you get some of these?” Severus turned to look at one of the bookshelves, his eyes wide with what she perceived to be feigned innocence._

_“Professor Slughorn, I’m doing a project for that potion that you didn’t want me doing because I’m only an OWL student who clearly knows more than you-“_

_“Mister Snape, I will not take your insolence especially against a professor.” She snapped at him, though she immediately felt regret when he saw his eyes die from what had before been a spark of amusement and light._

_“I’m sorry, Professor. Obviously this wasn’t the right place to go for this information.” He left, but not for the last time, thankfully._

She had never been more proud the day that Severus transformed into his wolf form in front of her, a wolfy grin stretching across his young cub face. Because the wolf within him had just recently been awakened, it had taken him several years to grow into the adult form that he had now. Lucius and Bellatrix had teased him mercilessly for the first few times she knew, but he returned them blow for blow and she saw that there was no real malice.

“I have to talk to you, Minerva.” He stated after he saw that her attention had returned to the present. It was one of his favourite things to tease her about, her occasional lingering on her past memories. She saw no real hatred within it, though he did enjoy teasing her about other things. Whether it was about the Slytherin’s steady hand on the Quidditch Cup or her constant questions about his love life, nothing seemed to deter him from teasing her. Comparing him to the angry teen who had before stalked the halls, he hadn’t changed much in countenance, just enough that she and the other teachers could notice.

“Alright. What about?”

“As you probably know, Lupin is now in care of Harry.”

“Yes, I’ve been meaning to see him and check up on him.” She had always enjoyed seeing Harry when she was able when he was an infant. He had always been a quiet baby, his bright eyes seeming to take in everything and gurgling as though he was holding a conversation with her. His accidental magic would often startle James and Lily but she had seen enough of it to not terrify her. “How is he?”

“Very well. He has gotten over the mental repercussions of being with the Dursleys-“

“Mental repercussions?” Other than reading what was written in the _Daily Prophet_ all of those months ago, she would have never known of the pain that Harry had undoubtedly gone through. She had gotten onto Albus harshly for this when she learned of it, but for whatever reason she couldn’t recall what he had said to her in response or whether he had even shown remorse.

“Yes, his abuse there had left several mental scars that will be there for most likely the rest of his life but he was able to show signs of being able to recover from them.” She nodded in understanding, “However, as you are well aware, with Remus’s lycanthropy it is hard for him to care for Harry on every full moon.” That pleasure was usually left for him to deal with, when the wolf was at its strongest without having transformed and demanding that his mate was taken in some way, form or fashion. His muscles tensed at the thought. “And I would care for him except that I have other obligations that I have to attend to. And Molly has shown herself to be incapable to, Remus’s brother would not be able to handle Harry’s accidental magic, Remus’s assistant is an Unspeakable and so she isn’t a reliable source. And I’ve already discussed this with Remus-“

“Since when have you been calling Remus by his given name?” Minerva asked, though her heart accelerated with the realization of what he was trying to ask her.

“I have to give him his Wolfsbane and Harry his Nutrient Potions. We’ve seen eye-to-eye on some things.” He said, shrugging weakly and glancing at the ground. She smiled at his sudden embarrassment, a slow pink tint coming to his neck.

“Tell Remus that he can bring Harry here-“

“No. He can’t come here to be watched.” Severus interrupted, sitting up straight. She looked at him in shock and he sighed, casting several charms around her study before turning to her. “Minerva, do you have a Pensieve?”

And so, Severus showed her all of the evidence he had of Dumbledore’s manipulations. He hated watching her face go from one of confusion to one of pure shock and heartbreak. To see her mentor in such a position obviously broke her heart and he hated to be the one to bring it upon her. But she had to understand why Harry could not be in any vicinity to Dumbledore. Once they exited the Pensieve, Minerva turned to her bookshelf, her back straight as an arrow and her profile stiff with tears coursing down her face.

“I knew I shouldn’t have left him there. I knew it. I _told him_ that it wasn’t safe. Why did I trust him?” She went to her bookshelf and pulled down a piece of parchment and a quill from a thick stack that took up a shelf all on its own. She set it down on her desk and looked to him. “I want you to perform the Revelandam. I need to know the truth.” He watched as she took a letter opener and pierced her finger. The blood pooled on the tip of her finger and she took the quill, dipping it into the blood and set it back on the parchment. She looked to Severus and he nodded tersely.

“ _Veritatem revelandam.”_ He whispered, watching as the quill stood upright and began to write on the parchment everything that was in Minerva’s system or had ever been cast on her.

_Name: Minerva McGonagall_

_Age: Fifty two years, six months, twenty eight days_

_Inflictions:_

_September 1 st, 1947- Soul-Bond Repressing: Focus- Thomas Marvolo Riddle. 45% Broken._

_September 1 st, 1947- Loyalty-Binding Potion: Focus- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_September 1 st, 1950- Loyalty-Binding Charm: Focus- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_September 1 st, 1951- Compelling Charm: Focus- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_September 1 st, 1952- Compelling Charm: Focus- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

The Compelling Charms continued down the page through much of her time as prefect. Minerva noticed with a half-smirk that Severus was obviously trying to avoid seeing her age. She remembered his mother well, before she had left to marry Tobias, and obviously she had taught him to respect such things. Finally there was a deviance.

_December 14 th, 1956- Loyalty-Repressing Charm: Focus- Lady Hogwarts_

_December 15 th, 1956- Loyalty-Binding Charm: Focus- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_December 15 th, 1956- Willful-Blindness Charm: Focus- Slytherin House_

_January 9 th, 1960- Loyalty-Repressing Charm: Focus- Severus Tobias Snape_

_September 1 st, 1971- Willful-Blindness Charm: Focus- Severus Tobias Snape_

_September 1 st, 1971- Willful-Blindness Charm: Focus- Slytherin House_

_September 1 st, 1971- Loyalty-Binding Charm: Focus- James Harrison Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Peter Gregory Pettigrew_

_September 1 st, 1972- Willful-Blindness Charm: Focus- Severus Tobias Snape_

This continued down the page, through all of Severus’s education at the school. She felt tears begin to well again in her eyes, seeing her own ignorance and broken discipline skills thrown back at her. Severus’s careful examination of it only made it so much worse. Every time he tried to come to her for help with the Marauders or simple assistance, she threw him away. She was unsure if she would ever forgive herself.

There was finally another deviance later on the page.

_July 31 st, 1980- Loyalty-Binding Charm: Focus- Harry James Potter_

_November 1 st, 1981- Willful-Blindness Charm: Focus- Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley. 32% Broken._

_November 1 st, 1981- Willful-Blindness Charm: Focus- Harry James Potter_

The quill finished writing this and fell with a silent click against the parchment. Minerva’s tears fell unrepressed now, her heart aching with the realization of everything against her.

“You had a soul bond to Tom Riddle?” He asked quietly, reading over everything that was put against her. More tears fell as she thought of the sweet boy with a charming smile and a love of books who she had fallen in love with before he left Hogwarts.

“He was my best friend.” She whispered, more tears streaming down her face. “He was only a few years older than me, and he was so ambitious. He said that he wanted to change the world for the better, show it that there were more ways to live with magic than in fear of a certain kind. He had so many ideas but then he would have these mood swings… he would hate everyone around him and not want to talk to anyone. I was the only one he stayed with through all of it and I must have broken his heart when I said that I didn’t want to be with him. Oh god.” Her knees crumpled and Severus quickly led her to one of the chairs so that she could sit down.

“I won’t let this happen again. Never. I will be loyal to Harry only. Dumbledore can go die in a hole.” She vowed viciously, her accent making the vow so much more vicious.

“Well, there’s a group of people, myself included, who have the same loyalty as you…”

When all was said and done, the two lists read as thus:

_ Dumbledore Supporters: _

_Horace Slughorn (easily overpassed for Potions Master position if Wizengamot is put in favor of another. Otherwise useless. Kill when able.)_

_Filius Flitwick (could be convinced otherwise. Could be useful. Only kill if necessary.)_

_Sybil Trelawny (Don’t even try. Useless. Kill when able.)_

_Poppy Pomfrey (Can be convinced otherwise. Most likely Confounded. Research still required. Could be useful. Only kill if necessary.)_

_Molly Weasley (Dangerous to Harry. Do not let near. Kill when able.)_

_Cornelius Fudge (Idiotic figurehead who thinks he has more power than he does. Kill immediately when able.)_

_ Harry Supporters: _

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Romulus Lupin_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Marlena Winston_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, one thing guys. I'm going to be in Ohio on Wednesday, but I promise I will update on Friday. Sorry for your reading inconvenience.


	35. Story Time and One Last Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of that terrible day is finally revealed and Lucius and Narcissa try one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! I know this is not my normal time of day to be posting, but at least its kind of on time... right? Anyway, thanks for the great reviews thus far, you guys are making me all flustered with the love and attention this is getting.

_May 10 th, 1988_

“She had been my best friend. We grew up in the same magical neighborhood, Cecilia’s Circle, and our families had been long friends. Cecilia’s Circle was and still is a beauty community, with large mansions and wonderful playgrounds for the children to run in. She loved the fact that her neighborhood held her namesake. But I digress. It only made sense that we would be put together as playmates. Her parents hoped I would calm her down with my calmer nature and my parents hoped she would bring out something more in me. And oh, she did.” That day had been normal until Marlena had pulled him into the backroom and told him that she was ready to tell him why she had been so cross the first time they had met. Remus knew that it had taken her several months to grow this sort of trust in him, but after they had spent so much time in pubs and got to know each other, that trust had been well-warranted.

“She had been fire and beauty, always wanting to play Aurors and Criminals while I preferred to do less excitable things. But Cec hadn’t cared. She would look at me with her big brown eyes and whine mercilessly until I gave up. This had caused several rows between us, I annoyed that we couldn’t do something else and Cec annoyed that we couldn’t always play Aurors and Criminals. But as children’s fights always went, they passed and we quickly became best friends.

“Eventually we were sent to Hogwarts and unlike most Hogwarts romance novels (Trust me, I’ve read them, it seems authors have no other ideas when it comes to that stuff) we were put in the same house. Cec knew more than she ever let on. Her ideas were radical but she didn’t have to be book-smart. Her knowledge of certain things was amazing.” Remus’s lips quirked though he shifted on the stool they had by the wooden table where they put orders and stayed silent.

“As we grew older, she realized her sexuality and acted on it. Her beauty was more than I could ever be, though some might see her as less than attractive. Her thick curves and slightly crooked teeth put some people off though but there were others. The Ravenclaw female dormitory had never seen so much sighting from outside houses than it did that fifth year.

“I suppose it took me longer to realize my sexuality, but irrevocably I realized it.” She broke off her and chuckled weakly in time with Remus. She seemed to do some mental calculations before continuing, “I want to say it was our sixth year when I realized I had fallen in love with her. I hated seeing her in anyone else’s arms and any time anyone went near her I wanted to scream. Every way she moved was beautiful to me and I would never say that she wasn’t amazing. Yes, Cecilia White had stolen my heart.

“In our seventh year, your fifth, she pulled me into an alcove and asked me why I hated her latest girlfriend. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that her girlfriend had been snogging the Gryffindor Quidditch captain on the pitch. We continued fighting, her demanding answers and my not wanting to. Ironically, it was as though we were children. I felt terrible when I finally yelled out that her girlfriend was a two-timing bitch and that Cec deserved so much better. When she asked me who I thought was better, I told her me. That was the answer that she had been looking or.

“It was one of those relationships that you thought would last for all eternity. Our parents weren’t precisely happy because they had wanted both of their lines to continue, but we promised that we would find a way to have a child between us before we went to Italy and got married straight out of Hogwarts. It had been a beautiful ceremony, she had looked beautiful in her black wedding gown and the pictures didn’t look bad of me either.

“But then she became an Auror. Again, all of our fights came to the point of her being safe. I became an Unspeakable because I would be able to go on my own missions and sometimes the two forces would connect and we would have missions together. Of course we had other partners because we weren’t allowed to be partners at work, too much emotion that could get us in trouble and all that, but it was still nice. And even through our fights, we still loved each other desperately. When Charlotte was conceived, we couldn’t have been happier. We used a surrogate father, which is why I said Charlotte is technically my partner’s daughter. Cec had to retract from the force just when it quote ‘got good’. Which basically means the war got heavy.

“Charlotte’s birth was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life. That this beautiful entity had come from both of our magic was more than I could ever hope to imagine would happen. Not long after her birth though, Cec went back into the force. I didn’t quite mind since we had two sets of grandparents who adored her and would watch her if I got called for a mission. Then Cec left for a mission and I thought I would see her in a few days.

“About a week though after she first left with her knapsack (she had loved having biker patches all over it), a Ministry official came to our little house and Charlotte had been playing with one of the puzzles I had gotten her. Cecilia had gotten onto me early on for it because she thought that Charlotte deserved normal toys, but since Charlotte was growing I wanted her to have every opportunity to grow her intelligence and she had normal toys as well so I wasn’t that worried about it. It was raining and I remember thinking about the leak that was in the kitchen. I had already placed a barrier around it so that Charlotte wouldn’t toddle her way in there and slip, but I wanted to get a bucket for it or patch it up. He knocked just like Cec did and it confused the hell out of Charlotte when she saw the official instead of Mama.

“I’m pretty sure I fainted when I was told that Cec was MIA and there didn’t seem to be any sign of her. They said it would be better to assume death for Charlotte. She started screaming and apparently it terrified the official because apparently the house went dark. I’m sure that it was her first bout of accidental magic. Funny, isn’t it, that the thing that Cec wanted to see so badly was caused by her disappearance.

“That’s why I was so angry that day, Remus. I’ve been able to come to terms with it, but so soon after I got that news to have someone do that, though I understand I was misguided, pained me more than I could bear and I lashed out.” Once her story was finished, she glanced around the backroom and sighed. “So, now you know. I’m sorry it took so long for me to explain this to you.” She told him, getting up from her stool. Remus stood as well and quickly moved forward.

“Marlena, I know how hard it is talking about this sort of thing. My best friends died when their son was over a year old and one of my other best friends committed murder against one of my other best friends. That was over seven years ago and I’m still not over it. I don’t think I ever will. But I know how hard it is to lose someone so close to you, as Cecilia obviously was close to you.”

“Thank you, Remus. But there’s a difference between a friend’s death and a lover’s death. I don’t know if you recognize that distinction.”

“I recognize it.” Remus told her quietly, nodding. She nodded quietly and huffed, letting out a slow breath. Remus waited a few moments more before overriding the part of him that demanded he leave Marlena alone and wrapped her in a hug. Her thin and lithe frame felt like Severus’s, except for a couple distinct differences which were hard not to notice as he pulled her to his chest. She tensed up and quickly backed away.

“Don’t…” She seemed uncertain of how to respond, “Alright, fine.” He chuckled as he wrapped his arms back around her, feeling more responsible for her even though she was older than him.

~

That night, in Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Narcissa laid on their marital bed, Narcissa in the midst of her readings and Lucius working on a new piece of legislation that he would be putting forth to the Wizengamot in the morning. He had yet to start on it before he had gone to bed a few hours before and he hoped that his son had better time-management skills. He pushed his reading glasses further up his nose as Narcissa put down her book and asked him, “Lucius, when did you know you were going to presenting this legislation?” He felt a slow heat rise on his neck. He mumbled his response with a frown and Narcissa smiled as she took off her own reading glasses, thin square frames with nearly transparent wire holding them together.  

“Exactly.” She said with a prim smile, her eyes closing in enjoyment of the bickering that the two of them imparted in. Her parents had never shown such affection for one another, at least past as far as it took to have three daughters. They could have very well continued until they had a boy, but by then Sirius and Regulus had been born and would be fine heirs for the Black name. Until Sirius decided it would be better to renounce everything pureblood and Regulus died trying to rid the world of a piece of the Dark Lord.

Lucius sighed as he took off his glasses and put them on the opposite nightstand, having finished the rest of the legislation that he had been working on. He settled back against the pillows, his arms going to wrap around Narcissa’s waist and pulling her close. She hummed as she settled against him and felt a small content smile come to her face. “Perhaps we were too hasty giving up trying again.” Lucius thought aloud after a few moments. Narcissa’s eyes popped open and she looked at him in wonder.

“Excuse me?”

“I… ‘Cissa, love, I really think that the Healer was wrong when he said we were infertile. We had Draco.”

“Yes, but the fact that he is a faerie could very well have contributed to that. Lucius, please, don’t start this again. The only reason that Draco even exists is the fact that his magic had faerie attributes that kept him alive in my womb. No normal child would be able to. The Healer said that himself.” Lucius hated hearing her speak in such a way, with such a defeated tone. It sounded like she had given up even though when they were still at Hogwarts and sneaking out to the Black Lake for gentle nips at ears and giggling gasps she had told him of dreams of a full family. Of little dark haired girls and blond haired boys running about joyfully.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Please, ‘Cissa, I don’t want either of our lines ending because we have only Draco. I’m not saying that as though I think it’s a bad thing, but love, it’s clear that he is most likely going to be going with Harry or another male. And unless the two of them agree to the male pregnancy potion, which has about a triple risk for a miscarriage according to Severus, the Malfoy and Black line will die.” To hear him speak in such a way, such a hopeful, nearly childlike way, made her smile weakly. “Cissa, please. Just… one last night. If nothing happens, then… I’ll give up. I promise. On my honour as a Wizard’s Scout.” She giggled when he crossed his heart and raised his hand with a half smirk on his face.

“When are we getting Draco into the Wizard Scouts?”

“As soon as he turns eight. I should most likely discuss this with, mmph.” Narcissa launched herself at her husband with little abandon, pressing minute kisses against his face and lips before pulling away enough to give a grin.

“If it is on your honour as a Wizard’s Scout, then I know you must speak the truth. I love you, blondie.” He growled at her at the little used nickname that had been given to him during their Hogwarts years by a very sorry Potions Master and Bella right when he was in the midst of courting his future wife. She laughed, a rich sound that had him enraptured the moment he heard it for the first time, as she was pushed back onto the bed and was lavished kisses.

Once their highs died, Lucius pressed his lips to her thin shoulder and muttered, “And I, you, my sweet swan.” 


	36. Bonds of a Magical Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's supporters use the Revelandam spell to find out what has been put in their systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!! I really don't want this to become a habit guys, I swear I'll try and do better. I love all of you :)

_May 15 th, 1988_

Severus leaned with his arm pressed against Remus’s, both of them taking up one of the couches in the war room. Both of them watched as Lucius paced back and forth, the sound of the boy’s uproarious laughter clear down the hall in the playroom. Romulus and Augusta were in the midst of discussion of Princess Diana and how she was in the midst of a tour. Augusta, despite many things that would prove otherwise, very much enjoyed reading up on the Muggle royal family and their doings. She especially enjoyed Diana and her work.

“She is a very different type girl, I’ll give her that. William and Harry are adorable children. I can’t say I like that she took them on tours so young though.” Augusta explained to Romulus as she sipped at one of the glasses of wine that were on various side tables.

“Well, she has to keep herself in the press. They won’t leave her the well enough alone as it is.” Romulus told her.

“Yes, I do think that there is a similarity between the muggle press and ours. They never give up. I’m rather surprised that there hasn’t been more sensation about Remus and Severus’s relationship.” Lucius tried to scoff but when neither of them refuted it he fell silent in shock. “Considering Remus, you are Harry’s father figure. People would assume that you would try and find him a mother figure.”

“Well, Severus is occasionally fem-“ Severus quickly stopped that statement with a hand on Remus’s mouth and nose, pushing him down onto the couch to the werewolf’s shock. He struggled and tried to pull off the other man’s iron grip but it seemed relentless. Just when Remus seemed to give up, Narcissa entered with her normal elegance and grace. Severus let go and Remus took several staggering breaths.

“My god, Severus. Try to put a bit more force into that. You weren’t nearly homicidal enough.” Remus snarked, leaning with his hands on his knees. Severus merely smirked and leaned forward enough to murmur, “I would never kill you, my mate. Merely making a point that the whole stigma of heteronormality relationships does not work in ours.” Remus chuckled and twisted so that his back rested on Severus’s arm.

The obviously affectionate display in front of him made Lucius realize precisely what was going on between them. The strands of magic between the two of them were as clear as day, binding the two of them as closely as two birds in a nest. The half smirk that adorned Severus’s face as he looked down at Remus combined with the affection in his eyes showed the devotion that he portrayed to the other man.

That didn’t mean that Lucius wasn’t worried or even that thread of disgust that went through him at the same devotion going through Remus’s gaze. He knew what Remus was and how that could hurt Severus in the future. He had been the first person that Severus talked to after that disastrous night where he barely escaped alive, besides Dumbledore who forced that promise out of him, McGonagall who told him that he would be serving detention for the rest of the school year (a sentence that still got Lucius’s blood boiling since Black and Potter got two weeks for nearly killing a student), and Slughorn who had promised him a job as his assistant but took it back and said that he couldn’t be trusted. It was only because of Severus’s Animagus form that saved him.

  _“He’s a fucking werewolf, Lucius! I barely made it out alive! Black was stringing me along like a fucking doll and he just… gods, how could I have been so stupid? All of the signs were there and I fell for each of Black’s little manipulations until I went right where he wanted me to. If I hadn’t changed into Silvergrey in time, Lupin would have torn me apart. As it was I was scared shitless.” The fact that Severus’s tongue was so loose showed precisely the fear that was still rushing through him._

_“And now I can’t even be Slughorn’s assistant for the summer. He promised me it, he told me that it was all mine if I wanted… but he took it back. Said I couldn’t be trusted. I won’t even find a new one in time, Lucius. I’m going to have to go back to Spinner’s Hell.” Severus’s depressed expression led to Lucius’s fiery response that was one of the best of his life._

_“Not if I have anything to say about it.”_

That summer had been one of the better ones at Malfoy Manor. Two boys with nothing better to do than swim, study and talk and two parents who made it clear that they expected little else. That was the summer that they confirmed their brotherhood bond with each other and the rest of the Circle in a ceremony Regulus had found in one of the less-than-regulation books in the Black library and was confirmed by Lucius in one of the other less-than-regulation books in the Malfoy library. When Bella fell away from the Circle and lost her mind, all of those who were a part of the bond felt her pain. It still stung for Lucius from time to time.

“…Now, Severus, I believe there was something you wanted us to partake in?”

“Yes, when I brought Minerva to our side, I was reminded of a spell that could give us a better understanding of all of the spells, charms, etc. that we’ve endured over the years. I hadn’t thought of it before simply because I was focused on other things. But now that I’ve remembered it, I think it would be best if all of us here did it, for our own health at least. I will work with Molly at some other time. Apparently she doesn’t want to be here right now or ever. No offense to you Lucius, but I think she doesn’t trust you.” The sarcastic undertones of his last statement caused Lucius to give a mocking look of shock.

“What? One of the prime examples of everything wrong with the Light agenda doesn’t like me? I’m shocked, I’m amazed, I’m… not surprised, continue.”

“Either way, I will test her and Arthur some other time, along with all of the other Hogwarts professors. I can’t say that this method will work for elves and faes, so Anydith I suppose you’ll be rather bored during this little proceeding.” He said, turning to the elvin ruler who stood primly off to the side. Her robes shifted as she put a leather bound book back into one of the pockets and gave him an odd look.

“Magic runs through elvin veins just as much as wizard veins. Why would this… method of yours not work for us?”

“Well, it’s more theory than actual practice. My problem is that elvin and fae magic is much more engrained in the earth than wizarding magic. My method would require both of these types of magic to essentially play nice for a few minutes. Considering elvin magic clearly is superior to wizard magic; sorry, Lucius, I don’t want to find out that it will not cooperate and blow up the war room.”

“Since when have you been scared to find out new things about magic? You tried to dissect one of the older wands that we had lying around here like a cockatrice.”

“That was a fascinating discovery and you know it!”

“You blew up half the library!”

“It got fixed.” Severus said in a half whine, to Remus’s intense amusement.

“Yeah, and it finished getting fixed _two years ago._ ” Severus seemed at a loss and Narcissa cleared her throat primly from where she sat on the arm of the chair where Lucius sat.

“Might we continue? There are young boys who need to go to sleep soon.” She said, looking around the room. Everyone nodded and quickly Severus stood, Summoning a stack of parchment and a number of quills. Lucius moved some of the side tables to form one long table and Severus laid them out in perfect alignment with quills precisely by them. Lucius, Romulus, Narcissa, Remus and Augusta stood on one side and Severus on the other. Lucius was first and he quickly found a thin silver dagger, pricking his finger primly and dipping his quill into the spilled blood before Severus said the incantation.

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Age: Twenty nine years, eleven months, twelve days_

_September 1 st, 1969- Loyalty-Binding Potion: Focus- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (100% Broken)_

_September 1 st, 1969- Loyalty-Binding Charm: Focus- Slytherin House_

_September 1 st, 1970- Compelling Charm: Focus- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (100% Broken)_

_September 1 st, 1971- Loyalty-Repressing Charm: Focus- Severus Tobias Snape- (100% Broken)_

_September 1 st, 1971- Germanitas Charm: Focus-Severus Tobias Snape_

_September 1 st, 1971- Compelling Charm: Focus- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

This continued down the page, each year that Lucius was in the school seeming to reflect a Compelling Charm being placed on him. Severus started to notice a pattern in the papers, but he decided to wait until he had a third to truly be sure. Near the end there were deviances.

_July 22 nd, 1975- Natales Bond Confirmed with Severus Tobias Snape, Regulus Arcturus Black, Bellatrix Eltanus Black, Narcissa Lyra Black, Rodolphus Thuban Lestrade, Rabastan Edasich Lestrade_

_December 2 nd, 1977- Coniux Bond Consummated with Narcissa Lyra Black_

Severus smirked when he saw these two abnormalities. The first had been his Natales bond, also known as the soul-family bond, being confirmed. It had been a quiet ceremony with all of them out by Malfoy pond with the peacocks softly cooing and firelight dancing off their faces. It had confirmed what all of them already knew, but it made him smile at the knowledge. Lucius smirked at him and he huffed as he read the second.

Lucius had been terrified when he first learned that he would be performing a coniux charm with Narcissa on their wedding day. Along with his magic being bonded and his father telling him about the fact that his line needed to continue, this stress just added to the problem. Not even his bachelor’s party had soothed him. Severus had seen the precise moment when Lucius had calmed himself and that was when Narcissa came gliding down the aisle in a dress made of thick lace and silk with snow clinging to her hair and veil and her dark blue peonies glistening in the frost.

The quill fell flat and he moved to Augusta.

_Augusta Margaret Longbottom nee Marlone_

_Age: Fifty three years, six months, twenty nine days_

_September 1 st, 1945- Loyalty-Binding Potion: Focus- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (96% Broken)_

_September 1 st, 1945- Loyalty-Binding Charm: Focus- Gryffindor House_

_March 1 st, 1954- Coniux Bond Charm: Focus- Franklin Marcus Longbottom_

The quill fell flat. “So that’s what that bastard’s up to.” Severus murmured. He moved down the line to Remus.

_Remus John Lupin_

_Age: Twenty nine years, two months, twelve days_

_March 10 th, 1960- Coniux Bond Repressing Charm: Focus- Severus Tobias Snape (100% Broken)_

_August 15 th, 1965- Coniux Bond Repressing Charm: Focus- Severus Tobias Snape (100% Broken) _

_September 1 st, 1971- Loyalty-Binding Potion: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (93% Broken)_

_September 1 st, 1971- Loyalty-Binding Charm: Focus- Gryffindor House_

_October 31 st, 1971- Loyalty-Binding Charm: Focus- Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, James Potter_

_March 1 st, 1976- Loyalty-Binding Charm: Focus- Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew_

_June 29 th, 1979- Loyalty-Repressing Charm: Focus- Sirius Black_

_July 31 st, 1981- Loyalty-Repressing Charm: Focus- Harry James Potter (100% Broken)_

_February 14 th, 1987- Coniux Bond Consummated with Severus Tobias Snape_

Severus flushed slightly as the quill fell and he saw that Remus flushed as well. Remus breathed out a laugh and the clock behind him chimed nine times. “Is it already that late? I have to get Harry home for bed. And he needs to take his potions.”

“The Floo network will not be on in my quarters soon and I’d rather not be wandering around Hogwarts in the middle of the night. Romulus, Cissa, we’ll have to get yours done another time, we simply have no time.” He stated. “I’m curious why the quill changed its definition of bonds to the actual terms because Minerva’s didn’t, but perhaps hers was a different case because of Tom Riddle’s change.” Severus was merely talking to himself now as they moved the side tables back to where they belonged. “Perhaps his magic didn’t properly connect with Minerva’s. I’ll need to do more research.” He said as Remus came back with Harry in tow. The boy leaned heavily on Remus’s leg, going so far as to cling to him and force the father to walk with a limp across the room.

“Good night everyone.” He called as he went to the Floo and picked up Harry so that he rested with his head on his shoulder and his legs wrapped around Remus’s waist.

“Good night, Remus.” “Good night.”


	37. Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Remus take a few moments out of their schedules to simply relax with each other. Shakespearean quotations in context and flushing abounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is pathetically short, but we're getting to the end so I guess it's okay? Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos and reads! At this point, I have gotten over 10,000 views which is more than I could have ever imagined!

_May 25 th, 1988_

“Lucius… Lucius… damn it breath man!” Remus chuckled as he heard Severus’s voice from the fireplace, obviously in the midst of a conversation with his best friend. “Yes… yes I understand that… congratulations… does Draco know?... I won’t tell him if it’s supposed to be a surprise… that was one time!”

“Yes, but that one time ruined his fourth birthday party.” Remus strode into the sitting room of Moonlit and finally got the other part of the conversation. Lucius’s head was in the middle of the fireplace, a true smile adorning the man’s face as he talked to Severus. Severus knelt in front of it, clearly ready to refute it when Remus made his appearance known. Severus immediately turned to look at his mate, his realization that the man was there clearly startling him.

“Hello, Remus.” Lucius said cordially, nodding to him. “But, Severus, honestly you need to keep this one to yourself.”

“Lucius, as you have so conveniently forgotten, I was a spy during the war. Of course I can keep this simple secret to myself. Though you should tell Draco about this development. Don’t wait until you are rushing to St. Mungo’s.” With that, Severus snuffed the fireplace and turned to look at Remus. He looked infinitely relaxed from where he sat, his face calm and his gaze inquiring to his mate.

In fact, over the course of the months they had been forging the bond between them, his temper had simmered to a nearly tranquil state. At least around his friends and family. His skin had acquired a healthy glow to it after many of the outside activities that he partook in with Greg for his Auror training. All of it had stayed beneath Dumbledore’s radar since Severus had been careful with his Occulemency shields and making sure those memories were far beyond the deceiver’s reach. He had put several other more intimate thoughts behind said shields but that was for his own preference than for safety. He preferred not having a perverted and sick old man reaching into his private thoughts for his lover.  

Remus hummed as the fire snuffed itself out and he found his place on the floor beside Severus. The man turned and rested himself against the other man’s frame, his dark eyes sliding shut as a slow breath escaped him. They had about ten minutes before Remus was to go back to Good Cuppa, just long enough to relax in each other’s presence. Severus had been able to escape on the alibi that he was procuring some ingredients for some potions that his students would be working on for their final exams and that he would take lunch in London rather than try and rush back for lunch at Hogwarts. Remus always gave an hour so that Marlena could go and have lunch at one of the little pubs she often frequented and he could get some lunch at the cottage. Old knut-pinching habits died hard. “How is Kimlor assimilating into Hogwarts life?”

“Well, she observes right now, I have her under the alibi of my Potions assistant, even though she knows as much about Potions as I do. I think next year I’ll give her the younger grades and I’ll focus on the OWL to NEWT kids, just to give her a taste of what it’s going to be like. The younger ones already adore her and she has infinitely more patience than I do. The older ones like her because she’s attractive and interesting. Overall, I think I won’t be missed too terribly.” Severus reported, his eyes still closed and his hands interlaced over his stomach. “Dumbledore seems to know something is different about Kimlor, but it might just be that she has red eyes like the Dark Lord did. Just, with pupils. And the markings on her skin are very interesting, she told me that they are to signify her status as a fire fae. She hasn’t told anyone yet.”

“And Hen?” Remus had been infinitely amused when Severus told him about the first time he had seen the elf and fae interact, so he liked to keep tabs on it when he could.

“He is still as sour and stiff as ever around her. I have to wonder what caused such animosity between them.” Severus’s lips quirked into a half-smirk at the thought and Remus couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss it away. He dipped Severus back some, to the Potion Master’s shock, enough that he could kiss him sideways. Their lips slotted oddly and it only lasted for a few seconds, but nevertheless it was satisfying for the werewolf. Once Remus pulled away, Severus stayed with his head in the book seller’s lap, the half-smirk finding its way back onto his face as he readjusted himself to the lower height.

“I love you.” Severus’s eyes went wide as he looked up at Remus, who had what he knew was the dopiest look on his face.

“Hmm?”

“I love you. I just thought I’d tell you that.” Remus said, the dopey smile on his face still sticking. Severus’s eyebrow rose as he looked at him before the smirk came to his face fully.

“And I you, but… why? I’m coarse, I’m hot-tempered, I emotionally abuse children, I-“

Remus stopped him with a finger on his lips and told him, “Yes, you are and do all of those things,” Severus gave him a stony look before the werewolf continued, “…but you are also kind to those who deserve it, well-mannered to those who earn it, and love with all of your heart and strength those who you care about. Those other things, yes, I wish you not emotionally abuse children. But you being coarse and hot-tempered just makes you who you are. And I wouldn’t change those two things for anything. Because while you might use your tongue as a whip, you would never harm a child physically. Which is more than some of those children can ask for.” Severus huffed, clearly not convinced but obviously letting it go for the time being.

Remus brushed a piece of hair from the man’s face before the clock above the fireplace read the time. “I’ve got to get back to Good Cuppa, and you need to get back to Hogwarts. I will discuss this with you later and…” Remus stood, with Severus quickly following suit, before a wolfy grin came to his face. He pulled Severus as close as he dared by the collar of his robes and whispered, “I’ll show you much better ways to use that tongue.” A hot breath of air flew across Remus’s neck as Severus straightened and adjusted his robes.

With the side of his index finger, Severus propped Remus’s chin up and quickly kissed him, a half smirk adorning his face as he quoted, “What, with my tongue in your tail?” It was Remus’s turn to flush as Severus turned and left through the Floo with a self-satisfied smirk on his face and a dramatic swish of his long robes. Remus quickly followed suit to Good Cuppa, a hot flash moving down his face to his neck and through the rest of him.

He didn’t know why, but there was something about the knowledge that Severus knew Shakespeare that sent his blood boiling. Perhaps it was moments like those, where he used what was known to be a sexual innuendo against him, which made Remus’s heart race more. Or perhaps it was the fact that Severus held such a memory to even know such things and use them in a correct context. It might have just been the fact that he appreciated such things anyway. He wasn’t sure though he had an idea that it might have been the fact that he held such intelligence to delve into such things that made their relationship so refreshing. Severus was a puzzle that he was slowly starting to piece together, and perhaps, he hoped, he was the same for the Potions Master. 


	38. Second Doses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Minerva's turn to babysit and Remus wanders down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everybody! I can't seem to decide whether to post excessively early in the morning or incredibly late at night >_> Oh well. Oh yeah, there are brief mentions of fellatio in this chapter (Okay, just one and that's Remus being a smartass), so don't get your knickers in a twist about that! Please feed the author, preferably reviews or chocolate!

_May 31 st, 1988_

“I don’t have to go back to the Burrow, right?” Harry’s worried question greeted Minerva as she went through the Floo to Moonlit, quickly looking over the scene. Remus stood by the door, the sun’s orange light reflecting through the window and dancing off the wall. She brushed off her robes as Harry looked to the Floo, his eyes wide as though he thought that someone horrible was coming through. He relaxed when he saw her, though his eyes were still guarded since neither of them had been acquainted.

“No, I will be watching you tonight.” She told him, the boy obviously relaxing slightly though he was still guarded. He looked to Remus and the man told him,

“Harry, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. Minerva, this is Harry.” He motioned between the two of them with a half-smile on his face, obviously hoping for a positive reaction out of him. Harry quickly moved to hide behind Remus’s leg, peering out from his safe place to examine the professor. Her under-aura was peridot and blue-green with violet swirled within it and her outer-aura was peridot and yellow. The boy scurried out of the room as fast as he could, leaving Minerva looking after him with a sad look on her face.

“He’s going for Buns.” Minerva gave him a confused look. “It’s his security and anxiety item. It was the first toy that we got him after Severus and I got him from the Dursleys.” Her face turned to one of understanding mixed with wonder and she asked him,

“ _Severus_ assisted in the selection of a toy? For a seven year old?”

“Well, Harry was six when this happened.” Remus corrected. “And yes. He actually found Buns for Harry…

_“How is he?” Severus asked tersely as he entered the cottage, quickly stomping on the doormat to warm up his feet. The January chill followed him as he closed the door and swishing at his robes. Remus sat in the chair by the fire, Harry curled in his lap and shaking quietly. It had been nearly three days after they rescued him from the Dursleys and already he had enraptured the heart of Remus and partially Severus (the rest would come later)._

_“Confused, scared, and not used to having someone care for him.” Remus said in a soft tone, obviously to not scare the boy who was still curled in his lap. The fire’s glow danced off of the tawny of his hair and left a gold streak in Harry’s unmanageable black even from where he curled in on himself. Severus clicked his tongue gently before deciding something._

_“I’ll be back.” As soon as he appeared, Severus disappeared past the door of the cottage. Remus thought that that was the last of it, but not a half hour later, the man reappeared and did the same motions as he did before. He held something behind his back now and Harry’s inquisitive eyes looked at him in confusion. The man swept down to his knees in front of Harry, and Remus by default, and brought the toy out from behind his back._

_Back then, the toy had been new, the ragged material still clean and the ears still standing basically on their own. The dark grey of the plushie wasn’t stained with jam and dirt and other things that came with being carried everywhere by a six year old. Harry’s eyes were wide as he looked at the toy, then looked at Severus with a bit of distrust._

_The boy had explained later that he had been under such deceptions before and been punished when he accepted them as truth. According to Harry, his aunt would buy a toy, a simple one, and give it to him under the illusion that it was for him being such a good boy. But the second he held it, or basically showed any love of it, she took it back and told him that he was nothing but a freak and that he didn’t deserve toys. He would be punished by his uncle once the man got home for not remembering his place. He never took such toys again._

_“When I was younger, I had an anxiety and security item. The item made me feel safe whenever I had a reason to fear anything. That’s what this is for. To keep you from being scared.” The Potion Master’s voice had dropped to a sympathetic lull and it seemed to calm the boy. He looked down at the plushie, then back at Severus, then back to the plushie. This continued for a few moments until the boy quickly reached out and took the plushie, hugging it to his chest._

_“Thank you, Mister Snape.” He mumbled into the fabric of the rabbit._

“…it was moments like those that made me remember why Severus isn’t necessary in the wrong line of work. Just that he needs to protect people who understand that he is protecting people. Having children who belligerently decide to do something that could kill them if they had to wrong effects on a potion can’t be anyone’s walk in the park. It is just worse for Severus because he has a…”

“A hot temper that can rarely be tamed?” An amused answer came from the doorway and the very man who they had been discussing stood leaning against the doorway with a goblet loosely held by the stem with two of his abnormally long fingers. “Hello Minerva. Lupin.” The reverting to his last name said something about the situation between Severus and Minerva. Obviously the Slytherin Head hadn’t mentioned anything about his exploits with him. Remus was half tempted to bring something up just to get under Severus’s skin, but he had limited time.

“Hello, Severus.” Remus said politely, glancing around the room and his eyes inevitably landing on the wavering of a Glamour charm on Severus’s neck where a mark from their latest romp was hidden. Severus was always very meticulous to be certain that their excursions were never brought to light. He had explained it one night after a bout of self-consciousness from Remus.

_“If things were the way I would like, I would wear them like badges. Badges of honour if you will. But I can’t. Like a soldier of two sides, I hide these badges under cloth and ribbon until they can gleam under a new sun.”_

It had been terribly romantic sounding and Severus had denied it vehemently later, saying that he was probably half-asleep when he said it and that he had exhausted him to the point of momentary insanity and that if he continued rambling like that next time please hit him with something incredibly heavy (like one of his Potion tomes), but it made sense. Remus even hid his own marks when they couldn’t be hidden by his collar, but that was more because he didn’t think he could take Marlena’s laughter at his expense. She had a slightly dark sense of humour, one that was usually light unless it involved Remus’s escapades with Severus.  She seemed to take pleasure out of teasing him. It was better than how she had been before around him he supposed, with her carefully phrased words and making sure he understood where she stood on where their relationship was exchanged for a relaxed state and teasing jokes between them.

Remus moved forward effortlessly, a half-smile making its way onto his face as he took the goblet back and raised it in a mock toast as Harry returned and he tipped it back to drink. The potion was disgusting, but wasn’t as bad as it had always been. Was that raspberry? He didn’t quite hate the taste as he normally did. Once finished, Remus made a bit of a show out of licking his lips, making sure that every bit of potion had made it into his system. While Moony seemed to recede slightly in his power over him during the moon, he still liked to make his voice known and use his body against him. That included wanting to finish the mate bond between him and Severus. Even in his Silvergrey form, Remus would never violate Severus that way. It was beyond words for him to even think of such things.

Severus had a distinct frown on his face as he took the goblet back and glared at it as though it was the reason for his anger. And perhaps it was. Remus couldn’t keep the smile from growing at Severus’s obvious frustration and knew that he was going to get it once he transformed and Severus moved into Silvergrey. The man quickly shrank the goblet so that it fit into his robes before he nodded to Minerva and Harry and departed out the door, Apparating away at the edge of the wards. Remus wondered if he had only Apparated a foot or so to escape notice and the thought made his lips quirk even more. He choked down a laugh at the thought before turning back to Minerva and Harry.

Harry continually glanced up at Minerva as though she was great mystery that he wanted to solve and any time he looked away Minerva looked down at him through her thin glasses like he was a long lost grandson who she just wanted to shower in love. The knapsack on her back had escaped his notice up to this point, but she shifted it for a few moments before looking to Remus. “I’m surprised that Severus does your Wolfsbane.”

“Personal favour that I called in.” _Yeah, I just suck him off every once in a while when we can catch a break and he brews it._ Remus’s dark sense of humour came through for a brief moment and he realized he needed to get out of the house as the moon slowly rose. He ran out and Minerva quickly closed and warded it off. She pretended not to notice the howl that escaped from the other side or the ruckus that soon followed. She had no doubt that Severus had come back and now the two of them were going at it like rabbits.

Speaking of rabbits, Harry’s toy plushie sat in his lap as he sat on the couch, reading a book. His gaze was devoted as he eagerly went down the page, mumbling the words in a low tone that Minerva couldn’t quite catch. As gently as a lion tamer, she sat herself beside Harry and looked at the page. The opposite page held a picture of a pirate’s ship with two men dueling with silver and golden-hilted swords. It looped after three clashes of the swords, the colouring slightly off and looping after three and a quarter clashes. One of them had long black hair pulled back with a silver band, the other a short blonde cut. The blond had on blue and silver robes with red streaking down his chest for an undershirt and the black haired man had on all black with a black tricord settled on his head.

“Keptin Marshall, ye’ve been taking from the queen’s land for too long now. Ye’ll pay for ye crimes, or my name isn’t Keptin Craig Gentry.” Harry was obviously trying to speak in the accent that he imagined the man to have and Minerva smiled down at him.

“So is he Scottish or Russian?” Harry jumped, obviously having forgotten that she was taking care of him for the night and glanced down at the book.

“Scottish… but it’s also set a long time ago, so I thought it would make sense for him to have a different accent than what’s known now.” He explained softly, glancing down at the book again.

“Well, how about this… I’ll read it, full Scottish accent, and you can assess whether it meets your criteria.” She had to start somewhere, and that sounded just as well. Harry bit his lip and seemed to debate the idea, before nodding and handing the book to her. He pointed out the spot where he had stopped and hugged the rabbit to his chest as she began the story again.

“The sound of the swords echoed down the amidships as the two captains continued their fight for dominance…”

By the end of the story, Harry had fallen asleep into her arm, his arms loosely around his plushie and his mouth open in a slight “o”. She smiled down at him and knew that he had stolen her heart; again.


	39. Nearly Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's eighth birthday party plans are confirmed in nature and it's business as usual at Good Cuppa. Right?

_June 2 nd, 1988_

“How does it feel to be nearly eight?” Harry asked as they left Madam Maitre’s for summer, Draco on one side and Neville on the other. They all sat in the Floo room, waiting for their respective guardians to come and pick them up.

“Like I’m just about to finish being seven. I don’t really know. It feels like something crawling under my skin, but not in an ants-on-your-skin way. Like a… water-in-the-bathtub-going-over-your-skin way. But underneath.” The blond tried to explain, even using hand gestures until he gave up and shrugged. “I don’t know.” Harry scratched at his arm, the similar feeling just beginning to form under his skin. His hand went to his necklace and gently clasped the golden leaf. He had a feeling it had something to do with his elf nature, but he wasn’t sure. He saw Draco’s hand go for his crystal and was sure that was the same feeling, except for his fae nature.

Neville’s grandmother appeared and smiled at the two boys who were with her grandson. She never would have pictured Neville being such good friends with Draco Malfoy, but that just showed how the world changed sometimes. Or sometimes, just how some people changed. She remembered many a time when Neville had come home from primary crying because he had been teased so relentlessly by the blond-haired boy but now it seemed that the Malfoy family was truly trying to change themselves for the better. She had been over the moon when she learned of Narcissa’s pregnancy and she hoped them only the best. She would have to discuss with her how to get a baby shower set up so they could celebrate this miracle of life that Narcissa and Lucius had created.

Neville ran forward, his bag slamming against his hip as he hugged her around her thighs, his face buried in her stomach. He was starting to hit that age of growth spurts and she knew that she would be fighting to keep up with his growing appetite. She didn’t want him to ever go without, not after talking to Remus about how Harry had been terrified to even eat a morsel of food even though he was malnourished. He had just started coming off the Nutrient Potions, just the normal for every growing seven year old instead of one to make up for six years’ worth of abuse over the course of nearly two years of treatment.

“Hi Grandma.” He said enthusiastically as the boys behind him gave their hellos.

“Hi Mrs. Longbottom.” “Hi Lady Longbottom.”

“Hello, boys, Neville. Are you excited for your birthday, Draco?” As the proprietress of the Longbottom family line, she was well aware of the birthdays of each of the pureblood heirs. She had already begun teaching Neville these important dates since he needed to have good relations with those heirs.

“Yes, Lady Longbottom. Neville already has his invitation. Since my birthday falls on a Sunday, my party will be then.”

“Another garden party?”

“No, this year it’s themed.” Draco said enthusiastically, practically jumping from where he stood. “Harry got me into pirates-“ The boy mentioned gave a weak protest, but Draco continued, “so we’re having a pirate birthday party. Everyone has to dress up, even the grownups. And there’ll be a real pirate ship, and a treasure hunt, and lots of other cool stuff!”

“Sounds like every nearing-eight-year-old’s dream.” Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw his guardian come through the Floo, having obviously heard the last bit. “And you got your godfather in on this too?” Remus questioned with a half-smile on his face, clearly at the thought of Severus in pirate garb.

“Well…” A glint in Draco’s eye told the former Marauder that such information hadn’t exactly come to the Potions Master’s attention yet but it would very soon. “My father said that he would convince him.”

“No, I said that I would get Remus to.” Remus gave the Malfoy patriarch a mock disgruntled look as he entered and Draco quickly went to him, hugging him around the waist.

“And when did _I_ agree to this?”

“Now.” Lucius stated primly. Augusta laughed and shook her head at the two men as they continued to bicker between themselves, the boys obviously becoming bored and starting to play again. Apparently the handshake they had made up earlier was not going to do, so they started working on a new one. Preferably one that didn’t involve one of them being tackled by the other two.

“He’s your best friend! And besides, it’s _your_ son’s birthday party. When Harry has his party and the guests are required to dress up, then I will ask him if he is willing to dress up. But since this is not that scenario, no. Come on, Harry.” Harry looked up from where he stood with Neville and Draco and pouted slightly. He had obviously expected the bickering to last a while longer.

“Alright.” He smiled weakly at Neville and Draco and trudged to Remus, a pout firm on his face as he was picked up. Remus chuckled a bit at Harry’s dramatics and went through the Floo after one last wave to the other adults in the room. They arrived in Good Cuppa and Remus set Harry back down from where he had been put on his hip. Harry shuffled on his feet for a few moments, in clear thought, before deciding whatever it was that he was thinking about and going back into the main lobby. Marlena and Charlotte had already arrived and Charlotte squealed when she saw Harry.

“Hi Harry!” She said enthusiastically, running forward and hugging him close. He gave a weak smile down at her and the pout that had been on his face disappeared. He returned the hug before going onto the ladder and climbing as high as he could. Charlotte took the lower step and the adults went behind the counter as they reopened the shop.

A man walked in as Harry and Charlotte zoomed by, both of them giggling madly. He watched the children with a half-smile upon his face before approaching the counter. “Your children are adorable.” He told them. “And I would like three Celtic Fairy Cakes and a Summerville Raspberry Tea. How long have you two been married?” Both of them fell silent at the question and looked to each other before bursting out in laughter.

“Me… married… to…” Marlena wasn’t able to keep her laughter inward enough to finish her sentence and she simple fell into giggles as she went to get the man’s order.

“I… her… oh, god.” Remus was in the same state, both of them unable to restrain their laughter enough to answer the bewildered man’s query. He looked at both of them in shock until finally Remus was able to capture enough composure to breathe fully and he told the man calmly, “No, we’re not married. Harry is my adopted son and Charlotte is her daughter.” The man nodded in understanding before giving Harry another look.

“Is that Harry Potter?”

“Harry Lupin.” Harry corrected as he zoomed by, bypassing the main rail to _Historical Hearsay_ ’s rail on the ladder, the little girl squealing as they jumped in the air for a moment to bypass the main rail. They zipped down the bookshelf, away from the adults. Remus’s lips quirked into a smirk at his son’s quick correction. It wasn’t even a thought to him any longer, the idea that his last name could have been anything different. Charlotte’s excited laughter echoed through the store as the man took his tea and fairy cakes and took them to one of the tables.

He continued watching Remus and Marlena bantered back and forth, a small smile forming on his aging face. His face flickered to one of a much younger female with beetle like eyes before the Glamour remained firm. 


	40. Beautiful Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's eighth birthday brings about a yearly tradition.

_June 5 th, 1988_

Malfoy Manor had never looked so festive. A large wooden pirate ship stood in the front of the Manor, children running around and through it. Streamers of multiple colours went from the bird’s nest to the trees that were around it and through the rest of the garden where the adults were standing, all of them in the pirate garb they were able to gather.

Narcissa had taken it in stride, using one of her rarely used corsets and tying it loosely in front with a horizontal red and white striped top and a long tailored skirt that filled out in systematic ruffles. Her hair flowed freely over her shoulder and a fitted brown short-sleeved jacket sat on her shoulders as she leaned against her husband. Lucius was similarly dressed with a matching short-sleeved jacket and a red and white bandana over his head. He had a fake sword on his hip and his wand on the other from the holster. The two watched their son as he waved around a fake sword, jumping down the deck with Blaise and Neville on the other side, their fake swords clashing with his.

The sound of an Apparation came at the edge of the reinforced wards and a man quickly stepped through, the wards accepting him almost automatically. He was also dressed in a set of pirate garb, with a blue overcoat flaring behind him as he walked. A black undershirt contrasted with the white swirls on the lapels of the coat and his black dress pants held silver thread on the seams. His hair was held back with a white bandana and the frown on his face stated that he had not wanted to dress this way. The green and silver wrapped present in his hands was a square shape, the bow very professionally tied. He didn’t have to look down at it to know it was perfect. He stepped into the garden and approached Lucius.

“Did you have to allow him this inane gesture?” Severus snapped as soon as he was in hearing range of the parents. The two looked at him and said together, “Yes.” Severus sighed dramatically and sent the present flying to the table where the others were stacked.

“Severus, it’s his eighth birthday party. Eresa told us that there would be more signs of his magic showing today.” Lucius explained to his annoyed friend, glancing over at his son. The family had been woken at exactly midnight by screams by their son, a heart retching sound that still made the father ache at the thought of. 

“Well, have they?” Severus asked impatiently.

“They already have.” Draco had been lashing in his bed, crying out and screaming in that language that he didn’t seem to know he was transitioning into. Eresa had called it Falian. The blankets had tangled around his legs as he screamed, cradling his arm to his chest and not seeming to notice that his mother was trying to hold him close. The boy’s eyes had flashed brilliant colours and the crystal that he had been wearing under his shirt flared brighter than the sun. It had been nearly an hour of this until the boy collapsed from exhaustion and had fallen asleep against his mother’s breast.

The boy’s left arm was now covered in blue whorls and swirls, similar to the marks that had been going down his back. It was just like the year before when they had woken to crying from their son. They hadn’t thought to look for the marks for that same year was when Draco had declared himself too old to be given baths by his parents and that he would do it on his own. Dobby, their house elf, had said nothing about the marks, most likely assuming them to be inconsequential to mention to his masters.

“Again?” The Potions Master asked, his eyes locked on his best friend’s son.

“Again.” Lucius agreed. Severus shook his head for a few moments before mentioning,

“This is just like Donegal.”

“You and I remember Donegal very differently.” Lucius stated, shaking his head. Narcissa seemed ready to ask her husband what precisely happened in Donegal when the wards accepted another person.

Harry came sprinting around the bush, running as fast as he could, stopping himself momentarily to put down the purple and silver wrapped present on the table, before running full force towards his friends. Draco ran down the steps to Harry and both of them crashed in the middle in a flail of arms and legs. Harry dressed very simply, the eye that had been replaced with a glass one covered with a black skull eyepatch, a black tricord seeming to cling to his head, and a full black ensemble his choice of garb. He seemed to be trying to embody his favourite book character of the moment. Both boys picked themselves up and grinned at each other. Draco had on a blue and silver ensemble with a red undershirt beneath it.

Neville came up from behind them and animatedly engaged them in conversation, his sword put back into the holster on his hip as he did so and using his hands once they were free. Harry seemed to try and divide his attention between the two boys, which soon became three as Blaise came up to them. The boys were animated in their conversation, enough so that the adults returned to their conversations and Remus found his way into the circle of people who had formed.

The werewolf had decided on a brown fitted jacket, a white undershirt, black trousers and knee-high boots to complete the outfit. He grinned at the others and told Lucius, “I have no idea how you got him to dress up.”

“I am here, you know.” Severus snapped slightly once he got over looking over Remus. The outfit fitted the man well, the scars that were crossing his arms slowly fading and adding character to the outfit.

“I called in a favour.” “He called in a favour.” The two said at the same time, rolling their eyes when they realized that they had spoken simultaneously as though it happened regularly. Remus smiled at both of them in slight bemusement, shaking his head.

The two of them were like day and night in their personalities, but the things that were the same were the most potent. They both had dry senses of humour and their superiority complexes seemed to always abound. Severus’s quick wit matched with Lucius’s twisted accusations made them the perfect team for anything they encountered together. The Potion Master’s snarky sarcasm matched with Lucius’s vicious finger pointing made them lethal. Neither of them would have wanted it any other way.

Harry pulled Draco into the garden, smiling when Draco realized what he wanted and took the lead.

They sat on the bench and began their work again, Draco cupping a gentle rose bud in his hand and covering it with the other. The rose became a glistening ice entity before he handed it to Harry. The elvin boy smiled as he cupped the ice rose in his hand and imagined the rose as he wanted it to. He saw the vine gently crawling around the ice of the rose, curling around itself. When he opened his hands, he saw exactly what he imagined.

A slow drop of water trickled down the vine and landed on the bench. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh, where do I even start with you guys? You guys are the best reviewers, the best readers, the best support I could have ever had. When I first started this story, I was worried about the reception, but you guys have given me so many ideas for the sequel and I hope all of you will enjoy that when I upload it. Considering I need a bit of time to actually write it up, so thank you for being awesome, being cool, being amazing and all of that sort of stuff and I will see all of you on Monday :)


End file.
